


Lover United

by NikkiH64



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 110,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiH64/pseuds/NikkiH64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a fan fiction continuing over a century into the future from "The King" JR Wards latest installment of "The Black Dagger Brotherhood" series.  I do not own any of the characters JR Ward creates.  I only have a vision of a  "twist" for the future of these characters.<br/>Year 2105:  The First Family Wrath "The Blind King" and his shellan Beth, along with their son "Little" Wrath are continuing to live in the castle.  Many of the warriors in the Black Dagger Brotherhood, now having families of their own have moved to homes close by.  Only Vischous, Jane, Rhage, Mary, Quinn, and Blay remain with the first family. Peace has reigned in Caldwell, NY.  The Lessers,  a race of undead created by the Omega, have been practically eradicated.  In this time of peace, an old enemy has returned and stayed hidden in the shadows.  But the time of peace is about to run out.<br/>I hope you enjoy it and leave me feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince

** I do not own any of the characters that JR Ward created. I only own the characters I create. This story is a continuation of "The King"**

Definitions: Virgin Scribe - The Diety who created the race of vampires. She can be visited on the "other side" and in the past has worked as an advisor to the king. During the beginning of Warth's reign, there have been fewer visitations and the Virgin Scribe had all but been abandoned. In most recent years, there has been a push to renew festivals in the deity's honor. The Virgin Scribe bore two children, twins, Vischous and Payne. Doggen: a servant race to the vampire race. They do not have as elongated lives, however they can go into the sunlight and not be affected. Shellan - Equivalent to "wife" in vampire terminology Hellren - Equivalent to "husband" in vampire terminology

*************************************************************************************

 

Little Wrath walked down the hallway, barefooted and as silently as possible. Other than the doggen he was generally the first to rise in the evenings, always waking before the shutters that kept out the sun lifted for the night. He ran one hand through his straight black hair and tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. Kade was 6'7", like his father, his body chisled from a centry of training with the brotherhood, the band of warriors that protected the vampire race. He was always told how often he looked like his father, same olive skin and straight ink black hair, same height and build, the features of his face angular and strong. He was every bit deserving of his name. Wrath, son of Wrath. From behind, no one sould tell a difference, and from the front the only way they could be told apart were their eyes. Like his mother, Beth, and his grandsire Darius, his eyes were a dark midnight blue. His father's were a bright green, and they practically glowed when you looked at them. However, as truly unique as they were, they were completely useless, as his father was totally blind. Lucky for him, he supposed, that he has never been plagued with and issues of sight, despite the multiple tests he underwent. It only took his parents, what, 85 years before they finally let up about the monthly exams. Smiling to himself, he was so damned lucky to have the parents he did, but he would be lying if he said they weren't just a touch over protective. 

He almost made it to the stairs before he heard a familliar voice behind him. "What's doing Kade!" He tried to hide his wince as Rhage walked up behind him. 'Kade' short for the latin, Quade, or fourth, was his nickname around the house and with the brothers, their shellans, and well... practically everyone it seemed. He hated it. Being the fourth male named Wrath in his lineage certainly had disadvantages. Turning, Kade stopped as Rhage's large stride caught up to him quickly. "You're awake early Rhage, Mary kick you out of the room for snoring too loudly again?" Rhage smiled his normal hollywood smile, and replied, "Nah, my stomach was the one rumbling... figured I would go get a snack." 

Kade knew that in Rhage lingo, 'snack' meant the doggen would be restocking the kitchen soon. "Why don't I join you?" Rhage slapped Kade's sholder hard and trodded past him down the stairs. "C'mon Kade, wont be much left if you hang out in the hallway all morning." Kade rolled his eyes but followed along. Rhage was always the loud one in the brotherhood, but L.W. secretly liked the male, although he tended to keep that to himself. All Rhage needed was confirmation that the pranks he pulled on the other brothers were actually funny, it would be all the more reason for him to keep it up. Plus, the guy was one hell of a fighter and he learned a lot from him over the years. 

Walking into the kitchen to find Rhage already scrambling about 8 eggs, and rooting around in the fridge for what he could only guess would be a pound or two of bacon, Kade smiled slightly. The brother sure could eat. Walking to the far side of the kitchen Kade began making a large pot of coffee, the stronger the better. He suddenly noticed the clinking and rustling stopped, but wasnt replaced by any new noises. He turned around, wondering if Rhage had left, to see him staring at him, a strange look on his face. He could sense Rhage was upset, saddened, almost.... remorseful. "Rhage, you okay my man?" Rhage cleared his throat, "Uh yeah, sorry," he said a little too hoarsly. "I just, uh... You just look so much like your parents, both of 'em." 

Kade almost had to hold back his eye roll before Rhage spoke again. "Sometimes ya know... I just wish," He looked back around at the brother. Tears were in his eyes, something he had never seen before. "I just, I see the way Mary looks at you, when you are with your parents, I've heard her crying... She wants a baby Kade. She wants something I can't give to her. I think, after all this time, it's starting to wear on her, ya know." Rhage looked down and shook his head, "Sorry man, I shouldn't of even brought it up. I just wish I could look at a young, and see Mary's eyes staring back at me." Kade walked over to Rhage and set a hand on his broad shoulder. "You would make a wonderful father, Rhage. And Mary would be an amazing mother. I wish things could be different for you." 

Rhage looked back up, his eyes glassy. "Yeah, well... at least I have my Mary. I almost lost her, but she's mine." "And thank the Virgin Scribe for that," Kade replied. Rhage nodded and grabbed Kade's shoulder in return. The males looked at one another for a moment before Rhage sighed and turned away. "How you like your eggs, huh? Scrambled or... well scrambled's all I got." Kade chuckled. "For someone who can eat as much as you, I would think you would have mastered the art of cooking by now." Rhage smiled, although it didnt quiet reach his eyes. "Yeah, well, the things I can cook, boy you better hold on to your socks cause I'mma knock 'em off!" Kade replied, "Just coffee for me, thanks. And if I were you, I would leave the cooking to Mary."

Leaving the kitchen, Kade wandered around the palace he had called home for the last century. It was large, and once filled with people. Now, however, many of the brothers had moved on and moved out. Only V and his shellan Jane, Rhage and his shellan Mary, Quinn and his hellren Blaylock and their adopted son Sykes still lived there. 

The rest of the brothers had moved out and built homes not too far from the mansion his parents used for paries, and large gatherings, as well as a vacation home near the Hudson River. With all of thebrotherhood's children being born, even a place as large as the main palace was running short on room. Although once a month or so everyone came and had dinner together. Kade stopped and looked out of the window facing the gardens. He was ready for a change of pace, the nights had felt as though they began to blend together, with nothing but routine training and meals to break up the day. Yeah, he was ready for a change.


	2. The Wait

Racing from alley to alley Rhay kept to the shadows as much as possible. She hated how short the nights were this time of year, but the brisk wind that hit her back gave her a clue that autumn could be approaching quickly. Her first summer in Caldwell, and what a shit hole is was. She couldn't believe this was the city that supposedly housed the first family. Staying away from the humans, and even further away from the vampire community was essential. It was important that she was the first to see them, before they saw her. She stopped and watched as a small group of newly post-transitioned vampires walked from their car to the Iron Mask, noting that not a single one had a gun or weapon. Stupid. The vampires here got lazy. Too much quiet, too much peace. The lessening society was all but wiped out thanks to the Dhestroyer. But she knew, a new wave was coming.

All she needed was one glimps, a quick moment to see one of the brothers, warn them, and then she was gone. At least, that is what she told herself she would do. Hell, she knew herself better than that. She wouldn't settle for just any brother, if she had she would have approached the one with the tattoos, or the scar, although he was slightly more intimidating than the rest. No, she wanted one brother in specific, and she wasn't returning to the tunnels until she saw him. Just one quick glimps, maybe she would figure out why her mother hated him. 

She remembered the moment she first saw a photo of him, she could have stared at it for hours. Determined, she struck a deal with her over-seer, and he agreed to give her until the end of summer to find the brothers and tell them of the uprising. She should be done by now, but she still hadn't seen him.

She sat down in the alley watching the entrance of the Iron Mask. She didn't know where else to go. This was the only place she ever knew the brothers to come. Less than two months, that's all she had before she would need to go home and feed again, before her over-seer would come looking for her. If they ever discovered he let her go, both of them would be put to death, but not before they enjoyed a few days of torture. Then they would leave her to the sun. She shuttered and pushed it all out of her mind. She wasn't going there, just focus on the mission. Looking back over to the club, she waited.

Humans and vampires alike were milling in and around the entrance. Many of them in black clothing, their hair strange colors, piercings all over their bodies, and the humans wore fake white paint on their faces she heard them refer to as makeup. Living in the mountains of South Carolina, she was isolated from almost everyone. Her over-seer only came once every month or two, just in case she needed blood, since vampires had to drink the blood of other vampires to survive. Human blood was far too weak to sustain them for long. From time to time he would bring her bread and cheese, a luxury she cherished. He taught her fight and protect herself, set traps for game, and she learned to grow vegetables. 

She was able to be self-sufficient, and she supposed it was for the best. The demon in her was a constant buzzing in her head, keeping her hyper aware of her surroundings, and forcing her to keep her emotions in check. Hours passed and the crowd began to dispurse, and still she didn't see the male. Standing she brushed the dirt from her jeans, a waste of time considering how dirty they were before she sat down. Looking around, she spotted a ladder on the side of the building next to her. Climbing it, she stood on the roof and looked out over the city. So many people, and they had no idea what was about to be unleashed. Spotting an area of town she had never been to before, she set out, hoping she could make it back before dawn.


	3. The Boys

Kade woke to the sound of the sutters opening for the night. Surprised, he all but jumped out of his bed. Sleeping through the entire day was not like him one bit. He could already hear the doggen rustling around and the excited chatter of the shellans. Shit. It was the first of August. Every first day of the month his family hosted a party of sorts for the entire vampire community in Caldwell. Damn it. He couldn't believe he slept through the whole day. Especially the first of the month. Kade despised the parties. All the unmated females dressed in the best attire they could afford, practically bathed in perfumes they all stupidly thought would attract a mate, and flaunted around like peacocks looking for a stud. And who was the prize? Him... Normally he would be dressed and anxiously waiting by a back door. The moment the sun was down he would dematerialize to see his boys and they would scheme ways to get out of going to these festivities. Thank the Virgin Scribe for his boys. Jhinx, John and Xhex's son, BJ, Butch and Marrisa's son, and Sykes, an adopted male of Quinn and Blay. The four of them were less than 25 years apart in their young lives, Kade being the oldest and BJ (Butch Junior), at 82 being the youngest. It seemed like life would never end for any of the males. 

Kade smiled fondly at the memories the males gave to him. He was always the one bailing the younger three out of trouble. Jhinx was a great deal like his grandsire everyone said; he was a blond with the same color eyes as Kade, and he was well versed in classic literature and art. He was a little more quiet than the rest of the males, mostly because his father was mute and Jhinx learned the importance of silence over speech at a young age. But with both parent being fighters, he knew well how to hold his own. BJ has his mother's ice blue eyes and his father's thick brown hair, and was quite often a second favorite at the parties. He was hands down the jokster out of the group, always reliving sports highlights, immitating his father's South Boston accent, or talking shit to anyone who he knew he could get spun up. However, Marissa always taught BJ to be the perfect gentleman, he knew which fork to use at which course, something even Kade got confused about, and BJ played the piano to rival the best composers. Finally, Sykes was an adopted young to Quinn and Blay. The two males decided to adopt a young together, although Quinn already sired his daughter, Alayna, with Layla. Sykes was the smallest of the four males, with short, dark blond hair and bright brown eyes. Even at Sykes "short" height of 6 foot 4 inches, he was a force to be reckoned with, quick witted, intelligent, and a probably the fastest runner out of the four boys, He was always the one to get away if they were ever to get caught. They were like the four horsemen of the human biblical text, bringing destruction and chaos wherever they went. Each of them were tall and strong like their sires, their bodies built for the brotherhood they each hoped to enter into one day. 

Kade's train of thought was cut short when his door shot open and who should come barrelling in? BJ, natch.... "What's up brotha'!" he said with his southie accent. Quickly he was followed by Jhinx and Sykes, closing the door behind him. The males filled the large room and seemed to fill all the available space. They settled into their normal places, BJ on the wing-backed chair in the corner which faced Kade's flat screen, Jhinx on the edge of the window sill, near the chair BJ sat in, and Sykes on the trunk which held Kade's extra battle gear, next to the closet across the room. "Fig-uahed you'd be awake by now brotha! Not like you ta sleep in on a day like tah-day..." "Oh will you knock it off please!" Sykes said. "We all know you aren't from Boston, and I highly doubt today is the day to be a little shit." 

Kade slipped out of bed and wandered into the bathroom to releave himself and splash his face with water. His fangs tingled slightly, a sign he was close to needing to feed. Damn it. Today was just getting better and better. No wonder he slept in. Usually he requested a Chosen from Phury to feed from, but lately that pool has died down the the old traditions. Many of them have found mates, and if they haven't they are looking for one. And that is SO not what he wanted. Not that he didn't have any interest in females, but after his transition hit, like every other post-trans male, was constantly horny. Unfortunately, he found out that sleeping with a female vampire made them possessive, crazy, and jealous, believing they had "marked their territory" and laid claim to him. God it pissed him off. He couldn't even compliment a female without the rumor mills starting. It was even worse with the previous glymera females. Despite the council having be disbarred a century ago, the families still held themselves in high opinions and hoarded their wealth. His father's first "shellan" Marissa had been promised to him, so he never had issues with this, and Kade had no idea how to handle it. He tended to sleep with human females to save himself from being over run.

Jhinx's voice broke through the bickering. "We have four hours until the festivities begin, I suggest drinking heavily before hand." There would be no arguements from the group on that. Kade sighed and looked up at the ceiling, counting down the hours until this would be over


	4. The Meeting

Rhay paced impatiently just beyond the entrance of the large sewer pipe that led out into a waste dump. Luckily she was shorter than the majority of females in her species, and her head didnt quiet reach the top. She was only 5 feet, 4 inches... ha! Practically a midget compared to the tall, lean female vampires. Tall? Not Rhay, Lean? Forget about that, she loved to eat way too much to ever be considered lean. Even though she had barely eaten since she had been here, she still had a fuller figure than most of the females. Rhay was strong, limber, and a fighter, but she was not lean. The curves most of the females protested and lacked, she made up for. Wasn't she just special?

Her instincts told her the sun was not quiet set, but she hated being cooped up here. It felt too much like the tunnel, it was an old abandoned railway system built a long time ago. It was over a mile deep and she helped create enough ghost stories to keep most people away. Once every few months a teenager or two would wander through with their friends and would give her enough blood to last her a while. She would never kill them, just spook them enough and wipe their memories, making them think a wild animal bit their neck... and weren't they lucky to be alive.... She felt a stirring inside of her and she leaned against the curved wall, breathing deeply and evenly. She had to keep herself under control, keep IT under control. No wonder her father didn't want her. She was a monster. A demon among her species. She kept her inner self hidden with the help of her birth mother, but when Rhay found her, beaten and dead on the living room floor, Rhay couldn't hold in her dispare. She blacked out and apparently ravaged the town a few miles from her and her monther's isolated home, and took 3 innocent lives. The small vampire town knew they couldn't contain her, so they sent her away, towards the mountains. If she was seen again she would be killed, if she left, she would be killed, hell if she breathed wrong, she would be killed. Murhder was the one in charge of ensuring she never left or harmed anyone. He was the reason they didn't put her to death that instant, although how he managed to convince the council she still didn't know. Rhay had come to think he was just as dangerous as she was. He told her of the lesser sightings, but no one would attack them. Their numbers were growing, he knew it, but no one would listen. There was much debate about calling the Brotherhood in on the matter, to investigate. Once, Murhder snuck her into a meeting where they showed photos of the brothers. Their names didn't stick in her mind, their faces less so, until she saw him. She came to realize that Murhder brought her to the meeting on purpose, knowing seeing him would cause her to want to leave and travel to Caldwell.

This was a stupid fools errand, they wouldn't listen to her. No one would. No one ever did. Finally she calmed herself down and walked to the edge of the pipe. She mentally reminded herself not to get stuck out here again, the pipe was the only place she could get adequate coverage from the sun. And didn't that stink, literally. Stepping out she grabbed her backpack and ran all the way back to the shit hotel she snuck into. Every night, before sun rise, she would sneak into a room and lock the doors. She learned quickly that the little signs the humans hung from the door knobs meant not to enter, after walking in on a tangle of skin and sheets, it became top priority to avoid THOSE rooms. Most of the people who used this hotel were only there an hour or so at a time, so if there was a sign, no one questioned it. Lucky for her.

Rhay found an empty room and unlocked the door with her mind. Slipping in she locked it back and headed straight for a well needed shower. She let the hot water run over her body, something she would sorely miss when she returned back to her prison. All she had there was cold water she gathered from barrels that collected rain water and the snow flurries in the winter. God, how she wished she could just sit in this warmth forever, but she had a job to do. Stepping out she towelled off and took her only other clothes out of the bag. A worn out pair of jeans and a black t-shirt she wished would hide her curves a little better. After cleaning her other set of clothes and hanging them to dry, she repacked her bag and left to find food before she posted herself outside of Iron Mask again. 

Before she left, she pulled her blond hair back. Looking at herself in the mirror, it was striking how similar she and the male were. Same hair color, same eyes, her features were softer but similar none the less. The only thing different was a streak of black hair that grew from her temple, a sign of the demon inside her. Well... a sign she couldn't cover. She tried to dye, cut, pluck, anything, but that damn streak always changed or grew right back. Rhay sighed and opened the door, letting a blast of summer air hit her face, and walked towards the club. Normally she hid in alleyways, snatching food from fruit stands or altering people's minds to think she paid when she hadn't. The practice disgusted her, but she had to try to survive. 

The night tonight however, was perfect. The breeze felt refreshing, and stars and moon weren't clearly visible, but the sweetness in the air, it reminded her of her home in the woods. Spotting a small store that sold food she recognized as what people referred to as a grocery store, she ducked in quickly and nabbed a few small items. A couple of bananas, a muffin, and a bottle of water should suffice. As quickly as she entered, she left, distorting the minds of those who might have seen her. As she left the store front she saw three female vampires chatting eagerly. Her first instinct was to duck and hide, but there was no where to go. Putting her head down she leaned close to the building, wishing she was invisible.

"Well it's a masquerade theme Malina, so I'm not sure why you're so hell bent on wearing so much makeup! Your face won't even show!" A tall leggy brunette chattered. The one named Malina retorted, "Because if the prince decides he is madly in love with me and wants to take off my mask, I want to look my best." Rhay couldn't help but snort and try to cover her laugh. So this is what females worried themselves with? Some stuck up pompus prince and whether or not he would like the shade of plaster on their faces? The females whipped around and stared at her. Busted. Rhay wished she could make herself even smaller than her 5'4" frame would allow. 

"Something funny?" Malina said scowling at her. "I just think it is so absurd that a female so beautiful as yourself would have a hard time winning the prince's affections," Rhay replied, trying her best to be as sickingly sweet as possible, all the while thinking that perhaps if her face wasn't enough, her stuck up personality surely wouldn't help her any. The female looked her up and down, "And I suppose you think you could do one better?"

"Not at all," Rhay said with all sincerity. "I fear I lack the social graces you obviously have been blessed with and I know that I would make a total ass of myself. It is best to leave the prince whoo-ing to a professional such as yourself." Okay, so maybe she said that last bit was meant to be a little snarky, but she wasn't quiet sure how to be sincere to a group of females such as these. Obviously in tune with Rhay's less than genuine tone she said, "Well we will see who is better at gaining his attention. How about a bet?" The female reached into her bag and pulled out an piece of thick paper. "Here's the address be there in 2 hours. $10,000 to whoever can get the prince to dance willingly with her first."

Rhay scoffed at the large sum of money the female so willingly dropped. Rhay had no idea what that much money could buy but she had learned enough by hearing others talk, she knew enough to know that was a great deal of money. At least to someone like Rhay who never had a nickle to her name. "I can't do that, I don't have that kind of money." Hell, she didn't have any money. Malina scoffed, "I can see that. Anyone with any money would never go out looking like that," she said as she looked Rhay up and down. "Head up three blocks that way and one street to the left, there is a dress shop and let them know I sent you. Pick out whatever dress, since I doubt you would have anything decent to wear that would make the prince give you a second glance, and tell them to put it on my tab. And don't worry about the money, for me it will be payment enough when I humiliate you." Without another word, she spun on her heels and walked away. 

Blinking a few times, Rhay couldn't begin to understand what just happened. Part of her knew that going to this party was a bad idea, but she couldn't help but feeling that maybe he would be there. Let that bitch try to embarrass her all she wanted. Rhay couldn't care less about some privileged prince. She just wanted to see her father.


	5. The Master

Mr. N sat quietly, anxiously. He knew the Master would be calling him soon. The time was approaching. Mr. N was in charge of the lessers here in Caldwell. A small group of reconnaissance troops posted to feel out the brothers and their warriors. Over the last 50 years, Mr. N had posted small battles with the warriors, sending fewer and fewer lessers, and always the untrained and inexperienced ones. He kept the best for himself here, until they were ready to join the Master in South Carolina. He smiled to himself, for someone with no heart, no real blood, no need to eat or drink, 50 years felt like a blink of an eye. They had been patient. So, so patient. And their patience was paying off. Mr. N had caught wind of a party being thrown by the first family, the King Wrath, his half breed wife, and their son. Mr. N just needed permission to send a troop or two to crash the party, feel out the civilians, just for some exercise. He jumped as the phone rang with a sharp, shrill ring. "Master," Mr. N answered quickly. "To what do I owe this... pleasure," the Master's words dripped with sarcasm. Mr. N cleared his throat and began to explain his plan, his reasoning, and waited silently. It felt like ten minutes before the master replied. "Fine, take five dispensable troops, let them attack, but stay hidden. I want a full report on the defenses of the house. Ensure that this does not backfire. I do not want those pests becoming too cautious and ramping up defenses." He chuckled lightly, "Not that it matters really. With the size of our army, a hundred warriors couldn't stop us." With that, the master hung up and Mr. N was left in the silence again. He quickly stood up and walked down into the basement of the old warehouse. In the basement, about thirty lessers sat, making weapons, practicing fight moves, and a few were off to the side speaking quietly. "Listen up!" Mr. N shouted and the room instantly stilled. "You five," he pointed to the group of lessers speaking in the corner, "come with me. We have orders from the Master." With that he turned and walked off. No need to tell him the orders were to send them to their deaths, which for lessers, was worse that the human definition of hell. Mr. N chuckled, no, there wasn't any need to let them know what was waiting for them.


	6. The Arrival

*** Definitions - Doggen: a servant race to the vampire race. They do not have as elongated lives, however they can go into the sunlight and not be affected. ***

Rhay sat anxiously in the back of the car. The only time she ever rode in one was for her yearly sentencing, and even then, it was a large reinforced cargo van, and she was shoved in the bag, chained and gagged. Now, well, she supposed times had changed. The black car was sleek, and undoubtedly expensive. The engine made no noise and the windows were tinted quite dark. She noticed that there were shades that pulled all the way down to block even the smallest amount of sunlight. Handy for a vampire, she mused. Rhay closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She was so taken aback by the kindness the women in the dress shop had shown her. They were vampires as well, but they weren't like the females she happened upon today. Rhay smiled as she remembered her time with the women.

'This must be it,' I think as I look around. Heavy drapes have been drawn back to let in the night and inside I can see three women fussing about, straightening racks, cleaning up scraps, and chatting animatedly. I wish I could have friends I could talk with. Just one, even. Stepping quietly to the door frame I place my hand on the knob and with one swift turn, I open the door. Immediately I am greeted with the sound of soft music playing, the smell of cinnamon, and twinkling lights that dot the ceiling. They aren't like normal lights, they are small, softly lit, and don't make my eyes hurt so much as the large lights that are in most human stores. I suppose that is one advantage to a vampire shop owner, they can make accommodations to both humans and vamps alike. The two sides of the building are filled with colorful gowns, some long and flowing, some shorter, all seem to be in pristine condition, wrapped in clear plastic and carefully hung to be as appealing as possible. Towards the back were large, overstuffed chairs and ottomans, white and crisp, and so inviting. I could only dream of curling into a chair like that for a nap.

Instantly the chatter dies down and the three women turn to look at me, shock barely concealed on their faces. I stand there, frozen in place, feeling as though every sin is on display. I can't help but to look down at my feet, something I have been programmed to do since childhood. My mother hates... no, hated, my eyes. They reminded her too much of him.

"Hello dear," the first woman said. She is tall and slender, of course. At least 5' 9", with deep auburn hair and unassuming brown eyes the color of the clay near my prison. She looks to be my age, mid to late twenties, but I can sense that she is much older than that, and much older than my 142 years of age. I can feel her as she straightens from picking up small scraps of fabric from the floor. "What can we do for you?" Her voice is like silk and sugar. So sweet and kind. I can't remember the last time a person spoke to me that way. I reached into my pocket and took out the paper the female had given to me. I don't understand what it says, so I hope she will. Holding it out I wait for the female to take it. She approaches me and looks at the paper in my hands, then looks back at me. "The ball tonight, are you going?" I nod slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I see her turn and look to the other two behind me. The one closest to the window shrugs. The red-head turns back to me and says, "Do you need a dress dear?" I nod again, ashamed that my ratty clothes and dirty face are tainting their shop. 

"This invitation is addressed to Malina, are you going with her? As a guest?" the female asked. I nod one more time before I feel a hand on my chin. I freeze instantly, my whole body rigid. No one touched me, unless it was to scold me or punish me. But this, this was tender and filled with kindness. I can't help myself. I feel a tear in the corner of eye and my shoulders shake. The female wipes my eye and lifts my face to see hers.

"Stop that, right now." I steel myself for what I think is coming next. "Your eyes are far too beautiful to be filled with tears. You hang your head for no one child." Unbelieving, my mouth hangs open. My mother was kind in that she cared for me as a mother should, but never so kind as to tell me any part of me was to be desired. 

I collect myself with a ragged breath and think back to the way my mother would speak, how she would handle herself. "I am sorry, I am not dressed in a manner that is becoming of your store. I fear that my coming here was a last minute endeavor, requested by Malina. She wishes me to attend the party tonight with her. She asked that I acquire a dress that would be deemed appropriate for the occasion and she would," I stopped and tried to remember the phrase as she said it, "put it on her tab." 

The two women in the back of the store snickered behind their hands and I felt my face flush red. The female closest to me shushed them harshly. "You don't need to speak so formally to us, hun. We are not members of that wretched glymera." I remember hearing my mother speak of the glymera. It was a group of higher social status vampires, very wealthy and very elite. They ran a council that made decisions about laws, which were then approved or denied by the king. Murhder had mentioned them a few times, as did my mother, Adelynn.

I remember when I was young hearing my mother speak to Muhrder, she spoke about how she had wished she would have been accepted into their inner circle, to make amends for her mother's... indiscretions. However, my mother was a half breed, half vampire, half human. My grandmother had been a member of the gylmera elite, but had fallen in love with a human. When she went through her needing, the time when female vampires are fertile, the male got her pregnant. While in the midst of the needing, the human male discovered what she really was and fled, fearing that he would be turned into "one of them." Stupid humans believed all that hocus pocus. The only way to be a vampire was to be born a vampire. Of course, this was all the way back in the Old Country, late 1500s if she remembered correctly.

"So tell us," one of the women ask snapping me from my memories, "what gave you the honor of accompanying her would-be highness to the ball tonight? You aren't one of her normal croonies, you don't dress like glymera, and I've never seen you before." I think for a moment on how to answer the female's question and decide to be truthful. 

"Well, honestly," I said, "I pissed her off, and she wants to humiliate me." All of the women snap their heads to look at me. "Come again?" the red-head asked. 

"I laughed at her because she is a snot-nosed brat, and she got mad. So she said she wanted to place a bet. The female who could get the prince to willingly dance with her first would win. If I win, I get $10,000, if she wins, I guess that means I will be publically humiliated and I will hang my head in shame because," I let out a fake gasp, "a prince as equally well groomed and snot-nosed didn't want to dance with me." I put on my best pout face and look as sad as possible. A moment passed before all three women burst into fits of laughter. My mother always frowned upon my attitude. Replying with sarcasm was an immediate reaction that always seemed to be ingrained into me, despite my mother's constant corrections.

"Girl, I think you will fit in here just fine!" The red-head looked at me with glee in here eyes. "Im Tahtia, and I am very pleased to meet you. So, let's see what we are working with here." She grabbed my hand and drug me towards the chairs. The other two females busied themselves with pulling racks into the center of the store. Tahtia pushes me into one of the chairs and begins rifling through the dresses. I hear her muttering to herself about colors, cuts, and styles for the season. Suddenly a wave of panic washes over me. 

"WAIT!" I shout and they all freeze. "I have.... some scars, on my back. I really don't want them to show... if possible." All of the females give me understanding looks. "Okay, no backless it is." Tahtia begins looking once more. 

"I have it!" the female who snickered exclaims. I see her pull a long gown off the rack and held it up. "It's perfect," she says with a gleam in her eye.

The car stopped in front of a large mansion and Rhay looked in amazement out of the window. A large number of vampires where milling around the entrance, excitedly chatting with one another. The doggen came around and opened the door for her. "The best of luck madam." he said with a small bow. He had been called by Tahtia to pick her up and Rhay had been grateful, since she did not have any other way to arrive and wasn't sure of where to go. Before exiting the car, Rhay placed the deep plum colored mask on her face. It was trimmed in black gemstones, but was simple and tasteful. Looking at all of the overly done masks, Rhay was grateful for one that blended in. 

Walking towards the front stairs, Rhay spotted Malina and her heart began to pound. Even with the large, dramatic mask on her face, the female's aura of self-entitlement was thick in the air. She felt awkward in the shoes they gave her, they were high and unstable, and she felt as though she was learning to walk again. Forget dancing, she was going to stand or sit in one spot all night. Malina looked over to her and then looked away without any recognition and Rhay's heart beat even faster. What if this had been the way Malina was going to humiliate her? Stopping in front of Malina, Rhay stood quietly.

Malina looked over to her and cocked an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" Her voice was less sarcastic than it had been before. "I'm not sure," Rhay said, "are we still on for our bet?" Malina couldn't hide her shock as she looked her up and down. The other two females also looked her up and down. 

"You look wonderful!" the brunette replied. Malina turned around and shot daggers from her eyes. The brunette shrank back and looked bashful.

"Yes, well," she said with a huff, "I suppose you will fit in fine. Let's go." She turned away quickly and marched up the stairs. Rhay swallowed the lump in her throat and followed after her.

***Thank you for reading! Please comment or message me with any feedback! I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my story :-) ***


	7. The Party Part 1

*** Definitions: First Family - Refers to Wrath, the Blind King, Beth, his half-breed wife, and "little" Wrath, whose nickname is 'Kade', Beth and Wrath's son.***

Kade sat at the table for the First Family and their guests of honor. He watched as colorful gowns, masks, and jewels swirled and spun while people danced, mingled, and laughed. He was so dreadfully bored. BJ was chatting with a newly transitioned female close to the piano in the ten piece band, where Kade knew he would be showing off in the next few minutes. Jhinx was with his mother, father, and little sister at the far end of the table, hands flying in a flourish of sign language. Jhinx's father, John Matthew, was Kade's uncle, brother to the Queen, and they always sat at the left side of the long table. Sykes had disappeared a long time ago, probably went to get some fresh air, hating to be in large crowds for long. All that leading up to Kade sitting to the right of his father and his mother on the left.

Making eye contact with BJ, Kade stood up and began to quietly slip towards the exit to find Sykes, nodding slightly to BJ to follow. Before he could exit, Kade caught sight of something that stopped him dead. Actually, that something stopped a lot of people dead... make that a someone. A female in a long, sleek gown walked in behind Malina. She was half a head shorter than the majority of the others, but her presence was commanding. Her gown matched the deep plum color of her mask and the neckline plunged to below her breast bone, the satin straps thin and draped on her shoulders, tempting Kade to slide them off. He watched as she looked up and spun slowly around, drinking in the sights of the lavishly decorated ball room, and he found himself drinking her in with equal enthusiasm. Her gown pooled around her feet, and clung to every curve of her body, a high slit reaching up to her mid-thigh, more than tempted Kade to rip it further to see what heaven it might lead to. Her honey blond hair was piled neatly at the nape of her neck, a few small curls stubbornly coming undone.

Malina turned and said something to her, her irritation evident and the female quickly snapped her mouth shut and looked bashful. Her cheeks flushed the most adorable shade of pink Kade had seen, and she looked down at her feet. He immediately felt angry at Malina for whatever it what that she said to the female to make her so embarrassed. He was well acquainted with Malina, as she and her family had... aspirations of Malina marrying into the First Family. Over Kade's dead body. He didn't recognize the female as she followed Malina and her two so called friends, Elieana and Soreen. 

He turned to his father and said, "Excuse me father, I will be right back." Wrath turned and looked at Kade. Even though he had lost his sight before Kade had been born, he always felt like his father could see right through to him. "Are you alright son?" his father asked as he absentmindedly petting his seeing eye dog George. "Yes, I just have to go talk to BJ. I'll be back."

Kade began walking towards BJ at the piano where he sat playing for a female who was clearly eating out of the palm of his hand. If anyone would know who that female was, it was him. As he approached, the crowds parted for him as it normally does. At 6' 7", as equally tall and powerful as his father, Kade was not easily missed. The only people who approached him were the unmated females, looking to put a lasting impression on him. He ignored each of them as they drew near and kept his eyes trained on his friend. As if feeling his gaze, BJ looked over at him, his face registering that Kade was on a mission. 

"Yo my brother, what's doin?" BJ asked him when he arrived to his side. Kade could sense the tension in his tone, his friend knowing that if he was interrupting his time with the female, it was usually important. Kade turned to the female whose eyes brightened when she recognized him, "Please excuse us, but I need to speak with BJ." The girl stood, still smiling and nodded, but didn't leave. "Alone," he added. He sensed her disappointment at being dismissed but didn't care. Turning back to BJ whose fingers never stopped flying gracefully over the keys BJ once again asked, "So, now that we are... alone," he looked up and wagged his eyebrows playfully, "What can I do for you?" 

"I need your help." Kade said. BJ chuckled slightly, "Well I wasn't going to say anything... but yes, that jacket is a little outdated, your shoes could use a good spit shine, and really, when was the last time you brushed your hair with something OTHER than your fingers?" BJ was notorious for his impeccable dressing, something he got from his father. Kade looked down at his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair on instinct. He didn't care for the latest fashions or ensuring his hair was in perfect condition. His focus was on fighting and making sure the lessening society remained extinct. "I wasn't coming over here for fashion advice," he said testily. "There is a female that just came in and I don't know who she is."

"Ah!" BJ said, a little too animatedly for Kade's tastes, "A girl is it? Well that my friend, I have even more knowledge of." He stopped playing the piano and stood to stand beside Kade. "So which one is she?" he asked, scanning the crowd. Kade pointed to where Malina stood. 

"Her, in the purple dress, blond hair, I don't recognize her." BJ looked to where he was pointing and paused for a few moments. "I can't say I recognize her either. Let's introduce ourselves shall we?" Before Kade could stop the male, BJ bounded off towards them. Kade threw his hands up in frustration and stood there for a moment. All he wanted was a name, he didn't want to full on bombard the female, especially around Malina. 

******************

BJ nodded to Jhinx who quickly ended the conversation he was having with his parents and walked over. While Jhinx was on his way, BJ scanned the crowd and found Sykes sitting in an isolated corner, reading of all things. He laughed to himself. Only Skyes... that guy could find solitude anywhere. Once Jhinx joined BJ, the two males went to Sykes. Without even looking up the male asked, "Whatda want?" 

"I want to get our boy laid." BJ said frankly. That got Sykes to look up. "I'm sorry, what?" Sykes asked closing his book and sitting a little straighter. "You heard me. Home boy has his sights set on a girl. Never seen her before but I want to make sure he is uninterrupted. You know he takes too damn long to seal the deal. So," he said jovially, "I've got a plan. And you, are going to be my wing men."

**********************

Kade watched as the three males talked briefly, relieved that BJ wasn't hatching some hair brained scheme. He must have just wanted to ask the other two who they thought the female was. He walked over to join the males and just as he arrived they became quiet. Yeah like that wasn't suspicious. 

"I was just talking to the boys here, and they don't know who she is either. Let's all make our way over and introduce ourselves," BJ said. Before Kade could object the three began walking towards the buffet area where the doggen were serving canapes and hor'd oeuvres. As the approached Kade could see Malina register they were heading her way, and she began straightening her dress, hair, and jewels. She plastered on that paid for smile that made his stomach knot with nausea, knowing he would have to put up with her. BJ was the first to arrive and he greeted the females warmly. Kade however, couldn't take his eyes off the blonde girl. Once he got closer she turned towards him and he saw she had the most impossibly teal blue eyes, that seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place them. But he knew he had seen them before, and he wished he could take her mask off and see her properly. His breath seemed to stop as she stared at him. Her eyes didn't hold the usual light of recognition that most females did, and she made no moves to introduce herself to him. She simply stood quietly, patient, and a little unsure. 

"Malina, look at you!" BJ said. "You are a stunner! Jhinx here was just saying he would love to have you on his arms for a song or two. You wouldn't deny him a dance would ya?" Malina seemed taken aback and began stumbling for words, but before she could formulate them, and have a chance to say no Jhinx whisked her way. She looked back confused, still trying to process what happened. Kade smiled to himself, inwardly thanking BJ for getting Malina out of the way. When he turned back he noticed Sykes walking with Eliana, her hand hooked in the crook of his elbow, leading her towards the library. 

"Soreen, you are also looking wonderful," BJ noted. "But you have to forgive me," he said addressing the blonde, "I think you picked out too good of a mask, I don't recognize you." She seemed taken aback and looked to Soreen. "Oh she is new in town," Soreen said quickly. "Where did you say you were from again?" she asked. The female seemed to think for a split second before blurting out, "Charleston, in South Carolina."

"Oh that's right," Soreen said, "South Carolina. There is a group of vampires living in a small community there. Although how they handle the heat I really have no idea."

"We usually just strip naked and jump in the ocean." Everyone turned to look at the blonde. With all eyes on her, her face blushed pink again and she looked at her feet. BJ threw his head back and laughed while Soreen tried to hide her amusement. Kade couldn't help but be amused by her quick wit, and wondered briefly what it would be like to lick the salt water off her soft skin. He felt his cock twitch and had to push the idea from his head quickly. 

BJ entended his hand to her, "Im BJ, but my friends call me Big Sexy." The blonde laughed and went to shake his hand. He quickly turned her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

Mine!

The thought went through Kade's head so fast he almost didn't register it. He felt his fangs begin to elongate and a growl rolled through his throat. Male vampires are notoriously possessive when bonded with a female. But he couldn't be bonding with her, hell he still didn't even know her name. A male who bonded to a female would move heaven and hell to keep his female happy, and he was dangerous to anyone who thought about harming her. At one point his father grew his hair to his waist, simply because his mother happened to mention how much she liked running her fingers through it.

Kade shook the thought from his head, thinking that idea was stupid. There was no way he could feeling bonded to this female. Kade looked over at BJ, a gleam was in the male's eyes and he smiled mischievously. He straightened and looked back to the blonde. "My name is Rhaylynn. But everyone calls me Rhay." Kade closed his eyes when he heard her voice. It fit her so well, strong but sweet. 

"Well Rhay, it's a pleasure. I'm sure you are familiar with Prince Wrath here," BJ said, draping an arm on Kade's shoulders, "But don't call him that, he would like it too much. Call him Kade, he hates it!" Rhay laughed and looked to Kade, "I apologize but I fear I've been living under a rock. I did not recognize you. But it is nice to meet you." She held her hand out to him and he took it. Taking the opportunity, he also bent down and kissed her hand. He wanted to wipe BJ away and leave only memories of him there. Kissing her he breathed in her scent, honeysuckle and jasmine. Her scent sent his cock twitching again, he wanted to breathe every bit of her in. Fighting for control, Kade stood up and replied, "It is nice to meet you also. Welcome to Caldwell. I hope you enjoy your stay." 

BJ clapped his hands once and said, "So Soreen, you look far too dolled up to be stuck in one spot. How about I twirl you around and you tell me all about what you've been up to?" Quickly agreeing, BJ and Soreen left, leaving Kade and Rhay alone.

 

**** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please leave me some feedback. I have 8 more chapters ready to go if i get enough interest for the story to continue ****


	8. The Party Part 2

***** Definitions: Hellren - Similar to 'husband', it is the word a female uses for the male she is mated to. Shellan - Similar to 'wife' it is the work a male uses for the female he is mated to. Leelan - A word of affection, closely meaning "dearest one." Virgin Scribe - The Diety who created the race of vampires. She can be visited on the "other side" and in the past has worked as an advisor to the king. During the beginning of Warth's reign, there have been fewer visitations and the Virgin Scribe had all but been abandoned. In most recent years, there has been a push to renew festivals in the deity's honor. The Virgin Scribe bore two children, twins, Vischous and Payne. Glymera - the original families of the vampire race, very wealthy, they headed up the council which was disbarred in early 2000's. There is much animosity among the glymera and it is no secret they wish to rise to power once more.

Beth sat next to her hellren as the ball progressed. Many of the citizens of Caldwell would come up one by one and speak to Wrath, thanking him for the party, asking him questions about political policies, reliving fights, or requesting to be mated. She beamed at her hellren as he calmly and patiently answered and addressed each person by name. His wrap around sunglasses covering his eyes gave him a menacing look, but his face had softened over the years and he was more the male now then he was when they first met. There was a time just over a century ago where Wrath had shunned and hated his role as the King of the vampires, hating the glymera. His eyesight officially went black before their son was born, and it took quite a adjustment for the once proud warrior to embrace his lack of vision. George, the seeing eye dog Beth had gotten to assist Wrath in getting around, was a big help. Payne, the daughter of the Virgin Scribe, was gifted with a power to heal and revitalize youth, and has kept George young and healthy. Beth smiled to herself, Lord help us all if anything ever happened to that dog.

While her hellren spoke to his subjects, Beth looked over the crowd when something interesting caught her eye. Her son was standing with his friends and a few females she recognized, but what caught her eye was the fact that her son was not paying any attention to them. Instead his attention was one hundred percent focused on a short blonde female Beth didn't recognize. His gaze barely ever left her. Beth smiled to herself. Oh how he reminded her of her hellren when they first met. She squeezed her hellren's hand and he leaned into her.

"Everything alright leelan?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Yes, everything is fine. Actually, I think it might be time to talk to your son." Wrath raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, and why is that?"

"There seems to be a female that has caught his eye." Wrath chuckled, his face changed to that of knowing. "Well," he said, "if he has half the feelings and bonds with her half as quickly as I fell for you, we might just have a mating by the end of the month. Who is she?" Beth shrugged, "I don't know, I don't recognized her but it could just be the mask throwing me off."

Wrath nodded slightly, "I will talk with him after the ball. I worry about some glymera bitch trying to mate him for a power play." Beth silently agreed. She always worried about her son not finding a good mate simply because of who his father is. She didn't realize just who Wrath was until she had already fallen for him, and it never mattered to her either way. She only hoped her son could find someone who would say the same.

**************

Rhay couldn't take her eyes off the male in front of her. He was the largest male she had ever seen. The suit he wore couldn't conceal the deadly air that rolled off him or the ropes of muscles that framed his physique, and the way he moved screamed danger. So this is what all the fuss was about. Rhay had to admit he was down right gorgeous, his jet black hair hung straight down and framed his olive skin, but what got to her most was his midnight blue eyes. They made her think of the nights she laid at the top of the mountain and stared up at the stars. She could almost see the stars shining in them. As much as she would enjoy staring a little while longer, she needed to find her father and warn him of the uprising.

"How long will you be staying?" Kade asked her, breaking her away from her thoughts. "Not much longer," she replied. She could have sworn the male frowned for a moment, but as quickly as it came, his face became neutral once more. Rhay continued, "I just have some... business to attend to." She looked down at her aching feet, wishing she could burn these damned shoes. Why the hell would anyone want to wear them? Tahtia said they would look wonderful with the dress but to be honest you couldn't even see them under the folds of satin.

Rhay supposed that if there was ever a time to dance with the prince and get the money, this would be it. But for the life of her she could not even think of what she would do with the money if she had it. Vampires did not live under the laws of humans, they typically did not use human banks because they would get suspicious of an account that was opened for hundreds of years by the same person. She couldn't open an account with the vampires, they would ask too many questions. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Tahtia. Tahtia has told her she lived in a small apartment above her shop, and while she wanted to expand, she just didn't have the funds. Rhay could give the money to her to pay her back for the dress and hopefully it would be enough to help her with making the shop bigger.

"I need to tell you something," Rhay said, turning the the prince. Kade cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what would come out of that lush mouth. "Malina bet me a sum of money that she could get you to dance willingly with her and not with me." She felt an icy blast that sent chills over her skin, and immediately she could tell it was coming off the prince. Rhay regretted telling him about the bet, perhaps she should have lied, although she had never been particularly good at it.

"Is that so," his jaw was set and she could see a tick in the side of his cheek, giving away that he was grinding his teeth. "So tell me," he stepped closer to her, towering over her, "how much is a dance with the prince going for these days?" His tone was as icy and cold as the air around them, anger flared in his eyes.

"Apparently if you choose to dance with her, it is the cost of my humiliation, through frankly I don't give a shit who you are." Anger flared in Rhay's gut. How dare this asshole assume she would do this simply for a laugh and quick cash. He didn't know shit about her and all she had been through, while this pompus ass had everything delivered in a silver, no silver was for the poor, probably a solid gold platter. She could feel the demon in her stir, trying to find any hole to escape from. The anger on Kade's face wavered slightly, and Rhay took the moment to continue. "However, if your royal highness could bring yourself to every possibly even spend a moment with someone as filthy and low class as myself, she would give me $10,000. Although frankly, wiping the plaster and smugness from her face is payment enough. I simply want to pay back a debt of kindness that was shown to me. I couldn't afford to buy a dress like this on my own and even knowing that, she gave it to me without a second thought. I haven't a penny to my name to repay her myself or trust me, you would be the last person I would turn to."

***************

Kade stood stunned, no one, and he meant no one other than his close friends and his family spoke to him that way, and never a female. They were all far to busy agreeing with everything he said to ever contradict him. Her face was flushed again, but this time with anger and her teal eyes swirling, reminding Kade of an angry river during a storm. For the first time in a long time, Kade was at a loss for words. This small female with fire in her veins and a storm in her eyes left him baffled.

"I'm sorry," Kade said hoarsely. "I didn't mean to offend you." Rhay scoffed, "Oh really? Then what did you mean to do? Whoo me? Well buddy let me tell you, you need to take some lessons. Why the hell any of these females seem eager to fall on your dick is beyond me." She folded her arms defiantly. Kade felt a smile touch his lips, she sure wasn't going to let him get away with anything. Thinking for a moment on how to show her he truly felt bad for offending her, he was touched by how, by her own admission she had no money, but yet she would give it to someone else, simply because they were kind.

"Let me prove it," he said. He held a hand out. "Dance with me, and I will double the money Malina would give you, to help your friend." Rhay looked leery, "No, I think I would rather sit and let you think about what you've done. Ask me later." With that she walked away and began scanning the crowd. Damn it. Good going Kade. The one female who didn't give two rat asses about his lineage and he managed to piss her off.

"Everyone!" a loud voice boomed. Kade quickly turned and recognized it as Tohrment, one of the brothers in the Brotherhood. "I need your attention. Please do not panic, but there are a small group of lessers traveling by foot down the road a short ways away. Females, take your young and please move to the back of the house, males, draw the drapes and cover all windows. Doggen, bring the vehicles around and evacuate them one family at a time, quiet and unhurried. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves. Brothers, please come to the throne room. I want to assure everyone that this situation is under control." With that the male jumped down and people began hurrying to follow the directions. The scent of panic was heavy in the room and the females hurried to collect their children and the males closed the windows and found their mates, staying close to protect them.

Kade immediately began looking for Rhay, knowing she came with Malina, and unsure of whether or not Malina would ensure the female's safety. He couldn't find her in the mass of people moving about, and before he could finish his search, Jhinx grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the throne room, adjacent to the ballroom. The house had been built about 50 years ago, mimicing the main palace his family resided in, but served as a get away home for parties, meetings, and gatherings, without giving away where the palace sat.

Cursing silently under his breath, he followed Jhinx where the brothers were already circled around, discussing how to handle the lessers approaching the mansion. "Let's just take them out!" BJ said, "End of threat." "We have no idea if other lessers are around, it could be a trap to try and discover where we are. If we attack here, we are just letting them know they are on the right track," Phury said.

"There hasn't been a sighting in three months, even longer since a head on attack, they could just be in the wrong place wrong time," Torhment countered.

"So you are just going to let them walk?" The males spun around and saw Rhay standing in the doorway. Kade pushed forward, "Rhay, get to the car and get to safety. We have this under control." "No, no you don't. You have no idea what is coming for you." The air around them crackled with uncertainty.

"What do you mean coming for us?" Vischous asked. Rhay looked uncomfortable and looked around before looking down at her feet. "Not you, it can't be you." The brothers looked around confused.

"What are you talking about?" Vischous asked impatiently. Kade walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, taking in the softness of her skin. "Rhay, now is not the time. Get yourself home."

"You are going to let them go aren't you?" she asked. "These monsters, these killers who have slaughtered our people with glee, you aren't going to destroy them?"

"We will," Tohrment interjected, "we just have to be sure this isn't an ambush. We have to be smart about this." Kade continued to stare at Rhay. There was a toughness about her that spoke of a life of hardship, but he was not about to allow her to put that toughness to the test.

"Rhay, get in your car and go home," Kade said forcefully. "But-" she began to argue. "NOW!" he shouted, his voice filling the room. Rhay gasped and stepped back. He saw her face change, turning from worry and confusion, to steel. Without a word she turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her.


	9. The Confrontation

Rhay stormed out of the front entrance of the mansion and started walking down the large drive way. What the hell are those males doing wasting time. There are lessers less than half a mile away and they are standing around debating about the most politically correct way to slice and dice. Rhay had only encountered a handful of lessers before, but Murhder had taugh her a lot about fighting. She was not about to back down. If all else failed, the demon inside her would be sure to come out and play. Then she could only hope any innocent life with be intelligent enough to stay far far away. She hoped it would not come to that. All she had to do was stab one of those sons of bitches in the heart and poof.... back to their maker they go. 

Two small daggers were hidden in her hair, disguised as hair pins. When she reached the street she took in a deep breath, smelling the air around her. Instantly she could sense them, they smell of rot and baby powder, a scent that made her stomach wretch. She turned to the left and began to walk down the street. 

***************************************************************

Kade watched as Rhay stormed out and slammed the door, he felt like shit for yelling at her but the stupid female wouldn't listen to him. Grinding his teeth he turned back to the brothers. "You need to go get your female?" Zsadist asked. "She's not my female," Kade snapped, Z chuckled, "Yeah, alright, whatever you say my brother." Kade began grinding his teeth even harder, thinking about giving the brother a few choice words.

"Enough," said Tohrment. "Rhage, Phury, and I will intercept the lessers. Butch, you wait near by to do what you gotta do, V, wait with him. We will keep one alive and interrogate him, see what information we can gather. Understood?" Everyone nodded. Butch, having been on the nasty end of an experiment from the Omega, had developed the ability to suck the life from the lesser. When you stabbed one of those bitches in the heart, the life force that kept them alive goes back to the Omega, allowing him to make more lessers. Butch, however, by taking in that life force, intercepted it. V had the power from the Virgin Scribe to cancel out the Omega's energy once it was inside Butch, otherwise, it incapacitated him.

The doors to the throne room flew open and Soreen rushed in, looking frantic. BJ rushed to her, "What's wrong." "It's Rhay, she just left."

"What do you mean she left? Did she go with a doggen?" BJ asked. Soreen shook her head. "I saw her leave, but not with a doggen or anyone else. She left out of the front door." Before anyone else could react Kade began running towards the front of the house. Phury, Rhage, and Tohr ran after him, BJ took Soreen by the elbow and led her towards the back. All Kade could hear was the pounding of his feet and the blood in his ears as he raced down the drive way, his legs propelling him as fast as he could go. Under normal circumstances he would dematerialize and be next to her in a moment but he couldn't get his heart to slow down, couldn't get his nerves under control. All he could think about was if one of them harmed a single hair on her he would rip them apart with his bear hands. 

Reaching the end of the drive he heard what he feared the most, a blood curtling scream that made every hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Bolting to the left, the three brothers close behind, he rounded the corner and saw her, sitting on the ground, a look of terror on her face as the lessers circled her, laughing. Her gown was ripped, he could see one of her knees was skinned on the pavement, and her feet bare. Tears threatened to fall as she looked around at the lessers, bewildered and uncertain. "Stop sniveling you little bitch" the one closest to her asked. He raised a gun to her head and smiled, "Guess you shouldn't be out all alone." Kade's anger boiled over, his fangs entended, and he let out a roar.

"Hey!" Kade shouted and started towards the pack, "leave her alone." Lessers pale out the older they are, their hair and skin turning white. These five still had some color, so they couldn't be more than 5 years turned, easy pickings. They all turned to see who shouted, each pulling out a different weapon. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Master will be pleased when we bring your heads back on a platter. What's one stupid female when I can bring back a brother or two." He raised the gun pointing it at Kade, but before he got a shot off, there was a bright flash of light. One of the lessers vanished. Before there was time to react, Rhay reached up and with one quick motion broke one of the lessers necks. Another began running towards her, a baseball ball in his hands, he started to swing for her, but she caught the bat in her hands and used it to propel the lesser over her head and directly into a nearby tree, the sound of bones cracking as he hit. 

Kade and the brothers stopped in confusion. Gone was her look of fear and confusion, instead her facial expression was hardened, tactical. She reached back and took out her hair pins. Her hair flowed around her in a mess of curls, a short dagger in each hand. The other two lessers sized her up, no longer interested in the males. Kade rushed forward and kicked the gun out of the hands of the lesser closest to him and landed a solid punch to his face. The lesser returned the attack with one of his own. Kade blocked the right hook and landed a hit straight to the gut of the lesser. He began pounding his fists into the lesser's face, the vision of Rhay scared, with a gun to her head awakening a part of him that made his fury boil over. 

While Kade and the lesser went hand to hand, Phury and Tohr raced to the last one standing. He was approaching Rhay like a lion stalking a deer, trying to find a weak spot to attack. Before Phury and Tohr could reach them Rhay lunged first taking the lesser by surprise, she tried to sink the dagger deep into the lesser's throat but he caught her wrists and tried to wrestle the blades from her hands. She quickly kneed him in the groin. When he doubled over she headbutted him, sending him to the ground. Grabbing her ankle he yanked her feet out from under her, causing her to lose grip on one of the daggers. She fell hard on the ground, her teeth rattling in her skull. 

Phury grabbed the lesser by his pale hair and dragged him up off the ground, quickly slitting his throat. Black tar like blood oozed out and he dropped the undead man to the ground. The only way to truly kill a lesser was for either Butch to absorb the Omega's energy, or for it to be stabbed in the heart with a steel blade. Rhage was right behind Phury and reached to help Rhay up. Upon the fall, her mask had fallen from her face, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like looking into a weird gender-bend mirror. Her eyes, her hair, were practically identical to his. 

********************************************************************

Rhay placed her hands into Rhage's. She couldn't believe after all this time waiting, she found him. She stood slowly, taking in every line of his face. Kade incapacitated the last lesser, and joined the rest of the group. Rhay was standing in front of Rhage, a look of awstruck on her face. Phury and Tohr also stood frozen. "It's me," Rhay said softly. Rhage's confusion only deepened. 

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" he asked. A look of hurt broke across Rhay's face. "It's me!" she said forcefully, "how can you not know me? I'm Rhaylynn!" Rhage looked around at the brothers confused and then looked back to her. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

Rhay took a few steps back, her hands touched her throat her breath caught short. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears began to roll freely from her eyes. Taking a ragged breath, her shoulder's shook as she tried to regain composure. When she looked up, hurt was still in her eyes, but there was also purpose. She stood straight and said loudly, "He is coming, he will bring war to your doorsteps. Prepare you army, you do not have long."

Phury started to ask her what she meant when a gun shot rang out. The brothers looked around unable to determine where the shot came from. None of them appeared to be hit, then they heard a small whimper escape Rhay's lips they turned in time to see her fall to her knees, before collapsing onto the pavement. Kade raced to her side, fearing the worst. When he got to her, she was still breathing and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the Virgin Scribe. He quickly scooped her up and she cried out, holding her left side where Kade could see blood seeping through her gown.

He returned to the house as quickly and as gently as possible. Racing inside he shouted for Jane and Manny, the doctors that helped the brothers. Without waiting for them to find him he took her upstairs and found an empty bedroom and laid her down on a bed. Blood was seeping into the sheets the moment he laid her down. He turned and rushed into the bathroom grabbing as many towels as he could. He could not let her die, his cold heart clentched just at the thought of it. Removing her hand from the wound he placed a towel on it to try and reduce the bleeding.

"This is going to hurt, but I have to do this," he said. Before she could protest, he reached around and felt along her back, finding an open wound. She cried out in pain and he felt his heart shatter. The bullet went through her, so she would not need intensive surgery to extract the bullet thankfully, but the pain she was in tore him apart. Placing a towel under her he shouted for Jane and Manny again. He looked at Rhay once more, without her mask he could see just how beautiful she was. There was no wonder her eyes looked familiar, they were the same as Rhage. 

He was running short on time and her breath got more and more shallow. He began to panic, looking back and forth from Rhay to the door. "I will be right back. I'm going to get a doctor." Kade raced out the door, bellowing down the hall. 

Rhay looked around at the room she was in, and she felt her heart fracture. He really didn't know her, he looked right at her and didn't know her. Tears stung at her once more but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't stay here, she would rather die than be with her own father who didn't even care that she was alive, couldn't even bear to acknowledge her in front of others. She struggled to stand, feeling the loss of blood causing her to be unsteady on her feet. Reaching the window, she pushed it open. There was a tree right outside the window and she jumped.


	10. The Aftermath

*** Definitions: Rythe - Ritual manner of assuaging honor granted by one who has offended another. If accepted the offended chooses a weapon and strikes the offender who presents him or herself without defenses.

***********************************************************************

Mr. N cursed silently, loading up his sniper and quickly leaving his perch in a nearby cluster of bushes. That stupid vampire bitch knew. How the fuck did she know about them? She could ruin everything. Luckily he had a name. Rhaylynn. He had to find her and kill her, if she wasn't already dead, before she could provide any more information to the brotherhood. The Dhestroyer, or 'Butch' as they called him was grabbing each of the four lessers that were left and sucking the Omega's essence right out of them. It would be fascinating to watch, if the rest of the those scum weren't spreading out trying to locate where the shot came from.

Moving quickly he followed where the dark haired male took the female he shot. Only a short jog up the road he saw the mansion, but already there were brothers patrolling the outside, ensuring the civilians got to safety. Oh it would be so easy to pick off a few right now, but he couldn't risk anymore security breaches.

Tomorrow at dusk, he would be back. And he would find and kill that little bitch, before the Master found out they were on the them and their plans.

*********************************************************************************

Rhaylynn eased her way down the tree, trying to reach the bottom without injuring herself more. Vampires healed quickly, but they could die from blood loss just like any human. She tried to reach the last branch but slipped and fell, hitting the ground hard. Her eyes filled with stars, and she tried to stifle a whimper. The pain was intense but she had lived through over one hundred days of similar pain. She rose and steadied herself on her feet, pushing the towel into the wound she began to walk towards the road.

Her daggers were gone, her shoes, though uncomfortable, were left in the street as well. Briefly, she thought about going back, but decided against it. The brothers would have taken them by now. She looked all around and saw a familiar black car pulling down the drive. Felix she thought, the doggen that had driven her here. She tried to run after him, her feet stumbling under her. He was about to pull out of the drive and she could see her ticket away from the house was slipping through her fingers. Taking a risk she shouted, "Felix!" and began waving her free hand.

The car slowed and then stopped and Felix opened his door and looked about. Spotting her, shock filled his features. The doggen was old and his wrinkles deepened as he frowned. He rushed to her and put her right arm around his shoulder, allowing her to take some weight off her left side, which she was grateful for.

"Madam!" he exclaimed, "what happened! Quickly we must get you in the house."

"No! No please, I need to get to Tahtia's," Rhay said. The doggen looked confused. This was one of those moments Rhay knew she had to lie. "My mate, I need my mate. I've lost a lot of blood and I will need to feed. Please Felix, help me into the car and drive as quickly as you can." The old doggen looked concerned, but their's was a race of servants, and their only desires were to fulfill the wishes of their masters. Rhay could never understand them, but at this moment she didn't care, she just needed him to listen to her.

To her relief he helped her into the back of the car. As she lay on the seats she looked at the doggen, "I'm so so sorry if I ruin the seats." The doggen seem baffled, "Madam, don't you ever worry about that. Your only concern is staying comfortable and conscious. I will have you to Tahtia's shop in a few moments." True to his word, the moment he got behind the wheel he peeled out of the drive and accelerated at an alarming rate. He seemed calm and collected as he raced down the highway, barrelling through red lights and past stops signs.

It had seemed like ages to get to the party, but coming back it felt as though everything was in fast forward. Not long after leaving she felt the car come to a stop and heard Felix getting out of his car. Rhay struggled to sit up, her vision fading in and out. The doggen opened her door and helped her get out. When Rhay gathered her bearings she noticed there were at the back entrance and she appreciated the doggen's thoughtfulness as to not bring her to the front of the building.

Felix began banging on the back door, not stopping even for a moment's pause. A second later Tahtia, dressed in a night robe, opened the door furiously, obviously frustrated that someone would be disrupting her after closing hours and so close to dawn. The frustration in her face dissipated as she saw Rhay, her breathing shallow and skin turned from her normal bronze tint to a sickly pale. Without question she threw the door open further to let them in and began shouting, "Angelika, Janina! Get down here now!"

She rushed in front of them and began turning on lights, ensuring the windows were covered, and started furiously rummaging through drawers. Janina and Angelika rushed down stairs, they also in night dress, baffled by the sudden commotion. Without any further explanation Tahtia began shouting orders. "Felix, get her to that couch over there, Janina, go get some clear liquor from our cabinet upstairs, vodka preferably and grab as many towels as you can. Angelika, cut off a one inch wide by 5 inch long scrap of thick leather and get a lighter." She never paused rummaging through her desk until she found a curved needle and thick thread.

Felix was laying Rhay on the large sofa when Tahtia came over. Rhay tried to sit up but the pain was too much. "I'm so sorry Tahtia, your dress, it's ruined, and your sofa." Tahtia looked over at her sharply.

"Hush! No piece of furniture and certainly no dress is more important that a life. Besides, the way you pulled that gown off, no one else could ever hope to wear anything like it," she teased a gleam in her eyes. "I was getting bored with the old couch anyhow, now I have an excuse to get a new one. Now listen to me Rhay. This is going to hurt, I wont lie. But you are not going to die, not here, not today. So you listen to me. Control your breathing, in and out. That's right, good girl. Look at me now, don't take you eyes off me." Janina had returned with a glass bottle of clear liquid Rhay guessed was the vodka and a few towels. Tahtia began cutting the satin away from her skin as Angelika came back with the leather and a lighter. Without looking away from the wound Tahtia told Angelika to put the leather in Rhay's mouth and instructed Rhay to bite down hard, as hard as she wanted.

Angelika moved to Rhay's head up marginally and sat down, laying Rhay's head in her lap, placing the leather in her mouth, and began stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay," she said soothingly. "Tahtia's the best." Suddenly Rhay felt a sharp sting at the wound and bit down hard on the leather, her scream muffled. Looking down she saw Tahtia pouring the liquor over her wound while Janina was disinfecting the needle with the lighter. Rhay began to panic, the demon inside her bouncing off the walls, wailing and scratching to come out, to harm whoever was hurting her. Shut up! Rhay screamed inside her head. They aren't hurting us, they are helping us. It's okay, this isn't the rythe, this isn't punishment, they are helping me, shut up! The demon calmed but only marginally, her vision still going in and out.

Tahtia took the needle, now threaded and looked down at Rhay. "This is going to be painful. If you feel the need to passout, I suggest you do it." A second later the needle was piercing Rhay's skin, plunging through layers of flesh, and she screamed out again. She felt the pull of blackness and began to panic, concerned that if she passed out the demon would have no one to keep it contained. Her breathing quicked and her heart raced, but she couldn't keep conscious, the last thing she saw was Angelika smiling kindly, "It's okay, we are right here. Nothing bad will happen to you." But it wasn't herself Rhay was concerned about.

***********************************************************************

Kade bolted back to the bedroom, Jane with her doctor's bag close behind. Throwing open the door he stopped on a dime and Jane ran into the back of him. She was gone. Her blood still fresh on the sheets and a trail of it leading to an open window. He rushed forth and looked outside, a small fragment of the satin from her dress was snagged in a nearby branch and few more traces of blood coated the leaves and twigs. He spun around to face Jane who had been accompanied by Manny, a master surgeon in the human world who had fallen in love and mated with Payne. "She's gone, I have to find her." He ran past them and Manny shouted after him. Before he could reach the staircase to lead to the foyer Tohrment and Phury grabbed him trying to haul him back.

Kade began flailing his arms, trying to out of the two male's grasp. "Let me go! She is out there and she could be dying, I have to find her." Kade's fangs elongated once more and he growled at the males, desperate to find Rhay. John, his uncle, and Jhinx joined in, grabbing his waist and hips, tackled him to the ground.

"Don't be stupid, its two hours till sunrise," Tohr snarled, "If you don't get back in time-"

"If SHE doesn't get back in time she WILL be dead, now let me go!" Kade shouted. Tohr slammed his head into the marble floor, and stared him hard in the eyes. "You think you are the only one who wants to find her? We have people looking for her as we speak, but if you get hurt or killed think about what it will do to you father, to your mother," Kade stopped fighting and looked up at the male. "Stop thinking about yourself for once in your goddammed life! Think about what this is doing to Rhage. He might have a distant relative he never knew exisited and all of a sudden his world is rocked and she might be dead. Don't you think he wants to find her too?" Kade froze, his heart still racing, his breath coming in quick hard gasps.

He knew he was being selfish, knew he wasn't thinking of others. If it was anyone else he would leave it alone and go to his father and mother, ensure their safety and help direct others, but something about this female. He felt himself drawn to her, the way her lightly tanned skin seemed to glow under the soft lighting, her sweet smile playing on those full lips, hell, even the way she looked when she was angry was intoxicating. Mine. The thought came again, quick as lightening. Something about her made him go crazy, made him want to take her and keep her with him. He wanted to hold her close and stab the eyes out of any male who even looked her way.

What the hell was wrong with him. He barely even knew her, she obviously didn't like him, and here he was acting like some pussy-whipped bonded male. Taking a few deep breaths he relaxed his taunt muscles and the males around him seemed to let out a collective breath they all had been holding. They were right. His place was by his father, helping lead their people. Not chasing after some female who obviously didn't want to be found.

Kade sat up his head spinning from when Tohr slammed it on the marble. Tohr clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Butch and V are cleaning up the mess outside. We will send Xhex out to do a little investigating, see who knows her and try to locate her family. In the meantime, we need to make some phone calls, ensure all civilians are accounted for and no one else is injured." Kade nodded, knowing it was the sensible thing to do.

Tohr helped him up to his feet and looked to Phury, "See how V and Butch are doing, they may need some help out there. I'm going to go check on my shellan and young, then I will meet you all in the throne room in one hour. We need to figure out what the fuck just happened." With that he left down the staircase, searching for his shellan Autumn and his young son Wesley, named in honor of his late wife, Wellesandra who had been murdered by lessers halfway through her pregnancy.

Kade walked to the banister and gripped the railing. Looking over into the foyer he could see Rhage with his mate Mary, he was sitting on the ground, he back to a wall, holding the delicate mask in his hands. He looked as though he was lost, alone in a sea of doubt and confusion where no one could send out a life line. Mary was sitting to his left, gently stroking his arm, offering words of comfort, telling him it would be fine and they would find her. For Rhage's sake, Kade hoped that was true. 

Damn, he really was an asshole. Mary was the only family Rhage had and all of a sudden a female who could be his twin sister popped up with some ominous warning of war. There were bigger things to worry about. Rhay's words rang in Kade's head. He will bring war to your doorstep. Prepare your army, he is coming.


	11. The Mask

*** Definitions: Mahmen - Vampire term for 'mother' Sympath - A different breed of vampire; a subspecies who has the ability and desire to manipulate emotions in others (for the purposes of an energy exchange). 

Rhay's eyes fluttered open and immediately she shot up off the small cot she was on. As soon as she did she regretted the decision. The sharp pain in her side forcing her into stillness. Gently, she laid herself back down on the bed and took in her surroundings. The room was small, and looked like it was used partially for storage. There was rolls of fabric, all kinds and colors leaning neatly against the walls. Clear boxes with thread, buttons, zippers, and tools filled any empty space. Her backpack was placed by the door. The cot beneath her her was thin, but there were several towels and sheets helping pad it. She had been dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

Tentatively she lifted her shirt and peered down at the wound. It was covered by a thick layer of gauze and tape. A second wound where the bullet must of exited was also stitched and covered. Both dressings showed where blood had started to soak through but no fresh blood seemed to be seeping out. Her wounds must be healing. A wave of panic went through her... they must of seen it. When they stitched her and dressed her, they had to have seen.

Before she could finish the thought, Angelika walked in. "Oh good, you're awake," she said cheerfully, her platinum blonde hair thrown into a messy bun at the top of her head. "We were worried about you. I think we all stayed awake most of the day checking on you. Are you hungry? How do you feel?" Rhay blinked a few times trying to collect her thoughts.

"I uh," she cleared her throat. "I feel better. Just groggy." Angelika nodded. "I would imagine so. Do you feel up to eating? Tahtia is making some chicken noodle soup. It's good for the soul you know." Before Rhay could reply, her stomach growled and she looked away sheepishly. Angelika giggled, "I will take that as a yes, and no worries, I'm famished too. Tahtia is the best cook, you will love it." With that she closed the door and left Rhay alone once more.

She didn't seem to be reacting any differently, Rhay thought. Perhaps they hadn't seen after all, somehow. The door opened again and Tahtia stepped through, holding more gauze and tape in one hand, and a small pail in the other with a towel on her shoulder. She smiled softly at her, "You look better. Then again, that isn't hard after the ordeal you went through last night." She walked over and sat down next to Rhay. "Let's change these bandages," she said and began to lift Rhay's shirt. Rhay tensed on instinct and Tahtia looked up at her. "Did that hurt?" she asked. Rhay shook her head. The pain had subsided, and was more of a dull ache. It still was very tender, but she had dealt with worse. 

Tahtia began lifting her shirt again and said, "So you said last night you had scars, why didn't you tell us you have such a beautiful tattoo on your back. It isn't often you see one on a female, but it really is stunning, and it suits you." Rhay was taken aback. So they had seen, and they thought it was a tattoo. She had never thought of that before. Rhay had heard humans discussing tattoos but had never thought of telling anyone that was what was on her back. "Where did you get it done?" Tahtia asked. Rhay just shrugged and said, "Oh just a local place, no where fancy."

Tahtia nodded accepting the answer easily and began to take off the bandage. The skin beneath was healing quickly by human standards, but not as quickly as normal for a vampire. "When was the last time you fed?" Tahtia asked. Rhay thought back, "About three months ago." Tahtia nodded again, "You will need to feed soon. Felix told us you were mated, where is your hellren?" Rhay hung her head. "Mmmhhmmm," Tahtia murmured. "I figured that was a lie. No male in his right mind would let you out of his sights, much less let you go to a party on your own without you on his arm."

Rhay's head snapped up, making her dizzy for a moment. She shook it to clear it and said, "I am not to be desired. My mahmen made sure I knew that." Tahtia stopped cleaning Rhay's wound and looked at her, "Your mother told you that?" she said disbelieving. All Rhay could do was nod. She heard it plenty during her time with her mother. She was too short, too 'chubby,' no male wanted a female with hips as wide as hers. Though her stomach was flat and her limbs strong, she was not thin like most females. 

"You," Rhay said, "you are beautiful," she said to Tahtia. "You are tall and lean and thin. My body is too much like a human, that's what my mother would say. Males of our race want females that are slender, petite in body but tall in stature," Rhay sighed. "Not some short frumpy mess like me. My mother used to tell me I was cursed because she had me unmated, and the Virgin Scribe punished her by sending her a deformed child. She had hoped," Rhay swallowed, remembering how her mother cried to the Virgin Scribe, "she had hoped I would grow taller after I transitioned on my 25th birthday. But I didn't. I stayed a runt. So she tried taking food away, thinking I was sneaking meals during the day, that is why I was not 'delicate' as a female should be." Rhay wasn't sure why she was telling the female this, but it felt good to talk to someone. Murhder wouldn't care and wouldn't listen if she did. But Tahtia, she listened, she cared and asked questions. She was what Rhay has always wanted, a friend.

"Wait here," Tahtia said as finished cleaning Rhay's wounds. She stood and left the room. Rhay wondered if she said something wrong, something to offend the female. Before she could finish her musings, Tahtia came back with what Rhay recognized as a 'laptop' although she wasn't quite sure what people did with them. She turned it towards Rhay and began pressing the buttons. Immediately, photos of a woman popped up and Rhay was fascinated. The woman on the screen was blonde and Rhay couldn't take her eyes off her. Her body was curvy like Rhay's, slender in her center, with rounded breasts and hips. 

"This is Marilyn Monroe," Tahtia explained. "She lived a long time ago, she was an icon of her day, and still remains an icon to many women. Men clamoured to be with her, women wanted to be her, and she was loved and continues to be loved today. She is not extremely thin or delicate, and she is proud of her body, and that makes her beautiful. " Pressing the buttons again, Tahtia pulled up photos of a different woman. This one had dark hair and bold features on her face. Her lips were plump and full, as were her curves. "This is Sophia Loren," Tahtia continues. "Another woman whose curves made her stand out and men weak in the knees." Tahtia looked at Rhay and said, "Your curves and height are different that what many females have, that is true, but it does not make you any less desirable or beautiful. Those features don't come from how you look, or the size of your body."

Rhay creased her brow in confusion, "Then where do they come frome?" Tahtia smiled. "That, my dear, you will have to discover for yourself. Now, enough talking, let me take out these stitches and you need to rest." Without another word, Rhay laid back and let Tahtia cut and remove the stitches while she pondered everything Tahtia had said. 

********************************************************************************

Kade sat quietly while he looked about the throne room. Almost every warrior they had was either standing or sitting, waiting for Xhex to join them. She texted V saying she thought she may know of someone who could tell them who the female was. No, not was, is... Kade corrected himself. She had to be alive still, he couldn't allow himself to think overwise. They got every civilian out and accounted for before dawn, but his father had requested the brotherhood and the rest of their warriors stay to discuss a plan of action.

The doors open and Xhex walked through, the tension building higher. "What news do you have Xhex?" Wrath asked. Xhex shuffled her feet uncomfortably and said, "It's a stretch, and I mean a stretch, but I would like to see those daggers, the ones the girl left behind." Phury grabbed them from the plastic bags they were housed in and handed them to her.

"Hand forged, whoever made them knew what they were doing," he said. "The handle seems to be custom fit but I can't be sure. V looked over them earlier. The metal is steel so whoever had them made knew what to use on a lesser. That's about all we got off them." Xhex nodded as she looked at them briefly and handed them back.

"I know who made them." If Kade thought the tension was high before, he was mistaken, it was so dense, that dagger would be needed to cut through it. "I haven't seen or heard from him in a long time, and up until about a century ago I hadn't known whether or not he was still alive. I saw his portrait hanging in a manor house on a reality show about some haunted house investigation in South Carolina, where the girl claims to be from. The owner of the house is Murhder."

Immediately the older brothers started shouting to one another, standing and milling about. Murhder was thought to be dead, he had been missing from the brotherhood for a long time. It came out in later years that he and Xhex had a relationship. When Xhex was kidnapped and taked to the sympath camp in the Adirondacks, Murhder went to rescue her, but discovered that she was a half breed sympath/vampire and went crazy. Sympaths and vampires always had a strained relationship, and the sympaths were not supposed to leave their camp, much less breed or assoicate with vampires.

"Quiet!" Wrath shouted. Everyone died down instantly, the energy still humming in the air. "Xhex, how can you be sure these daggers are from Murhder?" She seemed uncomfortable at the king's question. She looked at her hellren and looked back. "Because a long time ago, he made a pair for me, just like those. Practially identical." John, her hellren bared his fangs and Kade knew if he wasn't mute, he would be growling, deep from his throat with a possessive fury. A bonded male did not take lightly to any other male showing favor to his mate. 

"V," the king directed, "see if you can track down that house and contact whoever owns it. Until we have that information, we don't really have anything else to go on." BJ cleared his throat, "Um, actually, sire, I may have some information that could help." All eyes turned to him as he took a deep breath. "Soreen told me that Rhay arrived by a hired car, and the one driving it was a doggen by the name of Felix. He is employed by Malina's family as an on-call driver and errand runner for the household. She also confirmed she saw him exiting the drive rather quickly and headed towards downtown Caldwell around the same time Kade says she went missing. If we can bring Felix in, perhaps he can tell us where she might be and in what state of health."

Wrath nodded. "Good thinking, BJ you get a hold of Soreen and she if she can track down Felix, but ask her to keep Malina and her family in the dark about all of this. I don't want them punishing their doggen for following orders." BJ nodded and left the room, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing. "Jane, grab the sheets from the guest room if Fritz hasn't already and see what you can get as a blood sample. Compare it to Rhage's. as well as the database we have on file and see if we can find out what family she belongs to. As for the rest of you, I think we all need to get some sleep. There isn't much we can do right now until the sun sets." Wrath stood and took hold of George's harness. With his and Beth's help he left the throne room, and the crowd dispersed. 

Kade continued to sit in his chair unable to will himself to move. He felt trapped, the sunlight forbidding him to leave the house and find Rhay. It was a few moments before he realized he wasn't alone. Rhage sat in a chair on the other side of the room, still looking shell shocked. Finding the motivation he needed, Kade stood and walked over to him, "How ya holding up brother?" Rhage didnt even look up, he still had the mask in his hands. He just shook his head. 

"I don't know who she is," he said softly. "The look on her face, you would have thought I had slapped her. But I just can't figure it out. I keep running every senario in my head but I can't come up with one that makes sense." Rhage, after a moment, looked up at Kade. "If I found out a lesser killed her, I will hunt every fucking one of them down, and I will slit the back of their knees and dislocate their spines from their backs." Kade couldn't agree more. Rhage stood and placed the mask on the table near him. "I'm going to check on Mary, she was a little shaken up." Without another word, Rhage left and headed for the stairs.

Kade stared after the male, thinking that he needed Mary probably a lot more than Mary needed him. He looked down at where Rhage had left the mask. Gently he picked it up and studied it. He could almost see her teal eyes staring back at him from behind it. He wasn't sure why, but it felt wrong to leave it here alone, as though a piece of her was embodied in the satin. Without thinking Kade carried the mask with him out of the room and walked to the bedroom he had laid her in. Opening the door, he found the sheets had been stripped and replaced, the floor cleaned, and window closed. As though she had never been there.

He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the side opposite of where she had been. Kade could still imagine her, her petite frame laid out, looking so small compared to the giant bed. He could smell her blood and her scent of honeysuckle as he had laid her down, a look of betrayal and pain in her eyes. A look he wished he could wipe away and replace with that dazzling smile that knocked him off his feet. Her scent still hung in the air, barely a whisper, but it was there. Kade laid the mask on the pillow next to him and turned on his side facing it, and fell asleep thinking of her, the girl in the mask.


	12. The Vacation

*** Definitions: Whard - A guardianship of an older vampire over a younger, a guardian or adopted parent.

***********************************************************

Murhder sat in his parlor on the third floor of his mansion surrounded by his books and antiques. All first editions, and all masterpieces, but he felt empty. He hadn't heard from Rhay since she left at the beginning of summer and he was concerned for her safety. Which was the stupidest fucking thing, he thought. She was the dying wish of her mother and shouldn't be more than that. All he had to so was to ensure that no one harmed Rhay, that she was safe, not grow some sort of paternal attachment. What do you know? That bitch of a female had a heart after all, although you never would have thought it with the way she treated her daughter. But when Murhder stopped by to check in on the family, he discovered Rhay was no where to be seen, and her mother had been cruelly beaten. Adelynn had used her last breathes to impart the knowledge the warranted her life to be taken, and to ask Murhder to care for her daughter, to keep her safe. He promised, and a second later, she passed on. 

Agatha, Murhder's doggen, rushed into the parlor room, out of breath. He looked over to her confused, "Is everything alright." It wasn't like Agatha to rush anywhere.

"Yes sire," she said curtsying lowly, "but you have received an urgent phone call requesting to speak with the master of the house." Murhder swirled his brandy in his glass slowly and in a bored tone replied, "I'm not in the mood to speak to some aristocracy at the moment. Take a message." Agatha took a breath and replied, "I do not wish to contradict you sire, but I believe that this phone call should warrant your attention."

"Oh," he said, his voice reflecting the irritation he had at the moment, "and why, pray tell, should I give this matter my utmost attention?" 

"It's from the Blind King sire, about your whard, Rhaylynn." Without a word Murhder quickly set his glass down and walked briskly to his desk. He picked up the old fashioned receiver and held it to his ear, pressing the button that would connect him to the caller.

"This is Murhder," he said, trying to keep his voice calm and collected. "Good day brother," the familiar voice said. Murhder could almost see Wrath, sitting on his father's throne. He had heard great things coming from Caldwell, and he had been a king worth the wait. It had taken him over 300 years before he ascended the throne, but Murhder was damn glad he did. "Good day to you as well sire, how may I be of service to you?"

He heard Wrath take a deep breath, as though preparing himself to give bad news. They must have found her, and something must be wrong. "We had an incident last night, a young female stating that she was from South Carolina attended a ball hosted by my family and I. We think you may know her, she had a set of daggers that Xhex confirmed had been made by you." Murhder felt a small pull in his chest at the sound of Xhex's name, and knew the exact daggers the king was referring to. Rhay loved them and she never would have left them behind. "Let me guess," Murhder began, "Blond hair with a streak of black, teal eyes, and short in stature." The king chuckled, "So I've been told, although I have not had the chance to confirm that for myself." 

Murhder smirked, "I know the female, and knowing her I know she has gotten herself into a bit of trouble. What happened?" The king paused, which worried Murhder in a way he was not familiar with. "A small group of lessers were not far away and she attacked them. In the process, she was injured." Murhder gripped the phone tight but did not speak. "We tried to treat her wounds," the king continued, "but she slipped out of the house." Murhder almost dropped the phone. Yep, that was his Rhay, stupid and reckless and willing to run into fire in a gasoline suit if that meant doing what she thought was nobel. 

"Is she alive," his voice like gravel with the fear and apprehension. "We don't know," the king replied. "We have no way to know where she is. We are trying to get a hold of the doggen that drove her here, as we believe she left with him, but so far we cannot get find either him or the car they were traveling in. We were hoping you would be able to contact her, to ensure her safety." Unspoken words hung in the air.

"There's something else isn't there?" Murhder asked. Silence was on the other line. "She told you something didn't she. A message." Again there was silence. Frustrated with the king's politics, Murhder shouted, "What did she say!"

A beat passed before the king said, "She told us a war was coming, that he would bring it on our doorsteps." There was another pause before the king continued, "She also gave us reason to believe that she has a connection with a brother, Rhage. She believed that he would know who she was, but Rhage cannot recall ever meeting her." Murhder scoffed, damn right Rhage had a connection to her. It was a wonder he didn't have any other 'connections' considering his run with the females before he was mated. 

"Did she happen to say who she thought 'he' was?"

"No, she didn't. Before she could finish the message, she was shot." Murhder felts his fangs elongate, and his temper rose. Some son of a bitch lesser was going to die, if he wasn't dead already. Collecting himself he asked, "Did she become, different after she was shot?"

"Different how?" the king asked. Good, Murhder thought. That was very good. "Nothing, never mind. I will be along as soon as I can. I should arrive by first meal and will meet with you and your brotherhood before the conclusion of night." He began to hang up when he heard Wrath say, "It is not just my brotherhood Murhder. You were a brother once, and you will continue to be. You have never left us in spirit." Without a word Murhder replaced the receiver on the line and turned to find Agatha. Time was of the essence.

**************************************************************

Rhay ventured out of the small storage room, a delicious smell luring her deeper into the small apartment. When she arrived into the kitchen, the three females, Tahtia, Janina, and Angelika were all present, Tahtia at the stove, and the other two on tall chairs by the counter. Their chatter died when they saw her and both Angelika and Janina jumped up. "Is everything okay?" Janina asked, her hunter green eyes bright with worry. Rhay nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just feeling a little cramped, and I smelled something wonderful. I was just curious." She felt the urge to look at her feet but resisted, knowing that Tahtia would correct her instantly, she had been doing all day when she was tending to her. 

"Go sit on the couch," Tahtia pointed with a wooden spoon. "I know soup isn't the usual for breakfast, but your body will need something easy to digest after the ordeal it just went through. It should be done soon." Rhay was touched by the woman's kindness. She didn't think she could ever get used to it. Rhay made her way gingerly to the couch and slowly sat down, her side still incredibly sore and her gut ached. She needed to feed, and quickly. She would probably need to find a human, just get something to hold her over until she could get back to Murhder.

"Okay, so," Janina said sitting down next to her. "You HAVE to tell us what happened at the ball! What was everyone wearing? I mean besides everyone we dress... Did you dance with the prince? What did Malina say when she saw you?"

"Jani!" Tahtia barked, "that's enough, can't you see the poor girl is exhausted? Let her be." She turned back and tended to the stove. Janina looked sheepish but Rhay replied, "I don't mind, really." She began describing the night, about how Malina hadn't recognized her, how she snubbed the prince when he insulted her (much to the amazement of Angelika and Janina) and finally how the brotherhood evacuated the party goers. Rhay left out a few details, like the fact that she was the one who fought the lessers. Instead she told the women that she was hit in the crossfire of the fight and in her panic asked Felix to bring her here. 

As Rhay finished the story, the two females sat, slack jawed and enamoured, barely noticing Tahtia who announced that the meal was ready. Bringing a bowl over to Rhay, Tahtia sat down the soup and a plate of crackers. Taking a bite, Rhay thought she would weep it tasted so wonderful. She began eating the meal quickly, her constant hunger getting the better of her. Because he mother felt that females should be thin, she often withheld food from Rhay. She even went so far as to put locks on the doors to the kitchen, keeping Rhay from sneaking in when the hunger got to be too unbearable. 

The three women watched in amusement as Rhay finished her bowl in record time. Putting the bowl down, she suddenly realized how much of a pig she must look like and her cheeks flushed. Tahtia laughed, "I haven't seen someone with such a healthy appetite in a long long time. Give that here, I will get you a second bowl."

"You, you what?" Rhay asked confused. "A bowl, of soup, I would assume you want more the way you devoured that one." Tahtia explained. Without another word, she took the bowl from her hands and went to the kitchen. Rhay watched as she put more food in the bowl and set it down in front of her. Tahtia sat back down and joined in the conversation Angelika and Janina were having. All Rhay could do was stare. No one had ever given her more food. Especially not her mother. She had always given her just enough to keep her from starving it seemed like. But never, ever did she get a second helping of anything. Rhay's hands shook violently. It was all so... normal here. Everything was normal in a way she had never experienced it. 

"Rhay, honey are you okay?" She looked up at Angelika who had spoken to her. Before she could reply there was a ringing at the door. "Oh who the hell could that be," Tahtia said testily. "I'm always closed the day after the royal party." She placed her bowl on the table and went downstairs. Rhay cleared her thoat and quickly said, "Yes, I'm fine. I wonder who that could be."

"Who knows, probably some glymera female wanted to get a head start on the next ball, those bitches never give Tahtia a break." Angelika and Janina went back to chatting and Rhay was grateful for their distraction so she could compose herself. She ate the soup much slower this time, enjoying each flavor on her tongue.

*****************************************************************

Murhder waited impatiently at the door to the shop. It was closed, although it was barely 9:30pm, and a weeknight. He could sense her here. Rhay had been his source for feedings for years, and he was her only source as well, so he could sense her whereabouts as long as they were in the same city. With his blood strong in her veins, he pinpointed her to somewhere in there. He paced back and forth for a moment before turning to pound on the door again. Right as he lifted his fist a red-head opened the door, looking as annoyed as he felt.

She leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" Murhder was struck speechless, she was one of the most gorgeous females he had ever seen. Bright red hair, with eyes the color of toffee, her skin was pale but flawless. "You can lower your arm ya know," she said, nodding to his arm still up in the air, fist closed. Quickly Murhder lowered his arm and cleared his throat. 

"I'm here to see my whard. Rhaylynn." The sarcastic smirk was wiped from her face and she suddenly looked concerned. "How did you know she was here?" Murhder smiled. "I have my ways, can I see her please. I can tell she is weak, she needs to feed more than you know." Tahtia nodded and stepped to the side to let him in. 

Murhder stepped into the colorful shop and looked about. "Are you a seamstress by trade?" he asked her. "Why, you looking for a gown princess?" she said as she walked past him. "I'm pretty sure drag wouldn't suit you, although I could whip you some Tranny-Au-Couture." Tahtia turned and looked at him as she opened a door leading to a staircase. "I'm sure you would look ravishing in red." She turned back and began to walk up the stairs Although, the thought on Murhder's mind was the only red he wanted on him, was her. 

****************************************************************

Rhay was halfway through her second bowl when the door opened and an unmistakable scent of brandy and sandalwood entered the room. She spun around to see Murhder standing in the doorway with Tahtia. "Hello Sunshine," he said. Rhay swallowed her mouthful and said, "Hello sir." Rhay looked down for a moment and sighed. "I suppose it's time to go." She put her bowl down and stood up. "Thank you, all of you, for your kindness. You will not be forgotten-"

"Rhay," Murhder interrupted, "Before you give any goodbye speeches, I need to speak with you." Looking to Tahtia, he asked, "Do you have a room where my whard and I can speak privately?" Tahtia nodded, "Rhay, why don't you take him to the room you slept in." Murhder walked to her and grabbed her by the elbow, "Lead the way."

She walked with him, his hand gripping her elbow tightly, reminding her of just how strong he is, and led him to the room with the small cot of blankets. He closed the door behind her, his massive 6' 5" frame sucking the available space. "First thing is first," he said, pulling of his light weight jacket and rolling up his sleeve. He extended his wrist to her, "Drink." Rhay licked her lips and without a second's hesitation she sank her fangs deep into his vein and took deep pulls at his wrist, the rich blood filling her mouth and bring strength back to her. 

Rhay felt her power surge, as his strong blood filled her. When she had her fill she let him go and licked the small puncture wounds shut. She sat back on the bed, tired from the feed and said, "Thank you sir, for the gift." He simply nodded. Rhay had come to know that it would anger him if she did not say those exact words after she drank from him, although he never once thanked her when he bit her throat and sucked her close to dry. But she supposed that was how it went, and if she didn't want to be weakened and starved, she would check her ego every few months or so. 

As Murhdrer rolled his sleeves down, and buttoned the cuffs and set a harsh gaze on her. "I heard you delivered the message to the king. Well done." Rhay just nodded. "What did the king say to you?" Rhay closed her eyes, wishing she did not have to relive the moment. "The king said nothing, he is not the one I delivered the message to." 

"Oh," Murhder replied, "then who did you deliver it to?" Although Murhder knew, he wanted to know how the encounter went. Rhay looked down, "I told my father." Murhder nodded, "I see, and what did he say when you told him who you were."

"He denied me." Murhder stopped fussing with his sleeve and stared at her. "What where his words exactly?" 

"He said he didn't know who I was." Murhder scoffed, "Well of course he doesn't know know who you are. Your mother never told him you existed." Rhay's jaw dropped, "Of course she did, she told me she did."

"Your mother told you a lot of things Rhaylynn, and only about 5% were accurate." Rhay just stared at Murhder, unable to process the new information. "Listen to me Rhaylynn," he said as he sat on the edge of the cot. "Your mother never told Rhage about you. She was to be mated to a member of the glymera here in Caldwell, when she got here and she set her eyes on Rhage, she fell, hard. She was enamoured with him, convinced that they were meant to be together. And besides, what was more empowering than being mated to a member of the brotherhood."

Murhder continued, "She slept with him, and your mother was stupid and naive. Adelynn thought by sleeping with him, he would commit to her. After it was over, and he left, she followed him and watched as he picked up a female not thirty minutes after he was with her. She was devastated. Adelynn decided to pretend it never happened and marry the male she was promised to. But it was too late, some little snitch saw what went down and told the prick she slept with someone three weeks before she was to be mated. She was ridiculed, humiliated, and shunned from the glymera. Embarrassed, she decided to lay low in Charleston for a while. Then, lo and behold, she was pregnant. Apparently half breeds have a hell of a time with knowing when they are fertile. Well fast forward a time later, and there you are. A little bombshell of blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at her, reminding her of her indiscretion. When you were born, and she saw the same markings on your back that your father possesses, she knew she could never have you as a part of society. Every day she looked at you, she was reminded of her actions that took away everything she had worked towards. Took away any chance she ever had of being a member in the glymera." 

Rhay sat quietly, thinking about everything Murhder said. He sighed and started talking again, more than Rhay had every heard him say in a long time. "Your mother was not good to you Rhaylynn. Not in the way a female should care for a young. Instead of accepting her mistake, she blamed you. In your eyes she saw the male who, in her mind, seduced her and took her future away. She never wanted you to be around him, so she told you he didn't want you. She told you that the beast that resides in you was a curse the Virgin Scribe laid upon you, but the truth is, your father is the one that is cursed. Unfortunately, the curse must have affected you too." 

She drew her knees to her chest and placed her chin on her knees. She wasn't alone, she wasn't the only one with a demon inside her. Her father possessed the same demon in him. "Sunshine," Murhder continued, "your life has never been your own. You have lived with the mistakes and fears and anger of others. I want you to live the life you want. Your rythe isn't until the first of the year." Murhder turned her face to look at him. "I want you to take this time, and live your life for yourself. For the very first time, I want you to do what you want to do, not what is expected of you." 

Rhay stared at him in shock, "But, the counc-"

"The council will never know. I will tell them all is fine. That you are quiet and haven't left. I will come and collect you three days before the rythe and bring you back. You don't have to stay here, but you don't have to go back. Not yet. What you do with this time is yours." Rhay looked down and couldn't fathom what to say. Never in her life had she had any freedom to do anything without fear. She looked back at Murhder. 

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Murhder sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Because you deserve to be happy, for once in your life, for at least a moment. I have one condition. You must come with me, tonight, to see the king and to address your father. Tell him exactly who you are. He deserves to know." Rhay sat quietly for a moment. If everything he said was true, her father really didn't know who she was last night. He wasn't denying her. For a moment, a sliver of hope shuttered through her. 

"Okay, I will go with you. When do we leave."

"Now."


	13. The Reveal

Kade came awake with a start, Vishous standing over him, looking at the mask on the pillow. Kade sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's doing my man?" V just stood there for a moment, still looking at the mask. "You need to feed, normally you would be awake before the door was fully opened. You're getting slack." Kade didn't reply, knowing V was right. "There's word on your female. Murhder knows her and he is on his way here now. He should be here in a few hours, just thought you would want to know." 

Why did everyone call her his female? Kade said, "Thanks," and stood up walking past V to head to the bathroom. "I've had visions about you lately," V said, stopping Kade in his tracks. V was gifted with the ability to see into the future, although his visions weren't always clear or made sense. "I see your mother and father alone at the throne, your chair is empty. I see blades and blood. Becareful Wrath." Kade turned around and looked at Vishous, knowing it was rare that anyone referred to him by his birthname of Wrath. 

V's diamond white eyes swirled as he stared at Kade. "We will be in the throne room when you are done getting ready." He left the room, leaving Kade to ponder V's warning. Kade stepped into the shower and let the scalding water burn away the night before. That was all he needed, he thought, to get Rhay out of his head, a nice hot shower. But as the steam filled the room and the water pounded his back, he realized a cold shower would have been much more productive. As hot as the shower was, that female was hotter. He leaned his head against the cool tile and closed his eyes. Kade could almost see her standing there with him, her honey colored hair plastered to her neck and chest has she ran her hands roamed over his body.

Kade grabbed a hold of his dick, imagining she was the one touching him, stroking him. God damn he was an asshole. Rhay could be dead or dying and here he was stroking his cock thinking about her. He let go, disgusted with himself and finished washing his body quickly. Stepping out he toweled off, the cold air doing nothing to stop his erection. Fuck. This was going to be a long day.

****************************************************************

Mr. N sat outside of the mansion, his sniper trained at the front door. He felt the mhis around him, but he had been a lesser for so long he learned to see thorugh them. Stupid fucking vampires. They thought they were protected. Perhaps from the humans whose minds were weak and easily manipulated, but not him. The moment he saw that little bitch he was going straight for her head. He couldn't believe he slipped and missed the last time, and there was no telling what information she has told them already. N had been waiting from the moment dusk settled and had been camped out for a few hours. Checking he watch he saw it was just after 11 pm. When he looked back he saw a car, deep red with windows totally black. Bingo, he thought. Settling in he aimed his sniper. A doggen exited the car and came around to the opposite side of the car, opening the door. A male with wild black hair pulled back with a scrap of leather exited the car. He looked about briefly and turned back to the door he just exited from. Giving a quick piercing glare he shut the door and walked to the front. Immediately the front door of the mansion was opened and he stepped through, his doggen remaining with the car. Someone was still in that vehicle, and N was curious.

***************************************************************

Stepping into the massive foyer, Murhder studied his surroundings. Directly in front of him was a large staircase that led to a second story. To his left there was a large gallery of paintings and artwork, and to the right there was an alcove leading to what looked like a library. The doggen, Fritz, who opened the door bowed to him and said, "Please follow me sir, your presence is greatly anticipated." Oh he bet it was. He follows Fritz up the staircase and immediately the landing led to a massive ballroom. There was a set of double doors to the left and Fritz headed straight for them, opening them, and stepping to the side. 

Murhder took a deep breath and walked in. The king sat on the jewel encrusted throne, his queen, Beth to his left and his son to the right. How quaint, thought Murdher, a regular fucking happy Brady Bunch. To the left of him was Xhex, with a pissed off looking male standing beside her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. So she had been mated, good for her. His eyes continued around the room and saw Vishous, noticable by the tattoos on the side of his face and hands, a warning to all others to stay away. Beside V was a human female with blonde hair and a human male dressed in scrubs, and finally Rhage and another female Murhder didn't recognize, though he could guess it was his mate the way they were clinging to one another.

Taking a moment he eyes settled on Rhage. His face was pale, his eyes showing his deep concern, and the line of his face strained. "Good evening, sire," Murhder said. "How do you fair this night?"

"Cut the crap," V said stepping forward, "Where is she? How is she related to Rhage? And what's with the warning of war?" Murhder chuckled, "Who, what, where, when, why and how." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "All questions will be answered in time. But first, answer mine." He looked to Rhage, "Are you worried about the female?" Rhage stood, "Of course I am." Murhder pretended to fiddle with lint on his blazer, "But you know nothing about her."

"It doesn't matter to me. She was hurt trying to deliver a message to us. We want to make sure she is okay, and if she is related to me." Rhage paused, "I want to know. I need to know." Mary gripped his hand and Rhage seemed unsteady on his feet. "Good," Murhder said. 

"Now, for the who. Her name is Rhaylynn, daughter of Adelynn. What, she is a female, born almost 143 years ago, and is a firecracker in a metal barrel. Where; true she is from South Carolina, but she lives in solitude in the mountains, devoid of modern technology and separate from most contact with humans and vampires alike. When, she came here two months ago to deliver the message to you at my... how should I say, gentle coaxing and manipulation. Why, she is not lying. There is war coming. He is only called the Master, and he is building an army of lessers to bring to Caldwell. He has evaded detection by hiding outside of Charleston. It was a rumor no one, not even I, believed until there was confirmation about three months ago by myself. I happened upon a small sect of lessers and took care of them, but not before gaining information from one particularly chatty one. The council down south dismissed my warnings, so I knew this was the next stop. I didn't feel like traveling, although," he waved his hand around, "thanks to my dagger happy whard, I am here anyways. Upon learning of the brother Rhage's residence here in Caldwell, Rhaylynn asked to come here and deliver the message herself."

Murhder placed his hands in his pockets again and looked down at his shoes. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the latest message. 'She is in the lobby.' Replacing his phone, he supposed he had stalled long enough. "And as for the how Rhaylynn got here, well I don't think anyone here is a stranger to how babies are made so I wont draw you a picture. Rhaylynn is here not only to deliver that message, but to meet her father." He looked back to Rhage. "Congratulations, she has your eyes."

"That's impossible," "What you are talking about?" "He really has gone fucking crazy!" Every response came at once. All except from Rhage, his face went slack and he knees buckled, sitting down quickly. He stared at the floor, mouth open and shaking his head. "Silence!" the king shouted. "Murhder, how certain are you that Rhage is Rhaylynn's father?"

"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious your highness, but only someone who is blind would ask that question. Rhaylynn... a combination fo Rhage and Adelynn. Quaint right? You remember Adelynn right Rhage? She demanded you mate with her properly after you took her virginity. That female is flesh of your flesh, blood of your blood." Rhage's head snapped up, the look of recognition on is face. "She wasn't in her needing, I didn't think she was fertile."

"That's the thing about half breeds, isn't it my lord," said Murhder, looking up at Wrath. "Their fertile times are so.... unpredictable. How far along was your shellan before she discovered she was with child. Two months wasn't it?" Everyone stayed quiet, it was true. Beth was pregnant before entering into her needing, and discovered only a week or so after her needing that she had already been pregnant for eight weeks. 

"Rhaylynn has grown up her entire life believing the lies that bitch fed her." Looking to Rhage, he continued, "She has lived every day believing you never wanted her and was told by her mother that you never wanted to see her or have anything to do with her."

"That's a lie!" Rhage said, furious. He stood quickly and before Murhder could react he had him by the collar, raising him in the air. Murhder laughed wickedly, his eyes gleaming and feral. Rhage shoved him against the wall and punched him square in the jaw. Murhder still continued laughing and Rhage shoved him again. "I never knew she was alive or even existed or I never would have abandoned her." His fangs were elongated and his voice was not his own. Rhage's eyes began to glow and his voice changed to that of the beast that was inside him.

Murhder leaned his head back against the wall and smiled, "That's exactly the right answer. Know this Rhage, she is the light in our world of eternal darkness. She is fire and spirit and courage embodied. To know her is to be lost with no desire to find a way back. She is the lightening before the thunder, she is like trying to contain all the water in the oceans. She is a perfect rose with the sharpest thorns. If I were you brother I wouldn't waste time. You've missed out on 142 years of her life, I wouldn't miss anymore." Rhage shoved him again, cracking his head against the wall, "Where is she?!" he shouted.

"She's in the foyer as we speak."


	14. The Beginning

Rhay stood in the grand foyer, her black backpack ever present on her shoulders. She was dressed once more in her ratty jeans, black t-shirt and boots. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and every five minutes she was trying to smooth it down, wishing she could be dressed in her gown again, feeling out of place in her street clothes. She busied herself by studying the paintings on the wall. She was so in awe the night of the ball and there were so many people around she hadn't had time to look at them properly but now she studied every brush stroke. Suddenly she heard a commotion upstairs, people started shouting and there was a slamming sounds against the wall. She started to make her way towards the stairs when she saw her father bolt out and skid to a stop at the top of them. She too stood still, frozen on the spot. His face no longer was one of indifference with no recollection, instead he looked saddened.

Slowly he began to walk down the stairs, never taking his eyes off her. Rhay's heart began beating quicker with every step he took. When he reached the bottom, it was as though she was on auto pilot. Her feet carried her the rest of the way to him and they stood toe to toe, her head barely reaching his chin. Rhage's hands shook as he raised them and placed them on either side of her face. His gaze bore through her, searching every feature and line in her face. She lifted her hands and placed them over top of his.

"Hello father," she said meekly. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He began to sob and dropped to his knees, letting go of her face. He grabbed her hands and placed his forehead on top of them. Rhay couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She couldn't imagine what she did to upset the male so. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you." Rhage looked up at her and shook his head. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" Rhay asked baffled. "Because I am the one who is sorry. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, that I wasn't in your life, that I told you I didn't know you last night. I swear to you Rhaylynn, if I had known you existed, not even the Virgin Scribe could keep me from you." He stood and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Forgive me, my daughter. Please forgive me."

Rhay for the first time in her life wrapped her arms around her father. She held him with everything she had, taking in his scent. Her mother had never held her, never hugged her, never showed her affection. Now, being in her father's arms, her face buried in his chest, she smiled. She felt loved, and she felt like she was home.

*****************************************************************

Kade watched the reunion below. It was hard not to feel some kind of emotion while staring down at the two. His mother was crying silently, standing next to his father who was smiling. Jane and V were discussing comparing the DNA samples, concerned about the validity of this revelation. Mary made her way down the stairs and Rhage began introducing the two. Kade however, had a different emotion. She was Rhage's daughter. Having thoughts about a daughter of a brother in the Black Dagger Brotherhood was the biggest taboo for him. The males in the brotherhood were like family to him. To have feelings for one of their daughters, well that was just a line he wasn't willing to cross.

Kade turned and walked away, not like he was having feelings, honestly. It was just a passing fancy, he told himself. An itch he needed to scratch. His legs carried him to the room he slept in last night. Opening the door the first thing he saw was the mask, still laying on the pillow where he left it. Kade found he couldn't take another step into the room. This was so fucking stupid, the thought. He was the son of the king, not some newly transitioned male with a puppy-love crush on the first female to look his way. He walked over and pick up the mask and took it to the trash. His hand hovered above it, unable to let go. It wasn't his after all, he rationed. Perhaps she would want it back. Instead, he put it gently in the top drawer of the dresser and shut it.

***************************************************************

Rhage couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was standing in the foyer of the first family staring at his daughter. His daughter.... He couldn't get enough of saying that. Of hearing it. For years he wanted a child, and he had one all along. He could kill Adelynn from keeping her from him. He watched her as she was introduced to everyone that had been present in the throne room. Murhder walked up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"She looks so much like you," he said. Rhage could only nod. "She has to return to South Carolina by January 1st for a prescheduled meeting with the council. If you wish, she will no longer be my whard, and I will transfer all custodial rights to you." Rhage looked at him, "No, you were her whard for a long time and you've been there for her when I couldn't. I couldn't thank you enough for everything you've done for my girl."

An emotion Rhage couldn't pinpoint flashed across Murhder's face. "Don't thank me just yet. Let's see how you feel when I have to come back for her. I wish she didn't have to go so she could spend more time with you."

"I will come to the meeting with her," he said quickly. "She has been taken from me for far too long, and I won't let her leave me again. I'm going to be there for her, for the rest of my life."

"Or hers," Murhder added quietly. "What?" Rhage asked turning to look at him. Murhder smiled tightly, "Nothing. Be good to her. I will be back in a couple of months to check in." Before Rhage could reply, Murhder walked towards Rhay. He put her in a rough headlock, pulling her hair and tilting her back so he towered over her even more. "Be good," he said firmly. "Don't go burning any cities down or wrecking and dismantling society as we know it." Rhage stepped forward, feeling the need to protect her from such rough treatment, until he saw her knee him in the gut. When he doubled over she twisted and threw him over her back and down to the floor.

Rhay grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and sat on him. She leaned forward and said, "Why won't you ever let me have any fun?" Murhder laughed jovially and a look of adoration painted his features. Rhage watched as he stood and looked down at Rhay one last time, "I will be back in October for a brief visit. Don't forget what I told you on the way here."

"I won't," she replied. He nodded and without another word to anyone he left. Rhage closed the distance to his daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Rhaylynn, would you like to have last meal with us. I want you to meet everyone. We can have the doggen prepare anything you want to eat. Is that okay with you?" She smiled lightly and nodded. It sounds perfect, she thought.

********************************************************

Down in the workout room, Kade was preparing lesson plans. He was in charge of running the training program for all the males in the Caldwell region. Ever since he could remember he had been a part of the training program some how, whether it was going through it himself, becoming a teacher, or now, when he was in charge of running the whole thing. If what Rhay said was true, he was glad they had so many males trained to fight.

It was an advantage he doubted the lessening society knew about. They did the training here at the mansion, away from the palace. It was funded by a tuition each male paid and was determined based upon the family's income, so no one could be turned down or turned away. Over eighty percent of the males in Caldwell went through Kade's training program. Each male had a chance to become a warrior for the Brotherhood, although not every male could be a true brother. Once, before Kade was born, you had to be born from a Chosen and sired by a current brotherhood member in order to be eligible to join. Now, that was done away with. Many of the males that trained went on to do other things, but still were trained in the art of combat.

Kade scoured over his list of the newest members to join the training. Each of them six to eight months away from their transition that would hit on their 25th birthday. There were three other groups, newly transitioned, intermediate, and the advanced levels. He oversaw all of the levels, Sykes training the pre-trans, Jhinx training the newly transitioned, and BJ training the intermediate levels. Kade personally oversaw the more advanced fighters and trained often with Rhage, V, Phury and the rest of the brotherhood.

It kept him active and broke up the monotony of the night. It was his pride and joy, running such a successful training center. He was going to sorely miss it when he handed the program over to Jhinx in the next few years. Kade knew he needed to start focusing on learning the politics and ins and outs of running the vampire society. His father told him long ago that when the glymera found a loophole and kicked him out of his position as king, they changed the government to a democracy. What the glymera hadn't seen coming, was the civilians voting to make his father King indefinitely. But that wasn't the case with Kade. If he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and make him proud, he would need to learn everything his father could teach him so that he could one day be voted in.

The door to the training room opened and his father, guided by George walked in. Without needing to see him, Kade's father knew exactly where he was. Wrath looked over at him and frowned. "You have something on your mind." A statement, not a question, Kade mused. His father was good at pointing out the obvious but making it sound like a question.

"I have a new batch of trainees coming in two nights. I'm reviewing the last group that just to moved on to the next stage to see where I can make improvements. The last group tested off the charts for practical application, but when it comes to instinct, the males were consistently low. If it was only one or two that scored low it would be one thing. But with all of them scoring low, it must be a hole in the training. I'm just trying to figure out where the hole exists."

Wrath sat down across from Kade. "Perhaps that batch just didn't have a big preference for instinct. I doubt it was you or your training plans. I've heard wonderful things about it." Kade just shook his head. He knew it was something he was missing. "I came here for a different reason than to talk about the training program son." Kade looked up and was surprised to see his father had taken his sunglasses off. His bright green eyes were staring back at him, his pupils so small they were pinpricks.

"I came to talk to you about Rhaylynn." That threw Kade through a loop. "What about her?" he asked. "Your mother seems to believe you have taken a liking to her." Kade scoffed, oh he was so not going there with his father. "I didn't recognize her at the ball and I introduced myself to her. That's all. If I hope to be elected into leadership I have to make a vested interest in those who I will be leading."

"Is that why it took four males to hold you down when you tried to find her?" Kade flinched. His father's tone was not accusatory, but it was more matter of fact. "You've had your moment of possession, haven't you?" He looked up at his father confused.

"I'm sorry, my what?" Wrath chuckled. "I can sense it all over you boy. You took one look at that female and one word popped into your thick skull." Kade opened his mouth to try and deny it but his father raised a hand and said, "Save it. No male would act that way unless he was bonded. Mine. That's the word that went through your head wasn't it?" Kade knew better than to lie. His father would sense it right away.

"I don't even know her, and besides she is Rhage's daughter." Wrath shrugged, "And? I knew your mother for less than 24 hours and I bonded with her, the same for Rhage and V. They bonded quickly and they bonded hard. My word of advice, don't fight it. As for it being Rhage's daughter, he wouldn't give a rat's ass. If it makes his daughter happy, he wouldn't say no."

Kade just shook his head, "I haven't released a bonding scent so I haven't bonded with her," he said standing. "I wont hold my breath because that wont happen."

Wrath sighed and put his wraparounds back on. "We are having a dinner in honor of Rhaylynn and Rhage. I expect for you to be there, not down here. Take a night off and enjoy yourself." With that he stood and left.


	15. The Prank

N sat outside of the mansion, irritated as hell. There was still no sign of the blonde bitch. The red car that pulled up sped away almost immediately after the black haired man went into the home and only reappeared when he was leaving. N could have sworn someone else was in that car. He must need to recharge. Lessers didn't need to eat, drink, or sleep. But they did need to sort of shut down once in a while, like a computer whose battery was low. 

Then he felt what he had been waiting for and dreading. His phone began to buzz silently in his back pocket. He reached around and grabbed it. Blocked Number. Yep, it was him. Shit. Answering before the third buzz N said, "Hello Master." 

"I have been waiting patiently and that isn't something I do often. What news do you have for me." N began grinding his teeth. If the Master knew their secret could be out, he would have him killed and replaced. Immediately. To destroy a lesser was a fate worse than hell. Their bodies went to the Omega, to his hell to torture for however long he saw fit. And N didn't want to even begin to think about how long that might be. "Three brothers came out of the manor house we discovered a few months ago. Made quick work and went back in. They think they stumbled upon the house by mistake. They have no idea."

"Perfect. Good work Mr. N." With that the line went dead and N was left in silence, staring at the house. He needed to go back to the warehouse they used as their base and recharge. It was too dangerous here, and lessers were well known for wanting to make power plays for leadership. By now a few men would be contemplating taking over his position. He needed to put them in their place.

******************************************************************

Rhage was standing in the kitchen, in the middle of the busy doggen who were preparing the final meal for the entire brotherhood and their families. All in all, there was 36 of them in their big happy family. And now Rhaylynn made 37. He couldn't help but smile again. He and Mary, Vishous and Jane, and Quinn and Blaylock the only ones to stay. Sykes had moved into a nice Brownstone townhouse with Jhinx a year ago, liking to have peace and quiet. And who was better for respecting quiet than a male's whose father was mute. And everyone else had moved on years ago, building homes less than a 5 mile radius from the palace.

It had gotten so empty in the large palace without people to fill it like there used to be. He watched as a doggen was beginning to start making a few cakes and pastries for the end of the meal. Rhage didn't know what kind Rhaylynn liked, so he had them make everything he could think of. Tarts, pies of every variety, home churned ice cream, piles of fruit with whipped cream and of course, chocolate cake. What female didn't like chocolate?

He saw Mary walk in and she shook her head laughing. "Rhage, honey, I think you are giving the doggen panic attacks, you know they don't like people to help or lift a finger. You are better suited out here, enjoying time with Rhay." Rhage took Mary into his arms and felt a bittersweet sting. He had a daughter, but Mary still didn't have a child. When Rhage met her, she had terminal cancer, with no chance of living more than a few months. But he made a deal with the Scribe Virgin, the beast she cursed him with, he would live with for the rest of his life, instead of the 90 or so years he had left. However, the payoff was that although Mary would be healthy, she would have no memory of him, and he could never seek her out. When the Virgin Scribe went to Mary and discovered she was barren due to the chemo and radiation treatments from the cancer, she took Mary's sickness and gifted her with life everlasting, or until she didn't want to be around anymore. But still she was infertile.

Rhage gave Mary the world. The best clothes, the best cars, the best of himself. But he couldn't give her a child. He had more money than God, since living a long time tended to have its perks. But money wouldn't buy Mary what he knew she really truly wanted. "Rhay went to go take a shower so I thought I would try to be useful. I just want everything to be perfect," he said. Mary looked up at him, "Your daughter is here, with you. She is happy and full of life. Rhage, everything is already perfect." She pulled away and took his hand, dragging him to the door. "Come on, Fritz and his team can manage."

**************************************************************************

Rhay stood at the entrance to the bathroom and just stared in wonder. She had never seen a bathroom like this. She couldn't even tell where the water came from in the shower. There wasn't a shower head, no levers or knobs. It was just a glass enclosure. She heard the door fly open to the room and she spun around to see Kade walking in, looking pissed off. He got halfway into the room before he realized she was there. "What the hell are you doing here? Who told you that you could use this room?" he barked. Rhay was taken aback by his harsh tone and crossed her arms. 

"And here I was thinking about apologizing to you for MY behavior at the party the other night. Glad I didn't jump the gun on that one." Kade's face softened and he put his hands on his hips. "Sorry it's just-"

"Save it." Rhay said lifting a hand. "Call us even, I was a shit, you are a shit, end of story. Sorry if I envaded your space. I got turned around and I thought this room as empty. My mistake." Kade nodded and then looked at her curiously. "Why are you just standing in the doorway?" he asked. The familiar shade of pink returned to her cheeks and she crossed her arms tighter. "I was just, thinking," she replied curtly. 

"Thinking?" Kade asked, humor in his voice. "What are you thinking about?" Rhay's face flushed deeper and Kade smiled wide. "You can't figure out how to turn the shower on can you?" "I can so figure it out!" Rhay walked quickly into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, sending Kade into a roar of laughter. He walked to the door she disappeared into and ran directly into her as she was walking back towards the door.

He stared down at her, and she up at him, both of them unable to move. This close to her without her heels, he was struck by how much difference there was between them in height. She barely reached the top of his collar bone. She was staring up at him and he felt himself get hard again. Without her mask, he could see little freckles dotting her small button nose and soft cheeks and he felt the urge to kiss every single one of them. Before he could act on it she backed away. "Sorry, I didn't. I mean I was just," she seemed as nervous has he felt. "You were right. I don't know how to turn on the shower."

Kade cleared his throat and said, "I'll show you."

***********************************************************************

God he is gorgeous was all that was going through Rhay's mind, as she had stood against him, she could feel the hard planes of his body, and she knew that muscle covered every bit of him. His black hair came down to just around the top of his ears and was brushed away from his face. She couldn't help but wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. He moved past her and walked to the shower.

Kade pressed the left wall of the shower and a small panel glowed. Rhay was fascinated, she had never seen anything like it. She could see the buttons clearly illuminated on the wall but it was as though they just appeared out of no where. Kade pointed, "This one adjusts the temperature up and this one down. These here make the water come from different places in the wall." He turned his back and Rhay saw her golden opportunity. He continued talking about the different pressures, and technology behind the shower as she slowly lowered the temperature to the lowest setting. When he turned back around she tried to sound as innocent as possible and said, "So which one turns the shower on again?" He patiently pointed to the one that was labeled "ON" and she asked, "So I just press it and the water will come on?" 

"Yep," he replied. Before he could react Rhay slammed her finger on the button and took off. Ice cold water rained down from every wall onto Kade and he shouted in surprise. Racing out of the room, Rhay was howling with laughter running down the hallway and into the ballroom which was being converted to a dining hall. To her surprise, everyone was lounging around, blocking her view of the next exit.

"Oh no you don't," she heard a voice behind her and saw Kade running quickly, soaked from head to toe. The sight sent Rhay into another fit of laughter until she felt him scoop her up and throw her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing. "Pay back time girly!" he said cheerfully. Rhay shrieked and giggled pounding on Kade's back to let her go. He walked quickly down the hallway and back into the room. She squirmed to try and get him to let go, but he was too strong.

Throwing open the door, he walked into the cold shower, still holding Rhay. She shrieked again when the cold water hit her and fought to get down. Setting her on her feet, Kade turned and pressed a few buttons. Almost immediately, the water changed from ice cold to a soothing warm spray. Rhay left her limbs loosen and she leaned against the back of the shower wall, letting the spray beat against her back. She couldn't help but giggle again at the sight of him running towards her, dripping wet. 

"Is the temperature alright?" he asked before turning around.

***************************************************************************

Holy shit, he thought as he saw her, leaned up against the back of the shower. It was exactly like in his fantasy earlier. Her hair was wet and hung heavily down her shoulders. The water plastered her shirt to her every curve on her body and she was smiling up at him. He couldn't stop himself from closing the distance. He leaned over her, placing his arms over her head against the tile wall and leaned into her soft curves. Instantly her giggling stopped and her face changed from amusement, to confusion, and finally to fascination. Her scent of honeysuckle and jasmine filled his nose as he took in a deep breath. He could also smell her desire pouring from her, and her apprehension. Kade's face hovered an inch above her's, letting his body weight settle on top of her. 

Rhay's eyes searched his face and she licked her lips. That was his breaking point. He pressed his lips to hers, and he felt his body come alive. She tasted so sweet and he ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance. She hesitantly opened her lips and he seized the opportunity, exploring every bit of her. Her taste was intoxicating. Kade took in a deep breath and stopped. Dark spices. He could smell the scent of dark spices coming from his skin, the unmistakable bonding scent. 

Kade pushed away from her and quickly left the bathoom shutting the door behind him, leaving Rhay alone.


	16. The Dinner

Rhay sat on the bed, confused about what to do. After Kade stormed out of the shower she assumed that she had been bad at kissing. She'd never done it before, so she must of been so awful he wanted to leave. God he smelled so good. She never met a man with a scent of spices like him before. It was rich in her nose and wished she could get close to him again. Perhaps BJ would teach her how to kiss, she mused. She looked over at the clothes that Fritz brought to her and was struck again at how lucky she got. Five whole months away from the tunnel, away from the continuous heat of the summer and freezing temperatures at winter, continuous dirt and grime, constantly wondering whether or not she would have enough to eat, to survive. For five whole months she could just be alive and free. And with her father. 

She picked up the clothes and dressed quickly. The jeans actually fit her, although they were tighter than the jeans she took from the trash of the human's homes a few miles away. They hugged her curves and her first instinct was to hide them, but she thought of what Tahtia had said about embracing her body. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she changed into the shirt. It wasn't a type of shirt she had ever worn before. The sleeves came down to her elbows, but the material was light and breezy, it seemed to flow away from her but there was a thin brown belt what went around the waist. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt as though she was looking at a different person.

Im some ways, Rhay guessed she was. She began to pull her hair back but stopped midway. Letting go, she let her hair spill around her. It fell in soft curls to just under the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her mother was the one who always made her pin it back, saying that it was wild and unmanagable. But Rhay was wild, unmanagable. It was just who she was, who she wanted to be. She laid the tie she used on her hair down ontop of the dresser and looked one more time in the mirror. Taking a deep breath the turned to the door and opened it.

***********************************************************************

Kade sat at the end of the table next to his father. The ballroom was filled with the brotherhood and their families. Rhage was anxiously awaiting Rhay to come down from her shower and every passing moment Kade felt more and more like shit. As soon as he left her he ran to an empy room and rushing into a cold shower, scrubbing his skin raw. He wouldn't even look up from the floor for fear of visions of her lush body leaning against the wall. As soon as he finished, he dressed quickly and went to the ballroom, sitting in a chair and waiting. 

His father kept stealing looks his way, although he couldn't actually see him, and it was annoying as hell. The door opened and his breath stopped. Rhay walked in looking, in his opinion, even more beautiful than the night they met. Her pink blouse set off her golden skin and hair perfectly, and her jeans begged to be ripped off her, teasing him as they clung to every curve. She walked towards them shyly, seeming unsure of herself. 

Rhage stood up, beaming at her and walked over, throwing his arms around her again. He let her to the table where she sat in the middle. There were two long tables side by side, Rhage, Mary, and now Rhay sat in the middle of the first table on the left, and Kade was at the end to his father's right, which of course gave him the perfect view of her as she sat. Immediately after she got situated, the doggen rushed in with food carts and trays filled with bowls of soups and salads, breads of all varieties.

Kade watched as Rhay viewed all of the food in fascination, as though she had never seen much of it. He wiped the thought from his mind, dismissing it. She didn't even know how to turn on the shower, she obviously wouldn't have ever seen a banquet. The thought punched him in the gut as soon as he had it. Ignoring it, he grabbed a roll and begin viciously applying butter.

**********************************************************

The food seemed to come without end and Rhay wanted to taste it all. She watched as they gave her choices of food she had never had before. She savored them all slowly, trying not to embarrass herself like she did in Tahtia's apartment. 

"So Rhay," Beth asked, "What is your home like in South Carolina? I've never been although I have heard it's a beautiful state." Rhay thought for a moment on how to respond to the queen's question. She didn't even live in a house, much less a mansion like this. "My home is, adequate," she said, trying her best to be honest. "It is nothing like this. My furnishing are sparce, but I have a lot of land. I grow my own food, and I hunt once in a while. The view is wonderful. Much like the mountains here. I find I don't like the city so much. I prefer the mountains. The beach was nice when my mahmen and I lived there, but I like being high up."

"Do you live with your mother now?" Beth asked. Rhay just shook her head. "She... passed on, about one hundred and fifteen years ago." The tables started to die down in a slow wave, and got quiet at the news. "I'm very sorry to hear that," said Beth. "My mother died when I was born so I know how hard it is."

Rhay nodded and said, "Mahmen and I had a... difficult relationship and we didn't agree much, but I do miss her." Rhage asked, "What happened to the house? Did you sell it?" Rhay shook her head. 

"Her will had everything being given to a prepatory academy for the females in South Carolina. It's a school that teaches them how to be a proper glymera type female. I heard that they auctioned it all off and used the money to expand the school. I even heard they named it after her for her charitable donation." Rhage was furious.

"So she left you with nothing?!" he shouted. Rhay flinched and nodded. Kade thought back to the first time they met. She told him she didn't have a penny to her name, and he thought she was exaggerating. But the more he learned about her, the more he realized she never lied. She told the truth, no matter how bad or upsetting it might be. The whole room was quiet and Rhay's head was bent low, her face covered by her hair. Rhage stood up in a fury, grabbing a plate and chucking it against the wall, shattering the fine china. 

His eyes began glowing and Mary stood up quickly, putting her hands on his face and talking him down, knowing that when his eyes glowed, the beast was not far away. She spoke calmly to him and his temper wained a little, but his chest was still rising and falling with his uneven inhales. The meekest voice came from Rhay, "I am sorry I have soiled your home with my presence. I know I have nothing of value to bring or give to you. I will leave now." She stood and began walking away before everyone rushed at once to ask her to sit down, and explained that Rhage wasn't angry with her.

Rhay sat back down, Rhage coming to sit back with her. He took her hands into his, "You are the greatest treasure of my life. You are the thing with the most value that I could ever have. This," he said gesturing about the room, "this pales in comparison to you. My anger isn't towards you. It's towards your mother who took my time, my rights to you away, took everything you had away. I wasn't there for you before. But nothing will keep me from you now."

When Kade finally got a good look at her face there was so much remorse, so much sadness. He felt his heart breaking for her, wanting to wrap her in his arms and hold her until she felt safe. As though sensing his thoughts, his father turned to him and said, "That female is the kindest thing I have met in a long time. Don't screw this up."

"Please excuse me," Rhay said, "I need to go to the restroom." She stood, giving her father a small kiss on his forehead and walked out. It wasn't until she had been gone a few moments that Kade realized she went towards the bedrooms.

****************************************************************

As soon as Rhay left the ballroom she could hear and eruption of chatter. So many emotions swirled inside of her, and she had no idea how to process them all. The only emotions she ever knew growing up was anger, betrayal, sadness, and regret. Now, there was so many unfamiliar one in her gut, sending something that felt like dragonflies zooming around the walls of her stomach. Tears threated to build but she refused to let them fall. She had cried far more than her share over the years, and she was done. She wouldn't do it anymore. Walking slowly she headed back towards her room, knowing if she saw the kindness in the vampires in that room she might lose it. 

When Rhay opened the door she was greeting with an unexpected sight. Kade was sitting on the floor a blanket spread out. On the blanket he was taking out chicken, a variety of vegetables, bread, fruit and a slice of all kinds of pies that Rhay had never seen before from a large basket. He looked up and her and motioned for her to sit down.

"How-" Rhay looked around, "how did you get here before me." Without a word Kade stood and walked to the vanity Rhay had been looking at earlier. He reached to the side of the frame and she heard a click. The mirror swung out and Rhay was looking down a corridor that was dimly lit and seemed to go off in two or three different directions. "We had it built in with the house, incase of an attack. Some tunnels lead to an underground bunker with cars, food, weapons. Each room has a passage so whoever is there has an escape route." He turned to look at her and smiled, "Handy for getting around undetected."

He closed the door and walked back to the blanket. "I know everyone down there can be overwhelming. Especially if you are used to living alone. I've gotten immune to the insanity of it all, so I can forget just how insane it can be to others. They mean well, and they would give you the shirts from their backs, just sometimes you want them to sit down, shut up and butt out." He grabbed a roll and broke it in half, holding one piece out to her. She took it and sat beside him, taking small bites as he dished the food onto plates.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. It's easy for me to forget, too, that sometimes people don't have parents as loving and protective as mine or the rest of the parents down there. We all have been so damned lucky." He handed her a plate and she took it. Without speaking again, he started eating. Rhay was appreciative of the silence. Kade didn't press her for more information, didn't force her to talk about her past at that moment, and she was so grateful for that. 

"I'm sorry about earlier," Rhay said, "about the shower thing. I shouldn't have pulled that prank on you." Kade smiled, "It's okay. Honestly," he said looking over at her, "it reminds me of something your father would have done. He is forever and always pulling pranks any chance he gets." That made Rhay smile. All her mother ever did was compare her to her father in a bad light. Never once had she thought of anything about her to be a good or funny thing. 

"Im also sorry about the kiss," Rhay said sheepishly. "I know I'm not very good. I've never kissed anyone before-"  
"That was your first kiss?" Kade asked. Rhay nodded embarrassed and couldn't even look at him. She smelled that scent from him again. The dark spices and she felt her core begin to bloom again. She heard Kade groan slightly before standing and talking to the door. He stopped right before he opened the door and looked at her. "Rhay," his voice rough, "you aren't a bad kisser." Rhay was shocked.  
"Was I a good kisser?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips. Kade looked down and paused for a few moments before saying, "Ask me later." With that he left the room.


	17. The Birthday

Definitions: Newling - a virgin, having been untouched by the opposite sex.

The Master sat in front of the fireplace of his study, thinking on his next move. Everything was coming together perfectly. He tapped his Gucci shoed foot and smiled sadistically. It was time for those vampires in Caldwell to get what they had coming to them. He could hear the sound of the shore outside of his window and a soft breeze played on the drapes. Mr. N had been hiding something from him, he could sense it. Something must have gone wrong. But what was it. Perhaps it was time he sent a few, stronger, lessers to check on Mr. N and make sure he wasn't fucking this up for him. He had sat back and waited too long at his chance to take down those sons of bitches. He wasn't going to let some pathetic asshole ruin it. With a quick text, he sent out two men and settled in to wait.

**********************************************************************

Kade laid awake in bed, thinking of what Rhay had said. That kiss.... God never would he have ever thought that was her first kiss. And if that was her first kiss, he knew she was a newling and that made the male in him flare. He wanted to lay her soft body beneath him and be the first and only male to lay claim to it.

As he walked down the hall, he had the intent to go to the furthest room from her. But the more he tried to move his feet in the opposite direction, the more he felt like they were weighted down with anchors. He was the last thing she needed. She was so sweet and unassuming, he was gruff and irritable. She deserved a male like Jhinx who was quiet and kind, or Sykes who loved literature and the outdoors, and they deserved to all die for even being near her, he found himself thinking. Murhder had been right in everything he said to Rhage. She was light and sunshine in their world of darkness. He settled for a room two doors down but couldn't settle his mind to go to sleep.

He heard Rhage and Mary go in there a couple of hours ago, and slowly but surely almost every single person came by to check on her, ensure she was fine, and offer her words of condolence for her mother or praise for her bravery. The poor girl was never going to get any peace in this house Kade thought lightly before the gravity of that statement hit him.

She was going to be living in the palace, with Rhage and Mary until if, or when, she decided to leave. Shit. This was not going to be easy.

**************************************************************************

Rhay sat on a trunk at the edge of the bed, holding her backpack to her chest. Everything she owned that meant something to her was in there. At least, everything she could grab or save before it all got auctioned off. Every piece of her past, although not the best past one could have, was gone. Looking around the massive room, she thought how crazy it would be to live like this your whole life. Never knowing true gut wrenching hunger, never be cold for the fact that you didn't have enough clothing or shelter, never sleeping on a dirty worn mattress in the back of a tunnel. Everyone had stopped by and spoken to her after dinner, not giving her much time to finish her meal. But she didn't mind. It was more food that she was used to, and it was delicious. All of it. She was still a bit hungry but nothing like she normally was.

For a moment, she was grateful she had never lived like this, because then she could never truly enjoy its beauty. Looking back at the bed and to the satin pajamas that laid there, she sighed. A small smile played on her lips thinking about him. He had no idea of the beauty that was before him because he was so accustomed to it. Kade was born of privledge and had never once suffered a day in his life, yet he acted sometimes like a man who had been wronged by fate.

She shook her head. Ask me later. The same words she had said to him at the ball before she stormed off. Rhay wondered what he was doing right now when a small knock came on the door. She stood, setting down her backpack, and walked over, opening it. No one was there, so she stepped into the hall and looked down both hallways. Everything was quiet. Shrugging it off she closed the door and turned around. She began to take her shirt off and change into her pajamas when she saw something laying on top of them that hadn't been there before. A small rectangular package wrapped in plain brown paper with a deep purple ribbon around it.

She opened the package and there was a book, but there wasn't any words on the pages. There was a note, but she couldn't completely read it. She had learned to read and write over a hundred years ago, but after her sentencing, everything was stripped from her. Rhay was so focused on surviving she didn't worry about reading. Then when life had become more predictable and she knew where he next meal was coming from without worry, it had been close to fifty years she guessed. Without having practiced, she found she couldn't make out or remember a great deal of the words. It was so frustrating when she tried, that she had given up.

Rhay took the small package and walked out of the room. She quietly padded down the hallway until she heard the most beautiful sound. It was a sweet melody that made her want to sway and dance. Following it, she found BJ at a piano, the same one that was there the night of the party. He was dressed in black sweatpants and a tshirt that showed off his chisled arms, chest, and abs. Rhay stared at him for a while, but found that her body didn't respond to him the way it did to the prince. BJ was handsome, but he wasn't Kade, she thought.

Gathering her courage she walked up and sat down next to him. He never broke stride in his quick and effortless playing and Rhay sat and watched in wonder. Finally, when he finished his song, she clapped lightly with a small laugh, as he bowed deeply.

"You play wonderfully. How long have you been playing this instrument?" Rhay asked.   
"All my life," BJ said. "My mother knew that one day I would want to be a fighter, like my dad. But she also knew that I would need a distraction, something to take my focus away from the bad. Something I could get lost in. So she insisted I learn to play. I hated it when I first started." BJ chuckled, "I was really really really bad at it. But she made me keep going, and now I am glad she did. When I need to check out, I think about music. How it flows, how it dances on your skin as it glides around the room, how it makes you feel. Music is as powerful as any blade."

Rhay just nodded, struck by his words. "And as wonderful as my playing is, I can see you have something on your mind." He turned to her fully, swinging one leg over the bench. "I um... I had this delivered to me," she said holding out the book and the card to him. She hung her head and hated the words that came out of her mouth next. "I can't read what it says." BJ took if from her.

"You never learned?" he asked, his voice curious but not judgmental. She shook her head, "I learned a long time ago, but I am out of practice and I don't remember how." BJ read the card out loud for her. 

"Stories start from memories. Go make both. Happy Birthday." BJ's head shot up. "It's your birthday?" Rhay shrugged.   
"What day is it?" she asked. "It's August 3rd." Rhay just nodded.  
"Yes, then I guess it is the anniversary of my birth. Is that important?" BJ just smiled, standing and grabbing her hand. "Come with me." Rhay followed him down the corridor towards the kitchen.

**********************************************************************

Murhder watched her as she found the gift and unwrapped it. Feeling satisfied he turned to leave, knowing that he should be getting home, finalizing the plans. But he kept thinking of the redhead with the toffee eyes. He should tell the doggen to take him home. But instead he found himself being brought to the shop where she worked and lived. He stepped out of the car and stared at the second story windows, closed tight for the impending morning. Looking around he saw a hotel a block away and walked to it, getting a room facing towards the street her shop was on. He got ready to settle in the for night, telling himself he would leave at the start of night. Taking one last look towards the building, he closed the blinds and the curtains.

********************************************************************

Kade felt his heart pounding, his blood rushing quickly through his veins. He was walking down the hallway to get some water when he say BJ smiling at her, taking her hand and leading her away. MINE his head roared. His entire body was tense, ready to rip BJ's head from his neck. As he saw them disappear from sight his feet followed, his strides quick and heavy. He rounded the corner and heard them coming from down on the left, towards the kitchen. He barrelled into the room to see Rhay sitting on a stool near the center island and BJ putting on a large chef hat.

Normally that sight would have been comical to him, but the thought of him touching his female kept his anger high. Not that she was his female or anything really, he told himself. BJ should just have the same respect and boundaries for Rhay being Rhage's daughter. That's all. BJ smiled mischievously. "Just in time!" he said. "I could use a sous chef!" Grabbing an apron he slung it to Kade, putting one on himself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kade asked disbelievingly, his face still contorted in anger. BJ never turned to look at him, continuing to rummage in the fridge, taking out eggs, milk, butter, and muttering something about wondering where they kept the vanilla. "What are you doing?" he barked. Rhay started giggling her head thrown back, honey hair spilling down her back.

"I'm making cupcakes!" BJ exclaimed. Kade shook his head quickly in disbelief, blinking a few times.   
"I'm confused... why the hell are you making cupcakes." BJ looked over from behind a cabinet, "Because it's Rhay's birthday, everyone deserves cupcakes and an off-key birthday jingle." He continued rummaging as Rhay said, "Really BJ, you are so kind. But you don't have to do this for me. I don't even know what a capcake is." Both males snapped their heads to her, mouths agape. 

"Never?" BJ asked, "like, never ever in your life?" Rhay shook her head. "My mother never left me have sweets. I couldn't even bring myself to eat the dessert tonight. It's crazy, she's been dead for over a hundred years but yet I'm still afraid of her." BJ and Kade shared a look and Kade sighed.

"Alright," Kade said, "but for the record, neither of us know how to cook. This is best left to the doggen." BJ just smiled again. "It's friggin' cupcakes man, how card can it really be?"


	18. The Mess

Kade could not believe what he had gotten himself into. He was covered from head to toe in flour and milk, BJ was worse, and the kitchen was a disaster. The only thing that made any of it better was Rhaylynn, as she sat there laughing, her face red, clutching her stomach. It wasn't just a laugh, it was a full on belly roll and Kade loved it. There was so much light in her eyes, he swore the sun shone from them. It made him feel more like a man than he ever had before, even covered in the remnants of their many failed attempts. 

BJ was trying to carefully add icing to their latest batch, the white icing smeared more on his face then on the cake itself. "AH HA!" he exclaimed, jumping back from the cupcake with glee. "It is complete!" With a flourish he handed it to Rhay. "I have a feeling, this is the one." 

"You said that about the last three, and they were all terrible," Kade pointed out. "Really we could just call a doggen and have them make one for her. It will be a hell of a lot better than the shit we've concocted." BJ just gave him a look, letting him know he was less than pleased with Kade's words. Rhay took the cake and took a bite. Kade cringed and waited. To his surprise she moaned lightly after she chewed it a few times. Hearing the moan escape her lips set off a fire in Kade's gut 

"It's perfect!" she said enthusiastically. BJ let out a triumphant shout.   
"Now... I'm going to find a doggen," he said, "we're gonna need some helping cleaning up this mess." Kade couldn't agree more as he surveyed the destroyed kitchen. As he left, bounding down the hallway, Kade saw Rhay slip the cupcake discreetly into the trash. She looked at him sheepishly. 

"I couldn't bear to let him be disappointed again. But that one was the worst so far." Kade just smiled at her and shook his head. Without another word he stepped to the phone and dialed a couple of buttons. 

"Fritz, hey, we kinda made a mess here in the kitchen..... Yes that would be great... Thank you. Also, please have someone stop by the bakery on 17th Ave. Get a dozen cupcakes," he put his hand over the receiver. What flavor? he mouthed. Rhay just shrugged. "A variety would be fine. Have them sent to Rhay's room. And Fritz, it would be best done secretly. Especially from Rhage and BJ, we don't want them making a fuss... Yes.... Thank you Fritz." He hung up and turned to her, placing his hands on his hips and looked around. "They really have their work cut out for them this time."

Rhay shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really know what to say... about all of this."   
"You don't need to say anything. It's our pleasure." Kade leaned his hip against the counter near her and Rhay drank the sight of him in. The top of his dark hair was dusted white with flour, a few streaked danced on his olive skin. Kade's arms were crossed, showing the tense muscles beneath the skin. His torso narrowed into his hips and strong legs. Kade could feel her eyes staring him up and down, and her scent become a fraction stronger, giving away her blooming desire.

This is bad news, Kade thought. He could feel himself hardening under her stare, but couldn't peel himself away from staring right back. Her forearms were leaned against the counter, supporting her weight, and behind the cabinets, Kade knew there were lush curves waiting to be explored. Every bit of her seemed to be made to be touched by a man. But not him, he quickly thought to himself. It could never be him. 

Turning away, he began busying himself looking for a broom. The silence was deafening and her scent of honeysuckle was overwhelming him. "What does this do?" Kade turned to see what she was talking about, finding her on one of the far walls pointing to a touch screen. 

"It plays music," Kade answered. "Any kind you want. I can show you how to turn it on if you want." Rhay looked shy but nodded. He walked over to her and patiently showed her how to turn the screen off and on. "Now, what kind of music do you like?" Rhay just shrugged. "Oh come on, everyone has music they like.... No? Okay, what do you not like, and we will scratch that off the list." Rhay just looked down at her bare feet.

"I don't have music where I live. I mean, I don't have a radio or anything to play it." Kade felt his jaw drop. He couldn't imagine what her life must be like. Murhder said she was isolated, but he never dreamed she was THAT isolated. Scrolling through he found a station with softer music, good for slow dancing, and he took her hand. "If I do recall, ma'am. You owe me a dance." A smile touched the corners of Rhay's lips. 

"If I do recall, sir, I told you to ask me later."   
"Okay," he retorted. "This is me asking." He bowed slightly and kissed her knuckles. "May I have this dance?" Rhay pressed her lips and looked to the wall. "I wasn't lying before. I don't really know how."  
"It's okay," Kade said pulling her close. "I don't really know how either." That was a lie, he had learned to dance from his mother and Marissa, but he wanted to make her feel better. Taking her free hand in his he placed it on his shoulder, and placed his hand on her waist, reveling in the feeling of her softness next to him. He could feel her heart beat quicken and her breaths become shorter and more erratic. "Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't look up or acknowledge him. He took his hand from hers and touched her cheek. "Talk to me."

**************************************************************************

Rhay let out a shaky breath. "I just dont want... I mean.. It's just that." She couldn't find the words to tell him how scared she was, frightened that he would be repulsed by her curves. Her stomach was flat enough, thin enough she supposed, but her hips and thighs were more rounded and full. It wasn't becoming of a female of their species. And here, right in front of her, was the prince, his hand on her waist, pulling her in close. She could smell the spices coming from his skin and she wanted to melt into him and breathe it in. 

She felt him raise her head so they were looking at one another. She saw only concern in his eyes, no harsh criticizms or repulsions. Rhay relaxed slightly. "I'm fine. Just tired I guess." She felt his fingers leave her face and return to her hand. 

"I wont keep you long. Please Rhaylynn, may I have this dance." All she could do was nod her head and she felt herself being whisked away by him. He made her feel light as her twirled her around. Surprisingly with only a couple of missteps, she found herself falling into the rhythm of his steps. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3. The footwork she drew from when she learned to fight, and she found it easy to follow him. She felt herself smile. Maybe she could dance after all. Barely finishing the thought, he let her waist go and spun her under his arm a couple of times, causing her to giggle, before he caught her and they resumed the dance. 

He was smiling down at her, and she thought it was the most perfect sight she had ever seen. Until they heard a door open and Fritz came walking in, quickly, with a bucket, mop, broom, and a crew of doggen behind him. Rhay tripped over her own feet, distracted by the sight of them and started to fall to the floor. Kade strong arms wrapped around her and out of instinct she through her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. His right arm never left her waist, while his left was braced against the counter, keeping her from hitting her head by only a couple of inches.

They were almost nose to nose, and she could see tiny flecks of green dot the outline of his pupil, something she hadn't noticed before. "Are you alright?" his deep voice reverberated in his chest, which was pressed against hers, sending a delicious tingle down her spine. She felt her body begin to hum and she lost her breath. The demon. It was humming and burning inside of her. Rhay pushed him away and bolted out of the kitchen. 

"Master! Madam!" Fritz exclaimed. "Are you sure you are okay? We didn't mean to startle you." Kade stared at the door Rhay left through, utterly confused.. "We're fine Fritz," Kade said, not taking his eyes off the door Rhay exited from. "Just tired, we weren't paying attention. Nothing to be concerned about." Finally looking back over he said, "Sorry for the big mess, but BJ was on a mission."

Fritz went about fretting and stating that they were more than happy to assist. But Kade wasn't listening. He started walking towards the door Rhay exited through when BJ came bounding back in. "I couldn't find Fr- OH hey! Nevermind, Found 'em," he said, clapping Kade's shoulder sending a small puff of flour into the air. "So, where's Rhay?"

***************************************************************************

Rhage was pacing back and forth in his room. He had tried to call Murhder a dozen times but there was no answer on the number he had left with the Brotherhood and he was beginning to get seriously pissed off. How Adelynn could have treated his, their, daughter that way was making his blood boil. Mary sat on the edge of the bed, watching him, concerned. "Baby, you had no idea she existed, and I'm sure Murhder did all he could. There isn't much use fretting about it right now." She stood and intercepted her pacing, placing her hands on his chest she looked up at him. 

She was the only thing in this world that could calm him when he was like this and she knew it. She ran her fingers over his chest lightly and continued to speak. "What's done is done. All we can do now is focus on spending as much time with Rhaylynn as possible, making sure she is comfortable, and getting to know her. She seems so timid and frightened, I'm sure she didn't have an easy life. The kids I used to work with that came from backgrounds like her, the last thing they needed was an explosion of emotions and erratic behavior. Please Rhage, for Rhaylynn." That got to him and he slowed his breathing. He wrapped his arms around Mary and held her tight.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I don't know what I would do in this world without you." And he meant it. Mary saved him body and soul years and years ago and she was his angel. She kept him grounded and sane and brought out the best in him. Looking down at her he sighed, "I just can't shake this feeling like there is something I'm missing. Something I don't know."

"There are a lot of somethings we don't know. A week ago we didn't know you had a beautiful healthy wonderful daughter. And I bet in a weeks time, we will know all kinds of new things about her." Rhage smiled at that. 

"You're right. I have something new to look forward to when I wake up. You know, other than seeing you naked in my bed." Mary slapped his arm playfully and laughed. Rhage led her to the bed and decided to show her just how much he appreciated her staying by his side.


	19. The Palace

Mr. N was waiting outside of the mansion the next night, waiting for any sign of movement. The curtains had remained drawn during the day, which was par for the course, but even now after dark they remained shut. Damn it. He really hoped he hadn't tipped them off. All he needed was the Master on his ass, and finding out about the female who knew too much. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked down at it. It was his second in command, Q. Hitting the ignore button he stuffed the phone back into his pocket and resumed watching the house. Almost immediately the phone began it persistent buzzing again and he didn't even take it from his pocket that time. Q could wait or handle whatever came up in his absence. He had been a perfect Caldwell Recruiter. One blemish on his record was sure to be overlooked.

N stayed in his position for another hour or so when he saw headlights begin to illuminate the driveway. He ducked further back into the bushes when the phone began buzzing once more. Frustrated he grabbed it roughly and held it to his ear. "What?!" he said impatiently.

"We've got visitors," Q said. "Handle it," N spat, venom in his voice. The car was idling at the edge of the drive, as though waiting to decide which way there were going to turn. The beams were set almost directly on him, although the foliage was thick enough to provide coverage.

"They're asking for you. They said the Master sent them for a status update. Wanted to ensure everything was running smoothly up here." If N had a heart, it would have stopped. The Master had never sent anyone to Caldwell to check on anything before. This certainly wasn't good.

"Show them anything they want. I'm on my way." N was pissed he was missing his opportunity to try to find the main home of the vampires, but keeping his undead life preserved took precedence at this point. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket as the car pulled out and turned left. Immediately following it another car turned right. To N's shock, four more cars pulled out of the drive, two turning right, and two turning left. So, they got smart, damn it. This definitely wasn't good. When he found that blond bitch, she was going to pay. Lessers may be impotent, but that doesn't mean they can't get... creative.

**********************************************************************

Rhaylynn sat in the large SUV next to her father by the window in the backseat, Mary on his other side. V and Jane were in the front, and in the car infront of them, Fritz was driving the First Family. The other's had left early in the night via the underground tunnels. V and Tohrment had decided it would be safest to send out decoy cars in case the house was being watched. Rhay found she couldn't agree more with the males' deicision. About time they got smart. She was amazed by the tunnel that ran underground from the mansion. She remembered Kade mentioning it, but she imagined a dirt tunnel, not this.

The tunnel was lined with metal and lights ran through it, illuminating it perfectly for a vampires eyes. She also hadn't realized that home wasn't the main home of the First Family. It seemed so luxurious but welcoming. She was sure that was where they resided. But she supposed that was the point. Give somewhere to distract from the main living area. The buzzing she felt last night when Kade was holding her was still making her skin hum. She was twitchy and on edge. Trying the breathing techniques seemed to help some, but between that male and being stuck underground in a tunnel, it made her body feel like pine needles were prickling her.

She felt Rhage set his hand on top of hers, hands she hadn't realized she had been wringing hard enough to leave red welts on her skin. She looked up at him, he looking down at her concerned. "It's okay, I don't like confined spaces either." He offered her a small smile and he looked forward once more. Rhay glanced over at Mary to notice Rhage was gripping her hand tight, Mary rubbing it lightly, soothing him. She realized that she, Rhay, was comforting him, just as much as he was trying to comfort her. Somehow that gave her a sense of peace and brought a happy thought to her head. She and her father really were alike, in more that just appearances.

Remembering what Murhder said, about Rhage being the one originally cursed with the beast, she wondered if their claustrophobia was from the beast. She began to open her mouth to asked when a sight took her breath away. The car was barrelling directly for a wall, and V wasn't slowing down. Rhay's heart began to beat wildly. She gripped Rhage's hand and ducked her head down, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing for an impact. After a few beats, nothing came. The car continued as though nothing happened.

She lifted her head slowly, hardly daring to look forward again, and words continued to escape her. They were on a road, blurred by the mhis that covered it for protection. They passed through a large gate Rhay thought you would have to be crazy to try to pass through without permission. It was high and the wall and doors seemed incredibly thick. They opened seemlessly letting the cars through and closing promptly behind them. The fog of the mhis suddenly cleared a moment later, revealing a giant and intimidating castle sitting on a mountain, as though it had been carved from it.

Ripping her hand from Rhage she fumbled with the buttons on the door until she found the one that lowered the window. As soon as it was lowered, she stuck the entire upper half of her body out and stared open mouthed. She had never seen a building so large. From the outside it looked threatening and impressive. Rhay couldn't imagine living in a home so grand. What did they fill the space with?

***********************************************************************

Kade sat in the back seat with his mother, his father in the front. His headphones were plugged firmly in his ears, filling his head with heavy metal music, and his eyes securely shut. Back to the palace, back to the same old same old. Although he supposed it wouldn't be the same with Rhaylynn now joining them. Not like it mattered. She made it very clear last night was didn't want anything to do with him after she pushed him away, unable to get out of there fast enough. Which was whatever. It wasn't like it pissed him off or anything that she didn't want to be seen with him when others were around. Nope, not at all. She wasn't right for him anyhow. She was Rhage's daughter and she was... incredibly beautiful and kind, and not for him. Nope. Not even going there.

He forced himself to open his eyes, knowing that after about 6 songs, they would be back by the time the 7th song was over. Maybe half way through the 8th. He kept his eyes planted firmly on the ceiling when he saw out of the corner of his eye his mother shaking slightly. Looking over at her, concerned, he realized she was laughing. He ripped the headphones out of his ears to find out what she was laughing at when he realized his father was laughing too. Now THAT was a puzzle, he looked all around to try to locate the source of the laughter when he saw from the side mirror Rhay leaning out of the window.

Kade immediately straightened. Her blond curls were billowing behind her, one hand was holding on to the windowsill, the other hanging beside her. Rhage was standing up, his head out of the sunroof, howling in the wind and acting like a dog. Rhay was laughing and gazing up at the palace, wonder and excitement filled her eyes. Looking back at his home as they approached, he supposed to someone who had never seem the palace before it would be a sight to behold.

For the first time in a long time he gazed up at the place he called home. The towers spiraled high, the stones locking in perfectly with one another. Large windows covered the front, newer than the stone of the building, thanks to V and his improvements on security. But they complimented instead of challenged the look. The trees had been cut back, giving plenty of room out front for the large circular drive. The front of the palace had been landscaped for the summer, boasting fresh roses and lush shrubs. Behind the castle, it looked as though the mountains ran directly into it, although there were gardens and an outdoor pool just behind it, making you feel like the palace went on forever into the cliffs.

It truly was in impressive sight. Kade hadn't looked at the building in so long, he almost forgot about all the small things that made it so uniquely and strangely beautiful in its powerful stature. As they pulled to the front entrance, a few doggen were present to open doors and welcome home everyone. His father and mother exited, and walked in, hand in hand as they always did. Rhage and Mary followed soon after, her hand in the crook of his elbow, laughing as he continued howling, his blond hair tussled. Jane and V followed, hip to hip and even Quinn and Blay walked in side by side.

Moments like this made Kade feel so incredibly isolated. To his right he saw Rhaylynn standing perfectly still, one hand on her throat, the other wrapped protectively around her torso. Her head was craned all the way back, allowing her to look up at the massive structure, mouth open, and eyes wide. Today, she had black pants and a creme colored blouse that fit her curves perfectly. Kade swallowed past the lump in his throat, wondering what it would be like to have her on her knees in front of him, the same look of wonder on her face. He began to ask her if she wanted him to escort her inside when Rhage's voice rang out.

"Hey, baby girl!" He was beaming at her, pride filling his features. "You have plenty of time to look at it from the outside, but I guarantee you will find the inside a million times better." She dropped her head and smiled at him. He watched as she walked forward, unsure, but walked nonetheless, right into Rhage's open arms. And that, Kade thought, is the exact reason he needed to get her out of his head. Pulling out his phone he sent a mass text to his boys. Iron Mask 2nite. 2 hrs. be there. He placed his phone back into his pocket and walked towards the entrance.

He was going to go straight to his room, he thought. Shower and change and be ready. Maybe he would go to Iron Mask early and find a few females who were willing to go for a ride. He just needed to get laid and get her out of his head. Right, straight to his room. Don't pass go. Don't collect $200. He was so focused on his thoughts he almost ran into V, who was standing just inside the doorway. V turned to look at him and moved to the left, allowing Kade space to enter.

And of course, the only thing able to derail him from his mission, was standing in the foyer on top of the large mosaic of an apple tree. She was slowing spinning in a circle, her eyes darting to everything and nothing. Rhage was in the middle of explaining how they came to this palace but he didn't think Rhaylynn was even listening.

"Mary and I have a room on the west side, along with Kade. V and Jane, Quinn and Blay stay on the east side. You can pick any empty room you want and decorate it any way you like. It's 100% yours." She stopped and looked at him.

"It's mine?"  
"Whenever you want it. Not just for now, but forever." Rhage's eyes began to glass over and his mother, Beth, was also tearing up. "We are your family and this is your home, for as long as you want it. No where is off limits, every door is open to you here. Welcome home Rhaylynn."

Rhay stood still for a moment and looked to Rhage, then to Beth and Wrath. Beth smiled and nodded, his father, Wrath, smiling as well. Without a word Rhay rushed into her father's arms and Rhage returned her embrace, pulling Mary in tight with them. Kade began to slowly work his way around the foyer, sticking close to the wall, trying to remain out of sight as much as possible. Rhage was muttering about showing her the pool, and the training center, and the gardens and he heard Rhay's voice for the first time since they left the mansion.

"There's a garden here?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement. Rhage nodded and began talking animatedly about them, although he admitted he didn't spend much time in them. Kade was just to the base of the stairs when his father spoke, his voice filling the room. "Kade, since you are on the way up, why don't you show Rhaylynn around, let her see what rooms are available and which she would like to stay in." Kade knew it wasn't a request, more like a demand.

He thought about just nodding, something he knew his father hated since he was blind but he decided against it. "Or course sire. Follow me please." Without waiting for her he walked up the stairs, furious at his father for what he just did. He felt Rhay's presence behind him but he refused to turn around. Once he reached the top of the staircase he turned to the left to go to the west wing where he slept. He should turn around, he thought. Make her choose a room on the east side of the house. He stopped at the entrance to the grand hallway. "Down here is the west side. The doors on the left are all empty except for the third one. That one is mine. Mary and Rhage are on the first one here to the right. The east side is free except for the second room on the right and first room on the left. Let a doggen know if you need anything." Good, that was over with and he hadn't even needed to look at her. He began walking away when she replied in a meek voice,

"Thank you. For everything. You all have been so kind to me. I can't even begin to think of how to repay you." That stopped him. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and squeezed his eyes shut. He had just been a royal ass and she was thanking him. She was such a female of worth, come from nothing, having nothing. And here he was, a noble bred prince, being an absolute dick. He looked over his shoulder.

"You said you liked gardens?" She nodded shyly and looked down at her feet. "Follow me." He walked to the fourth room on the right and opened the door. Flipping on the light, he felt her enter behind him. He went to the window and drew back the drapes and opened the french doors to the small balcony. Stepping back he motioned to the window and said, "This was Nalla's room before she moved out. She loved the gardens too. This room has the best view in the house."

Rhay walked past him and walked onto the balcony. He watched as she leaned against the metal railing, taking in the sight of the night blooming roses and various other plants that the doggen grew. She smiled and looked back at him. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Kade. It's more than perfect." He walked onto the balcony to join her and surveyed the gardens. They were in pristine condition as always, and the scent from the newly bloomed buds was sweet. It still did nothing to mask her scent of honeysuckle.

He swallowed hard again, searching for something to say when his phone pinged. It was BJ, We will be there. C U then. Kade put the phone back in his pocket and backed off the balcony, reminding of all the reasons this was bad. He couldn't push himself on an unattainable female who didn't want him away. Just get this out of your system, he thought and headed for the door. When he got there and turned and said, "If you need anything, call a doggen." She was standing in the doorway to the balcony, her soft curls slightly tousled from the breeze. She crossed her arms across her torso, and leaned her whole body against the door frame.

"I've been given so much already. I don't think there is anything else in this world I could ever desire." Except for you, Kade thought, Please say, 'except for you.' But she said nothing. She just smiled sweetly at him. He nodded and left. No time for a shower. He needed to get to Iron Mask. Now.


	20. The Iron Mask

Kade slammed the door to his room and threw open the closet door. Change of jeans, black t-shirt, black sneakers. Done. He walked back out of the room and straight down the stairs where everyone was still milling about. Fucking perfect he thought. As he reached the bottom of the stairs where his parents still stood his father looked to his direction. "Did she find a room?" 

"I guess so. We've got plenty to choose from so it's not like she will be hard pressed to find a bed." Kade didn't stop walking as he spoke, reaching the side door that let towards the kitchen and training center. He could hear his mother gasp at his harsh tone, something Kade rarely had towards his sire but he wouldn't stop to apologize. He needed to gain ground as away from Rhay as he could get at this moment. He exited the house through the back door leading out the kitchen and dematerialized the moment he was free of the palace. Since the walls were lined with steel, the only substance they couldn't dematerialize through, finding and open and unblocked door was his first and best option.

Within moments he appeared behind the club and walked to the front. The bouncer recognized him instantly as a VIP and let him past the rope. Considering his 6'7" frame and muscular build, no one was inclined to stop him anyway. Iron Mask was a club that had been around for years, owned by Rhevenge, a half-sympath and was a getaway for many vampires. It was easy to fit in here, every Sue, Sally, and Sam were decked out in the goth finest. White faces, fluorescent dyed hair and a few even wore the fake fangs that came and went in popularity. Cute, Kade mused. He headed straight for the back to one of the VIP tables and sat closest to the exit door. The usual spot for the Brothers. A thin, leggy waitress came over promptly bending over to show off her fake tits. "What'll it be hun?"

"Dalmore 40 year," he slipped her two $100 bills. "Reserve me the bottle for the night and there is more where this came from." Her eyes lit up at the money and the mention of the expensive brand of whiskey. Generally Kade stuck to beers or rum, but tonight he needed something with a little more bite. Sitting back as the waitress left he surveyed the crowed. The hookers Rhev hired were always on point but Kade stayed far far away from them. He came here too much to get tangled up with a prostitute that wanted a regular. 

In the crowed before him he saw females of all shapes, hair colors, heights and sizes. It didn't take him long to lock eyes with one. She looked him up and down and smiled, tossing her black hair streaked with pink. She began gyrating harder to the music in hopes of impressing him, her barely there pleather skirt not even covering the bottom of her ass. Easy. Boring. But she would do. Kade leaned forward and crooked a finger at her, sending her stumbling over her too tall heels right to him. 

Before she got to her table the waitress came back with his first shot of the night. He downed it quickly and stood. The moment she got to him he grabbed her hand and led her to one of the private bathrooms. She started chatting animatedly, introducing herself, asking his name, wondering if he comes here that much. As soon as he was in the room he shut the door and locked it with his mind, shutting up her endless chatter by crushing his lips to hers harshly. She began moaning, running her hands up and down his body. Kade unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and without any other persuasion she dropped to her knees and took his length into her mouth. Kade closed his eyes and leaned his forearms against the wall, allowing her to explore his dick.

As her tongue ran up and down his length, Rhay's face popped into his head. He remembered the way she looked, gazing up at the palace, so in awe and wonder, so innocent and sweet. He felt himself harden more at the thought of her and the girl before him moaned, obviously thinking it was meant for her. Kade pounded his fist against the wall, pissed that he couldn't get her out of his head. For a moment he allowed himself to believe it was Rhay on her knees right now, greedily exploring his cock. He felt himself twitch as he imagined her head of blond curls bobbing back and forth, her petite hands roaming over his hips and sac.

Angry at the thoughts of her running through his head, he pulled the girl in front of him up off her knees and bent her over the sink, thrusting himself into her in one long stroke. She cried out as he pounded into her, forcing himself to look at the girl in front of him, grabbing her breast in one hand, the other locked on her hip, and tried not to think about Rhaylynn. She came swiftly on his dick and he pumped his length in and out of her, drawing it out until she collapsed against him, sated and satisfied. "Oh my god, you are incredible!" she said between short, shallow breaths. "Yeah, you too," he said, his cock still hard, no where close to release. But as he looked at this bony girl, her scent a mixture of chalk and sweet and sour mix, her stringy hair plastered to her head, all he could see was that she wasn't her. 

"I'm so excited I came here tonight. I teach down at the high school in town and everyone dared me to come tonight. Never would I have dreamed I would have met someone so incredible as you. What's your number baby? I would love to see you again." Aaaaaaand that was his cue. He wiped her memory, giving her the illusion of a quicky with some random and left. Teacher huh? No wonder she smelled like chalk. Kade returned to the table and sat down, another shot immediately being set before him.

This time it was BJ setting it down, a beer in his other hand. His face not doing much to hide how pissed off he was. "Thanks," Kade said and downed the shot. The waitress came by with another as Kade was drinking the one in his hand and BJ took it, turning it over top of Kade's head. Kade immediately dropped the shot glass and sputtered, choking on the expensive whiskey that went down the wrong pipe. Kade looked up at BJ confused, "What the fuck?"

Without a word BJ turned the glass of beer upside down over Kade head as well, drenching him. He stood up quickly grabbing BJ by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Glass went flying and shattered over the ground. BJ swung and hit Kade square in the jaw. Kade froze for a moment before baring his fangs and headbutted BJ square in the nose. BJ countered by landing a couple of knees to Kade's gut and pushed himself back off the wall and slamming Kade down on top of the table. Before Kade could react Sykes pulled BJ back and Jhinx pulled Kade back before he could lunge again.

BJ shrugged Sykes off and left for the back entrance, Sykes following close behind. BJ's blood was smeared across Kade's face and he could feel bruises forming on his stomach. The waitress brought him a towel and started fawning over him, asking him if he was okay, did he need ice, and blubbering about how brave he was to stand up 'to that asshole."

"That asshole is one of my best friends, so why don't you make your ass useful and bring me another shot!" Kade spat at her. She flinched and quickly left. Kade sat roughly at the table and toweled off his face. 

"You know a thank you to her wouldn't have killed you," Jhinx said.  
"Thanks for what?" Kade replied sarcastically.  
"Bringing you a towel." Kade stopped for a brief second before continuing to try to get the beer out of his hair. Jhinx's eyes never left Kade as he finished drying his hair.   
"You got something to say cousin?" Kade asked. Jhinx just shook his head and continued to stare at Kade. "Then kindly fuck off."   
"She was right you know. War is coming," Jhinx said finally after a long silence. Where was the waitress with his damn whiskey?  
"Oh? A lesser pop out of a mole hill and announce a start date?" Kade asked, not looking at his cousin.  
"All are at war with the one who wars against self." Without another word, Jhinx stood and started to leave.   
"Who's that? Plato or some shit." Jhinx didn't answer or even pause to acknowledge that Kade had spoken. He simply left quietly, leaving Kade alone once more. 

**********************************************************************

Wrath sat in his throne room, his queen, Beth sitting beside him helping him go over the correspondence of the night. It usually wasn't quite so overflowing, but tonight was different. They had lesser spottings, close to the second home, and it made people begin to worry. Luckily word hadn't gotten out about Rhaylynn's warning. Which reminded him,

"Beth, tomorrow night I would like to talk to Rhay about what she was trying to warn us about. I want to know all she knows. But tonight, let's just let her settle in. It's been a hectic few days for everyone." Beth nodded and said,  
"I think that's a great idea." She didn't say however how worried she was about Kade, about his attitude and behaviors the last few months. Without missing a beat Wrath said, "I'm worried about him too." Beth smiled moved to sit on Wrath's lap, wrapping her arms around her hellren.   
"He isn't the young man he used to be. He used to be so happy, so full of life, and determined. Now he is just,-"  
"Like I was," Wrath finished. "Before I met you I was just like him, in every way. I know he feels that it's his duty to carry on the monarchy when I pass. And I know he secretly hates it. He wants nothing more than to fight, to protect. And just like I did, I felt that I couldn't do it from behind a desk. That boy is too much like his father for his own good." Beth kissed the top of his head and said,   
"He has all the best parts of you Wrath. You should talk to him. Tell him not to worry so much. If he doesn't want to be ruler, he doesn't have to be. I never want him to feel like he had to be someone and something he isn't." Wrath just shook his head.   
"It won't help. He won't admit to it. He feels his purpose in life is to be king after I die. Only one thing will change his mind on that. He needs to find someone to drag him from the hell he created in his head. This is something he will have to do without us, leelan." Beth laid her head on Wrath and sighed. It was by far the hardest thing, to allow your children to make mistakes. But she had to do it. She and Wrath had to allow him to come to terms on his own. 

****************************************************************************

Rhay sat in the foyer, on top of the mosaic of an apple tree and looked up at the ceiling. Her neck was beginning to cramp and she didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she didn't care. The mural that was painted on the ceiling was so gorgeous. Every where she looked the artist who painted it told a new and exciting story. There were angels, and horses, and warriors, children with their families, battles, and victories, and it was spectacular. She heard the door open and she finally looked away and saw one of the brothers come through. She remembered his name was Zsadist. He had a large scar that ran along his face and over his lip, making him look like a threatening killer. But after seeing him with his family, she knew otherwise. 

He stopped in the doorway when he saw her and looked puzzled. "What are you doing?" he asked. Rhay shrugged and looked down at her lap where the small leather bound journal sat, empty of words. So many thoughts came to her mind, but she had no way to write them down, so she had just been thinking about all the things she would write if she could.

"Have you ever wanted to learn how to do something, but were too afraid to ask because you thought someone would think less of you?" Rhay asked, not taking her eyes off the journal. Zsadist said nothing and there was silence for so long, Rhay wondered if he left. Finally he said, "I know exactly how you feel. There was a time I didn't know how to read. But Mary taught me. It was embarrassing, asking for help. But I'm glad I did. If you have anything you need, ask her." He said nothing else and left. After the door closed behind him Rhay looked up to the ceiling once more, discovering a scene with a Chosen playing an instrument to a male, obviously seeking favor with him. 

Maybe, she thought, maybe if I learn to read and write too, I could seek someone's favor. With that she stood up and ascended the stairs walking directly to her father and Mary's room and knocked lightly.


	21. The Beast

Mary stood before her dresser, putting on the necklace Rhage had gotten for her a couple of years ago and sighed. She was so happy for her hellren, having found a long lost child he never knew he had. It was wonderful. Truly it was. But something inside of her felt hollow. Rhage had a baby with another woman. She knew it was long before she was around and that wasn't her issue. But seeing Rhaylynn next to Rhage, knowing she was born from someone else. Knowing she could never have that feeling of having her child by her side. It made her chest ache. A soft knock came at the door and she steeled herself, putting on her normal, happy face.

Reaching the door she opened it, expecting it to be Beth or Jane. But instead it was Rhay. Mary had to force herself not to take a step back in surprise. "Hi there," Mary said, stepping into the doorway. "Your father isn't here. I think he went to the training center to look for Kade. But I will let him know you stopped by."   
"Actually," Rhay said, looking down at her feet. "I wanted to talk to you, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. If it is, I will come back later, whenever really." Mary stood still, in shock.   
"Why would you want to see me?" Rhay didn't look up. Instead she quietly said,  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you," and turned to leave.   
"No, wait Rhay, honey I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry, I just mean, what can I help you with?" Rhay turned back still looking at the floor, a brown leather book in her hands.   
"Zsadist... Zsadist said you could maybe help me with a problem I am having."   
"I can try. Why don't you come in and have a seat." Rhay walked into Mary's room and Mary closed the door. Rhay sat on a small lounger by the dresser and Mary sat at the edge of the bed. Rhay was quiet for a while, but Mary didn't press her. She instead watched and waited. The more she observed Rhaylynn, the more she noticed things that reminded her of the youth she used to help in the city. They too had come from poor backgrounds, many having little money, turbulent relationships with parents or guardians, unsure and self-conscious. It was her experience that they either lashed out or built a wall. It seemed that Rhay had chosen the latter option, creating distance by not allowing anyone the ability to see inside of her, keeping her gaze averted and her body closed off. 

"I was wondering," Rhay began, thinking over the words she wanted to say. "I was hoping you might teach me how to read. I mean, I kind of used to know how. Mahmen taught me the basics. But I haven't tried in so long, I don't remember how." Shocked, Mary asked,  
"How long has it been since you tried?" Rhay shrugged,   
"A long time. There isn't need to read where I live. There is only the need to survive. Nothing else matters." Mary's heart broke for her and she instantly felt guilty for the thoughts she had earlier. It was obvious this girl's mother was a piece of work and she silently thanked the heavens she was dead already because if she wasn't, she was sure her hellren would make it so.   
"I would be delighted to teach you how to read Rhay. How about we start tomorrow, after first meal? We can go to the library and practice." Rhay nodded and shuffled her feet nervously.

"Will you tell my father?" she asked. Mary smiled,   
"Not if you don't want me to. It can be our secret." Rhay replied,  
"If it isn't a bother, I would like that very much. I don't... I don't want him to be upset anymore. I don't like to make him upset. I only want to make him happy." Mary felt tears prick her eyes once more. God, she hadn't cried this much since her mother passed. Mary stood and walked to Rhay, sinking to her knees in front of her.   
"You have already made your father the happiest man I know. I have never seen him so full of joy as I have since you found him. I can't thank you enough for that." Rhay looked through her lashes at Mary.   
"Thank you," Rhay said. "For being such a good shellan. I used to be sad that my mahmen and father were not together. Now I can see that the Scribe Virgin was wise. My mahmen would not have been good to him like you are. I can see how much you love him, and how much he loves you. But I don't understand something. If you love my father so much, why have you not given him any more children?" The tears that had been lingering in Mary's eyes finally fell and she quickly buried her face in her hands. Sobbing, every feeling of despair, inadequacy, and longing came flooding to the surface. Mary felt Rhay wrap her arms around her and held her tight.  
"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Mary wrapped her arms around the girl and allowed herself to cry. Cry over the life she would never carry inside her, cry over the nights of misery she felt for not giving Rhage a child, cry over not knowing what it was like to feel a baby move inside her, take its first breath, first steps, first words. 

After what felt like an hour Mary finally was able to catch her breath enough to say, "I'm barren. I can't have children." She pulled back and sat on her heels, wiping her eyes on her sleeves and sniffling in an unladylike way. "When I met Rhage, I was sick. Cancer. I had undergone so many treatments, it left me infertile. I wish every day I could have had a child with Rhage." 

***************************************************************************

Rhay stayed sitting on the chair, unsure of what to say to Mary. She ran her fingers over the empty journal, thinking of all the words that she would write if she could at this moment, but she couldn't find any equivalent to the sadness she felt for the female. She looked at Mary, so burdened with her emptiness and she suddenly felt angry. Her mother had been allowed to have children, and she had treated Rhay like a stray dog, while this female who was so tender and loving, wasn't allowed to love a child of her own. 

She was stuck by the injustice of it all. Words began to flow inside of her head, a raging whirlpool of hatred and frustration. How could the Scribe Virgin allow this? Perhaps she wasn't as just as Rhaylynn had thought. "I'm sorry for crying like that," Mary said, her cheeks flushed. "I guess I just haven't allowed myself to grieve." Rhay reached down and held one of Mary's hands, wishing she could have had a mother as kind and warm as Mary. They sat like that for a long time in silence. Finally Rhay heard Mary clear her throat.   
"Anyways," she said standing, "what do you think you will get for the night?" Rhay shrugged.   
"I'm not sure. I don't know where anything is." Mary stood and went to the mirror, checking her puffy eyes and said,  
"I can take you to the training center." She looked at her with a small smile and said, "I'm sure he would love to spend some time with you."

*******************************************************************************

Rhage was running on the treadmill, thinking about everything that had happened up until this point. He still couldn't believe it, a daughter, his daughter. Complete with his teal eyes and unruly blonde hair. His feet pounding on the machine matching the pounding of his heart. Murhder had been her whard, all these years without telling him. The longer he had to think about it the angrier he got. Why had it taken Murhder so long to tell him? A phone call wouldn't have sufficed? Then again, if he hadn't seen her with his own eyes, held her with his own arms, he never would have believed it. 

He decided that he needed to speak to Murhder as soon as possible to get all his questions answered. Rhage heard the door behind him open and shut, but he was too focused to see who had joined him. His feet continued to carry him across the treadmill, moving forward and no where at all. It was several moments before he realized whoever entered the gym hadn't moved from the door. Glancing over his shoulder he saw his daughter leaning against the door, watching him intently. 

Quickly shutting the machine off he stopped running, turning to look at her fully. He smiled at her and grabbed the towel from beside him, toweling the sweat off his bare chest and neck. "Hey there, I see you found the workout and training area. What do you think of the place?" She didn't say anything, she just kept staring at him, her face unreadable. Rhage asked, "Are you okay?" puzzled at her lack of response. 

She averted her eyes as he moved closer to her. "Rhay? What's wrong?" Rhay's chest began falling and rising faster, her breath quickening.   
"Would you turn around... please?" she asked. Rhage stopped, confused by her request until he realized she must have seen the beast on his back, a curse given to him by the Scribe Virgin for his crimes as a younger male. It was in the shape of a dragon with green and purple scales, a tangle of black hair and sharp teeth. Its claws outstretched, and its body curled and writhing. He hung his head for a moment before turning his back to her. A moment passed before he felt her fingers against the left leg of the beast, causing his left leg to shiver. Immediately she withdrew her fingers. 

Looking over his shoulder he saw her head hanging, looking at her feet, he whole body shaking. "Rhay, is everything okay baby girl?" He turned fully and put his hands on her shoulder. She reached up, taking his hands off her shoulders and she turned her back to him.   
"Murhder said you were cursed, that I got it from you." Rhage was confused and asked,   
"What are you talking about, got it from me?" Without another word, Rhay lifted the bottom of her shirt, showing a hint of green, purple and black and Rhage dropped the towel in his hand, lifting he shirt a little more, seeing a familiar set of legs. 

Raising her shirt a bit higher, he saw the legs connect to a muscular body writhing in a familiar position. Rhage dropped her shirt and took a few steps back, words failing him. His daughter, his Rhaylynn, had a tattoo of the beast on her back. He had no idea how she had known about his beast, or why she would tattoo something like that on herself.

"Mahmen told me I was born with it. When she saw it, she knew something about me wasn't right. She hid me away so no one would find out I was deformed. Cursed. I was cursed because she had me without being properly mated." Rhay turned to face him but kept her eyes down. "But then when Murhder came to bring me to the house to see you, he said you were the one cursed. That the curse was passed on to me." Rhage felt his legs begin to shake beneath him. It wasn't a tattoo. She was born with the markings. 

"Sometimes, when I get upset or angry, I... I can't control myself. I blackout, I change." She finally looked up at him. "Do you change too, when you get angry?" Rhage ground his teeth and began shaking his head. Placing his hands on his hips he felt as though he couldn't breathe. His whole body started shaking and he felt the familiar buzzing of his beast growing stronger, the sounds a thousand tiny mosquitoes in his head. His eyes began to glow once again, a sign of the beast inside him beginning to come out. Rhage started pacing trying to calm himself, but his breathing was irratic and his anger began overwhelming him. Rhay stepped forward, placing her hands on his face and made him look her.   
"Follow me," she said. She began breathing in and out in a slow, methodical way. Rhage followed her lead, locking his gaze with hers. "Good," she said. "Now close your eyes, imagine an open field, it goes on forever. Nothing around. Just open blue sky, endless green grass. Breathe in and out just like I showed you."

Rhage closed his eyes and did as she said, listen to the melody of her voice. As he breathed the way she showed him, imagining the scene she laid before him, he felt the buzzing begin to quiet down. Eventually the buzzing dulled to a quiet level that he had never experienced before. Tentitively he opened his eyes and looked at her, she was still watching him, her face steady. He felt sadness begin to overwhelm him again and he closed his eyes once more. He could handle carrying the beast inside of him. He messed up, he deserved it. Rhaylynn though, she didn't do anything but be born to two people who couldn't deserve a child less.

"Do you feel better?" she asked. Rhage nodded and took a deep, shuttering breath. Then he shook his head,  
"No, no I don't feel better. How could this happen to you? This was only supposed to affect me. It shouldn't have been passed to you. How could this happen?" Rhat dropped her hands and crossed them over her midsection. Rhage had no idea what he could say to her. Sorry wasn't enough. It couldn't ever be enough.

The beast had been a constant companion for the last few centuries. It was a consistant buzzing, pounding, nagging in his head. If his emotions ran out of check, he would change into the beast represented on his back, a huge teriffying monster, out of control. When he was a younger male, just fresh from his transition, he was unreachable. He got into fights, slept with mated females, lived a life doing what he wanted, when he wanted, consequences be damned. When the Scribe Virgin came to him, punishing him for what she considered the final straw and cursed him. He had less than 92 years to go, until he met Mary. He traded his freedom for her health, and it was the best decision he had ever made. 

But now, now looking at his young daughter, almost the same age he was she he was cursed, he wished there was something he had that he could barter with the Scribe Virgin. Anything, for her to release the beast from his daughter. Rhage reached out, his arms open, and Rhay walked into them, returning his hug. He felt her relax and heard her say,  
"I like this. I never knew why people hugged one another until you hugged me." Rhage glanced down at her, the realization that Adelynn must have never held her, hugged her close. 

"Rhay, I need," he cleared his throat, his voice scratchy. He couldn't find the words he wanted to say. What was the beast like for her, as a child? How often had she changed? If she changed, did it hurt afterwards as much as it did for him. "I need to know how this has affected you. I want you to get looked over by Jane, our physician, tomorrow. But tonight, I need you to tell me everything." He could feel her shutting down, a wall stronger than steel coming between them.   
"What do you need to know?" she asked, pulling away and taking a few steps back.   
"Not here. We don't have to talk here. I'm going to get a shower. Meet me in the lobby and we will go to the study and talk. Okay?" Rhay didn't speak, she just nodded. "Can you find your way back?" She nodded again. Before he could say anything else she turned and left, leaving him staring at an empty doorway.  
"I love you, Rhaylynn," he whispered and turned to go take a shower.


	22. The Runaway

Rhay's heart began beating fiercly as she left the training area. He wanted to know everything. Everything. Blood rushed and pounded in her ears as she walked faster and faster, until she was sprinting back to her room, visions popping in and out of her head like the fireworks she watched from her mountain every year.

*********************************************************

I can't believe my mother started shouting at me again, all over wanting to go swimming in the water. 'You'll scare people with your hideous demon back." "I'll wear a shirt Mahmen! No one will see it.' "Oh please this is just some ploy to expose yourself to men, you are just like your father, wanting nothing but indiscretions from the opposite sex!' Anger boiling inside me as I walk back to the small cottage we live in. Well, I showed her! I wen't to the beach and went swimming anyway!

********************************************************

Rhay's feet carried her quickly across the long, dim hallway as she neared the entrance to the main house. Without stopping she barrelled through the doors, practically flying, and almost ran into a pissed off looking Kade. She darted around him and sprinted to the foyer.

********************************************************

"I bet she went out with that sleazy 'mayor' again. She won't even know I've been gone." I approach the house and see the lights are off. 'I knew it...' Opening the window to my room, just in case, I slip in and rush to the hall shower. An over turned hall table catches my eye. The vase has been shattered and the paintings on the wall have been ripped down. 'Was she that angry?' Suddenly a scent hits my nose and I stop.

*********************************************************

Up the stairs and into her room, Rhay grabs the backpack and journal, not stopping to get anything else and heads back down the hallway to the front door. 3 hours till daylight. She hoped she could make it. Wrath, the king, was walking from the opposite hallway and Rhay stopped dead, her breath heavy. The king paused and looked up at her, "Rhay? I needed to speak with you. Would you have a meeting with me tomorrow after first meal?" He knew. He must know! Rhay lunged forward and jumped from the banister onto the floor below, and sprinted towards the door.  
"RHAY!" Wrath shouted, sending a few people out of their rooms. 

Kade stopped at the door leading to the training center when he heard his father's shout. He raced back the direction he came, not knowing what he would find.

***********************************************************

Blood. I can smell my mother's blood. I walk down the dark hallway, making sure I keep my feet from anything that would make noise. I turn the corner, to look into the living room and immediately turn back, placing my hand in front of my mouth to keep the bile rising in my throat at bay. Returning to the living room, my mother is laying on the floor, her blood streaked across walls, the floor, every bit of furniture wrecked or smeared with her blood. I catch a sob in my throat and know she is dead, instinctively. 'She's dead because of me. Someone found out about me, saw me at the beach. I killed my mother.' I can feel my control slipping. Moans of sorrow escape my lips, followed by a loud shriek I come to realize is me screaming. I can feel it, I can't stop it. It's coming.

**********************************************************

Before anyone could reach her, she was able to get to the front door and she raced down the drive, the constant hum of her beast, her demon growing stronger. She couldn't calm her breathing. She was too panicked, running too fast, too afraid to think, to breathe, to calm herself.

**********************************************************

Blackess. Anger. Darkness. Rage. Darkness. Hatred. Darkness. I want blood for her death! I want the murder's head on a spike! I want his skin as a rug to wipe my feet!

**********************************************************

Rhay could hear pounding footsteps behind her. They were coming for her. They all knew. 

**********************************************************

I awaken to the familiar aching in my gut and ringing in my head. I try to rub my eyes but my hands are cut short. Something is biting at my wrists, my ankles. I open my eyes wearily and see a blur of stripes. No, not stripes. What are they? I blink my eyes and I see they are bars, a wall of bars, looking around, the wall is made of concrete and my arms and legs are bound by steel chains, digging into my wrists. My clothes are tattered and covered in blood.  
Blood. Mahmen.  
I start trying to pull free, but the pain the binding cause me is too great and I stop. I try shouting by my throat is like the sand at the beach. Where am I?

************************************************************

Kade was gaining ground on Rhay and was preparing to reach out and tackle her when she juked left, then right, sending him sprawling onto the drive way. He watched as she approached the gate and she stopped, obviously not having thought the plan through. She turned to look at him and she seemed terrified, her eyes glowing in the dim night. What was she afraid of? She bolted to the right and Kade got to his feet, joined by Quinn and Manny, and they pursued her again.

***********************************************************

It feels like hours before someone comes to me. It's him. Suzerhain. The mayor of the small vampire town, and my mother's lover. Instantly, I feel the demon within me come alive, wanting to rip him apart. His face appears somber. "My mother!" I shout, "Someone killed my mother!"  
"We know. We know you killed her. We know what you are. You killed three more innocent's you monster!" His voice started as a whisper and grew to a lion's roar. I stay silent in my shock, but only for a moment as I start to match his tone, "I never laid a finger on my mother! I found her, dead!"  
"Don't lie to me you demon. You thing!"

*********************************************************

Rhay ran along the gate trying to find a weak spot, something. Anything. The terrain was hard to navigate, rocking, unstable, and dense with brush and trees. But she was used to mountains. She ran further until the wall of the gate began to get shorter. No, the wall wasn't shorter, the ground was getting higher, rising into a mountain range. Rustling behind her gave away where the party pursued her. Up. She needed to go up. Rhay began climbing a tree as quickly as she could, hoping it would lead her over the imposing wall. Voices rose above the trees, calling her name, telling her it was okay, to come back. She paused for a moment as she noticed her nails, elongating, sharpening. If it was daylight, she was sure the black at her temple would be spreading all over her head, turning her honey colored hair to that of the color of ink. 

*******************************************************

"Read the charges." I can't believe this. Breathe. Breathe. Calm yourself! The buzzing grows. No not here. Not here. "Four counts of murder. Adelynn, blooded mother of Rhaylynn. Diahna, daughter of Rayncor, Rayncor, son of Rayncor, and Vehemence, son of Rhampage." Diahna, Rayncor, Vehemence, I killed them? I don't remember, I can't remember. Everyone is crying, everyone is looking at me with hatred. The mayor's assistant is giving her testimony, she said she saw me, in my demon form, and I clawed them, bit them, ate their flesh without remorse. I can feel the bile rising again, sorrow filling me. Did I kill them?

*****************************************************

When Rhay reached the top of the tree she could see the top of the wall level with her. She prepared herself to jump to the next tree to get closer, when V came crashing throught the foliage. He was looking all around at the ground, trying to spot her. Staying still and quiet, she waited for him to leave. Kade appeared next time him suddenly, having dematerialized next to him. "Any sign?"  
"No," V replied, "not yet. I'm staying close to the wall, Quinn and Blay are checking the mountain ranges, trying to find any caves she might be hiding out in."  
"What spooked her? Why did she take off?" Kade asked.  
"No idea," V said, taking a glove off his hand. "Wrath said he asked her to have a meeting with her. Said he wanted to know about the lesser uprising, figure out what she knew and see if she would help us prepare." It started to glow and Rhay had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping, her newly elongated nails scraping against her skin, making her blood seep from her face. She saw Kade stop as he took a deep breath through his nose.  
"She's here. I recognize her scent, she's bleeding and she isn't far away." V started to chuckle.  
"And tell me, why is it you recognize her scent so easily." Kade just threw him a look and started looking around the immediate area, trapping Rhay in the top of the tree.

***************************************************

"How do you find the accused?"  
"We find her guilty of all charges, and suggest the sentence of death by sunlight."  
A roar breaks like the waves on the shore, shouting, hugging, rejoicing. A ringing hits my ears, I can't see. My vision blurs. I feel them pull me towards the door. I killed them. Everyone says it. Everyone believes it. I killed them. I deserve to die. Tears run down my face. I killed my mother the day I was born. I killed those innocent people. I can't picture their faces. I don't even know who they are. I feel people spiting on me, lashing out with their fists. I don't care. I deserve it. I killed them.

**************************************************

Kade could smell her blood, it was a though it was right next to him, but he couldn't see her anywhere. "V, shed a little light brother." V's hand began to glow stronger and he held it out, Kade taking a step back to give him space from the deadly weapon attached to V's arm. "So how much longer are you going to pretend like you haven't bonded with her?"  
"I haven't," Kade replied curtly. V just stayed where he was stroking his goatee.  
"I guess the question I should ask is how long you will ignore it. Took your dad less than a week to ask your mother to be his mate if I remember correctly, but I'm thinking it will take you longer than that." Kade moved swiftly in front of V, and V moved his hand out of the way, absentmindedly placing it on the side of the tree.  
"She's not my mate, I haven't bonded with her, and she is the daughter of Rhage. So back the fuck off." Smoke began to rise from the tree trunk and V swiftly took his hand off, but not before a small flame took hold. It began rising rapidly and V cursed, pulling out is phone, calling Quinn and Blay back as he sprinted to the palace, needing a source of water to douse the flame.

Rhay watched in horror as the fire rose the tree at a rapid pace, the leaves catching quickly in the heat of the summer. The land here was dry and it wouldn't be long before the flame reached her. Looking around, she tried to spot a strong enough branch to grab onto. Only one seemed like it might hold her if she jumped to it, but she couldn't be sure. She felt the heat rise to the bottoms of her feet. Now or never, she stood to full height, balanced herself, and jumped, her fingers grabbing hold of the branch. It held for a second before it began to crack. Rhay struggled to find a foot hold, something to help hold her weight but nothing was strong enough. Her claws dug into the branch as she tried shifting her weight close to the tree, where the branch was stronger.

Kade was frantic. He knew she was close, her scent was getting stronger, she was panicking. Suddenly he heard a snapping sound, one that didn't belong to the tree currently engulfed in flames, he looked up and saw Rhay dangling from a branch. Only it didn't look quite like her because her hair was black. Without a second thought Kade dematerialized to a large branch close to her and reached his hand out. "Rhay, grab on! We can climb down from here." She looked over at him and he lost his breath. Her eyes were a deep violet, the whites glowing, her hair jet black, and the tips of all of her teeth were filed to points.  
"Get away from me. I don't want to hurt you," she said, her voice not sounding quiet like her own. Anyone would have mistaken her for someone else, but the honeysuckle and jasmine still lingered around her. Four scratches ran parallel across her cheek, like a wild animal had scratched her. The limb she was dangling from cracked some more and she shrieked. Kade could see the limb was giving under her weight and wasn't going to hold much longer. Kade stood and prepared himself to intercede. Right as the limb snapped, he lunged forward, grabbing her as she fell. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest and he began falling to the ground. Heat was all around them as the fire roared higher and further. His back hit several branches as he fell but he held on to her, keeping her shielded from the blows and flames. 

Hitting the ground, Kade's head shot back, causing him to whiplash. He felt Rhay move from his arms and he tried to reach for her, but he couldn't see straight. Everything was double, and noises seemed muffled. He tried to get up but he felt a shooting pain through his leg. 'Broken,' he thought. Suddenly he felt his upper body being lifted and his body dragged away from the flames that were taking over half the forest. The flames around them were hot, the bright light making him want to shield his eyes. Rhay's face came before his own, her newly purpled eyes staring into his. She slapped him harshly, sending his vision back to normal, although his jaw started to ache. "Your leg is broken," she said. Her words clipped, strong, and precise. "I have to reset it before I try to move you. I don't want anymore damage cause while trying to get you out of here. Do you understand?" Kade nodded. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm going to count to five," she said.  
"Why not- AH!" His left felt like it was detatched from his body as a sharp pain ran through him. She sat his leg without muttering even one number. "What the hell!!" he shouted. "What happened to five?!" He saw Rhay shrug and smile, her teeth pointed and deadly looking, but he felt no fear around her. She was strangly beautiful, her blond hair turned black, the wild curls even more out of control and spilling around her. He felt his arm going around Rhay's shoulders and she helped lift him to his good leg. Together they worked moving along the fence to the front gate. A helicopter overhead was dumping water on the flames, dousing them and keeping them from spreading.

It was slow moving with Kade's broken leg, but with it set back, he could move a bit quicker. Ignoring the pain they worked together. He noticed her hair was slowly fading back to blonde and when she looked at him again, her eyes were teal once more. Now that was interesting. As they approached the open area of the palace, he felt her stop. Kade turned to look at her, her lush lips parted from breathing heavily. She looked up to the sky knowing the sun was not far from rising and looked back to him. Struggling to turn, he faced her and placed both hands on the sides of her face. He felt so dirty, knowing just hours ago his hands here on some slut at a club, but here with her now, he never felt more clean. More whole. "Rhay, I don't know why you ran. But please believe me when I say that I won't allow anyone or anything to hurt you. We all will protect you." Shouting came as Rhage, Beth, and BJ came running down the lawn at them. Rhay looked over at them, but Kade turned her face back.  
"No look at me. Only at me. I'm making you a promise. I will protect you. Trust me." He watched as she licked her lips and swallowed, thinking over the promise he made.


	23. The Deposit

N was pissed. He was pacing outside of the warehouse, the two croonies inside sent by the Master. Just to "ensure everything was running according to plan." Bullshit. N needed to get to that blonde bitch, fast, before anyone discovered the blunder N made. These lessers weren't from any batch that had been sent to the Master for training. They were older than N, stronger, far better trained, which scared the living shit out of him, although he would never admit to it. He hadn't been allowed in, he was told he had to wait outside, like a dog on a leash, until the inspection was complete. The warehouse wasn't incredibly large, at least the parts that were above ground. But the underground network of bunks, conversion rooms where turning humans to lessers took place, the training rooms, the 'inspection' could take hours. 

What where they looking for? The large steel door opened, Q walking out to join him. "They're almost finished inside. They haven't found anything, not like we would expect them to. You think the Master is becoming paranoid? Worried the plan wont work?" N shook his head. The Master knew his plan wouldn't fail. How could it? It had been in the works for a century. Building his army, training his ranks, planning, waiting. It was only a few months away, the attack was eminent. N was just waiting for word, any word, that the army was on the move. And Caldwell would belong to the lessers. And that, oh that was only the beginning. Caldwell was just an ant needing to be stepped on. The Master would have Caldwell, then New York, then who knows?

N smiled at that. And he was second in command to the Master. At least he had believed he was. These new lessers threw a wrench into things. Most lessers these days were assigned a number, far too few letters to account for their ranks. Only higher ranking lessers were given a letter, like a badge of honor. These two, they introduced themselves as B and F. Making N wonder just how far down he might be. Was there an A - M in Charleston?

The steel door opened once more and the two lessers came out, N finally getting a good look at them. B, the oldest, walking with precision, like a machine, every movement thought through, careful, and taken with purpose. His body was brimming with muscles and his height over 6 feet. N, himself was only 5' 11", and in no way opposing or intimidating. But his men has come to fear him through his intelligence and thirst for a good cold blooded killing. Lessers by nature were stronger than humans, able to heal quickly and withstand pain, only dying by a blade to the heart. But this lesser.. B, he was a born and bred fighter, far before he was changed. 

F, smaller in frame, had an air of death around him. All lessers smelled like rot and baby powder, a nauseating scent, but his scent added a new element. Blood, pungent, congealed blood, as though the murders seeped into his pores and oozed out with his breath. Both men walked to him, dressed impeccably in black and grey suits, and stopped just short the two. "N," B said. "We would like to speak with you. In private. Please come with us." They began walking away, without waiting for an answer, back to the warehouse.

N cast a glance to Q and started to follow, Q staying behind. When he caught up to the pair, they were walking into the room N had made into a command center, meant for planning strategies and communicating with the forces down south. B and F sat at the head of the table, N's usual perch. N remained standing, wanting to look down at the men, rather than being at eye level. A small act of defiance and domination against the pair. F reached into a briefcase and pulled out large black and white photos, throwing them across the table to N. Glancing down briefly he felt himself start to panic, although he kept his composure as stoic as possible.

It was that blonde bitch. Despite the photos being black and white, he could see her face clearly. "Have you seen this female vampire?" he asked. Shit. Fuck. N had no idea how to reply. Lie, and be caught it was back to the Omega. Tell the truth, admit to failure, it was back to the Omega, but lie and get away with it, he still had a chance to fix his error. Decisions, decisions.  
"No," N said, his voice faking a confidence he didn't feel. "Is she a person of interest?" N refused to stare at the photos, refused to touch them, not wanting to give away his interest. The two lessers just stared at him, their stark white skin and hair illuminated in the lights of the room, making them look like deadly angels. Right, more like demons sent from the devil himself. Shit shit shit. 

B began speaking, "Her name is Rhaylynn, and you could say she is a person of interest. She has been on the radar of the Master for some time. She has specific... abilities that are particularly dangerous to our mission. We rank her along side the deadliness of the Dhestroyer. We believe her to be the offspring of a Brother with a similar skill set. However, unbeknownst to her, she has greater control over her powers than the Brother in question. She is deadly without even knowing it. If she comes to learn how to control the abilities she posesses and use them against us, it could be the downfall of the lessening society as we know it. I will ask you once more. Have you seen her?"

Fuck. He had know idea she was so important, he thought she was just some insignificant peon who stumbled upon something she should have kept her nose out of. But he already lied, he had to stay consistent. "No. I have not seen her. I will keep my men on the lookout and if I see her I will contact you immediately. We will kill her on sight. She will not survive and she will not thwart our plan. If she is in Caldwell, consider her deceased." The pair continued to stare, silent. 

"For your sake, let us hope so," F finally said. Both men stood, collecting the photos as they left. Once they shut the door behind them, N let out the breath he was holding. 

On the other side of the warehouse, as the two lessers were leaving, F pulled out his phone and dialed. "She is here. N is lying......... We will find her and kill her.......... Once she is dead, we will dispose of N as well....... As you wish Master."

***********************************************************

Murhder emerged from his hotel room as the first rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The day had just ended for the city, but his day was just beginning. It was time to go home. He needed to go home. Suzerhain would be getting suspicious. Murhder found himself in front of her shop. Now how did he get here? Yeah, like you don't know, he thought to himself. She was all he could think about as he laid in bed, trying deperately to sleep during the day, but being unable to find the rest his mind desperately needed. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw red hair, narrow hips swinging as long legs carried the woman in his mind up the stairs. Tahtia. 

Even her name sent a longing up his spine. Murhder had lovers over his long lifetime, but nothing set his veins ablaze like that female. He knew nothing about her, but still knew everything he needed to know. Rhaylynn had told him everything during the car ride to the mansion. The bet, the dress, the way Tahtia took care of her when she was injured, what she said about Rhay embracing herself. That was prime quality female right there. Rhaylynn had also told him about wishing she had danced with Kade, just so she could get the money and pay Tahtia back.

That was his Rhay of sunshine. Always feeling as though she had to give back. Pay restitution's simply for being alive. He could thank her mother for that he supposed, and the idiot mayor Suzerhain for allowing her to believe she was a burden on society. Murhder stood outside the door to the shop and looked up, the windows above the shop being illuminated by a low light inside, the sheer curtains giving him the sight of a silhouette against the light. She was an earlier riser too. He watched for a moment, his fingers dancing over the paper in his pocket. He wanted to give it to her in person, but he knew what she would do. 

Instead he slipped it under the door and stepped back, watching the perfect silhouette once more, feeling like a voyeur. But he couldn't find a fuck to give. She ingrained herself on to him. Peeling himself away he walked back to the hotel to get into his vehicle and head back to his home, now a 'haunted' tourist attraction. But his floor, the forbidden third floor to toursits, wouldn't be bustling with life, it would be quiet, empty of warmth and laughter. It was just be him, his books, and his scotch.

***********************************************************

Tahtia finished making her coffee, blowing lightly, and still managing to burn her tongue. She turned to the window to tend to her small lavender plant and turned back to the counter to start making breakfast. A shadow outside of the window caught the corner of her eye and she stopped for a moment before setting her coffee down and returning to the window above her small kitchen sink. Pulling back the sheer drape she looked outside but saw no one, the street lamps barely illuminated for the night. 

She really needed that coffee. Cracking a few eggs and placing them in the pan to cook she resumed drinking her coffee, the mug warming her hands. Even though it was summer, she loved the feel of the warmth sliding down her throat, soothing her and waking her up simultaneously. Tahtia looked around her small flat. Two small love seats sitting parallel in the living room, barely enough space for the coffee table, her fathers ratty old wing back chair sitting between the two love seats creating a U around the table. 

A two person 'dining' table with small wooden chairs barely fit in the corner between the kitchen counter and the wingback. To the left was a hallway, emptying into a small bedroom, a closet for a storage room, and a bathroom with nothing more than a stand up shower, toilet, and sink, with hardly enough room to stretch. She joked she could brush her teeth while in the shower and still reach the sink to spit. 

Tiny, cramped, quiet. Well, now that her girls were gone. They really were a blessing, and they made her tiny cramped apartment feel larger than life. She flipped the eggs on the stove when her mind wandered to the other thing that made her feel larger than life. A tall male with wild black hair and an air of arrogent sophistication. But more than that, she could see the sadness behind his cold eyes. Eyes that seemed to bore into her soul and bring out something she had pushed far far down.

Ever since... her mate. God she still couldn't even say his name. He was a carpenter by trade but he wanted nothing more than to train with the Brotherhood. He trained and practiced and got fairly good. One night while they were out, they saw two lessers, stalking a young pre-trans. Being the hero he always wanted to be, he ran after them, attacking them with nothing but his fists. He died, the young girl lived. She lived because of her mate, giving his life to save hers. Her mate died because Tahtia panicked. He could have lived. He would have survived, if she could have stopped the bleeding. 

Water filled Tahtia's eyes as her heart broke over again. She didn't notice the eggs on the stove burning, nor did she care. She missed him. She had loved him with everything she had. A long long time ago she locked that part of herself away. The part that could see anything in a male, other just a male. Angelicka had been orphaned. A product of the tragedy of war. Tahtia took her in, kept her with her. She sold her home and used the money to build this flat. Angelicka never left, at first because she felt as though she owed Tahtia for losing her mate who had saved her life. But then she stayed because Tahtia had become a mother to Angelicka, and the two had become inseparable. Only within the last few years had Angelicka moved out, but she still wasn't far.

Tahtia didn't know what she would do without her company. Roughly grabbing the pan, she chucking the burnt eggs into the sink, burning her hand. She cried out and ran it under cold water. Silently cursing herself for her stupidity, she knew the only thing to get her mind back on track was to get to work. She shut the water off and quickly dressed, ignoring the stinging on her hand. Opening the door to the stairwell she walked briskly to the front door, unlocking it.

As she stepped forward she heard paper crumble and she looked down, seeing a piece of paper under her foot that she hadn't noticed in her desperation to pull herself up from the downward spiral. Reaching down she picked it up, the paper heavy and expensive. Probably a glymera wanting a special fitting she mused, but then... they usually emailed her or sent a doggen. Curious she opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, a familiar scent of scotch and sandlewood assailing her instantly and she almost dropped the paper.

She shouldn't open this. She should throw it away. Of course her fingers didn't listen. She unfolded the paper and read.

"Tahtia,  
I am writing for the purpose of telling you thank you for caring for my whard Rhaylynn. You went above and beyond that which would have been required and for that I am completely indebted to you. Rhaylynn is all I had in this world, and I have now passed that torch to her biological father. My duties as her whard are complete, but she still stays with me in my heart and soul. She informed me of all the things you did for her and you will have my gratitude for the rest of your life. Please accept the deposit I have placed in your account a small token of my thanks. If you are ever in need, please do not hesitate to call.

(843) 529-1107

Murhder."

Tahtia's hands shook as she ran to her old computer and logged in to her bank account.

$512,639.77

Tahtia dropped the paper as she stared a the figure. She had less than $15,000 total to her name, and with payroll less than 2 weeks away, $200,000 back owed from gylmera who didn't pay their bills, and the red stamped collection letters, she was concerned she was going to go bankrupt by the end of the year. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at her screen in disbelief. She could pay off her bills and expand her shop. She could afford to buy the empty place next door and bring in more customers, expand her line to something other than dresses and gowns. 

Her hands shook as she picked up her phone, and dialed.


	24. The Exam

Rhay sat on the cold examining table in a thin gown that she felt was worthless. The back was totally exposed and it barely reached her knees. Her hands were clasped in front of her, red from rubbing her skin over and over again. Jane had asked her put the gown on and sit there, she would be back in a few minutes. Jane, her father, Vischous, Mary and Kade left the room, leaving her to think back to those last few moments, when Kade promised her she would be safe. Promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She wanted to trust him, wanted to trust that they wouldn't hurt her or send her back prematurely if they learned the truth.

Luckily, she thought, they hadn't asked her any questions pressing questions. Her father just picked her up and held her close when he got to her. She decided to go back with them; where would she run to anyway? Less than 2 hours to daylight, Rhage sure to chase her if she tried to bolt again. The door to the room opened and Jane stepped in. Rhay felt her heart beat quicken and she closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. She could sense Jane sit down in front of her, on a small stool with wheels, but she didn't say anything. 

Rhay took the opportunity to calm herself before opening her eyes again. Jane was waiting patiently, her short cropped blond hair and soft eyes giving her a gentle look, as seemed undisturbed at Rhay's unease. Jane smiled a little and said, "Hello Rhay. Thank you for sitting with me today. I want you to know that you are totally in charge of what happens here today. If anything at all makes you feel uneasy or nervous, I can stop. But everything that happens here today is because I want to make sure you are healthy and nothing is out of the ordinary." Rhay scoffed. There was nothing 'ordinary' about her. 

Jane ignored the noise and said, "I would like to start out with a few basic questions. What is your age exactly?"  
"143 years of age"  
"When was the last time you were seen by a doctor?"  
"Never." That made Jane stop for a moment, before she began writing a couple of notes.  
"When was your last needing." Rhay felt herself lose her breath and felt her entire body flush with embarassment. Needings were a time where a female vampire was fertile, about once every ten years, and it caused her a great deal of pain. Unless, of course, she was tended to buy a male. Females at that time required a lot of blood and a lot of.... attention. Rhay looked down, embarassed by the females question. "I know that can be a sensitive subject, but we need to know so we can prepare in case you are close to your needing. We have to ensure no one gets... carried away." She knew from her mother that malesreacted similarly to females in their needing. If a male was around while a female was fertile, he couldn't help himself. The urge and desire to tend to her was overwhelming, and if two males were in the same place at the same time, it could turn ugly.  
"Three years go," Rhay responded sheepishly and Jane nodded.

Jane went through a few more questions that Rhay didn't feel quite so uncomfortable answering when she asked, "How often do you change into the beast?" Rhay stopped and thought. In the last decade, it had begun to happen fewer and fewer times. But that wasn't true of her younger years.  
"As of late, maybe 5 - 7 times a year. It used to be much more frequent when I was younger. When I was very young I would change daily, sometimes twice a day. It was painful, really painful, I remember." Rhay closed her eyes, imagining the pain that would rocket through her body when she woke up from the change.

"My mother used to lock me into a room he had a few males come and make. It was steel, and it locked from the outside. I used to run into the walls, trying to knock them over, claw at them, bite them, anything to get out. It got really back when I turned 17, so my mahmen locked me in the room, permenantly, until I turned 25. After my transition, it was better. I think it had more to do with age. I learned to control my temper, my impulses. I stopped getting so angry. Then it would usually only happen once a week, and only if I allowed myself to think about the things that made me angry."

*********************************************************************************

Jane watched Rhay intently, trying to hold back the anger she felt for the way she was treated. Although, if she had changed as often as she said, she was sure Adelynn was scared out of her mind. But if she had just reached out, Jane thought, Rhage could have helped her. "What happens when you change Rhay?" she asked. Rhay took another shuttering breath and said,  
"The first thing that happens is I feel a crawling on my skin and a buzzing in my head, then my eyes change colors, and my vision changes too. It becomes... I dunno. Its almost like I can see through things, but not fully. Then my hair changes, it turns black. My nails and teeth become sharp, as though they all turn into fangs. Lastly, my skin changes. That's when the change is complete and there isn't any going back for a while. There are... scales, not all over my body, but it will cover parts of me, almost like an armor. It makes it hard to pierce my skin and my strength increases." 

Jane nodded and took notes, needing to speak with Rhage about the details of his beast and how it affects them. Putting her clipboard down she took a deep breath and said,"Okay now comes the next part. I need to check your vitals. What that means is, I need to listen to your heart, take your temperature, check your eyes, ears, and draw some blood. Is that okay with you?" Rhay looked at her and asked,  
"Will any of that hurt?" Jane smiled.  
"No it won't hurt." Rhay nodded and said,  
"Good. When I'm in pain, it's hard to keep the beast inside me. I don't want to hurt you."

Jane placed her hands on Rhay's and said, "Rhay you are a sweet girl, and I appreciate you letting me know your concern. If you feel anything wrong or change, just tell me. V, your father, and Kade all are waiting outside, and they will be here to protect you and me. You ready to get started?"

**************************************************************

V, Rhage and Kade were all posted outside of the examination area. V was leaning against the wall closest to the door, lighting up his third hand rolled cigarette and Rhage was pacing along the cooridor. Kade was leaning against the opposite wall from the door, his leg in a cast knowing it would be healed in two days, wanting to know the moment Jane came back out. V was watching Kade intently but Kade didn't give a shit. Something about Rhaylynn was different, something set her apart from other females, and it wasn't that Hollywood smile she inherited from her father. She looked back to normal now, but the way she looked when she pulled him away from the fire, she was something more than just a vampire.

Rhage was continuously pacing, whenhe suddenly blurted out, "She is cursed. She's cursed like me, because of me." V and Kade snapped their heads to where Rhage had stopped pacing and sank down, his back against the wall, but he wasn't quite sitting on the floor. He was hunched over, his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes roughly. Suddenly he stopped and looked straight at V. "You knew didn't you?" he asked, vemon filling his voice. V just took a long drag of his hand rolled, saying nothing. Rhage stood quickly, and asked again, "You knew didn't you?!"

V said nothing for a beat and then replied, "I told you to lay off the females, just for 3 nights. She was only in town for three nights." Kade's head snapped to V, mouth gaping open. Rhage stormed over and grabbed him by the neck, "You mean to tell me you knew I had a child and you didn't say shit? You let her be abused by that piece of shit bitch? FUCK YOU!" Rhage began pounding his fist into V's face, V doing little to block the blows. Kade leapt forward, ignoring his throbbing leg and tried pulling Rhage away. 

Jane flew through the door to the examination room and launched herself between Rhage and her bloodied hellren. Rhage's fists stopped moving instantly, unwilling to hit a female, much less a female bonded to a Brother. That alone would send the entire brotherhood down upon him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jane spat. Before she could answer, she held up a hand. "Save it! Get yourself upstairs and cleaned up, you are not to see my patient looking like this. And don't even begin to play the "she's my child" card. Right now, she is in my care, and you look like a raving lunatic. She bolted because she was scared, do you think she needs to be scared more? The poor kid was locked in a steel room for 8 years for crying out loud!" 

The revelation of that statement sent a shockwave through the males. "Now you son's of bitches listen to me. There is only a couple of damn good reasons I'm letting you in on that little tidbit. You,"she said pointing to V, "you're my nurse and backup, you NEED to know. You," she said pointing to Rhage, "you're her father so you deserve to know what she has been through and so help me God if you one thing to piss either me or her off I will personally castrate you! And you," she said turning to Kade, "you know damn good and well why I told you." Rhage turned to look at Kade, confusion on his face. 

"Now, V, get in that room over there so I can clean you up. Rhage get your ass upstairs and tell your shellan what you've done so she can shout at you some more while you get yourself together. Kade, get your ass in that room, sit on it, and make sure you follow through on that promise you made. Battlestations! Go! Why are you standing around like a bunch of nit wits with your thumbs up your ass! Get a move on!"

All at once the males disbursed, Rhage giving Kade a long sideways glance as he marched up the hallway back to the main house and V walked to the second exam room. Kade paused before taking a deep breath. "She told me what you said to her. About protecting her. She's your girl Kade. Now get in there and protect your girl." Kade had the intelligence not to contradict her at this moment, and he opened the door to Rhay's room. She was sitting on the exam table, wearing borrowed sweatpants and hoodie. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, tendrils of hair falling around her face. 

The fluorescent lighting of the room and the baggy clothes did nothing to hide how beautiful she was and Kade felt that he could stare at her forever. She looked over at him and moved to the side of the table. "Sit down! You shouldn't be putting pressure on your leg like that..." Kade felt himself smile lightly and he made his way towards the chair beside the table. He saw her shoulders fall slightly when he sat in the chair and she moved back to the center of the table. Placing her hands in her lap, and looked down at her feet, swinging freely, not even close to touching the floor. 

"I'm sorry, you saw what you did today. I know it's ugly... the beast. I really wish you all didn't have to know. It's probably best if I hadn't come, and it's for the best if I don't stay." Kade felt a giant hell no rising to the surface.  
"Rhaylynn. I made you a promise. How can I keep that promise if you aren't here?" Rhay smiled a little.   
"I like it when you use my full name. Normally I hate it. But it sounds like a song when you say it." She looked over at him, sorrow in her eyes. "And there would come a day when you wouldn't be able to protect me. Now matter how hard you tried. You should stop trying now." Kade felt himself flare, the bonding scent beginning to seep from his pores. The fuck he wouldn't be able to protect her. His natural animalistic instinct made him want to pick her up, take her to his bed, and prove his strength and endurance. Personally and intimately.   
"No. I made you a promise Rhaylynn. I plan on sticking to it." He stood and towered over her, placing his hands on the edge of the table and leaned in. "Make no mistake. I am a male of my word, and it would be a great dishonor on my family if I broke that promise to you." Her scent gave away the desire she felt when he drew near, but also the fear and regret.   
"I wish I could wipe the memory away, of me in the middle of the change." Kade gently placed his left hand to her cheek and tilted her head back.

"And I'm glad you can't. Whatever it is that lives inside of you, it's a part of you. I could see it when you looked at me with its eyes. It's the fire that burns within you. It's wild and untamed. It's strength and deadly beauty. But I see too, that it's loving and kind, and fierce. It helped you save me when I could have been injured worse, or dead. It helped you save my life. My family and I will always be eternally grateful to the both of you." Before she could reply, he firmly planted his lips on hers, cutting off any retort she could have. 

Kade moaned at her taste, so sweet on his lips. He gripped her thigh, leaning into her soft curves. Her mouth opened this time, without hesitation and he seized the opportunity to explore her mouth once again, taking his time. He felt her hands tentitively raise and she placed him on his chest. Leaning into her, he encouraged her to touch him, feel him, know him in a way no female had before. His bonding scent flared stronger, filling the room with the smell of spices, mixed with her sweet honeysuckle, leaving him hard, aching, and feeling drunk off her. 

Kade could feel the blood running in her veins under the thin skin of her neck, sending his fangs elongating from his mouth. He wanted to drink from her, fill his gut with her blood, and fill her core with his cock. Kade pulled back from her lips and left soft kisses along her neck, tasting her skin with his tongue and tracing his fangs lightly across her tender flesh. Silently asking permission to take from her. She tilted her head to the side and he prepared to bite, a low hiss like a cobra escaping from his mouth. 

He opened his mouth at the same time the door to the exam room opened, Rhage having changed clothes and washed V's blood from his hands. Rhage stopped dead as Kade turned to see who had interrupted him. The color drained from Kade's face as it filled Rhage's. Anger blanketed his features as he snarled at Kade, lunging forward.


	25. The Flowers

Rhay sat in her room, looking down at the journal in her hands. She hadn't permitted anyone, other than Mary and Jane, in her room since the incident a week ago in the exam room. God her face still blushed when she thought about what happened. Her body had been of fire when Kade touched her, kissed her, and for the first time she was actually looking forward to having a male take her vein. But when her father saw what she and Kade were doing, he got angry and she couldn't understand why. Perhaps she wasn't supposed to let him take her vein, since she wasn't a glymera, she thought.

She could still picture Rhage lunging at Kade, grabbing him around the neck and shoving him to the far wall, knocking glass vials and medical equipement off the counter. Kade grabbed Rhage's wrists wrestling his hands away from his neck, Rhage's grip causing Kade's face to quickly turn red and slowly to blue. He kept screaming over and over, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jane had rushing in but she couldn't pull Rhage away. V joined in quickly and kicked Rhage in the one place guaranteed to make his grip falter. While V was restraining Rhage with Kade's help, Jane grabbed Rhay's wrist and ran with her back to her room. 

The males were still shouting, Jane pulling out her cell and calling for Quinn and Blay to get down to the medical area. Jane brought Rhay back to her room and asked her what happened. Rhay stayed quiet, embarrassed, knowing she must have done something wrong. Murhder had always drank from her wrist, never her neck. Was it forbidden for unmated males and females to take from the neck? Jane continued to push her with questions, but it became evident quickly that Rhay wouldn't budge. 

Mary and Jane had come by once a night, eventually stopping the questions, and sat with her while she relearned how to read and write. She figured they must have learned the story from Rhage and Kade. Her father had tried to stop by to see her but the moment he was at her door, Rhay would hide herself in large walk-in closet, unwilling to face him after the catastophe. She ignored his knocking at the door to her room, insistent at first, then later becoming softer, more mild. After the first three nights he stopped knocking. Rhay buried herself into relearning how to read and write to distract herself from her self imposed isolation. She was so used to being alone, and at least here she had more to do.

Reading was coming back rather easily, but writing was still difficult. She found it hard to remember the specific sequence of letters that would put an ease to her whirling mind. Rhay put the pencil to the paper and started to write. 

August 12th, 2105.

I am not sure what to say. The note said to write my memories and stories. I find it hard to think of the words I want to write down. I think about him a lot. I got him in trouble with father. Father was so angry. I locked myself in my room so I won't get him in trouble again. That is all I am, mahmen told me. Trouble. 

Rhaylynn stopped as she reviewed her words, slowly and carefully written. They weren't much, and the story she was telling wasn't happy or particularly interesting, but she was writing it. She smiled to herself and started again.

Mary is nice. She does not get angry like father. That is why she is good for him. Jane is nice too. She brings me food. She makes sure I am not sick. They are very nice to me. I like having people be nice to me. 

Rhay stopped writing for a moment when she caught his scent. Every day it came quickly and left just as fast, only when the sun first set, and once more when it started to rise. Once she ventured to her door and opened it just a crack and peaked out, but he wasn't there. The scent made her ache. She wanted so badly to run to him and apologize. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and breathe his spiced scent in deep and memorize it. She knew better than to do what she did with the prince. He was noble born, and she lived in a hole in the dirt. 

Rhay folded the journal and laid it by the night stand. Slipping out of bed, she went to the full length mirror on the inside of her closet and flipped the latch. She hadn't dared to try to navigate the passages built into the palace, for fear of getting lost, but she needed to stretch her legs. Get away from the lingering scent that seemed to grow stronger. Swinging open the door, the sight before her made her stop. On the floor of the tunnel was pile upon pile of flowers, they were all in various stages of life, some of the piles starting to wilt, while others seemed to have just been picked. The newest pile had dew still clinging to the petals and leaves. 

Rhay grabbed the newest bunch and ran from the closet to her french door window and looked outside into the garden. The sun was going to rise in less than an hour and the shutters would be shutting soon for the day. The aroma of the flowers hit her the moment she opened the doors onto the balcony, so sweet and inviting. The fresh rain caused the smell of the soil to be richer than normal, adding an earthy undertone to the aromatic air. Shades of white, yellow, red, purple, and pink blooms dotted the landscape, and she looked at the flowers in her hand. The same blossoms in her hand were those in the garden below the balcony.

She held the tender flowers to her chest and she smiled, unable to hide her joy. Maybe she hadn't gotten him in trouble. Maybe it was a total misunderstanding. Mary hadn't said anything, neither had Jane, and Rhay had been to scared and embarrassed to ask. She rushed to the door of her room and flung it open, looking left and right, and spotted a doggen polishing the banister to the stairwell. Rhay felt herself almost skipping and approached the short woman. "Excuse me?" Rhay asked. "Where can I keep these flowers, I don't want them to die." The old doggen smiled and bowed lightly,

"Madam it is a pleasure to see you again. I will fetch a vase for them and bring it to you." 

"I will be in my room, oh and one more thing... I have a lot of flowers to save. Could you possibly bring me a large one?"

*************************************************************

Kade sat at his desk in the training area, his boots covered in mud from the garden, his face unshaven from his lack of "giving a shit." Every day he walked the gardens, thinking about her, the roses reminding him of Rhaylynn, beautiful in their soft gentle petals, lush green leaves hiding thorns that would draw blood if one dared to get too close. He still couldn't figure out why he bothered bringing her flowers. She was either ignoring him or she hadn't been in the tunnels. Kade didn't want anyone to see the tokens he was leaving out by her door, so he kept them by the secret entrance, taking every strand of power left in his worn out muscles not to open that door. He didn't even try to tame or mask his scent when he approached her room, knowing her petite frame was on the other side, probably sitting on the oversized bed. It made every bit of the male in him burn, needing to feel her under him, needing to hear his name on her lips. Kade shook his head, trying to force the picture of her, her neck extended and her hands gripping his waist, out of his memory.

The entire Brotherhood was divided and fighting, because of him. He hadn't behaved as a future ruler should, and he found himself at war with himself more than the brothers against other brothers. Rhage, Zsadist, Tohrment, and Phury were all on the "Anti Kade Crusade" as Sykes referred to it. Quinn, Blaylock, Vischous, and John were all on the Pro 'Rhade' team, as Sykes also referred to it. Kade was pretty sure BJ came up with the stupid names but Kade hadn't gotten a hold of the male since he spilt the beer and whiskey on him at the Iron Mask. His father seemed to remain neutral in the matter, saying he understood both sides of the argument, but saying no more than that.

The 'Anti-Kade Crusade' all believed that Kade overstepped his bounds, making advances on Rhage's daughter without speaking to Rhage about his intentions first. Team Rhade felt that argument was archaic, and if Rhay and Kade wanted to engage in feedings, sexual or not, they were both transitioned adults. Kade was over all the chatter. He needed to focus on his class that was starting in two days, especially since he was down a teacher without knowing if BJ would be around.

The door opened to the training center office and the last person he expected to show up, walked in. BJ slammed the door behind him, walking with the swagger of a tiger stalking a wounded animal, ready to kill. He dropped his bag by the desk, sat down firmly in the seat, his large feet planting on the edge of the desk. BJ folded his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at Kade, daring him to tell him to move his boots. The males stared at one another for a few beats, before BJ said,

"You look like shit. Go fucking shave." Kade hung his head into his hands, rubbing his tired eyes before running his fingers through his wild black hair, making it stand on end for a moment before the tips curled back down. He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head, looking around the small office, the walls barren and white. 

"I should be pissed at you," Kade said. BJ stood swiftly and started to collect his duffel bag,

"And that was the exact wrong thing to say to me brother." 

"I'm not finished, sit your ass down." BJ set his bag down but stayed standing.

"It will be better if I stay standing, that way I'm ready to leave after the next dumbass thing that comes out of your mouth." Kade chuckled slightly and remained staring at the blank white wall. 

"I should be pissed, but I'm not. I know going to that club and picking up some random isn't becoming of my status as a potential ruler. I should be carrying myself better than that. I know that, so I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have gone out and behaved that way that night." BJ laughed harshly and leaned forward, placing his hands on the edge of the desk, gripping it tight. 

"You think that was what that was about? Are you serious? You are so fucking dense, you know that right? I was right, it was easier to stay standing, makes it easier to get to the door. I will see you at training, but until you get your shit together, stay the fuck away from me." BJ grabbed his bag and left, slamming the door so forcefully Kade heard some wood crack.

********************************************************************

BJ stormed from the office, pissed as hell at his best friend. Kade had always been the male he had looked up the most. But now, now he couldn't tell his head from his ass. He had the perfect female in front of him, his female, and he was acting like some emo dick-wad! He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Soreen, "No go." She texted back almost immediately, "Sorry to hear honey, Just keep working on him, you're a good friend. Love you." BJ felt his anger melt as he read her words. She was the perfect female, so patient with his antics. 

He and Soreen had been keeping their relationship secret for almost three years now. Her family were so ass backwards, thinking anyone below the glymera were only one step above trash. As a child of a Black Dagger Brother he would be a prime candidate for Soreen, if she wasn't already promised before she was born to some other 'socially acceptable' prick. BJ tried to convince Soreen to leave with him for a couple of years, they could get mated, and spend some time together before coming home and giving everyone the news. But Soreen was concerned about her little sister going through her transition. Soreen herself had a tough time and almost didn't make it, and she was worried about her sister dying during her transition. 

Two more years. That's all BJ had to keep up the charade, keep the mask on. The only one who knew his secret was Sykes. Kade had been too much of an ass the last two years, when things really started getting serious. Although he never told Jhinx, he had a feeling the male knew. BJ left the training facility and dematerialized, reappearing outside of her family's manor. She was at her window, looking out when he appeared. He saw her smile and waved lightly at him, sending his bonding scent flaring. 

He had grown up with Soreen, having known her when she was all knees and elbows. She had been a gangly, skinny youth, always playing outside, getting dirty and trying to keep up with the boys. Her family took her away from Caldwell to Charleston for a few years to try to refine her, polish her, make her worthy of a male. What a load of shit. She was always perfect. 

When she came back BJ fell instantly. Her tangled, knotted black hair was sleek and hung to her low back and she kept it usually in a loose braid. Her skin usually covered in grime and bruises was flushed with the pinkness of a young woman, and begged for a man's lips. Her smile was perfectly practiced, but in her eyes, BJ could see the deadness that used to not be present. For all the polishing they did of her exterior, they dulled the gem beneath it all. BJ made it his mission to bring that shine back. 

One night at a formal function for the First Family BJ found Soreen outside under a large tree, her hand gently placed on a large limb, looking high into the night. He teased and dared her to climb the tree, like she did when they were young, but she just laughed and shook her head. "I'm not a child BJ, and neither are you. There comes a time when all must grow up and take their rightful place. My place is not climbing trees."

"Then where is your place?"

"By my father's side until he deems it appropriate to have me married." 

"Sounds to me like you are still a young. You can't make your own choices in your life, just like a child. So, the way I see it, you might as well continue to be a kid. Come on Soreen, be a child with me. Climb this tree as high as you can, and then climb a little higher. Be fearless." She climbed that tree, and BJ stared at her as she laughed with abandon, the shine underneath coming through just a bit. He kissed her that night, and from that point on, he knew he would never kiss another.

His Soreen. His perfect mate. If only Kade would accept Rhaylynn, accept her as BJ accepted his love for Soreen,  
he knows his friend could be as happy as he is. She was the one for him and it was so painfully obvious, she was the one who could drag him back from perdition and into heaven. They were so close to one another but couldn't get their shit in check. Suddenly an idea hit BJ and he grinned. Soreen gave him a curious glance and then it changed to one that said, "Oh what now?" BJ laughed and blew his future mate a kiss and winked. He mouthed the words, "I have a plan," causing Soreen to roll her eyes. BJ dematerialized and reappeared by the palace, heading straight for the main door and waited to be buzzed in. First thing was first, he had to get to Rhay.


	26. The Plan Part 1

BJ bounded up the stairs, giddy and laughing to himself. Everyone who passed him didn't even bat an eye, mostly because watching BJ run, sprint, or haul ass anywhere, and especially while laughing, was nothing new. Stopping in front of Rhay's door he paused and took and deep breath. As he raised his fist to knock on the door, Rhay opened it and looked surprised, almost running into him, as she was leaving the room. He smiled down at her and leaned against the door frame. "You, my dear, certainly know how to cause waves in the Brotherhood." Rhay's face pinkened with embarrasment and BJ pushed past her and entered her room.

He whistled lowly when he saw the several large vases over flowing with flowers. He approached on of the bouquets and subtly breathed in, catching the scent of both the flowers, and a specific male that hammered the last nail in the coffin of his plan. "Secret admirer?" BJ asked lightly, and sat on a large lounger by the wardrobe. Rhay shrugged and closed the door behind her, sitting on the bed, and wrapping her arms around her knees. BJ's smiled grew wider at her silence. 

"Well, since you wont answer that question, I have another question for you. More like a proposition. I heard from Tohr and Phury about how you took out those lessers at the party. We've been working on ramping up security in town, and we're starting the training program a few weeks early, trying to train up as many males as we can. I, however, am a firm believer that females can be extremely beneficial fighters. You've met Xhex and Payne right?" Rhay nodded and stayed quiet, a smile played on her lips and BJ could appreciate what Kade saw in her. "Those two females are hella good fighters, and I think there's no reason you couldn't become just as good as them. I mean, you are a daughter of a brother, one of best fighters we have in my opinion. Seems a waste to not cultivate your potential. How would you feel about joining the training program?"

Rhay's smile vanished and she stood up from the bed, pacing the room. BJ watched as the wheels were turning in her head, but he couldn't figure out where they were taking her. "You'd be totally safe. I'd make sure none of the males got too rough and hurt you." Rhay let out a sharp, harsh laugh and shook her head.   
"It's not me you should be concerned with. You've heard about me. What I'm capable of. What happens if I lose control? I could hurt or... kill someone."  
"You wouldn't. I can promise you. I heard about your beast and I heard about how it protected Kade. And besides, I'm sure your dad would help train you on how to relax and control it. Rhage fights all the time in the training center. Besides, in battle, your beast could come in handy." 

******************************************************************

Rhay was wringing her hands, thinking over what BJ said. The king had sent her a notice requesting to meet with her every day since her self-induced isolation. Mary read each note to her, and they even used them to practice her reading. But she was so scared if they found out about her sentence, her rithe, the murders the beast committed, they would send her back early, or worse, put her to death. She was finally experiencing joy, happiness, she was learning about the possibilities in the world. For the first time in her life, she was truly afraid to die; but not for dying sake. She was afraid to miss the world. Miss the future, miss what she didn't know. 

Rhay wished she could stand on the balcony and take a breath of air, clear her head, but the sun was firmly in the sky by now. She sat back on the edge of the bed and looked to BJ, "What would I be learning in the center?"

"Well, I would suggest starting out in the second group. Most of them are fairly newly transitioned, so they are strong and big, and they have a basic knowledge of how to fight.But, they aren't so trained that you coulnd't stand a chance. Jhinx would be teaching you. In the first group they learn basic moves and stances. The second group learns hand to hand and one on one fighting. More andvanced moves, and combinations. The third group learns how to fight with several attackers at once, and how to fight as a group. Then once you move up, I would be your instructor. And I can help you train after hours any time you want. You have the making of a great fighter in you."

Rhay sat quietly, pondering everything he said. And then, he said something that sealed the deal, something she couldn't say no to. "Although, I'm not sure how you feel about it, but Kade will be there."

*****************************************************************

Kade awoke at the beginning of the next night, before the shutters were up and got dressing quickly. Forgoing a shower or shave he donned his black gi, or martial arts uniform, and walked out of his room. As he opened the door the sight before him made his blood boil. BJ was standing by Rhaylynn's door, leaning against the frame, also dressed in his black gi. His cocky grin was back, and so was the look of contempt. "Good morning beautiful," he said looking Kade up and down. "Do you even own a brush?" he asked, nodding to Kade always unkept black hair. Kade ignored the comment and looked from BJ to the door and back, but BJ just smiled and started walking down the hall.   
"Do your cheeks ever hurt from smiling so much?" Kade asked sarcastically.   
"Nope. But I could imagine your facial muscles would be sore for days if you tried it."   
Without another word the males walked side by side down towards the training center, only stopping for their usual cup of coffee. When they arrived, Kade was pleased to see that Jhinx was already setting up his class, and Sykes was taking inventory of the practice weapons. However, there were a few males there he didn't expect to see, and the sight made his stomach turn. Rhage, his father Wrath, Phury, Tohr, and Quinn were all present. Kade stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't seen or spoken to Rhage in a week, which was incredible considering he was right down the hall. But Kade had been mindful to stay away from the male. 

Everyone stopped when Kade and BJ entered, pausing to see what would happen, breaths held and hands at the ready to grab someone if things turned sour. BJ cheerfully walked to Jhinx, as though there was no tension in the room, but Kade found it hard to move his feet to the front of the training reception area where the trainees would be arriving shortly. However, it seemed that Kade didn't need to move. All of the brothers and his father started to walk towards him. Kade's heart began to hammer wildly, he had faced lessers, trained for battle, and any other conflict he could encounter, but never had he trained for an altercation with the brothers. Rhage and the others stopped in front of him, still silent. Kade bowed his head to Rhage and said, "I want to extend my deepest apologies for my behavior. It was out of line, both as a male of honor, and as a protential and hopeful ruler." Before Kade could continue Rhage asked,  
"Do you love her?" Kade's head snapped up and all eyes were on him, even his father's seeing-eye dog George. Kade swallowed hard, not knowing how to answer the male's question. He found himself thinking of her every night, and she was in his dreams during the day. His body ached to break down her door and take her to his room, and never let her leave. But was that love? He didn't know. He saw the way his father and mother acted, the way they seemed truly and deeply in love. Kade just didn't know what he felt, be hadn't allowed himself time to think about it.  
"No." he answered, his voice unsteady. "I do not love her." He heard vague sounds of disgust and frustration, but Kade didn't take his eyes off Rhage. 

Rhage peered down at him, looking him over. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Without anything else, he turned and walked away, Phury and Tohr following. His father turned towards Quinn and said,  
"Leave us, please." Quinn bowed slightly and left. His father looked back to him and said, "Follow me." He walked towards the receiving area of the training center, and Kade followed close behind. After the doors behind them shut, leaving them alone, until the trainees arrived, Wrath took off his wrap around sunglasses to reveal his bright green eyes, with tiny pinpricks for pupils, shining in a way that made Kade squint. His father's eyes were always unsettling to Kade, mainly because he never took them off, unless he wanted to make a point. It was easy to lie or deceive when you thought you were invisible. But when those glasses came off, you felt like you were being torn apart and examined. 

**************************************************************

Wrath could feel the uncertainty, regret, and devestation hanging in the air around his son. He wasn't sure, however, that his son could even understand his own feelings. So many times he wished he could see his son's face, so he could more easily tell what he was thinking, but Beth always said, 'He looks just like you would look. He makes the same faces, has the same mannerisms, and the same ways of thinking you did.' But all of that was before he met his shellan. He smiled involuntarily at the thought of her, like he always did. 

The fact that his son was always pushing himself, sacrificing his passion for his duty, it made Wrath's heart heavy. All he wanted for his son was for him to pursue what made him happy, and he could tell, Rhaylynn made him happier than he knew his son to be for a long time. When she was in the room, Wrath always knew, because his son's whole presence changed, he was no longer moody or brooding. But he wasn't allowing himself a chance to be happy.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I have put an end to the brothers and their picking sides. I have let everyone know, and now I am letting you know, that from now on, if any male wishes to... get to know... a daughter of the Brotherhood, he will have to make his intentions clear to the female's father and myself. That goes for anyone, you, Jhinx, BJ, I don't care. There will be no courting a female without approval, understand?" Wrath sensed Kade nod, before he said,   
"There will be no further incidents from me, father. She was an interest and I am over it, nothing more. I needed to feed and reacted rashly. It wont happen again." Wrath just shook his head, and put his glasses back on.   
"For your sake, Wrath," his father said, using his birth name, "I hope you figure out what you want from this life, and do it quickly."   
"All I want is to be by your side and learn to rule our race, to be a great leader like yourself. To be looked upon as you are by the citizens, and to govern justly, as you do." Wrath placed his hand on Kade's shoulder.   
"Is that what you truly want, son?"

Before Kade could reply the door to the center opened and Blaylock entered, trailed by several rows of males, all within several stages of training. Wrath quickly straightened and turned, welcoming each person. Kade turned and opened the doors to the training center allowing the males inside.

********************************************************************

BJ, Jhinx, and Sykes all stood shoulder to shoulder, whispering urgently,  
Sykes - "This is never going to work, you are such a moron!"   
BJ - "It's perfect!! Just wait!"   
Jhinx - "Even if it does work, do you realize the ramifications of what could happen if this goes the totally opposite way? We are talking major destruction, who knows how long it make take to repair the training facility."  
Sykes - "And you did all of this without asking us first?"  
BJ - "Since when do I ever ask you first?"  
Sykes - "Which is how we always end up in the middle of this shit!"  
Jhinx - "Keep your voices down! We already are in the middle of it, so let's just make sure it doesn't get fucked up and go to hell. Where is she now?"  
BJ - "She's waiting in the emergency exit tunnel, going towards the west end of the building. When Kade starts to address the group I will text her and let her know that I was running late and class has started, to hurry and get in the training center. She can't be missed, and Kade will HAVE to notice her walking into the room. Then, I will greet her, and take her to her group, introducing her has the newest trainee to sign on."  
Sykes - "Yes, perfect, brilliant, because that can't go horribly wrong. Not only will Kade not allow it, Rhage decided to show up today, and he definitely wont allow it."  
BJ - "Minor set back."

The doors to the training center opened and the three males watched as the males all filed in, settling in three groups, each with five rows, and five males per row. The males ducked back down into the huddle and continued,

Jhinx - "I'm not sure how the hell you think this is going to get these two together. "  
BJ - "And that my friend is the beauty of it." Without another word BJ was bounding off, greeting his newest trainees.

Sykes just sighed and looked to Jhinx, "We are so screwed."   
"Yup," was all he said in reply as the went to the head of each group to take attendence of the trainees.

**************************************************************

Kade stood on a platform that allowed him to see over all of the males, as he addressed them, which he always did at the beginning of each training period. He spoke about the honor and courage of males, the strength they each had to protect their loved ones, and the commitment the program called for. And he was finishing up the doors from the west burst open and a mass of honey hair and a white gi stopped dead, looking at all of the people around. Kade stopped midsentence, not from the interuption, but rather, who was doing the interupting. Rhaylynn looked around unsure of herself and Kade cleared his throat. "The training facility is occupied today, it will be available in about six hours, If you-"

Before Kade could finish, BJ stood up and spread his arms wide, "You made it! Everyone, can I have your attention please! This is Rhay," he said, walking up to her and throwing a massive arm around her petite frame, leading her to Jhinx's group. "She will be joining the training program. I know, I know," he said admist the confused chatter, "it's a little strange having a female in the class, but she is the daughter of one of the brother's and shows great promise in the fighting world. She has agreed to train and fight along side of us, as one of us-"  
"NO!" Kade's voice boomed over everyone. The chatter died instantly and every eye turned to face Kade. Rhage stood and said,  
"My daughter is not going to be fighting anyone. Get her out of here!"   
"Why don't you ask what Rhaylynn wants," BJ said and stepped back, gensturing to Rhay.

Kade could see her swallow hard and shuffle her feet, but her words were strong and filled with certainty, "I want to train to fight. I can't stay here forever. I must return to where I came from, and there I have no protection. I need to learn to defend myself. Who better to teach me than my father and the son of the king?" Every eye that was trained on Rhay slowly turned to the front where Kade and Rhage stood. 

Kade found it hard to defy her logic, but the thought of her being struck by one of males during training made his heart pound and his head spin. What if she was hurt? Payne was almost paralyzed once by sparring with one of the males. What happened if the same thing was to occur to her? Could he live with himself? No, he couldn't.   
"If you wish to learn to fight, your father can train you on your own time," Kade said finally.  
"No," she replied. "My father loves me, therefore he won't be as hard on me as someone else will. I need to be trained by someone who won't take it easy on me. My enemies certainly wont."  
"I think it is a wonderful idea." Everyone gasped as Wrath stood from his chair in the back and walked forward with the help of George. "She has the spirit of a warrior and should be trained as one. She will be trained, and we will pray to the Scribe Virgin she will never have to use her training."

Kade began grinding his teeth, knowing he couldn't override his father infront of everyone. Kade bowed slightly and said, "As you wish sire." BJ clapped his hands and smiled.   
"This way Rhay," he said leading her to the group with Jhinx. The unmated males began crowding her, introducing themselves, kissing her hand as they greeted her, and smiling a little too widely for Kade's liking. Rhage walked to stand next to Kade and said, "If anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible." Kade turned his head to look at him and said,  
"If anything happens to her, I will hold myself responsible. I will ensure she is safe and unharmed at the end of each day." Rhage looked him up and down and replied,  
"I'm sure you will." He turned to leave, shoving the door open so hard the left a small imprint on the walls, and Kade turned to watch the scene in front of him. Ever unmated male's eyes were on her, transitioned or not, and Kade found himself walking briskly towards her. 

The males around her quickly parted as he approached, sensing his hostility and not wanting to get into his way. When Kade reached her his breath was stolen from him. Her hair hung around her in waves, and her skin seemed to glow, even under the unappealing fluorescent lighting. Kade found himself having to contain himself, the bonding scent flaring slightly. When she turned to look at him, her shyness melted away and she began to smile.   
"Before you begin training I need to go over some training rules with you. Follow me to my office please." He saw her smile fade as he turned his back and he felt a wave of sadness overwhelm him. But he had to be just as firm and indifferent with her as the others. He waited by the door until she entered and sat on the metal chair in front of his desk. He wished he had a more comfortable seat for her. He sat behind his desk and looked pointedly at her.  
"Thank you for the flowers," she said, her shy smile reappearing. Kade's scent grew a bit stronger, knowing that he did something to make her smile, it made him want to go pick every damn flower that moment and put them at her feet, which is stupid he thought.

"Consider it an apology for stepping out of bounds. It won't happen again," he said firmly. Her smile disappeared again and Kade continued before he lost his nerve. "You are to report to Jhinx if anyone treats you too roughly or fights unfairly. I have given him my personal guarantee that you will remain safe while in my training program. There will be no unsupervised sparring, no fighting, no taunting, and no dirty moves. I expect you to behave in an appropriate manner while you are here. You may meet after class with other trainees to practice but I strongly suggest finding a brother or Jhinx to help you."  
"Would you help me?" she asked.   
"No," Kade said, locking his jaw. He saw her flinch at his words and immediately regretted them. "I am the director and I only train with those at the advanced level. I will procure you a training partner if necessary, but it is best to maintain a teacher and student relationship."  
"Is that all I am? A student?"  
"Yes." Rhay looked at him for a moment and then nodded.   
"Okay. I understand." Before he could finish she stood and said. "Thank you for your time. If you will excuse me, I have to get back to my class. A nice male by the name of Vhigor said he would volunteer to help me train. No need to... procure me a partner. I think I can find one on my own. Plus, he is rather attractive. I certainly wouldn't mind spending some extra time with him." With that she left closing the door behind her.

Kade ran his hands through his hair, feeling a headache coming on. His teeth were grinding harder and he let his bonding scent flare fully. The thought of some random male assisting in her training really pissed him off. But it wasn't his problem, was it? She and him had no future together. He sighed, composing himself before he stood and walked out of his office, fearful of the shit storm he was about to walk into.


	27. The Plan Part 2

After Rhay left the office she was baffled, livid, and above all, thoroughly disappointed. BJ told her that he would play it off, tell her it was nothing, and ignore her. But she didn't believe him. How could she, after he left her those flowers. Well, it was time to do things BJ's way. She did exactly what he told her to do, and luckily for her, there was a male name Vhigor who WAS obviously interested in her, by the way he wouldn't let her hand go. And he was attractive she supposed, but he just didn't make her feel.... alive the way Kade did. Of course, it had to be Kade, the one male on the face of the planet who was so totally unavailable. 

Rhay followed the signs to the classroom she was supposed to be in and took a deep breath before she opened the door. Jhinx was standing at the head of the class, the rest of the males sitting on the floor in a semi-circle around him. They all stood when they saw her enter and made way for her to sit down in front. She sat and listened half heartedly to Jhinx talk about using instinct and senses and a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo. At least that is what it sounded like to her.

"Okay," he said finally, "it's time to warm up. Jog around the track over to the right 20 times, then we will go to the workout area adjacent to the track and you will knock out 75 of each exercise listed. An instructor will be there to guide you; afterwards, partner up with someone close to your height and weight, and we will practice hand to hand." Everyone stood and made their way to the track, a few males stopping her to offer to be her partner, despite the height difference, saying they would be sure to take it easy on her. But Rhay didn't want any of them to take it easy on her, she wanted to fight, really truly fight.

******************************************************************************

BJ watched the classes converge into the track area, where all skill levels lined up to jog for a warm up. Rhay was in front, the males being complete and utter gentleman, and letting her go first. Her hair pulled back into a tight bun, the look of determination on her face was promising. He smirked, thinking back to Kade's face when the decision was made to allow her to train. He would forever hold that memory as one of his favorites. Sykes blew the whistle for the males to run the track and, like a bolt of lightening, Rhay dashed out in front as full break neck speed.  
"Slow down and pace yourself!" Sykes shouted, "You have 20 laps!." But it was obvious she was ignoring him. Several males increased their speed, hoping to catch up BJ assumed. She looked over her shoulder and saw the males behind her. Looking to BJ she grinned and he watched as she seemed to kick her speed up a knotch, breaking away from the males, and rounded the track only a few seconds shy of Sykes record. 

BJ dropped the clipboard he was holding and heard the other trainers stop chatting around him. Sykes was hands down the fastest male they had and she seemed to be able to keep up with him easily. BJ looked back and stared at Jhinx and Sykes in disbelief. Kade wasn't present because he was working out with the advanced group, but if he could see this, BJ had no doubt he would be as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

Rhay kept her pace, speeding past several of the males, dodging and weaving easily with her short stature. "Yo Sykes!" Quinn shouted, "She keeps this up, she will only miss your record by about 30 seconds."   
"Only 30?" they heard Rhay shout back. "Not a problem!" She dug her heels down, lowering her running stance and tore around the track, speeding through the final lap and finishing only 2 seconds faster than Skyes. Rhay stopped at the edge of the finish line and turned to them to smile. Her breathing was labored, but barely. "What's next?" she asked. 

For the rest of the warmup, Rhay surpassed anything BJ ever imagined she was capable of. He knew she was strong, and fast, and light on her feet. He could tell all of that by the way she moved so effortlessly, but this. This was beyond what he imagined. She wasn't as strong as the males, that was just biology. But her speed and determination to be the best was unlike those in the other groups.

******************************************************************

Kade was being pulled off the floor after the fifth right hook to his cheek. It was beginning to swell and he knew he was going to have a bruise soon. He just couldn't focus, knowing she was right down the hall. He glanced at the clock again, two and a half hours had passed. The would be starting combat training soon.  
"Focus!" he heard Phury shout. The brother wiped a small amount of sweat from his brow and Kade wondered how he was even breaking a sweat at all. It wasn't like he had put up much of a fight. He just couldn't get his mind off that damn female. Kade held his hand up and walked away. He just needed to check on her, reassure himself that she was okay and then he would be able to train again. That's all it was, he kept repeating over and over in his head.   
"I'm going to make my rounds and clear my head. I will be ready when I get back." Phury nodded and said,  
"You do that. If you were this distracted in the field, we would have brought you home on a stretcher by now." Kade nodded in understanding and walked towards the door. Before he left, he surveyed the training room specific for the brother and advanced fighters.

Only one in every four from the training program that tried out made it, and even fewer tried out. These fighters were serious about wanting to join the brotherhood, a rare honor that came about once every fifteen years. His father changed the laws after Quinn was inducted into the Brotherhood, that any male deemed fit by the brothers, and voted in unanimously, would be allowed to join. But it only happened every fifteen years, and only one male was allowed to be inducted. Unless, of course, you were born from a brother, then you could be up for the vote every year on the anniversary of you birth after your 200th birthday. 

Kade shut the door behind him and stopped into the next level training room. Here the fighters either went on to become a member of the sort of police force, hoping to get into the Brotherhood, or they went on to their mates, lived their lives, and practiced together once in a while to keep their skills sharp. Kade assisted BJ with critiquing the male's fighting stances, blocks, and their ability to work as one unit, each unit consisting of five males, fighting another unit of five males. 

Before Kade realized it, half an hour passed. He was about to say his goodbyes when he heard shouting coming from down the hall and frantic footsteps running towards the intermediate training room. His face paled and he looked at BJ, who also seemed concerned. They both sprinted to the door, throwing it open and seeing pre-trans males staring is wide eyes disbelief at the training room. BJ and Kade bolted down the hall towards the room, Kade shoving the small pre-trans out of the way, BJ close behind.

But the sight he saw, was not anything close to what he was expecting. A circle of males, Phury, Tohr, and Blaylock, along with Sykes, Jhinx and Quinn were all in fighting stance, circling someone, but he couldn't see who. A sinking feeling however told him he didn't need to see to know who was in the middle of that circle. He started to walk forward, when Jhinx jumped forward throwing his left arm out to strike at his enemy, and reaching his right arm around, locking it around a female's waist. Before he could firmly grasp her she spun just out of his reach and jumped high in the air, bringing a foot down sharply on his head, sending him to the ground. 

Phury used the opportunity to seize her from behind, locking her right arm behind her back. Rhay reach around with her left hand and grabbed the male's hair pulling his head down, while she sharply thrust her head back, sending a loud crack through the room. Kade rushed forward to try and take control of the situation but BJ and Skyes held him back. Phury was still holding Rhay's arm firmly behind her back, but she took advantage of his bleeding nose. She dropped to her knees, still gripping his hair, which brought him down into a crouching position. Rhay swung a leg around, taking his feet out from under him. She stood quickly as another fighter, one from the intermediate training class shot forward.

Kade clawed at BJ and Sykes. "Let me go! This is an unfair fight!"   
"Are you fucking kidding me!" Sykes shouted, pointing to her. "She isn't even breaking a sweat!" He was right, Rhay was more than handling herself, but watching those males lunge towards her made his vision go red. Before he knew what he was doing, he kneed Sykes in the lower stomach and launched an elbow into BJ's throat. He ran forward when their grips loosened and burst through the circle of males. Rhay was throwing punches and kicks like an expert, laughing at the young male in front of her who was dodging them, but unable to land a hit himself. Well Kade could handle that. He grabbed the male by his gi and slung him to the ground, standing over him and baring his fangs. Kade growled low in his throat at the male who instantly seemed to shrink a size. 

"What the hell? We were in the middle of something!" Kade turned to look at Rhay, ringlets falling around her face, and her skin flushed from exertion. Kade pointed a finger at her and said,  
"You come with me, now!" Rhay crossed her arms, her hip cocked to the side in defiance.   
"No," she said pointedly. "I've done nothing wrong."  
"That is not for you to decide. Locker room, now!" Rhay raised an eyebrow,  
"Make me." Kade barred his fangs to her and walked forward briskly, grabbing her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. This time, Rhay was not playfully hitting his back, she was full on throwing punches, slamming her knee into his abs. His long legs carried him to the male's locker room, down the hall, while she left welts and nail marks on his back, clawing to get away. "How fucking dare you! Put me down you ass!" He walked through the locker room to his final destination, the pool room. Looking about he quickly decided the best way to calm her down and took her to it.

The hot tub in front of him was deep and large enough to fit ten to fifteen brothers easily and comfortably. Pitching her off his shoulder he threw her into the deep tub, submerging her in hot, bubbling water. She rose out of the water quickly, gasping and rubbing her eyes. Her shouting turned to scream,  
"What the ACTUAL fuck! I mean seriously?" She climbed out and stood, wringing her wet clothes out. Kade felt satisfied as he watched her skin, now red with heat and her hair dripping and hanging heavy at the base of her neck. "You are fucking stupid? You just threw me in boiling water!"  
"The water isn't boiling Rhaylynn, it's a hot tub!" he shouted back.  
"Semantics! It is a tub of water so hot it's boiling!"  
"It isn't boiling!! It is just jets stirring the water around!" he said, exasperated.   
"Well it's really fucking hot! You are such a fucking ass!" she spat, water slinging around from her wet clothes as she flung her arms around, she started rubbing her eyes and continued shouting at him. "I mean seriously, I figured you were a bit of a dick, but this... this is the biggest dick thing ever! You're such a fucking ass!" 

Kade laughed to himself, he swearing had definitely increased since she had been here, but she didn't quiet get the way insults worked. "I'm sorry, did you just say I have the biggest dick ever?" She looked up from rubbing her eyes and glared at him, the color having shifted from teal to a rich purple. "I had to think of some way to get you to cool down."  
"So you THREW me into a VAT of BOILING water? That seems really unproductive way to 'cool someone off."   
"Okay fine," Kade said throwing his hands in the air. He took two steps, picking her up swiftly and walked towards the large pool. That should be increasingly cold considering the hot water she just came from. Rhay shrieked and pulled at his gi, trying deperately to get away. Kade went to throw her into the water, but she grabbed the back of his neck tightly and held out, the momentum sending him into the water with her.

Kade came up with a deep, gasping breath, having been unprepared for th fall into the water. He looked around, waiting for Rhay to break the surface, and quickly started to panic when she didn't come up right away. Kade sucked in a deep breath and went under the surface, searching for her. Air escaped his lungs as he saw her at the very bottom, sitting still, her limbs being manipulated by the subtle movement of the water. She was stock still and Kade panicked, kicking his strong legs and grabbing her, bringing her swiftly to the surface. When they were in the air, he held her with his left arm, and tapped her face with his right hand lightly, "Rhay... Rhaylynn. Wake up!" His tapping got a bit more frantic as she didn't react. Kade pulled them both up on the side of the pool, laying her down gently, and put two fingers by the vein in her neck.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and squirted water directly in his face that she had been holding in her mouth. Kade shouted and wiped his face, "What the hell!?" he asked.  
"What the hell me?? What the hell you?!" Rhay stood, her limbs shivering in the cool air, and teeth chattering involuntarily. "First you throw me into hot water, then you throw me into freezing water? Seriously? It's like you WANT to be the biggest ass on the planet!"   
"Well you said it didn't make sense for me to try to cool you down in hot water, so I threw you in cold water. What do you think? Did it work? Are you cooled off yet?" She didn't reply and kept rubbing her eyes frantically, whimpering lightly. 

Kade stood to try to help her and she shoved him back, opening her eyes slightly to show her violet eyes, bold and sparking with anger. He watched as the small streak of black hair at her temple spread wider, and she barred her fangs to him. The whites of her eyes were red and irritated and she began rubbing them furiously again. "Let me help," he said trying to grab her hands again.   
"No!" she shouted at him. "You've helped enough. My eyes are burning... god it hurts so bad!" Kade lightly touched her hands and pulled them from her eyes. He shusshed her softly and placed his hands on her chin, lifting her head up so he could look at her better.   
"Let me see," he said firmly but kindly. Her face was still full of doubt but she kept her hands on his wrists. He took the moment to gaze at her, her face showing how frustrated she was, but she held no real anger and he felt himself sighing, overjoyed that she didn't hate him. "I don't see anything in your eyes that could be causing irritation, so it is probably the chemicals in the water. I will have a doggen check them to make sure the levels are where they should be." She nodded and him and dropped her eyes. He gently urged her to look at him again, not wanting to stop looking at her. "You scared me at the bottom of the pool. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you like that. Don't ever do that to me again." 

Kade felt her instantly bristle, "Then don't throw me into chemical water! I mean seriously, where do you-" before she could finish, he placed his lips on hers, silencing her. He felt her tension release from her body and she relaxed against him. He reluctantly withdrew from her mouth and looked at her again.   
"You're right. I am an ass. Not five hours ago I promised your father I would ensure your safety, and then I throw you into water. I told my father I wouldn't kiss you or touch you without permission, and here I am." He looked her up and down, the white gi soaked thoroughly, clinging to her, not leaving her lush curves to anyone's imagination. "I am finding it increasingly difficult to leave you alone," finishing his sentence by pressing his lips to hers again, letting one hand slide down her back. 

This time she pulled away, "I give you permission," and quickly kissed him again. That sentence tore at Kade in so many ways. Pulling away he held up a finger and looked around. Taking her by the hand, he led her back to the male's locker room. He paused in the doorway and looked around, listening for any sounds. When he was satisfied they were alone he led her to the full length mirror and reached behind it, unlatching the lock and opened it to show a tunnel, dimly lit and leading back towards the training area. "Seriously? How many of these are there?" Without answering Kade helped her step in and he shut the door behind them, revealing the mirror was a two way mirror. Rhay could still see into the locker room, but they couldn't see in. 

Kade's head was only a couple of inches from the top of the tunnel and the pale yellow light illuminated his features, giving Rhay a glimps of a looks she couldn't quiet place. "Kade?" she asked lightly.   
"I'm sorry for this," he said.   
"Sorry for what?" He didn't answer. Instead he quickly picked her up and roughly pressed her to the wall, her legs wrapping around his narrow waist. His lips pressed urgently against hers, one hand ripping her hair free and letting it spill around her, the other gripping her hips and ass tightly. He felt drunk, his fingers gripping the soft strands of her hair, the taste of her tongue in his mouth. Her hands roamed all over his shoulders and arms, urging him to keep going. "I'm really sorry," he said again. Pulling her back from the wall he laid her down on the floor of the tunnel and feverishly kissed her neck and collarbone, pulling her gi away, exposing her white tank top underneath. He paused a moment to drink in the sight of her, laying beneathe him, her wet tank top tight against her breasts. He couldn't contain himself, feeling the need to apologize again. He pulled the tank top and the sports bra away from her, exposing her breasts, her small pink nipples tightening in the cool air. 

Kade let out a feral growl and latched on to her left nipple, swirling his tongue around it, hardening it, left hand grabbing her right breast and massaging it in time with his mouth. Rhay arched her body into his and moaned. It was the most intoxicating sound Kade had ever heard. His bonding scent flared without inhibition from him, and his cock now hardened steel, searched and grinded between her legs, desperate to reach her core. He could smell the desire rolling from between her legs in wave, mixing with her sweet honeysuckle scent. 

"I don't know what the hell happened to them." Kade and Rhay stopped as voices began to fill the locker room. Looking towards the two way mirror, they saw males opening lockers and changing out of their gis. Kade held a finger to his lips, motioning her to be quiet. She nodded and silently dressed.

****************************************************

BJ looked around the locker room before noticing something everyone else seemed to be totally oblivious of. Thankfully. A trail of water led to the mirror and disappeared, giving away that his friend, and probably Rhay were right behind the door. He tried not to smile and he leaned against the mirror, blocking the entrance. Putting his hands behind his back he knocked four times in a specific sequence and listened. The knock came back and confirmed his suspicion. Time to be wingman of the year. Pulling out of phone he pretended to get a text. "Shit! Kade just messaged me! She is in the main training area, he needs help now!" Without needing any more convincing, the males raced away and BJ stood back until each of them were out of the area, opening the door Kade looked at him, unamused.   
"Really? A fake emergency? How am I going to explain that?"  
"Not for me to decide," BJ said and looked behind him. Rhay was no where to be scene, but her scent hung in the air and he knew she had been there. BJ smiled, "You have never been a rule breaker before. Man it's amazing what happens when you meet your mate huh?" Kade scowled but BJ was pleased when he didn't deny it.   
"Just keep your mouth shut about this and help me salvage the rest of this training today."   
"Trust me brother, keeping love secrets is my specialty."


	28. The Feeding

N sat outside the mansion as he did every night, waiting and listening, hoping to get a glimps or hear word about that blonde bitch. Nothing. Not a single thing. The mansion remained fairly inactive, the vampires having retreated to a new hide out he assumed. Damn it. It was the best lead he had and now it was gone. After those two lessers showed up at the training compound, he received calls from them daily, asking for news about the female and if she had been spotted. The answer was always no. Recruiting and training had all but ceased, because N was focused on finding her. He told his men that there were fewer people he could lure into their ranks, but they all knew that was a lie. It was easy to persuade druggies, hobos, and dumb punk kids to do what he wanted. Then he had years to train them. Didn't matter N if they were fighters, he would make them fighters or they would die a death worse than being cast to a pit of hell. 

The doggen continued their daily chores from what N could see in the window, but no one else was ever there. His phone buzzed in his pocket and a quick check showed it to be a blocked number. "N" he answered swiftly.   
"January 15th," he heard the Master say. "I want two hundred new troops trained and ready to dispatch in Caldwell by January 15th. We know that the vampire race in Caldwell has a party every first of the month, so we will strike February 1st. I will be there to inspect the troops myself in January before we attack." N was stunned, there had never been talk of an actual date, but now there it was. It was the middle of August and in less than six months, the war would begin.   
"As you wish," he said, "but I am concerned with the aptitude of training so many new men so quickly. If it was 100, I could assure they would be ready to fight. I think it wise to have fewer, but more well trained men, than a large number or unskilled fighters."   
"It would be wise not to contradict me. I have to remain here until the first of the year for a previous... appointment I cannot miss. After I ensure there will be no interference from here in South Carolina, I will set in motion my trip. Do not fail or disappoint me." With a click the line went dead and N sat in silence. He had only met the Master one time, almost a century ago when he first changed. After that, all communication was through calls or emails.

N wondered what appointment the Master couldn't afford to miss at the beginning of the year. He had never know the Master to abide by other's schedules unless it suited him, so it had to be incredibly important. N stuck the phone back into his pocket and continued surverying the house, knowing that the countdown to it's destruction had begun.

***********************************************************************

Murhder hung up the phone and smiled. Every day he had talked to Tahtia and every day he found a new reason to admire her. After she finally agreed to take the money, she told him all of her plans for her shop, talked animatedly about her visions, and even told him about the story of her late-hellren, who had died protecting Angelika. Everything about her warmed his heart and served to remind him of how totally and completely and utterly alone he was. Talking to her was the highlight of his night. The dawn was approaching and he decided to check emails one last time before bed, and there waiting in his inbox was the email he had been waiting for since he left. Two actually. One from the King, requesting a phone conference with him, and one from Rhage demanding he call him immediately. 

He wondered how much they learned about Rhay, her past, and the future rythe that awaited her at the first of the year. He was sure if they knew about the rythe, it would not be emails he was receiving but explosives in the mail. Standing, he made his way to the small wet bar in his study and poured a glass of brandy, taking a long swig. He kept her alive, kept her hidden, just like Adelynn requested. But he couldn't shield her from people's cruel nature. Murhder thought back to the first time he met Rhay. She was almost 25 and quickly approaching the change. She needed a male to drink from or she would die. Adelynn said he was the only male she trusted to help her daughter through the transition.

Murhder remembered seeing a small, fragile child, sitting alone in a steel cage. She had a bed, some sparse furnishings, and a small room for a restroom, but other than that she was totally isolated. His heard clentched, remembering the way she always averted her eyes, never speaking unless she was told to do so, never raising her gaze from the floor. She just sat there, looking at books, or completing puzzles she had already done a hundred times. There was no television, no music, nothing that showed any love lived at that house. He agreed to help Adelynn, only on the condition that Rhay never again be required to be in that room. And if she refused, he would tell everyone what he knew. 

It was less than a year before her murder. The pain, the anquish, that was on Rhay's face told him the only truth he needed. Rhay never killed her mother, and she certainly never killed those people. He suspected foul play by the Mayor, but no one would talk. Adelynn had given him the information, right before she died, that warranted her death, and saved her daughter's life. When he showed it to the Mayor, he agreed to not sentence Rhay to death. But, perhaps death would have been better than the hatred Rhay had endured. 

At least, he thought, it was only once a year. The she was allowed to live away from the others, in peace. Murhder took another long swig of brandy and retired to his bedroom. Looking down at his big, empty, and cold bed, he found himself wishing, as he did everynight since he came home, that he had a firey red-head to warm it.

********************************************************************

Rhay wished she could sit still, but every bit of her body tingled from the events earlier in the night. She finally went to the dining hall and had dinner with everyone, but much to her dismay, Quinn and Blaylock insisted on talking about her excellent fighting ability, and how she took on several brothers. Rhage seemed less than please, but Blay made sure to note that Kade withdrew her from the fight the moment he learned about it, and thankfully leaving out the details of how he carried her away roughly. She was still learning to text, and she received one from Kade saying he would be in her room some time after first meal. 

She was anxious as she paced her room. It had been a whole hour after the meal was over and she had no idea what was taking him so long, or what was even going to happen after he arrived. Her body began heating just at the thought of what happened in the tunnels earlier. His hands and mouth on her body felt like it was more than she could take, but she wanted more. She heard a subtle click coming from in her closet and she turned to see Kade entering her room. Rhay froze as he walked in closing the door behind him and strode over to where she stood. As soon as he was in arm's length she wrapped her arms around his slender but muscular waist and pulled herself against him, breathing in his scent of dark spices. 

She felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders and rock her slightly. They hadn't spoken since he motioned for her to go down the tunnel and so many things were running through her mind. One of his hands began absentmindedly playing with her hair again and she found comfort with his strong fingers weaving in and out of the length. Rhay felt him sigh and pull away, putting his hands on his hips and pacing the room like she had been moments before. His hair looked as though his fingers had been running through it several times in frustration and his face was dotted with unshaven hairs. She took the opportunity to look him over, dary grey sweats sitting low on his hips, and he was wearing a long sleeve white thermal shirt, despite the warmth of summer. 

Turning back to look at her, he sat on the edge of the trunk at the end of her bed and hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees and is face in his hands. "I don't know what to do Rhay." Rhay smiled and said,  
"I'm pretty sure you do," walking towards him, and trying to straddle his hips. He pushed her back slightly, but kept his hands on her hips. Looking up at her, her mood changed from desire to worry. His face showed just how worn out he was, plainly visible was the struggle he was having within himself.   
"I mean I don't know what to do about us. I know what I want to do to you, and with you. But my father told me today that no one can have any kind of a relationship with the daughter of a brother without both the father's and King's permission. Rhage asked me today if I loved you, and..." he voice trailed off. He looked down again and put his hands in his face. "I don't even know what love is Rhaylynn. I see my parents and the way they are together, and I know they are in love, but I don't know what love is."  
"So you told my father you didn't love me?" Rhay asked. 

Kade looked up at her and nodded. "I don't know what I feel, so I don't want to lie. Not to you or anyone." Rhay sat next to him and asked,  
"Will you tell me about your parents? What do they do that makes you think they love each other? I don't know what love is either. I mean, I know my father loves me because I am his daughter. But it's a different kind of love. I've never experienced love between mates, not even second hand." Kade leaned back and said,  
"It's like, when they are together, they become a person. One single person. And when they are apart, well they aren't... whole. Not until they are together again. They know one another so completely and fully. The way my mother and father look at each other... it's like nothing else in the world is a concern." 

Rhay listened and soaked in all he was saying, and she agreed, if that was love, she didn't know if she was in love with Kade. She cared about him, and she wanted to experience the world with him, but was that truly love? "I've always wanted to find a love like my parent's, but with my lineage, I can never get too close without someone having an motive. It's always the crown they want. Not me." He turned to look at her, gently touching the side of her cheek, "That is until I met you. You don't give two rat's asses about who I am."  
"Actually," she said nudging his shoulder with hers, "I don't even give one rat's ass about the crown. But I do care about who you are. Not because of your father, but because I like who YOU ARE. And I want to know more about you." Kade face split into a wide smile and he leaned forward to kiss her. 

********************************************************************

Rhay felt like she was melting when he kissed her lips again. This kiss wasn't hurried or intense, it was soft and gentle. When he pulled away he looked at her with an expression that stole her breath. The adoration that filled his features made her want to weep, it was so perfect. She felt his thumb trace over the vein in her neck and he looked down at it briefly, his fangs elongating. Without a word Rhay pulled her hair away and barred her neck. "You need to feed. Please, drink from me." She heard him growl from deep in his chest.   
"I promised my father I wouldn't. I haven't gotten permission from-"  
"My permission is the only permission you need. And I won't tell if you wont." Humor glittered in her eyes and moved closer, allowing him to smell the blood pumping below her skin. His hand ran over the smooth column of her neck, trying to find the strength to tell her no, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember why it was a bad idea. 

Rhay ran her hand along his thigh, tracing higher until she found what she was looking for. As she grasped his hard cock in her hand she heard him let out a hiss, followed by a swift bite on her neck. Rhay gasped and gripped him harder, the rhythmic pull of blood at her neck matching the pulsing in her core. She felt him lift her off the trunk and walk her to the bed. He turned to lay down, allowing her to rest her weight on him. She suddenly felt self conscious, what if she was too heavy? Her body began to tense and he released her neck, looking at her with concern, "Am I hurting you?" he asked. Rhay shook her head, and flushed.   
"I'm just... I don't want to squish you, I know I'm kind of heavy." Kade's eyes flashed and he adjusted her so her entire body rested on his,   
"I don't know where you got that insane idea, but when I find out, I'm going to hunt the person down who planted it there." He started to lick her wounds to close them but pulled away,   
"No, keep going, you need to drink more."  
"What about you? When did you last feed? You lost a lot of blood the night of the party." Rhay shook her head and said,   
"I drank from Murhder the next night, I will be fine for a while." Kade's face changed and the look he gave her frightened her.  
"Do you feed from him often?" Rhay shrank back,  
"Only when necessary, and he drinks from me. I try to live off humans as much as I can, but when I am in need he has helped me." Rhay felt herself being rolled over, and Kade was over top of her, feral and angry.   
"Mine!" he shouted and bit her neck harder, taking long deep pulls from her vein. The scent of dark spices grew stronger and his hips were pressed between her legs, making her core ache to be touched. She had never known anything like this in her life, it was overwhelming and intense, and fantastic all at the same time. He pulled away and roughly pressed her mouth to his neck. "Drink!" he ordered.   
"Kade you shouldn't you just-" He sat back and ripped his shirt off his chest, showing what she had suspected all along. His body was chisled and sculpted masterfully, his abs rippling to his pelvis where his dick stood at attention, barely contained by his pants. Over his chest and arms were a series of black tattoos, outlining his ancestry. His threw the fabric onto the floor and pushed himself back on her and said,   
"You are mine! Drink!" He pushed her face to his neck and she bit, the rich taste of his blood filling her mouth and gut. Rhay drank greedily and she heard him let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a pur. When Rhay had drank her fill she pulled back, licking his wounds closed. Before she could catch her breath he catured her lips with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, the taste of their blood mixing together.

Finally he pulled back and she gasped for air. Kade was breathing heavily too, his face burried in the curve of her neck. They laid that way for a few minutes, before Kade sat up, and lifted Rhay from the bed, setting her on her feet by the bed. She felt groggy from the feeding, which was common amoung the species and her eyes felt heavy. He pulled the blankets back and picked her up once more, laying her down gently on the bed and covering her again. She gazed up at him and smiled, settling into the bed and falling asleep quickly. Kade kissed her forehead and said, "Thank you leelan," before he turned and left through the tunnel in the closet where he came from.


	29. The Approval

Wrath sat behind his desk in the throne room, Rhage and Mary sitting across from him and Beth sitting on the old silk couch on the adjacent wall. "I just don't want her being taken advantage of!" Rhage said in a firm tone. "She has had a rough life and I'm afraid of her being swept away by someone who doesn't have any real feelings for her."  
"Do you really think Kade doesn't have any feelings for her?" Beth asked   
"He just admitted to me in the training room he didn't love her," Rhage retorted.   
"You heard him just as clearly as I did. How is it I am blind but I can see what is right in front of me better than you can?" Wrath asked. "He said what he said, but the way he said it, you know he didn't mean it." Rhage busied himself focusing on the wood arm of the chair. "Just because Kade said he didn't love her doesn't mean he doesn't have some sort of feelings for her. I didn't admit to loving my shellan right away, but despite what I said, I bonded with her."   
"I just got her," Rhage said quietly. He looked about the room, his eyes glassed over with unshed emotions. "I don't want her taken from me so quickly. I should have had years with her. Not days or weeks." Mary touched Rhage's arm,   
"Rhage, no one is going to take Rhaylynn away from you." He just shook his head.  
"She's my daughter. I just want her happy."   
"That is all any of us want," Beth said calmly, "And we want our son to be happy too." Rhage stood and paced the room.   
"But she is my baby girl."  
"But she isn't a baby Rhage," Mary said. "She is a grown woman. I've been getting to know her during our lessions, and she isn't a child. If Kade makes her happy and all you want is her happiness, why are you trying to keep them apart?" Rhage stopped and stared into space for so long that everyone wondered if he would ever speak.   
"Do you think your daughter too good for your son?" Wrath asked coldly. Rhage whipped around and glared at him.  
"Of course not!" he said quickly.  
"So what's the issue? Kade has bonded with her. I could sense it on him when he was at the training center. He isn't going to give her up, no matter what any of us think. No matter what he thinks. We can make any rules or proclaimations we want, but the moment he decideds to stop fighting what is inevitable, he is going to move mountains to be with her."  
"He wont be with her if I forbid it!" Rhage shouted.   
"And what would you tell me if I forbid you to be with Mary?" Wrath spat back. Rhage had to hold himself back from lunging. Mary took Rhage's arm.   
"Rhage honey, think about how you felt with the Scribe Virgin said you could no longer see me, be with me?" Rhage looked down and said quietly,  
"It killed me."  
"Then think about what it will do to them," Wrath asked, his tone returned to being collected. Rhage sat back down and said,   
"What if he hurts her? What if he breaks her heart? She's never been loved the way she should, by anybody, she doesn't know the first thing about relationships." Beth and Wrath laughed,  
"Trust us, Kade doesn't know anything about them either. They will teach each other. I'm not saying they wont fight, there will be struggles. There always are with mates. But if Kade has truly bonded with her, you know as a bonded male, he will do anything to keep her happy."  
"And if I know anything about Rhay," Mary said, "is she knows more than you give her credit for. She is incredibly insightful, witty, and extraordinarily intellegent. She isn't going to allow anyone to run over her." Wrath sat back in his chair and said,  
"It seems to me, the biggest obstacle standing in their way, is you Rhage. Are you willing to stand in the way of a bonded male and his mate? And are you willing to stand in the way of a female from the male who has won her affections?" Wrath asked. Rhage didn't say anything, but finally he shook his head,  
"No, I wont."   
"Then it's decided," Wrath said, "we give our permission for them to court and date. You," he said pointing at Rhage, "will tell Kade that he has your blessing to pursue your daughter." Rhage bristled slighted but said,  
"Okay."

*************************************************************************

Kade laid on his bed, groggy from the feeding. He didn't drink as much as normal, but it satisfied his urge. But all he could think about what his reaction to hearing Rhay say that she let another male drink from her. He had no right to react the way he did, but something in him snapped when the idea of a male on her vein popped into his head. Even now the idea made him want to punch walls. He had never in his life been a jealous male, but he supposed he had never cared about someone enough to be jealous. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face, feeling so many strange emotions, and not knowing how to process them all. 

He heard a knock at his door and froze. "Kade," he heard Rhage on the other side of the door. Shit. "I need to talk to you." The knocking came again. Double shit. Did he know? Had Rhay told him? Kade kept quiet and listened, hoping Rhage would leave, thinking he was down at the training center. "Listen, I don't know if you are in there or not. You're probably not, and I'm more than likely talking to no one. But on the off chance you are there, please. Please open the door." Kade stayed frozen in place. "She's my daughter Wrath," he said quietly, so Kade almost missed what he said. "She's my only one, and she will remain my only one. I don't want her getting hurt." Kade closed his eyes and sighed. "I love her Wrath. Can you say the same?" 

Kade stood and walked to the door. He paused and took a deep breath before opening the door. Rhage was sitting beside the door, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. He looked up suprised to see Kade. "I didn't think you were in there," he said, standing up and smoothing out his clothes. "I umm.." Rhage scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere but Kade. 

"The last thing I want on this Earth, is to hurt Rhaylynn," Kade said. He leaned against the doorway and looked down at the floor. "I can't say that I love her. Not right now. Not this soon." He looked up at Rhage. "But I can tell you that if I ever do, you will be the second to know." Rhage cleared his throat and asked sheepishly,  
"Have you bonded with her?" Kade nodded slightly.   
"At least, I think I have. I never knew what to expect with the whole bonding thing. But I've never know anything like this." Rhage sighed and said,  
"Just.... If you decide she is it. If you want to be her mate. Just, talk to me first. Okay." With that he turned and walked away leaving Kade's head reeling. 

He went back into his room and shut the door, wondering if he should tell Rhay what just happened. Deciding against it, he found himself too anxious to sit or sleep. He pulled out his phone, wanted to text her, but not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. Damn he wished she was right beside him, sated and sleeping on his chest, then he wouldn't have to wonder if she was okay. He kicked himself again for being so rough and territorial. 

There was really only one person right now that he needed to talk to. Leaving his room he walked down the long corridor to the throne room and knocked lightly before entering. There sat his father at his desk, his mother sitting in her normal place to his left, helping him with the official documents. They both looked up as he entered and he mother smiled. Kissing her hellren on his temple she stood and said, "I think you men need to be alone."  
"No, it's fine," Kade said hoarsly, "It isn't important, I can come back another time."   
"If it is about your female, it's always important. Rule number one Kade," his father said. His mother closed the door behind her, leaving the two males who look like brothers, rather than father and son. "Sit down Wrath."  
"What is with everyone calling me Wrath lately?" he asked as he sat.  
"I thought you hated being called Kade." He just shrugged,  
"I dunno, got used to it I guess. Keeps people from being confused too." His father just nodded.   
"I take it Rhage talked to you." Kade cleared his throat and said,  
"Yeah. He said that he is okay with Rhay and I, I dunno being together I guess. I just don't even know if that is what I should do. What I want. How did you pick your mate? How did you decide mom would be fit to be queen?" Wrath sat forward,  
"Is that what you are concerned about son? Finding a female who would be a good queen?"  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it is my duty as your son to continue with your legacy. I am Wrath son of Wrath who was the son of Wrath. I mean our lineage goes on for centuries. It's not like that can end with me."  
"The hell it can't," Wrath said firmly. Kade was taken aback by his father's words. "Kade, I hated being King, for so long. I wouldn't even ascend the throne. Not until AFTER I met your mother. I didn't choose her because she would make a great queen. I choose her because I bonded with her, because she is the only thing in this world until you came along that was worth living for. Even after we were mated and I started to rule our people, I hated it. I shunned it and cursed it. I felt like I failed my father. But then, when your mother was pregnant, I realized there was so much more in life than what I had been living. I wanted to make the world you were coming into a better one than I had. So you could be free to decide to live it fully, doing what you wanted, what you were passionate about." 

Wrath stood and moved to the front of the desk sitting on the edge so he could be closer. "It is not your obligation to me or to anyone to rule our people. The only thing I ask of you is to do what makes you happy. Do whatever makes you want to get out of bed every night. If you do that, you would have made me a proud father. " Kade felt himself shaking as he looked at his father in disbelief.   
"You don't want me to be king?" he asked.  
"I don't want you to be anything you don't want to be." Kade stood and for the first time since he could remember, he embraced his father. Wrath was taken by surprise at Kade's sudden burst of affection, and seized the moment to wrap his arms tightly around his son. It had been decades since he held him in his arms. 

"I just want to make you proud dad," Kade said, his voice muffled. Wrath pulled back and grasped Kade's shoulders firmly.   
"Not a day goes by that I have not been proud of you. Now, onto important business. Have you bonded with Rhaylynn?" Kade let out a deep sigh and said,  
"I think so. I mean, the thought of her with anyone else makes me... insane. I get possessive and I just.. I dunno this word, Mine keeps popping up."  
"Let me guess, it happened the first time you saw her." Kade was shocked.   
"How did you know?" he asked.   
"That's how it is for males when they bond. This is especially true for us, males of our lineage... our instincts are a little stronger than those of the glyerma or citizens. It is what had made us fit to protect the race. Our instinct is to protect or to die trying. This is no half way with us, we are either all in or all out, and when a brother in the Brotherhood bonds, it is hard and fast and there is nothing anyone can do about it. It took Rhage less than 24 hours before he was obsessed with Mary, wouldn't leave her alone, even when I commanded it as the king. She was his and he wasn't going to let her go. When he tried he was miserable, he even mourned as though he has lost a shellan.   
"You told Rhage he couldn't be with Mary?" Kade asked. Wrath smiled and sat back down at his throne.  
"Oh yeah. She was human, and a terminally ill one at that. She had less than a few years to live while Rhage had centuries. Plus, I wasn't a fan of humans at that point; but your mother help sway my thinking. She is half human after all, and the Virgin Scribe was fond of her as well."

Kade sat back and thought about what his father was saying. "But what if she-" Wrath held up a hand, stopping him mid-sentence.   
"This conversation needs alcohol." Kade smirked and stood, walking to the hidden bar behind the fireplace. Kade and his father built it after his mother banned alcohol from the throne room, thanks to the Christmas of 2072 fiasco. Pouring two full glasses of whiskey, he placed a crystal glass in his father's hand and sat back down. For the first time in a long time, he talked and laughed and reminisced with his father.

************************************************************

BJ sat on the edge of the dock in downtown Caldwell, watching the water roll in and out. Suddenly, a familiar scent and presence filled the space behind him and he smiled. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and leaned down, kissing the soft skin behind his ear. Her scent always reminded him of berries, sweet and succulent. Just like his soon to be mate, so sweet and oh so succulent. "So, what was that look about the other night," Soreen asked sitting beside him. BJ wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to kiss her head, and then her lips. "Oh you know me," he said finally. "Just call me Dr. Love!" Soreen laughed and it sounds like bells to BJ.  
"I think Dr. Stick-his-nose-in-other-people's-business sounds more fit. Let me guess, Kade and Rhaylynn?"  
"By the time the first leaf in Autumn falls, we will have a mating." Soreen sat back on her hands and said,  
"That seems like an awfully big assumtion. And awfully big assumtions deserve a wager." Soreen lifted and eyebrow and said, "Or are you gonna be a chicken shit?" BJ laughed and nodded his head,   
"Okay, okay, a wager it is. What happens if I lose?" Soreen thought for a second and said,   
"I want you to tattoo my name on your back, like John has Xhex's."   
"Pfft! Done!" BJ said quickly. "And if I win, no no, I'm sorry, when I win, after the mating is over and they are happily gone for the night, that night, I want you to run away with me and get mated ourselves." Soreen's happy demeanor changed and the smile was gone,  
"BJ you know that-"  
"No!" he said firmly, "No more excuses Soreen. I want to be mated to you, before the next year. I love you with all my heart, and it breaks it every time we can't be together." Soreen looked at him sadly, placing a hand on his cheek.   
"Soon love. But not yet." she kissed him lightly and stood, "I have to go. My parents will be looking for me shortly. I love you BJ." She leaned down and kissed him again, "I love you BJ." With that, she dematerialized and was gone.


	30. The Hunger

August 17th, 2105

The Master sat behind his elaborate desk as he awaited news from his most prized spy. The call came in, right on time as he knew it would, as it always did. Eagerly he answered, "What news?"

"There is talk of the demon being in Caldwell and she is living with the first family, although I can't be for sure. Rumor is the king's brat is fond of her. Should I send for her to be executed before they get anything from her?" The Master thought for a moment.

"No, let's see how this plays out. A wounded female is the Achilles heel to a bonded male. We may be able to use this to our advantage. Stay close to the female and keep an eye on her. Let me know everything you find on her that could be of use to me."

"Yes, darling," she said and hung up.

***********************************************************************

Rhage finished signing all the documents with Saxton and sat back taking a deep breath. "Okay," Saxton said, "as soon as the ink dries it's official. Half of your estate will go to your shellan and the other half to your daughter." Saxton, the trusted attorney of the Brotherhood removed his glasses, having become necessary the last few years, and looked up at Rhage. "Are you sure Mary will be okay with this?" Rhage nodded,

"She wanted it all to go to Rhaylynn. But I can't do that to her. The Scribe Virgin said her life will continue on for as long as she wishes, and I know she says once I die she won't have a reason to continue living, but I," Rhage stopped and swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I want someone to stay after and watch out for Rhay. If she gets mated, has young, I want a piece of me to stay with her."

"Forgive me if I speak out of place," Saxton said and Rhage waved his hand. Saxton had become a friend to those in the Brotherhood and Rhage could never imagine him saying anything that wasn't of value to them. "I believe you should speak to your shellan about your concerns, so she can understand how you feel. And you are missing one crucial fact, in my opinion. While Mary is a part of you, by blood Rhaylynn is more a part of you than anyone. Perhaps, the piece of you that you want to stay with Rhaylynn, resides within Rhaylynn herself." Saxton stood, bowing slightly and said, "I will see that these files are stored in safe keeping, for the time that the tragedy of your death should ever come, although it is my sincerest wishes that that day is a long time from the present." With that he left and Rhage sat silently.

He had never imagined himself pondering what would happen to those after his death. He always imagined he and Mary would go into the Fade together, leaving his wealth to the safe house for females that Mary had worked at for years, helping counsel women that Marissa overlooked who were looking for a safe place to come in cases of abuse or if they had no income. Reaching down, he picked his laptop up out of his bag, and opened it, navigating past the passwords and security features. He logged in, finally, to review the vast wealth before him. Over two billion dollars, and counting, and that didn't count the money he had given to Mary years ago so she could have her own account. He had no real use for it. Typing in some information, numbers, and sending a few electronic approvals, he moved over three quarters of his wealth into an account made in her name. Rhaylynn often vaguely spoke about having no money, having to catch, butcher, and cook her own food, grow vegetables, and store them for the winter. She wouldn't discuss the specifics of her home and the idea that she lived in poverty was weighing more and more on Rhage's mind every day.

While he had lived in comfort for centuries, she was living in metal cages and hovels he knew in his gut where not fit for habitation. Damn Adelynn. Damn her greedy, selfish, immature ass. He knew he shouldn't curse the dead, but he found it hard not to want to beg the Scribe Virgin to bring her back simply so he could kill her all over again. Now, at least, Rhage thought, she could have money to build herself a proper home and furnish it to her liking. Of course, he really hoped after the new year, she would come back to the palace and live here. He loved seeing her when he could, and thankfully, now that it seemed she was no longer isolating herself, he could spend more time with her.

The door opened and Rhage looked around to see Mary walking in. "Everything go okay with Saxton?" she asked. He nodded and motioned for her to come over. She sat on his lap and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she said,

"You aren't fooling me you know. I know something is bothering you; talk to me. You've not been yourself lately and I'm concerned." Rhage wrapped his arms tighter around his shellan and buried his head into the nape of her neck and sighed.

"Why is being a parent so hard?" he asked. Mary giggled and said,

"At least you didn't have to go through the teenage years." Rhage groaned and shook his head. "You should go talk to her, tomorrow though. I just checked on her and she is fast asleep. I even shook her a bit and she hardly stirred. Talk about trying to raise the dead! She sleeps just as deeply as you do!"

Rhage looked up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad she is coming out of her room again. I hate that she holed herself in there."

"Well can you blame her? After everything she has been through, and then you and Kade go fist to face over her. You aren't one to tone down your emotions, and she hasn't exactly had a lot of experience in dealing with people. And what experience she has had is almost always negative. I remember a little one who used to come to me every other week. His parent's found out his older brother was tormenting him, abusing him, and it messed him up mentally. That was only a couple years of his life. Rhay has lived several years of her life that way, over a century of abuse. It is going to take more than a couple of weeks to change her way of thinking." Rhage clenched his whole body thinking back to the moment he found out she had been locked in that room.

"I talked to Kade," Rhage said finally. Mary nodded but stayed quiet. "He said he doesn't know if he loves her, but he admitted to bonding with her, so Wrath is right. It's really only a matter of time, isn't it?" he asked. Mary kissed Rhage's forehead and said,

"And he will love her and care for her with all the fierceness and devotion as Wrath loves Beth."

"I guess that should make me feel better, so why doesn't it?"

"Because you are a parent. You will forever worry about the person your child loves. Look at Beth and Wrath, how many times have they said how concerned they were for their son not meeting a female who didn't love him for him, but for the crown they think will be inherited? You are right, being a parent is hard, but you're doing a great job!" Rhage smiled at his shellan, so happy that he had her by his side. "Now," she said, standing and pulling him to his feet, "how about some early morning pancakes?" Rhage's smile grew wider.

"Mary, you are truly the greatest female in the world, you know that?"

*********************************************************************

Rhay stood in the expansive kitchen, wearing a pair of black sweats that were a snug but a comfortable fit, and a tank top that was a soft pink. All the pink and purple and soft pastel colors in her wardrobe were really starting to bug her, but she supposed she should just be thankful to have clean, nice clothing and not her baggy ripped and dirty clothes that she was used to. Looking around she smiled softly, thinking the kitchen bore no resemblance to the mess it had been only a couple of weeks ago. Soon, Rhay was lost in her thoughts, thinking back in the moments that brought her here.

She remembered seeing Mary walk out of her room, but she was groggy and words didn't come to her until after Mary had shut the door. Sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looked about and got her bearings, remembering what had happened a couple hours before. Suddenly she was awake and sat up. She stood up and opened the door, looking both ways down the hallway. Not seeing anyone she walked to Kade's door and knocked lightly. When he didn't answer she knocked a little harder. Still no answer came. She tried the knob, took a deep breath, and opened it. Peering inside she saw his room was barren compared to hers. His bedding was all black, there were no curtains on the windows, and there was hardly any furniture. He had a single over-stuffed and obviously well loved chair, a cabinet with a TV on top, a trunk at the end of the bed, and a clear glass case that held several swords and weapons.

She stepped in a little further, "Kade?" she asked tentitively. He didn't answer and she closed the door behind her. Rhay felt like a voyer, but she hoped that maybe this would give her some insight into the male that seemed so mercurial and distant. She smiled at the memory of he and BJ making cupcakes, the white flour in his his black hair. His scent was heavy in the room and she resisted the urge to steal a pillow and keep it. She wandered to the bathroom that connected to his room and it was just as plain as his bedroom. Black towels, glass shower, and absolutely nothing to make anyone think the person who lived in the room had the warmth she knew he possessed.

Her skin flushed remembering the way he pressed himself onto her when he bit her neck. She left his room, not wanting him to know she snooped and returned to hers. Changing from her jeans and top, Rhay found some more comfortable clothing and looked around. Her room felt so empty without Kade there with her. Rhay wandered down the hall, remembering the way Kade had cupcakes sent to her room. Each one was delicious and she savored them, each reminding her of the male who cared enough to send them to her.

Rhay snapped out of her daydream when the door to the kitchen opened and in walked her father and Mary. They were smiling and laughing as they entered, but stopped abruptly when they saw her. Rhay smiling lightly and waved, "Hi," she said, thinking about how lame she must look, standing in an empty kitchen, with nothing better to say.

"Hi darling," Mary said and let go of Rhage's hand walking towards Rhay. "Is everything okay? Are you lost?" Rhay shook her head,

"No, I just missed last meal and I guess my hunger led me here," which wasn't a total lie. Rhaylynn had never known a moment, not even here, where she was totally and completely full. Every time she wanted seconds or thought about reaching for one more dinner roll, her hands and mouth froze. Her mother was long gone from the Earth, but she still could hear her voice in her head, over and over. 'Don't eat that, your hips are wide enough child. Seconds? There are females out there who eat half of what you eat, and you want seconds?'

"Well you are just in luck!" her father piped up. "Mary here makes the best pancakes around and she was going to make some just now. Join us." Her father's dazzling smile was contagious and Rhay could feel herself smile back,

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," Mary said. "You can practice reading by reciting the recipe." She held a small index card out and Rhay took it. "I remember it from heart, but practice makes perfect."

"You know how to make this from memory?" Rhay asked. Mary shrugged,

"What can I say, your father likes to eat, and nothing makes me happier than to cook for him." Mary began pulling out the ingredients and Rhay found it hard to believe that all of these things, somehow put together, could make something so wonderful as pancakes. Her first experience with the delicacy was here in the palace and Rhay doubted she could ever wipe the memory from her mind.

"Could you," Rhay started to ask, but stopped.

"Yes?" Mary asked.

"Could you teach me how to make them?"

"Of course! Come over here and grab an apron, the flour can make this a bit messy." If it was anything like the cupcakes, Rhay could only imagine. Soon she was fully engaged in everything Mary was showing her, about mixing the dry ingredients with dry ingredients, and the wet ingredients with wet, and only combining them right before cooking. "That keeps them fluffy! If you mix them out of order they wont rise, and they will be too flat and dull. Not good for pancakes." Rhay took mental note and smiled at Mary, indulging herself for a moment, and allowing her mind to believe that this female was really her mother.

************************************************************

Rhage sat back and watched the two women, staying quiet, which was so unlike him. But words couldn't even begin to express the joy he felt at that moment. His shellan and his daughter, cooking and laughing and enjoying one another. He now finally understood everyone and everything they felt when looking at their families. The way Zsadist feels when Bella and their daughter Nalla talk about shopping together, or how John feels when watches Xhex and Rosalhynda, named for Xhex's mother, play chess and cards. And how John always smiles when Rosa wins. He never understood them, never got why they enjoyed just watching them all the time. Now, now he understood.

"Order up!" said Mary, and she sat a plate, ten high in front of him.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" his daughter asked. Rhage sat up, pretending to be offended.

"Dear child of mine, this is only an appetizer," and true to his word, he started in on what was probably the best batch of pancakes he ever had. Mary and Rhay each sat with three each, after Mary put a second helping of ten pancakes in front of him.

"Just because you will be finished before us," she said playfully and winked. They all ate happily and Rhage pushed his empty plate away and grabbed for the second one. He stopped he caught a candid look from Rhay, who had moments before been staring at the second plate. The look was of total and utter sadness, and a big of longing.

"Rhay, honey, are you okay?" he asked. Quickly she snapped out of it and gave a smile the mirror image of his own.

"Of course, the pancakes were delicious. Thank you again for teaching me how to make them." She stood and walked to the sink.

"Are you full?" Mary asked and Rhay said,

"I'm content."

"That wasn't the question," Rhage asked, registering the sharpness in his voice. He took a second and said, "Mary asked if you were full." Rhay didn't reply, and Rhage asked, "Rhay are you still hungry?" He registered her head nod slightly. "Then eat more." The look of shock that filled Rhay's featured gripped him. "Rhay," he said, putting his utensils down. Rhage took a moment to compose himself, because he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer he heard. "When you were in South Carolina, living where ever it is that you were living, was there ever a day that you ate until you weren't hungry?" He saw her shake her head no. Damn it. His voice quivering he asked, "Was there ever a day, while you were living with your mother, that you ever felt full?" This time when she shook her head it was barely recognizable. Rhage put his head on his hands and asked the question that he knew if she answered wrong would wreck him. He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and asked. "Rhay, baby, has there ever been a day since you have been here, that you have not been hungry?"

A few moments passed and finally Rhage felt her shake her head no. He gripped her tighter and held her for a long time. Finally, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" Rhay shrugged and Rhage said, "No, not more of this. Answer me. Why didn't you eat more if you were hungry?"

"Because I'm not supposed to."

"Who told you that?" Mary asked. Rhay was quiet for a moment and finally said,

"My mother."

Rhage stepped back and braced himself against the counter. Not only had that bitch locked her away, isolated her, treated her like a stray dog, but she also kept her from eatting. Rhage saw red, this was the final straw that broke his back. His daughter, his child had gone hungry her whole life. Turning around Rhage said, "That ends here. Now. Today. Mary, honey, please could you make a couple more batched of pancakes? Rhay and I have a lot to talk about." Returning to his seat Rhage pushed the plate towards her chair and pointed to it, "Please, Rhaylynn. Sit."

He watched as Rhay tentitively started to eat the plate of food in front of her, her face wary as though she thought she was about to be punished. Rhage made a silent promise to himself and to her, that he was going to go to the Scribe Virgin soon, and demand that amends be made to Rhay for what she endured. As he looked her over, he noticed on the side of her neck was four puncture wounds, indicating two bites from someone taking her vein. Rhage caught Mary 's eye and subtly pointed to his neck then to Rhay. Mary looked over and her eyes grew wide for a moment, then she looked pointedly at Rhage and stuck a finger out towards him, then indicated to keep his lips shut. "So tell me Rhay," he started, and he saw her freeze, fearfully. Perhaps, he thought, now was not the time to ask the hard questions. Looking at Mary she shook her head. "What, what is your favorite food?" Rhay smiled light and took a bite. With a mouth full of food she said,

"Pancakes."

******************************************************

Kade walked out of the throne room with his father, laughing and slightly tipsy from the whiskey they polished off. As they walked down the hall, a sight caught the corner of his eye. Mary, Rhage, and Rhaylynn were walking out from towards the kitchen and to the stairs. Rhay was under Rhage's right arm, and Mary under his left. They were all smiling and laughing, and Kade could hear some small snippets about pancakes, needing an elevator, and not wanting to move. Soon the happy trio caught Kade's stare and Rhage stopped walking.

"Just who I wanted to see," Wrath said. "Rhage, I need your input on a matter concerning the Brotherhood. Would you and Mary mind indulging me for a moment, since you are still awake?" Kade wondered what could possibly be this important this late until he caught wind of what his father was about to do.

"Or course, Wrath," Mary said quickly, pulling Rhage away from Rhaylynn and up the stairs. "Kade would you mind walking Rhay to her room?"

Kade looked from his father to Mary, to Rhay and back again. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Kade, I will see you tomorrow at the training center. And Rhay, I am hoping I will be seeing you too." With that Wrath, Rhage and Mary walked down the hall, leaving Kade and Rhay alone.

"You can't see anything!" Kade shouted down the hall at his father.

Kade cleared his throat as Rhay made her way up the stairs. She smiled shyly when she got to him, "Hey," she said lightly.

"Hey," he replied, feeling like an idiot. He saw the bite marks on her neck and instantly felt guilty. Touching them lightly he said, "I'm really sorry. About earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you." Rhay placed a hand on top of his.

"You didn't." He stroked his thumb over her neck, a part of him wanting them gone because he hated the thought of injuring her, another, greater part of him happy they were there so everyone knew she was his. But she wasn't his, not really. The thought frustrated the hell out of him.

"Come one, night will be here soon. And we have a long day of training tomorrow." They walked down the hall in silence until they reached Rhay's room. She stood with her back to the door and said,

"Thanks, I don't know how I could have made it to my room alone," her tone playful and sarcastic. He smiled and said,

"Yes, well, there are a number of dangers lurking around. A doggen may rip the rug out from under you in a desperate attempt to clean it." Rhay laughed and Kade smiled at her. "Rhay," he said hesitantly, "I need to talk to you. Soon. Not tonight, but soon. Could you, I mean, would you, go to dinner with me. Just me. Not everyone else. You know, at a restaurant, or something. I mean where ever is fine I doesn't matter," Rhay stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Kade's.

"I would love to have dinner. With you. No one else. At a restaurant. You pick since I haven't been to a restaurant before and just tell me when and where. I want to talk to you too." She opened the door to her room and stepped in backwards, never taking her eyes off Kade.

"See you at training." With that she shut the door, leaving Kade in the hallway alone.


	31. The Decision

Kade stood at the entrance to his closet and went through every piece of clothing for the fifth time. Nothing. Still freaking nothing. He had black pants, tan pants, jeans, dress shirts, t-shirts, workout shirts, fighing clothes, winter clothes, summer clothes, and every fucking thing in between, and still he didn't know what the hell he should wear. He didn't have time for this stupidity. Grabbing his black gi he changed and checked the clock again. 

He hadn't slept the entire day, thinking instead about Rhaylynn. God, even her name made him start to smile. What the hell was wrong with him? An hour until the instructor meeting and he was pacing back and forth in his room. To hell with this he thought, and he left the room, but abruptly turned around when he forgot his gym bag. He grabbed it from inside the doorway where he packed it a few hours ago and turned to leave again. Leaving the room, he closed the door and started walking down the hall, but stopped after a few steps.

Turning, he looked back at Rhay's door. His free hand ran through his hair again as he contemplated knocking. No, he thought, she is probably sleeping. He started to walk down the hall but stopped again. 'But then again, training is in an hour and a half, so she's probably awake,' he thought. Kade walked to her door and raised his fist to knock but couldn't finish the motion. Flexing his hand and fixing his gi, he took a deep breath. 'Just fucking knock!" he yelled at himself. He raised his hand to knock, but once again lost his nerve. Instead he turned and punched his fist into the air with a low curse and stormed off.

Pulling out his phone he checked the messages to Trez again. Trez was a Shadow, a subspecies of vampire who were just as deadly and twice as cunning. Their skin was as dark as the shadow they could become and were great allies to have. It also helped that Trez ran an incredibly exclusive Italian restaurant along with the Iron Mask. After rereading that the reservation was made for tomorrow night, with a table in a private area of the restaurant where they wouldn't be disturbed, he closed his phone and tucked it in his bag. Kade was shocked when she said she hadn't been to a restaurant before, even though he supposed he shouldn't be by this point. 

Walking into the kitchen to grab his normal cup of coffee he was surprised to find his father there, chatting with Fritz on what he quickly gathered was the upcoming monthly ball. "Yes Sire," Fritz said happily, bowing as deep as he could, "I will ensure that master Vischous has everything secured and a strong mhis will be in place."  
"We're still having the ball at the mansion? Even with the threat?" Kade asked. His father turned his head to Kade's direction and said,   
"As it stands, yes. I will be discussing the uprising threat today with Murhder to see if he has gathered any more intel about the forces we may be dealing with. However, if we do not continue to lead our lives as we always have done, I'm concerned the citizens will not do the same."

"That should be the point." Everyone turned to see Rhay standing in the doorway. She was barefoot, dressed in loose black sweats and a tight fitting baby blue tank top; her hair was a wild mess of blond ringlets, obviously not brushed, and giving her a golden halo. "If people continue to living the way they always have been, then they will continue to be in danger." Wrath replied,  
"If we allow the citizens to believe there is a threat, panic will ensue."  
"Not if you present it the proper way."   
"Oh," Wrath asked, raising an eyebrow over his wraparounds. "And how do you feel we should, as you say, present this in the proper way? Cancel the ball? Something that happens twelve time a year for the last 73 years?"  
"What did you do before the mansion was built? Kade said the house was only 50 years old, if you've been doing it for 73 years, you obviously had a place to use before then." Wrath smiled at Rhay, Wrath's dog George, Kade, and Fritz all looking back and forth at the tennis match before them.  
"You are correct, we used to have it at a glymera member's house until we discovered they were keeping civilians out on purpose."  
"And then?"  
"How do you know that we didn't have the mansion after that?"   
"Because you aren't stupid. It didn't take you 23 years to figure that out, I know it, so stop being dense. Where did you have it before the mansion?" Wrath smiled wider and looked at Kade,  
"I like her." Turning back to Rhay he said, "We held it in an old barn, actually. It had been abandoned a few years before, and it was quiet large. We had the inside reconstructed to be warm during the colder months, safe, and comfortable, while the outside appeared dull and boring. Less likely to attract attention. However," he said, holding a hand up, stopping Rhay's reply. "With the growing number of people who have started coming to the gathering, it was becoming too small. We also needed a larger venue for meetings as the brownstone was too small. So, we had the mansion built staring in the spring and by winter, we had a second, and more readily accessible home. No one, not even the citizens, know exactly where this palace is. We keep it that way for a reason. Only brothers, their shellans, and their children know where this is." 

Rhay seemed to think for a moment, then said, "Have the barn built bigger. Tell the citizens that due to the unsettling disturbance at the last function, you want to ensure there is no threat to their safety. Therefore, the party will be held at the barn while the lesser sighting is still under an official investigation. Use reclaimed wood for the outside so it looks old, and expand. You can build a mansion in a few months, so I'm sure you can expand a barn." Wrath leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms.   
"That's not a bad idea actually."  
"The most important thing is keeping the citizens safe, right? So send a notice saying the party will be held in a different location that will not be released until the day before. There is no way a lesser can trace that if they intercept an invite, and therefore they can't plan an attack." Wrath nodded and said,  
"Good thinking, Fritz, take note and change the invitations. Get a hold of a few trusted builders and see what we can do about expansion. Adding a few thousand square feet is nothing if it means everyone will be safe. I will brief V and let him know to beef up security. Luckily lessers can't dematerialize, so we have that on our side." 

"Yeah well, neither can I," Rhay said, her tone playful. She walked to the fridge and pulled out the jug of orange juice. Wrath took George's harness, telling the dog to take him to Beth, and Fritz began to have a minor panic attack, watching Rhay pour her own drink. He quickly took it from her, pouring her glass and offering to make her breakfast while she waited at the kitchen bar. Kade took the moment of Fritz fussing with breakfast to pour a cup of coffee and sat down beside her. "I didn't know you couldn't dematerialize," he said as he raised the cup to his lips.   
"I don't know if I can or not," she said shrugging, "I've never learned. My mother didn't want to teach me because she thought I would run away. After her death, when I went to the mountains, there wasn't anyone to teach me."  
"What about Murhder?" Rhay shrugged,  
"I never asked. There isn't anywhere I can't get to on foot. Besides, he taught me to hunt and set traps for game to cook and eat. He also taught me about growing vegetables and fruit. I didn't want to burden him to teach me something I didn't really need to know." Before Kade could reply she peered into his cup and asked, "Is that coffee?"  
"Yeah," he said, "would you like some?" She shrugged again and asked,  
"What does it taste like?" He smiled lightly and moved the cup to her,  
"Try it, but be careful. It's pretty hot." Kade watched as she took his cup shyly and raised it to her lips, blowing lightly. The sight made his muscles tense and his cock twitch. She took a sip and immediately gagged. She quickly set the cup down and grabbed the cup of juice, gulping it down. Kade started laughing, and found that he couldn't stop. The sight of her trying to wash the taste of coffee out of her mouth was a sight he could watch on repeat. 

"What are you trying to do poison me? First boiling water, now poison?" Kade's laughter grew stronger and filled the kitchen. Fritz came over to refill her glass of juice and Kade stood up, grabbing an empty mug. He filled it with coffee from the pot and went to the fridge to grab heavy cream and then took sugar from the cabinet. Fritz came up and tried to take the cup from his hand but Kade stopped him, whispering, "I want to do this for her by myself Fritz, please." He came up close to him and slid two small bottles, one of vanilla extract, and the other of almond extract.   
"Two drops of each in her cup, sire, and three spoonfuls of sugar. Trust me." Kade nodded lightly and smiled. "And if I may say so sire, it is wonderful to hear you laugh again. I will leave you two alone." He quickly shuffled from the kitchen, bowing as he left. Kade brought the cream, coffee, sugar, and extracts to the kitchen bar, wishing he had asked Fritz how much of the cream to put in her cup. He had only ever drank it black. 

Winging it, he put three rounded spoonfuls of sugar and poured the cream in until it was a rich caramel color, then put two drops of each flavor and slid the cup to her gently. "Try it now, blow on it so you don't burn yourself." Rhaylynn looked at him apprehensively, but took the cup. She sniffed it lightly, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. Raising it to her lips she blew the steam towards Kade and he thought he would combust from the sight of it. Gingerly, she drank a bit, and Kade saw her eyes light up.   
"Mmmmm," she moaned with appreciation and took a small gulp. "Now that is delicious."   
"Yes it is," Kade said, before he realized the words were past his lips. He cleared his throat and said. "We don't have training tomorrow night. So I made a reservation at a restaurant in Caldwell. I can drive us there since you can't dematerialize." He watched her smile the sweetest smile, the cup cradled in her hands,   
"Sounds great," she stood and said. "I better take this to go. I have to get changed before class. See you soon." She saved lightly and left the kitchen. Kade sighed and leaned back against the counter. No wonder bonded males did what they did for their females. Checking the time he realized he only had fifteen minutes before the instructors meeting. Downing his now cooled cup of coffee, he grabbed his bag and quickly walked to the main training area, finding BJ, Jhinx, Sykes, Phury, Tohr, and Rhage all taking loudly, arguing. 

"She hasn't even done one whole day of training with Jhinx-" Rhage shouted.  
"And yet she still surpassed every male we had in that class," Phury said. "By making her stay there, all we are doing is limiting her potential as a fighter."  
"I don't want my daughter as a fighter. She said she wanted to learn to fight to protect herself. If she can take on you," pointing to Phury, "you," pointing to Jhinx, "and you," pointing to Tohr, "then she can handle herself if someone tries to mug her."  
"We only fought her one on one," Phury responded, "she has to learn to fight and defend against multiple enemies at once."  
"Why would she need to defend herself against multiple enemies?"

"Because we are going to war," Kade said, putting his bag down. "Thanks for waiting for me. Appreciate it fellas. Now that we are all present, why don't you fill me in, and by you, I mean you," he said pointing to Tohr.   
"Rhay's fighting level is much higher than was originally anticipated. BJ and Jhinx feel it would be beneficial to move her into the next class, sooner rather than later, so she doesn't get behind. I'm not saying she is going to be a soldier if we are at war. All I am saying is she needs to be prepared. She is in the middle of this whether we like it or not and until we hear more from Murhder about what he has discovered in Charleston we have to assume an attack is coming to us on our home turf, tomorrow." 

Kade paced quietly, thinking over Tohr's words. They made sense, but thinking about Rhaylynn in the upper leveled classes made him feel sick. He didn't want her getting hurt but he also didn't want her to be unable to defend herself. Kade pulled out his phone and texted his uncle John, whose shellan was a soldier and one hell of a fighter. 'Would u ever tell Xhex she shouldn't fight?' His reply was almost instant. 'Been there. Done that. Learn from me. Pick ur battles. Let her fight.' 

He put his phone away and said, "If Xhex and Payne are allowed to fight, there is no reason a female with the abilities Rhaylynn possesses should not also be allowed to do the same, if that's what she wants to do. The decision will be left to Rhaylynn. If she continues to wish to train in the upper levels, I will train in the class with her to ensure she is unharmed. Rhage you are welcome to do the same, but you cannot be her sparring partner." The words he said made him sick to his stomach, but he had to trust his uncle. He and his shellan had one of the most solid relationships he knew of and they both were fighters, both respected one another, and Kade decided to follow suite. 

"What if she gets hurt?" Rhage said.   
"When she gets hurt, Jane or Manny will make sure she heals properly. She will get injured at some point. But its better if she is injured here, on accident, by someone who gives a shit rather than some lesser, true?" Kade replied. Rhage clenched his jaw and folded his arms,   
"Just because I gave you permission to date my daughter doesn't mean you get to make choices about her life." The entire room, which was filled with quiet chatter died on those words and all eyes turned to the two males.

"I'm not trying to fight with you on this point Rhage. I have made my decision. If you wish to appeal it you can speak to Wrath." Kade turned and walked towards his office, fuming at Rhage's words. As soon as the door was shut he threw his bag into the chair across from his desk and slammed his fists a few times into the punching bag that hung in the corner. He just couldn't fucking win. Either he did the right thing by Rhaylynn and allowed her to advance, which he knew deep down she would want, or he did what her father wanted and held her back. Picturing her face today, peering over her coffee behind a stack of steam, he knew he made the right choice for his female.

No, not his female. Not yet, anyway. Mine he thought, his fists and muscles clenching at the image of her in his head. She didn't know it yet, but she was his female. Kade took a few deep breaths and opened the door to his office, and walked back to the training room, ready to get this night over with.


	32. The Date, Part 1 of 3

Murhder stood with his hands on his hips, and a heavy heart. Rhay's garden was starting to be overrun with weeds, and the deer and other wild animals seemed to be present, as half the crops had been eaten. She was going to return in the dead of winter, injured and alone, and if she didn't have enough food she would starve to death. He dematerialized a mile to the entrance of the tunnel and gathered the courage he needed to enter it. The musty dirt walls and darkness overwhelmed him as it always did, and he quickly grabbed a couple of Rhaylynn's buckets and dematerialized back to the garden. 

He looked over what she had planted and what she would need to have growing for the fall season. Her blackberries, he must admit, were always the sweetest he ever tasted and they seemed to be growing nicely as always despite her absence. Two of his doggen walked up behind him and he directed them to the tomato vines, beans, and the strawberries. He started picking the blackberries, sweating in the heat of the southern summer night, and resisting the temptation to eat a few of the berries. She needed as many as she could get. 

The night progressed and the vegetables and fruits were harvested, Murhder taking special care to prune the dead parts of the plants, weed the rows, and use a fertilizer he brought. Rhay didn't have the luxury of using a store bought fertilizer and instead had to use animal fertilizer. The thought made him want to weep for her, but he kept his mind focused on the task at hand. He gave his instructions to the doggen to cook and can the tomatoes, vacuum seal the beans, and to turn the fruits into jams so they would last until she could use them, then return them to the tunnel and place them with the stock she normally keeps. 

Gathering his courage once more, he dematerialized back to the opening of the tunnel and sighed. He had come here several times a year for over a hundred years. The landscape never changed much, and neither did his sadness at her impossible situation, and the resiliency she had. Never once had she tried to run away, instead finding some joy in watching her garden flourish, learning new ways to cook the game she trapped or hunted, and teaching herself to skin the animals she killed to have furs to keep warm in winter. She never asked for anything and was beyond thrilled when Murhder brought bread and cheeses. He remembered the first time he brought her a baguette, she was almost in tears with happiness, Adelynn never allowing her to have bread or pasta, it was only lean meats and vegetables, flavorless and boring. 

Walking into the tunnel once more, he returned the buckets to their place, and continued in, his vampire eyes perfectly attuned to the darkness. When he reached the bend where he would turn left to reach her so called home he stopped, a stone in his gut. He braced himself against the wall of the tunnel and shook, the images of the times he came to tend to her, her back, face, arms and legs, swollen, bloody, bruised. Barely able to move, unable to clean or tend to herself, unable to eat, he always came to her and cleaned her wounds, gave her food, and left before his strength to allow this to happen again next year failed him. Looking towards the wall he was bracing on, bile rose to his throat when he saw an old streak of her blood smeared from where she drug herself against the wall to seek shelter. Quickly slowing his breathing he dematerialized out of the tunnel and to the edge of the woods where his car was waiting in the clearing. He bolted inside and told his doggen to take him home, immediately. 

Murhder settled in for the three hour car ride back to Charleston. Pulling out his phone he pressed his speed dial and called the only one who could calm him.

*********************************************************************

Kade finished his shower and dried off, training having gone much better tonight than the last, and he had to admit, Rhay really did show promise as a fighter. He was surpised how much it was actually a little bit of a turn on, watching her handle herself against males with far more training. She was able to hold her own and she seemed to anticipate their actions without hesitation. He made a mental note to discuss this more with her, knowing his men needed additional training in the instinct department. Changing into sweats and a t-shirt, he grabbed his bag and started to leave the locker room, usually the last to shower and last to leave, so he could check that the training was set up for the next night. This time, however, Jhinx and Sykes were waiting at the exit to the long tunnel back to the palace. 

"Hey Kade," Jhinx shouted when he saw Kade enter, "wanna come to the house for the day? We're gonna have a few beers and order a couple pizzas, maybe breakout a movie or something. You in?" He thought for a moment, thinking a night with the boys sounded great. It had been ages since they just sat and hung out together, but another part of him wanted to sit with the others at first meal so he could see Rhaylynn and congratulate her on a job well done at training.   
"Give me a bit, and I will let you know," he said. "I've got a couple of things to do first." The two males nodded and walked the opposite way, arguing over the perfect pizza topping. 

Kade entered the palace from the tunnel and stopped in the kitchen to check for Rhay. When she wasn't there he went up the stairs and dropped his bag in his room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer and he wondered where she could be. As he turned to go back to the foyer he saw Rhage and his father on either side of Rhay who was looking scared, her eyes gave away her desire to bolt. Jogging down the stairs, Kade approached them, "Is everthing okay?" he asked. He felt Rhage bristle and turn cold, but Wrath waved his hand with nonchalance and said,   
"It's all fine, Rhaylynn just agreed to meet with Rhage and I to discuss what she knows about the alleged attack. Nothing to worry about." Kade nodded but Rhay still seemed nervous.   
"Can we have a moment," Kade asked, "Rhay and I, it will only be a second." Wrath nodded and said,  
"Rhay, just meet us in the throne room when you are done. " Rhage and Wrath started up the steps and Kade stuffed his hands in his pockets.   
"I, ummm," he started, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I just want to tell you that you did really well today." She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.  
"Thanks!" she said enthusiastically. "It was a lot of fun."   
"So, umm, dinner will be around 3 if that's okay, and we can leave here about 2:30?"  
"Sure," she said, the smile growing wider. She looked up the stairs and she wavered slightly. Kade turned to look, knowing she was nervous about the meeting.  
"Hey," he said, taking one of her hands, and placing it on his chest. "Remember what I said, I made you a promise, nothing bad will happen." He drew and X with her hand over his chest, "Cross my heart." 

Rhay stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, taking Kade off guard. He wrapped his arms around her in return and kissed the top of her head. "I will be at Jhinx and Sykes' house tonight, but you have my number, if you need me, call or text and I can be here in a minute." She pulled back and he reluctantly let her go. She nodded and left to go to the throne room. Kade went back to his room and grabbed an overnight bag and left out the front entrance, glancing back one more time, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

*******************************************************

Rhaylynn swallowed past the lump in her throat and entered the throne room. Wrath and her father who had been chatting urgently immediately stopped and turned their eyes towards her when she entered. Wrath gestured for her to have a seat on the chair in front of the imposing desk and she sat reluctantly. Her father sat in the chair beside her and Wrath began with his questions immediately. "Murhder told us that the uprising has been rumored to have been in the works for over fifty years. How long have you known lessers were on the rise in Charleston?" Rhay shook her head,   
"Only when Murhder mentioned it. I hadn't heard of a lesser until he showed me a photo and told me what they were. My mother never spoke of them. I suppose because we never thought there were any down south. Apparently, a few years ago, there were a few sightings. One or two, nothing serious or threatening. Murhder was always called to kill them, and he told me he would... play with them. See how long he could keep them talking. Many didn't say much, but one told him that there were a lot more, hiding in a small town just south of the main village. When Murhder mentioned it to the mayor, he said he wanted to hear from himself, but before Murhder could ask the lesser again, the mayor went insane and stabbed him, and Murhder wasn't able to get anymore information. Said the mayor was angry at the lesser for having changed into what he was, willingly."

"A few weeks later, they town meeting to discuss a plan of action, as they called it and Murhder hid me so I could listen in, and recognize a threat if it approached. He also wanted me to keep my eyes open in case I saw any of them near me, and to tell him immediately. When we were there, they showed your photos. I didn't pay much attention, until I," Rhay stopped and looked sideways at her father, "until I saw your photo, and I remembered who you were. Murhder said after the meeting that he thought someone should travel here, to warn the Brotherhood that there was a sect of lessers down south, although we don't know how many for sure. I wanted to meet you," Rhay said looking back at Rhage again. "I heard so many things from my mother, but I wanted to meet you myself. I thought maybe since I... because I didn't change so much, I could hide my demon from you and you would never know. I didn't know you had one too."

"I convinced Murhder that if he left, there would be no one to kill a lesser if they attacked, since the males in Charleston aren't fighters. They all carry guns, but no steel blades and they would have no idea what to do in the case of an attack from behind. I told him, since I live so far away, if I go, no one will notice I am gone. I promised to be back before the leaves changed colors. But he came and found me here. The rest you know." 

"How did you get here?" Wrath asked.

"Walking, running, and during the day I would find shelter. Murhder gave me a map and taught me how to read it, sorta of, so I knew how to match the road numbers to the lines on the map, and I could tell where to go. Once, I was able to catch a train heading north and I rode that until it started going west. I jumped off in a place called Pennsylvania and walked the rest of the way from there. I was nice to leave my-" Rhay cut herself short, almost blurting out that she lived in a tunnel. "My home. I've never seen anywhere other than South Carolina. I was curious as to what was out there."

Wrath nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. "Why do you have to return to South Carolina at the end of the year?" There it was, the question she had been dreading. She rehearsed the answer to herself before and she slowly spoke, trying to remember exactly how she wanted to say it.

"I was and am considered dangerous due to the volatile nature of my curse. When I was young, I was uncontrollable and so no one knew how to handle me. After my mother died, it was decided that it would be best if I lived far away from the village, so I didn't hurt anyone. I agreed and I left, finding a home and learned how to survive on my own." 

Wrath nodded and looked to Rhage. "Rhage, is there something you want to say to Rhaylynn?" Rhage cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. 

"Wrath and I have been talking, and, well, did your mother ever tell you about the Virgin Scribe, that she can be called upon by the king, and he can speak with her directly?" Rhay shook her head slightly,  
"I knew she existed, but I didn't know you could actually speak with her."  
"Well, Wrath and I, we both think it would be a good idea to call on her. She hasn't spoken to anyone in a while, since the old ways died out. But, we have been consistent the last quarter century or so with the old celebrations in her honor, and we are hoping she will allow an audience with her. If she hears your story, she may take the beast from you. It was never your burden to carry."

Rhay's heart began to flutter. "You mean, I might not have to live with it? I wont be isolated from everyone because I'm dangerous?"

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Rhay," Wrath said, "We can speak to the Virgin Scribe, but there is no guarantee she will do anything, or even speak to us."  
"But if she does, I wont be cursed anymore? I will be normal." Rhay began to smile. For the first time she had hope that she could live a normal life. Perhaps she wouldn't be exiled anymore. Maybe she could live her life with the rest of the vampires like she always dreamed.   
"Yes, you could potentially be free of the beast."   
"I want to try. Please, I want to ask her."

"No!' Rhage and Wrath shouted at once. "You can't ask her anything. We will go over the correct protocol for how to address the Virgin Scribe. But tonight, I am sure you are tired, why don't you relax before last meal and we will talk more about it tomorrow." Rhay nodded and asked,  
"Is that all?"  
"That's all," Wrath said. 

Rhay and Rhage stood and exited the throne room, Rhage wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in tight. "How about you and I go over the right way to speak to the Virgin Scribe tomorrow, since there isn't any training." Rhay nodded and said,  
"Okay, but I have to be finished by 2 or so. Kade is taking me to a restaurant tomorrow night." She felt him tense but he said,  
"Oh, well I hope you enjoy yourself and have a good time." She couldn't tell whether or not he meant it, but she hoped he did.   
"Thanks, I was thinking about asking Mary what to wear, since I'm not sure what is appropriate." He nodded and said,  
"Why don't you and Mary go shopping?" Rhay bowed her head and said,   
"I can't I don't have any money." Rhage cleared his throat nervously and said,  
"About that, there is something else I wanted to tell you. I made you an account, and transferred you some money. I also set you up an investments account. Phury is great at that kind of thing and he can show you how it all works. But, you have money now. It's all yours." Rhay stopped and turned to him, speechless.

"Come on," he said taking her by the hand, "I will show you to use the account." 

******************************************************************

Rhay sat at her desk in her room and looked at the computer screen, unsure of what to think of the large sum of money. Never had she seen so many zeros in one place, and never had she had the ability to truly buy anything. Where to even begin? She pulled out her phone and called BJ, knowing he would know where to go, considering he always dressed really well.   
"Yo girl!" he answered enthusiastically, "what you up to? Kickin any more asses?" Rhay laughed and shook her head.   
"No, not right now. But I need to knock someone on theirs."  
"Hmmmm... do tell."

"Well, Kade and I are going to an Italian restaurant tomorrow night, and I don't know what to wear, would you help me?" She could almost hear him smile,  
"I think I know the perfect person to help you with that. After all, Kade is going to need help himself. Its gonna take an army to get him to brush his hair." Rhay laughed and he continued, "I will give Soreen your number, she can take you to some of her favorite places and help you pick some things out. Sound good?" 

"Sounds perfect!" she said 

****************************************************************

Kade sat on an overstuffed chair in front of the projection screen in Jhinx and Sykes's living room, an old action movie from years ago playing. He remembered when it first came out before his transition, he wanted to be a fighter like the man in the film, now all he could do was critique the fighting stances. Wasn't he the life of the party... Jhinx was on his fifth slice of double meat lovers and Sykes was eating a vegetarian. It amazed him that the two males could live so harmoniously when they were totally opposite. He looked down at his phone one more time, tempted to text Rhaylynn to see if she was okay, ask how the meeting went, but she said she would contact him if she needed him. Obviously since she didn't text or call, she was fine and didn't need him. And besides, it was day time outside and he couldn't leave to get to her, which really bugged him in a lot of ways he wasn't used to.

"She hasn't called yet?" Sykes asked as he stood to grab another beer.   
"What do you mean?" Kade asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket and returning his attention to the screen.  
"You've been checking your phone every 3 and a half minutes. We've been timing you." Jhinx said, his mouth full. Kade smiled lightly and just shook his head. "So what's the deal man? Everyone is a little confused about what's going on. Rhage ain't talking, which is a nice change of pace. Since he was the gossip queen, we are all a little in the dark."  
"There's nothing to know," Kade said stiffly.

"What happened to you?" Sykes ask bluntly. "You used to be... I dunno,"  
"Less of a douche," said Jhinx, finishing Sykes sentence. Kade was taken aback by their bluntness and choice of words. "Ever since you started transitioning for someone to take your place at the training center, so you can start apprenticing under your dad you've been a kill joy to be around." Kade was shocked and had no idea what to say. 

"I didn't realize I was being so-," before he could finish, the two males started taking turns finishing his sentence for him.  
"Anti-social,"  
"Rude,"  
"Remote,"  
"Distant,"  
"Morose," Jhinx said. Sykes snapped his fingers and said,  
"Good one! I was thinking cantankerous."  
"Also acceptable," Jhinx said in reply. 

"Okay, okay, I get it. I've been a little,"  
"Unnerved,"  
"High-strung,"  
"Nonplus,"  
"Nonplus! Excellent!" Jhinx said as he fist bumped Sykes. 

"Is this what you guys do, just spit off random words?" Kade asked, slightly irritated, but also slightly amused at the banter that seemed to be brewing.  
"No, we spit off words that have a relationship to one another, therefore they're not random" Sykes clarified.  
"Right," Kade said slowly, "so you sit here and spout off synonyms for fun?"

"Scrabble got boring," Jhinx said in a matter of fact way "Sometimes we whip out the old video game for nostalgia but Sykes normally reads the daily human and vampire news sites, and I have been working lately on researching Charleston and trying to find out if there are a large number of missing persons reports concentrated in the area over the last century. Kade surprised himself when he realized he had no idea Jhinx had been doing anything to discover more about the rumored uprising. 

"BJ has also been schmoozing some glymera in his normal way, trying to see if any of them have any connections in the area who might know something." Again, Kade realized he didn't even know what his friends had been up to.   
"Has everyone been working on the Charleston case?" he asked. Sykes and Jhinx nodded, "Your dad pulled us all in a meeting after the Anti-Kade Crusade banded to end the feud and he assigned us tasks to try to figure out how much of a legitimate threat this is. I'm guessing to get all the males back on one team, instead of feuding in house." 

"I had no idea," Kade said, staring at a blank wall, "I guess that really does make me-"  
"Aloof,"  
"Listless,"  
"Disentranced,"

"A shit friend," Kade said. "How long have you guys thought these things about me?" Jhinx and Sykes just looked at one another.   
"Lets just say there is a reason we moved out," Sykes said finally. "You're our brother. You alway will be and we would die for you. But you are suffocating the joy out of that place."  
"Well..." Jhinx began, "You were. A certain blonde haired firecracker has breathed some new life into the place. It's almost fun again." Kade leaned forward, placing his face in his hands.

"I just didn't want to let my father down," he said finally. "I wanted to be a great ruler like him."  
"Wanted?" Sykes asked.   
"Yeah, wanted. No, not wanted. I never wanted it. I wanted to make him proud of me, I still do."  
"Kade," Jhinx said grabbing his sixth slice, "your father has never once said anything to anyone, that I have ever heard, about being proud of you for wanting to be king. He has only ever been proud when you've done something you wanted to do and succeeded. That's it. End of list."   
"I'm beginning to see that," he said quietly. 

"So, now that one elephant in the room as been addressed, lets move on to the other. What's going on with you and Rhay? Are you guys, what was it Wrath called it? Courting?" Jhinx asked. Sykes laughed and said,  
"Yeah, he had, 'the talk' with us," he continued laughing. "So hard not to lose it in that meeting."  
"Did you see Rhage's face when he started talking about-"  
"Fuck yeah! That was hysterical." Kade sat back and listened as his two friends started laughing and imitating the various brothers, and soon Kade found himself laughing right along. He also discovered BJ was right. His face was a little sore from smiling so much.


	33. The Date Part 2 of 3

Rhay sat in an overly plush chair with Soreen by her side in the next chair, and the female was pulling out rack after rack of poofy, pastel nonesense and she thought if she saw one more powder pink dress that looked like the last powder pink dress she would scream. She was going to be late for her lesson with her father and as much as she appreciated Soreen taking her to almost every store in the city that she visited, Rhay was still no where closer to finding anything that remotely peaked her interest. As she glanced over her shoulder she saw a flash of auburn hair and she did a double take. Walking past the shop was Tahtia trying to carry three long rolls of fabric, and failing horribly. 

"I'll be right back," Rhay said and stood, walking to the front of the store and pushing the door open, calling after Tahtia. "Hey Tahtia! Do you need help?" The female turned and her face lit up in a smile.  "Rhaylynn!" she said excited, "I wondered what happened to you! Where have you been?" Rhay briskly walked over and took two of the rolls of fabric easily and offered to help her carry them the last few blocks to the store. 

"I appreciate the help, I've been so overrun with orders, and I'm working on the expansion so the shop is in shambles right now. I'm having to have all of my fittings and consultations off site, but I am so excited with the progress." "That's wonderful!" Rhay said, excitedly.  "Murhder has been so generous with helping me and my store. I don't think I ever could have done it without him." That took Rhay by surprise, she had no idea Murhder had been helping Tahtia at all. But she supposed she didn't know much of anything he did. As they got to the front of the store, Tahtia reached clumbsily into her pocket and shuffled for her keys. Rhay felt odd and she turned to look around, locking eyes with someone she had never hoped to see again. Malina was staring at her from across the street. As soon as their eyes locked, a large truck barrelled down the road, and when it had passed, she was gone. Rhay had to blink her eyes a few times, wondering for a moment if she had even been there at all. 

Tahtia was still chatting, and pushed the door open. The walls that were once covered in gowns, were no almost bare. One wall into the adjorning building was torn down, a sheet of opaque plastic was the only barrier now, and there were wires hanging from the ceiling. She was right, the shop was barely recognizable, but Rhay could see the potential Tahtia had spoken so animatedly about. "So, whay brings you on this side of Caldwell?" she asked. "Shopping, well, trying to shop. I went out with Soreen to get something to wear tonight for my dinner with Kade,"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, back up.... So the rumors are true? You and the prince?" "Me and the prince what?" "You're dating?" Rhay just shook her head and smiled, "I don't think so. We are just going out for dinner tonight. I mean, he is the prince and I have to go back to South Carolina the first of the year. There isn't a real future for us. But I really like being with him, he's, I don't know. There is just something about him."

"Yeah, all those muscles. But he always seems like he has a scowl on his face, like someone pissed in his cherrios. He never smiles that I've seen, at least not really." Rhay thought back to the last time she saw him, and the way he smiled at her. It felt secrect and special, knowing he smiled at her when others said they hadn't seen him smile. It was her private picture. "Have you found anything? I don't see any bags." 

Rhay sighed, "No, I haven't found anything that I like. Everything is so frilling and just... ugh. Not me." Tahtia laughed lightly,  "That is unfortuantely the fashion these days. I prefer the old styles where when fall hit, everyone wore darker colors, rich and bold, mimicing the colors of the leaves when they changed." Rhay liked the sound of that. "But the last several years, everyone is into lighter colors. It's hard to find good solid styles in trendy stores. Which ones did she take you to?" Rhay started listed them and as she did, Tahtia would shake her head or click her tongue with disapproval. "Those places are all wrong for you, no offense to Soreen, but that froo-froo girly mess isn't what you are about. You have curves, so you need structured lines to set off your shape. Those flowy things are for girls with no hips."

"Oh my gosh!" Rhay said, "I told Soreen I would be right back and I totally left her there." She pulled out her phone and sent her a text, Sorry to bolt. Saw a friend who needed help. Soreen's reply was quick, No worries. I have to get home to mother and father soon. Sorry we didn't find anything you wanted. Let me know how your date goes! :-). Rhay smiled, happy she hadn't offended her and turned back to Tahtia, "She's fine, she had to go home soon anyways." She noticed Tahtia was looking her up and down critically and Rhay was suddenly self concious.  "Come with me Rhay, I know where you need to go." Tahtia grabbed her hand and led her back out the front of the shop and towards the opposite side of town that they had just come from, ignorant of the pair of eyes watching them. 

********************************************************************

Kade stood in his closet with his hands on his hips and sighed. Rhay hadn't been at first meal, and it bothered him that he couldn't see her before their date tonight. Truth be told, Kade hadn't been on a date since the one dismal attempt with a female, which turned into her agreeing with everything he said. "The weather is really nice tonight," "I totally agree." "Actually it is crap and looks like it's going to rain." "I see what you mean, you are so observant." "I hate the rain." "Me too, we are so compatible." What a trainwreck... A knock came at his door, and he rolled his eyes, ignoring it for a while, until the sound of knocking turned into drumming of the song, 'It's a small world," and Kade audibly groaned. This is exactly what he didn't need right this minute. 

Before he could reach the door, BJ burst in, with an eat shit grin, followed by Jhinx and Sykes. "What are you doing here?" Kade asked.  "I came to ensure you wore fresh undies, brushed your hair and your socks matched," BJ said setting down a couple cases of beer. "We came to watch," Jhnix and Sykes said in unison.  "I'm glad this is so amusing for all of you, but I don't need you." BJ raised an eyebrow,  "Really? Because as it stands right now you leave in less than an hour and you are still in your sweats. Where are you taking her anyway?" "Sal's," he said grumpily. BJ made his signature, 'thinking face' where he pursed his lips and rested his chin on his fist.  "Well white is out, you don't want to drip red sauce on a white shirt and embarrass yourself..."

 

"Is this really the shit that goes through your head?" Kade asked. Jhinx and Sykes grabbed a beer each and sat down, eagerly watching the show.    
"Yes," BJ said cheerfully, "yes it does. You should feel privledged to be allowed into the deep carvern of my mind."  
"More like a trench on the side of the road, filled with empty beer bottles and fast food wrappers," Kade retorted. BJ stuck his middle finger up at him as he entered Kade's closet and began rummaging. Kade just sighed and sat on the bed, grabbing a beer from the case and placing the rest in the hidden mini fridge in his nightstand. "Is this really happening to me?" Kade asked to no one as he took a big swig of his beer. 

"You better believe it," Sykes said. BJ came back with a pair of tailored black pants and dark grey light weight sweater, a black belt, and his nicest black Gucci leather boots.   
"This is what you are going to wear. But first, go shave." Kade ran a hand over his four day beard and frowned,   
"Why, I doesn't matter." Jhinx and Sykes made a noise as though he just told a school principle to shove off and BJ's face turned to ice.   
"Really? It doesn't matter? Is that why you trudged in a garden picking flowers for a week straight? Is that why you're taking her to the nicest Italian place in the city? Is that why you are trying so damn hard to pretend like you haven't bonded with her? By saying it doesn't matter you are saying she doesn't matter. Just like when you fucked that slut in the bathroom. Just like when you discounted her. So you're right Kade. It doesn't matter, because it's obvious she doesn't matter to you." Kade bristled but stayed quiet. "Now if she doesn't matter enough to you for you to go shave your fucking face, I will surely let her know so she can find a male worthy of taking ten fucking minutes to look his best for her. It's not difficult, so man the fuck up, or let her go, for good." Kade stayed staring at BJ, for a moment, it seeming like neither male would waver from their stance.

Finally, Kade walked forward, past BJ and stepped into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him and running the water. BJ let out a deep breath and looked to Jhinx and Sykes, who began silently applauding, "I swear it's like talking to a five year old!"   
"Just wait till you have to tell him to actually brush his hair," Jhinx said, and the rest of the males groaned.

*****************************************************************

Rhay paced anxiously by her bedroom door, wanting to go to the foyer immediately, but she was still early by half an hour. She looked in the mirror one more time. Her dress was dark midnight blue, covered in the same blue lace, and reminded her of Kade's eyes, and went down to her mid thigh. A single cream silk band went around her waist. The neckline was low, but not low enough to make her self-conscious, and the straps went up to the edges of her shoulders, the delicate lace appearing that it would slip at any moment. But to Rhay's surprise it felt secure and didn't move. When Tahtia had taken her to the front of a store that scarely looked like it was in operation, she was delighted to find a mix of everything she loved. Leather jackets, jeans, boots, gorgeous tops that flattered her and for a moment, she allowed herself to love how she looked in them.

Tahtia was right, this was Rhay, something strong and bold, but soft at the same time. Rhay took a deep breath and began wandering again, feeling like she was going to wear a pattern down in the rug. A knock came at the door and her heart leaped up into her throat and then dropped quickly into her gut. She rushed to the door and paused to fix her dress before opening it. Her father was there, looking solemn. "Dad? Is everything okay?" Rhage cleared his throat and said,  
"You look beautiful honey. Can I come in?" Rhay nodded and stepped back, allowing him to enter her room. He looked around, and chose the chair by the wardrobe. He rubbed his palms against his knees and seemed to search for his words. "I, umm, I hope you have a good time tonight."  
"Thanks," Rhay said, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing her father.   
"I got you something," he pulled out a thin black velvet box and handed it to her. She opened it and lost her voice. In the box was a necklace, simple, but breathtaking. It was a tear drop shaped purple stone, sitting alone on a silver chain. The stone itself was larger than her thumb nail and glistened. 

"When I saw it, it reminded me of you the night of the ball. It outshined every other gem in the store, just like you outshined everyone there." Rhay smiled, standing and throwing her arms around Rhage's neck, squeezing him tight.   
"It's beautiful," she said into his shoulder.  
"So are you, my girl. I love you so much."   
"I love you too daddy." Rhay stood and handed him the box. 

"Put it on me?" Rhage stood and took the delicate chain from the box and unclasped it. Rhay turned her back to him and he gently placed in around her neck.  
"I'm sorry it doesn't match your dress." Rhay shook her head,   
"It's perfect. I love it." She turned back to him and hugged him once more, seeing tears in his eyes. Rhage cleared his throat and wiped imaginary lint from his jeans.   
"You should probably head downstairs. I don't want you to be late." He started to leave and Rhay grabbed his elbow. He stopped and turned back to her.   
"Walk down with me," she said, thrilled to see him beam down at her. He hugged her under his right arm and said,   
"Gladly."

*********************************************************************

Kade had no idea what to do with his hands, or if he should go back to her room and knock on her door. He let her know to meet him in the foyer. Maybe she changed her mind. Checking his watch again it was only 2:24 but he was impatient, his gut feeling hollow and uneasy. He heard the familiar song of her laughter coming from down the hall and he spun around to face the stairway. She came around the corner, tucked lovingly under Rhage's arm, and blocked from his view. When she reached the top of the stairs, he could see her fully and the sight of her made his body rigid. MINE. The thought came swift and strong and his first instinct was to grab her and take her back to his room. 

Damn, I'm such a tool, he thought, trying to shake the thought from his head, but as she descended the stairs, he couldn't help but watch the way the muscles moved in her soft thighs, savor how her hand gripped the railing of the stairwell, and her honey ringlets bounced with every step. He didn't notice at first the bonding scent that was coming from his skin until she came closer and he was acutely aware of her sweet honeysuckle scent mixing with his dark spices. It made him happier than he cared to admit to himself. When she reached him, her smile radiating, he felt himself lost for words for a moment. "Are we ready to go?" she asked, snapping him out of his daze. 

"Um, yeah," he said hoarsly offering her his left elbow. She seemed unsure, so he took her right hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, aware at that moment of just how small she was compared to most females of their race. She always seemed so larger than life, that he never truly noticed their height difference. They walked out to the front of the palace, where Kade's car was waiting for him, a black, sleek sports car that he ensured was the fastest on the market when he bought it and had it shipped to the states. Rhay stopped for a moment and gaped at the car, making Kade smile. "You like it?" he asked? Their reflections were perfectly shown in the car's black polished body, and he could couldn't help but feel an immense pride at what was considered his baby.

"I don't know much about cars," Rhay said, "but I've never seen one like that." Fritz was on his way to open the door for Rhay when Kade released Rhay's hand and his long legs beat Fritz to the door. He gave the doggen a look, letting him know that he wasn't needed at the moment and Fritz silently bowed and made his way back to the palace. ade opened the door and gestured for Rhay to come over. She did and he took her hand, helping her into the passenger seat. After he ensured she was comfortable he shut the door and walked to the driver's side, sitting down, slipped the car into gear, and it roared down the road, leading them out into the night. 

*************************************************************************

Rhay's heart was beating as fast as the car was taking them, through gate after gate. She realized then that attempt to runaway from the castle would have been disastrous; there was no way she would have found her way out of the winding road and through the several gates that guarded the palace. "I didn't realize jsut how much security the palace had," she said, thinking outloud.   
"When my father was a pre-trans the palace was attached in the old country and everyone but him was slaughtered. You could say the image has stuck in his head, and he is a stickler for security so that doesn't happen again." 

Rhay nodded, remembering her mother speaking of the raids in the old country when she tried to teach her about vampire history. She wished she had paid more attention now. "Have you ever been to the old country?" she asked. Kade shook his head, and Rhay noticed how the ends didn't seem to stick in all directions. Instead it laid nicely, brushed back away from his face, tangle free. She smiled, realizing he must have brushed his hair for her.   
"No, the logistics of travelling at night overseas is difficult, and we don't really know if there are anymore vampires there anyway, at least not many. They live in seclusion from everyone else and that is how we have heard they like it. They feel abandoned by the monarchy when my father left the old country." As he talked, Rhay took the opportunity to study him, finding herself growing warm as she looked him over. 

His strong arms were barely concealed in the grey sweater he was wearing, his face was clean shaven and no longer prickled with the black dots of his facial hair, which accented just how sharp and strong his jaw was. With his hair brushed it was longer than she realized, the sides coming down to the middle of his ear, and the back ends curled a little bit at the base of his neck. Rhay felt the desire to run her fingers through them but she held them firm in her lap. Lastly, she noticed a thin gold chain at his neck, but whatever was on it was tucked under his shirt. 

Sooner than she wanted, they reached a buildig that was lit up with soft white lights, a soothing man was singing from inside in music Rhay recognized at 'Crooner' music, and a man came quickly after they parked out front and opened Rhay's door. She was surprised when he reached his hand out and smiled, she was about to take it when she and the man heard a thick growl. Rhay spun over and saw Kade scowling, barely concealing his fangs, and the man quickly retracted his hand and stepped back. "Wait there," Kade said and Rhay was nervous, wondering if she did anything to upset him. 

Kade exited the car and walked around the front, giving the man a look she couldn't see but made him take a couple more steps back. When he reached her door, he held his hand out and she took it, stepping out of the car, thankful Tahita found her a pair of cream and gold sandles instead of the heels she wanted Rhay to wear. When she stepped out Kade immediately placed her hand into he left elbow again and they walked to the front of the restaurant where they were greeted by a man whose skin was so dark his eyes stood out in startling contrast.

"Welcome sire," he said, his voice deep and unnerving. "I appologize for the valet, he didn't recognize you, or he wouldn't have tried to touch your female. Please come inside, your table is ready."

*****************************************************************

Be on the look out for the final part, The Date, Part 3 coming soon!!


	34. The Date Part 3 of 3

The moment Rhay entered the restaurant several delicious smells assulted her at once and she had to keep herself from salivating at them. She had never smelled anything so wonderful, minus the male beside her. There were very few people there at this time, except for a few vampires and some shady looking humans. The dark skinned vampire led them through the seating area, speaking with Kade as though they were long time friends, which could very well be true, she mused. The male stopped infront of a swinging door and said, "We will be going through the kitchen to get to your table, feel free to peak around as we go through." He pushed the door open and she and Kade stepped through, Rhay looking all over, enthralled with everything she was seeing. Chefs in white coats and hats were shouting to one another, fire and tempers sizzled in the air, and Rhay smiled. A chubby, red faced man seemed to be at the middle of everything, tasting what was brought to him and either sending it back or giving it an approval and allowing the dish to be set on a ledge where men in fancy dress would whisk it away immediately.

She let go of Kade's arm and stepped forward, leaning over the ledge looking down at what he was putting together. "What is that?" she asked, curious. A mound of some kind of noodle was covered in a liquid red sauce and he placed thin slabs of something fried ontop. The man looked up, startled but his hands never stopped moving.   
"It's chicken parm, you never seen it before?" he asked gruffly. She shook her head, ignoring his tone. He looked at her curiously and went back to his work. A skinny woman came forward and gave him a spoonful of some kind of white sauce which he immediately screwed up his face and waved her away, her disappointment obvious. 

"May I try?" Rhay asked the woman and a couple of the cooks close by stopped and looked at her, then looked around, confused at who Rhay was and why she was in their kitchen. The woman looked to the head chef and he shrugged and waved her on. She took another spoonful of her sauce and handed it to Rhay.   
"Mmmmmmm, I think it is wonderful!" she said. The man threw down his utensils and said,  
"No! No no no no no! That is why you have me, you don't know what to think. Come here," he said crooking a thick finger in her direction. He walked as briskly as his thick form would allow him and she, Kade, and the shadow followed, along with the female cook. He took the saucepan from the woman and put it back on the heat, adding a couple of things, along with some white liquid that Rhay thought looked too thick to be milk. He stirred vigorously for a minute before dipping a spoon back into the pan and holding it out to her.

"It's hot," he said bruskly. She blew on it lightly and tasted it. The flavor was a song on her tongue and she moaned with appreciation.   
"And that is why Marcel is our head chef," the shadow said. "He has a palette for Italian food." The man chortled, rubbed his massive belly and said,  
"I have a palette for all food friend. It just so happens Italian is a specialty. Mia nonna would be proud," he said and began to walk back to his station. Rhay followed him curiously and stood beside him, watching what he did.

"Rhay, are you ready to go to our table?" Kade asked, holding his hand out. She nodded and said,  
"Just one minute, why do you add that green stuff on top?" she asked Marcel. He gruffed but answered,  
"It is parsley, it gives the right touch of herbs to finish the dish."  
"How do you know how much to add?"  
"Instinct."  
"What is your favorite dish?"  
"You sure do ask a lot of questions," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"You sure do have a lot of answers."

He laughed heartily and said, "Grab an apron mia cara, you too grande uomo!" he said pointing at Kade. "Tonight, you work for your dinner." He looked back at Rhay, "You want your questions answered mia cara, you work for them." Rhay smiled and looked to Kade,   
"Is that okay? I don't want to ruin your plans."

"Is that what you want?" Kade asked curiously. "To cook your own food?"  
"I want to learn how," Rhay said excitedly. "I've never really learned how to cook anything like this. Please?" She asked and Kade shook his head and sighed.   
"Why do I have a feeling this will be a cupcake repeat? Come on, let's get an apron." Rhay squealed with delight and ran to him, hugging him, then grabbing an apron, she threw it on and went to stand back next to Marcel. Kade grabbed an apron as well and as he was passing Trez, the shadow, he said,  
"The things a bonded male does for love." Before Kade could reply, he left the kitchen.

******************************************************************

Two hours later, Kade was clutching his side, laughing until his stomach literally hurt. Rhay was having a flour fight with one of the female chefs, and he and Rhay had successfully made four different dishes that one of the waiters was taking to their table. Just like as a warrior, Rhay was a sharp student, quick to learn and asked the right questions. If she made a mistake and learned quickly and adjusted. But above all, she was eager to to it right, and never cut a corner. It made Kade admire her, made him see her as more that just a beautiful female. She was beautiful, no doubt, but she was smart, and strong, and kind to everyone.

The waiter came up and told them their table was ready and Rhay said her farewell to the woman. They hung up their aprons and Rhay was trying to brush the flour off her face. "Did I get it all?" she asked him, a couple streaks of flour still smeared on her cheeks. He raised his hands to her face, and with his thumbs gently brushed it off.  
"There," he said, "perfect. Now that I have successfully worked up an appetite, let's eat." She nodded and took his hand as he led her to the small dining area off the side of the kitchen. He heard her gasp as they entered. The room was a deep red, soft music playing, and the entire room was lit by soft candlelight. The plates they made were sitting on the table with two bottles of wine, one red, and one white. 

Kade led her to a chair and pulled it out for her, trying to remember all of the training his mother and Marissa gave him as a pre-trans on etiquette. He had to admit, he never thought it would come in handy until today. She sat down and he pushed her in gently before sitting on his own chair. A waiter came in and opened both bottles of wine, pouring a small amount of each into a glass. He offered it to Rhay and she took it lightly, smelling it. "Is this wine?" she asked. Kade nodded and said,   
"Have you never had it before?" She shook her head and and said, "Give it a try. If you don't like it we can get a different kind." She took a sip and licked her lips. Her eyes lit up lightly and said,  
"It's very good!" she said, and Kade nodded to the waiter and he poured her a full glass. Lastly, he poured a bit of red and Rhay tasted it, also enjoying the taste. 

Once the waiter left, he and Rhay began tasting their dishes, hesitantly at first, then with enthusiasm once they realized their creations were actually quiet delicious. "You know if you ever decide not to be King, you could make a great cook," Rhay said playfully as she slurped another noodle. Kade smiled lightly and said,  
"Yeah, since I wont be King, maybe I will take up flipping burgers." Rhay looked up at him surprised.   
"You aren't going to be King?" she asked. Kade cocked an eyebrow and asked,  
"Is that a problem?" the familiar whims of the glymera still a fresh wound. Rhay shook her head,  
"Not at all, I just thought that was what you wanted. What do you want to do?" He wasn't quiet sure how to answer that question.   
"I don't know," he said. "I haven't really thought about it yet. I think the idea that I won't be taking over for my father is still a bit of a shock even to me. I'm not sure what else I would want to do, since I've never allowed myself to think about it."

"What about staying on as the head trainer at the center? You're a great teacher. I saw you with the trainees. You're very patient and you explain things really well." Kade smiled at her,   
"Thank you," he said. People had complimented him on the training center, but he never took their praise to heart. But coming from her, it felt like the biggest ego boost in the world.   
"What else do you enjoy doing?" she asked, catching Kade off guard.   
"I dunno. My life lately has all been about shadowing my father and running the center. It hasn't left much time for anything else."   
"Sounds boring," she said in a joking tone. He shrugged, and said,  
" I'm sure it does sound boring, but I really enjoy running the training center. I hated shadowing my father though. Politics and law writing, it just puts me to sleep. I'd rather be out there fighting, being really useful."  
"Sometimes, the most useful thing someone can do is put down a weapon, not pick one up." Rhay's voice was soft and distant and it made Kade stop eating. He looked up at her and a sadness was in her eyes. 

When she caught him looking at her, the look vanished and she smiled again. "How was Jhinx and Sykes last night? Did you have fun?" He nodded and said,  
"My life really is boring. There isn't much to talk about. Tell me about Charleston. What's it like? I've never been to the coast before."

"Never?" she asked, a look of shock on her face. Kade shook his head and she started talking wildly, about the shore and the sand, the fish and the sea. She was drinking her wine far too fast but Kade was enjoying listening to her too much to remember that she wasn't used to drinking. He laid down his fork and sat back, admiring the way her hands waved in the air with abandon, and her whole body seemed to light up and she spoke, "Oh and the smell, I love the smell of the sea. It is like the sunshine lingers long after it's set. It just settles into the sand and I feel like I can pick it up and hold it in my hands. The sand stays on your skin like it's begging you not to leave. It's my most favorite place to be." When she looked at him she started blushing and said, "I'm sorry, I get carried away sometimes. I never got to go to the shore much growing up. Most times, I snuck out to go and watch the waves. I used to just sit there for hours, admiring it. Have you ever seen something you could just watch forever?"  
"Yes," he answered, never taking his eyes off her. "Very recently." Her face grew redder and she took another gulp of wine.   
"So, tell me. There has to be something you've done, some wild go against the grain thing. You couldn't have been a perfect prince all your life."

Kade smiled and said, "It's actually been a secret all my life. But I guess you are getting drunk enough not to remember." She scoffed and smacked his arm playfully. He laughed and took her hand, kissing it. "When I was a pre-trans, my mother and I used to sneak out of the palace. She is a half breed and with a hat, some sunscreen, and maybe long sleeves, she can stand sunlight." Rhay's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I know!" he said, "it's the wildest thing. My father was always too afraid to let me go outside in the day when I was a boy because if something happened he couldn't get to me and my mother. But once in a while, she and I would sneak out and she would take me places. To New York City, to a fair, or even just to get ice cream. I think my father knew, looking back on it. But he never said anything. After I transitioned, I tried to do the same thing as my mother," he bowed his head lightly and said, "But it didn't work. I had too much of my father's blood in me, which is a great thing. But," he cleared his throat and said, "I will admit I'm a shitty vampire. I miss the sunlight. I miss watching it rise and set. The way it feels hot on my skin."

Rhay smiled at him and said, "I know exactly what you mean." They ate the rest of their meal and Rhay drank most of the wine when they both heard small dings, their cell phones receiving text messages at the same time. Kade cocked and eyebrow at her and said, "I know who that is. And it would be in our best interest to ignore it."  
"BJ?" she asked  
"BJ," he said. Rhay giggled as their phones dinged for a second and third time.  
"He's not going to stop," she said. Kade sighed and said,   
"Yeah I know."

Rhay pulled out her phone and read the messaged. "He's at the Iron Mask and wants us to stop by. Jhinx, Sykes, and Quinn are there too. Do you want to go?"  
"I don't think the Iron Mask is anywhere you want to be," he said.  
"I used to sit outside there every night when I first got to Caldwell, hoping to see my father. I always wondered what it would be like inside. Can we go?"   
"You sat outside the Iron Mask every night? For how long?"   
"For two months, I would sit in the alley near by, then at about 2am when the crowds died down I would venture out and see new parts of the city, try to see if I could find a place where you guys hung out."   
"You really want to go?" She nodded eagerly, her faced flushed pink with wine and said,  
"I think it would be fun!"

Kade sighed again and said, "Okay then, let's go." He stood, as did she and they made their way to the front of the restaurant after Rhay said her goodbyes to Marcel and the rest of the cooking staff. The valet pulled Kade's car around, and Kade opened the door for Rhay who got in, noticeably less graceful than she had at the palace. She laughed at her clumsiness and Kade asked again if she wanted to go, which she assure him she did. Closing the door he went around to his side of the car and sat down, taking off towards the club. When they arrived, it was still in full swing and they walked in easily past the doorman.

Rhay looked around in fascination at the males and females, grinding against one another, the strobe lights flashing overhead and a few people off to the side, less than subtly enjoying pleasure one way or another. She seemed to laugh at the ludicrously of it all, and Kade led her to the back VIP section away from the mass of bodies on the floor where the males sat in a large booth, several empty glasses and bottles in front of them.  
"HEY!" BJ said a little too excitedly, "You made it! Have a seat!" The males shuffled around and Kade sat down allowing Rhay to sit on the edge, mainly because he didn't want her sitting too close to the males at the table. "How was dinner?" BJ asked and Rhay immediately started into the story of their cooking adventure while a waitress with tits too fake to even be attractive came over. She leaned down in front of Kade and asked,  
"What can I do for you baby?" Rhay's head immediately snapped over, coming between him and the woman. She leaned back and shifted so she was in his lap, her fingers intertwining with his hair,   
"He will have his usual and so will I. Now why don't you run along and put those shelves you call tits to good use somewhere else where they're needed."

The males each made a sound of surprise or laughter and the waitress scurried off to get their drinks. Without missing a beat, Rhay turned back to BJ and continued her story as though nothing had happened, remaining on Kade's lap. For a moment Kade thought back to the other females who laid claim to him, and how it always angered him. This time, however, he found himself growing hard with her on his lap, her possessiveness fueling his own. He took the moment to run his hand over the soft flesh of her thigh and his cock jutted forward full force against his slacks. He knew there was no way she couldn't feel him pressing against her ass and he was about to shift her off of him, so he didn't offend her when she ever so slightly pressed herself into him harder making him almost lose him composure.

The waitress returned swiftly with their drinks and another round for the other males when BJ raised his glass for a toast. Kade grabbed his drink and handed Rhay's to her. "You might not like this," he said, "It's whiskey, not wine so it's going to burn going down." She took the glass and raised it with the males, chugging it down, and coughing as soon as she did. The males howled with laughter and to Kade's relief she laughed along with them. "I think you've had enough to drink leelan," Kade said, taking the glass from her hand. The males stopped laughing and looked at Kade in shock. "What, what's wrong?" he asked them as he passed the empty glasses to the waitress and ordered one more whiskey for him and one martini for her.   
"Nothing cousin," Jhinx said, a wide smile breaking across his face, "There is absolutely nothing wrong."

"I want to go dance," Rhay suddenly exclaimed. Kade put his hands up in protest,   
"I don't dance."  
"It's okay Rhay, Kade over here may have two left feet, but I will take you out. A pretty lady like you shouldn't be sitting anyway." He went to stand and Kade stood abruptly, one arm wrapping around Rhay's waist, and his fangs bared at BJ.   
"You sit down," he growled at BJ. Turning he looked at Rhay, "If you really want to dance, I will take you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor as Kade found himself in disbelief. He hated dancing, but the thought of BJ with his hands of Rhaylynn made him so crazy. The crowds parted as Rhay and Kade walked to the middle, Kade almost regretting his decision when Rhay spun around to face him and she pressed her entire body against his. She rocked and swayed to the rhythm, and Kade cock was pressing against his slacks, almost painfully. Her hands roamed over his chest abs and back as they swayed and grinded together to the fast paced music.

She spun and faced her back to him, her backside pressing and rubbing firmly exactly where he wanted it. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he tilted her head to the side, placing firm, wet kisses along the ivory column. He gently dragged a fang along her vein and her moan was his undoing. He spun her back around and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walked briskly towards the private bathrooms as she kissed his neck and ran her fingers roughly through his hair. He opened the door to and unoccupied room with his find and closed and locked it firmly behind him. Placing her on the counter he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers harshly, and she opened them immediately. Kade took possession of her mouth as his hands groped and massaged her thighs and hips. She spread her legs wider, sending a blast of her scent to his nostrils, her wet core making him want to fill her.

Reluctantly he left her lips but gladly fell to his knees and placed his hands on hers. Looking up at her, her lips swollen from his persistant kisses, her skin flushed pink, and her chest heaving with her heavy breath he pushed her dress up higher, his fingers tracing the inside of her thighs. She cried out and arched her back as his fingers found her core and he groaned when he finally revealed her sweet flesh covered by a thin layer of lace. Smiling, he pushed them to the side traced her wetness with one finger, relishing the sounds that were coming from her lips. "Please Kade, I need something."  
"What do you need leelan?" he asked, his lips on the inside of her thigh, trailing light kisses just out of reach of where he knew would take them both where they wanted to go, and pulling her panties down with one finger.  
"I don't know. I've never felt like this, please Kade, I'm aching." Kade shuttered with pleasure at those words.  
"Has anyone ever touched you here leelan?" he asked as he trailed one finger along her slit. She cried out again and said,  
"No, no never. Please do that again." He felt his cock twitch wildly as she spoke.   
"Has anyone ever done this for you leelan?" he asked and placed one long, firm, lick at her core. She screamed out and he felt her body begin to shake. He smiled into her soft folds, his question answered, and began slowly teasing her clit with his tongue, bringing her to the edge then slowly taking her back down again, until he found himself unable to withstand not tasting her fully. 

Kade growled with pleasure as he felt her core throbbing rhythmically, her sweetness spilling into his mouth and he drank greedily. As her body started to come down from her climax he turned his head and bit into the soft flesh of her thigh, his thumb rubbing swiftly against her nub again, bringing her right back up. The sound of her moans, his name on her lips, and her blood in his mouth made him hardly able to think. His body wanted to claim hers and as he released her thigh and righted himself ready to take her, a cold chill went through him. She was still a virgin. She was drunk, in the bathroom of a club, and he was about to penetrate her.

Rhay grabbed the back of his head and started kissing him again, and it was one of the hardest things to do to pull back from her. As he looked into her eyes he could see the haze of pleasure and alcohol in them and that alone sobered him up to pull her off the counter and pull her panties back up. "Please don't stop. I want more." Kade groaned, wanting nothing more than to comply, but he couldn't do that to her. Not like this. He placed light kisses on her face and neck and said,  
"Let's get you home leelan."


	35. The Book

Kade pulled out his phone as the full effects of the alcohol was starting to show on Rhay, her legs unsteady, and her words slurred. He texted BJ, I need u 2 do what I say & don't ask questions. Pull my car around 2 the alley, u knw where the xtra key is. Then get 2 the palace, need a diversion. 45 minutes max. A few moment later BJ replied. Car n alley, Sykes waiting 2 mke sure it doesn't get hijacked. going 2 home base now. Operation Get Kade Laid is a go. Move out! Kade wanted to roll his eyes, but at this moment he was so grateful for BJ's help he didn't care. Picking Rhay up, he carried her out of the bathroom, and walked the opposite way from the dance floor and to the back entrance reserved for the call girls and brothers. 

When he exited the club, his car was there, just like BJ said, Sykes leaning against the wall. When he saw Kade he looked him up and down, then to Rhay. "So is Operation Get Kade Laid already over?"   
"Shut up and open the door asshole." Sykes moved forward and opened the passenger door, allowing Kade to slowly lower Rhay into the seat. He fastened her seatbelt and slammed the door closed, moving quickly to the other side. "I owe you guys ones," he said before ducking down and driving off. Sykes stood back, lighting a cigarette and said, "Don't think we won't let you forget it."

*****************************************************************

It's her! N thought as he saw the blonde bitch being carried to a black sports car. The male was the king's son and he couldn't believe his luck. Taking off down the block he quickly broke into a plain, older model car, and waited for the black car to speed off. 

*****************************************************************

Kade sped off down the highway, blocking his presence with a mhis and counting down the minutes until he could get Rhay home. She was babbling on about the food they had, and how she wanted another glass of wine, and all Kade could do was shake his head. It was so clear she was fairly intoxicated and he almost took her right then and there at the club. What an absolute dick he was. He pushed the gas down harder and slipped the car into the next gear approaching the gates but not slowing down. They opened seamlessly in front of him and closed just as quickly behind. When he finally reached the main gate he slowed down to a normal speed and approached the palace as though everything was fine. 

When he got to the front Quinn was outside, standing against the wall by the front door, he pulled out his phone and Kade saw him text something before putting it back in his pocket and going inside. Kade opened Rhay's door and picked her up carefully, taking her towards the front of the palace. When he got to the front of the door Quinn had his hand over the camera and the door cracked slightly looking around. Suddenly a fire alarm went off and he heard people shouting to get to the training center. "He set the training center on fire!" Kade whispered angrily.   
"You're the one who failed to tell him HOW you wanted a diversion. Next time be more specific," Quinn said in an equally hushed tone. 

Kade rolled his eyes and Rhay laughed, "You're cute," she said to Kade, "All three of you." Quinn laughed and said,   
"You've got a free path, get her upstairs before she pukes." Kade poked his head through the crack in the door and looked around. Grabbing Rhay's hand he pulled her through the entry way and to the hidden passage under the stairwell. Taking a few turns, guiding Rhay up the stairs, he led her to the entrance to his room. Opening the door, he helped her inside and shut it silently. Rhay was still giggling as she collapsed on the bed. 

Placing his hands on his hips, he looked down at her, her hair spilling all around her in a blonde halo. In this moment she looked like an angel and he wanted desperately to climb on top of her and show her the devil inside him, but she was too drunk. She was worth more than that. He went into his dresser and grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Pulling her up from the bed he helped her to the bathroom and handed her the clothes, "Here you go, get changed into these. They will be big on you, but it will be more comfortable that what you have on now." She nodded and kissed his cheek, grabbing the clothes and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

He took her place on the bed, flopping down, and covering his face with his hands, running his fingers through his hair. He smiled to himself at the memory of her fingers in it and he thought, if brushing his hair meant she would do that more often, he would consider brushing it every day. "Kade," he heard a meek voice come from the bathroom and he chuckled.  
"Yes leelan?" he asked.   
"I can't get the zipper..." Oh God he thought, he couldn't catch a break with this female. Heaving himself off the bed he walked to the bathroom and opened the door to find her struggling to reach the zipper behind her back. 

Shaking his head he stepped forward and said, "Stop floundering like a fish, let me get it." He took the small zipper between his fingers and slowly slid it down, only meaning to open it an inch or two and then go back to the room. But the moment his eyes caught the beastly tattoo on her back, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Sliding the zipper the rest of the way down, he studied every inch of it, trailing it with his fingertips. Every now and again she would shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked. She shook her head,  
"No, not at all." She turned back to him and slipped the straps from her shoulders and letting the dress fall to the floor. 

************************************************************************

Rhay stood there, almost fully naked, and watched as his eyes turned dark. He stepped in towards her like a lion stalking a deer and she felt the buzzing come back like it had in the bathroom of that club. At the time she thought it was the pleasure and the liquor mixing, but now she could distinquish it better. It was the beast, it wanted out. Rhay gasped at the realization and stepped back, covering herself with her arms. Kade stopped and looked confused, and then hurt. She saw him swallow hard and take a couple steps back, shutting the door behind him. 

The room was spinning and she felt nauseous. Why did people drink if THIS is how it felt? This was so not what she had envisioned going down tonight. Sitting down on top of the toilet she composed herself and took the tshirt he had given her. It was several sizes too big and came down to the same length as her dress. She tried on the shorts, but no matter how tight she pulled the strings, they seemed to want to fall off her hips. Deciding against them she set the shorts on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. What a mess she made; no, what a mess the beast made. If that awful thing hadn't been buzzing around in her head she would be finally understanding what all those love songs were about.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself and walked out of the bathroom. Kade was sitting on a chair, his chin resting in his hand, looking into space when she exited. Upon seeing her, he straighted in the chair, "I'm sorry Rhay, really I am so sorry I didn't mean to come across the way I did." He thought it was his fault she backed away? She smiled lightly and said,   
"I'm just a little dizzy, and whoozy." Kade stood and walked over to her before she could say another word, picking her up, moving the black blankets back, and laid her down on the bed. "I will be right back," he said, moving to the phone and he dialed two buttons. After a beat he said, "Please bring me a red gatorade, two pain killers, and a bottle of cool, not cold, water to my room. Just leave it outside the door. Thanks." He hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I'd ask if you want a shower but I don't want you slipping and falling, and getting hurt. I think you should lay down until you aren't so dizzy. The water will help."  
"What are the pain killers for?" Rhay asked and Kade smiled.   
"You're going to have one killer headache." Rhay groaned. They heard a slight knocking on the door and Kade stood up, walking over and retreaving a small silver platter with the things he ordered. He sat her up and unscrewed the cap to the water, handing the bottle to her, as well as the pain killers. "Is there anything I can get for you?" Kade asked and Rhay thought for a moment.   
"I just want to hear you speak." Kade stopped for a moment and asked,  
"Wait, what?"   
"Your voice, it's soothing, I just want to hear you talk to me." Kade chuckled at the request and said,  
"I don't know what to say." Rhay lifted a finger and said,   
"Go into my room, there is a black backpack by the door, could you bring it to me?" Kade seemed confused but he stood and walked to the door, looking out to see if anyone was in the hallway before walking across and grabbing the bag. When he came back he set it beside her on the bed and Rhay opened it, pulling out a thick leather bound book. She handed it to him and asked, "Will you read this?" 

"What is it?" Kade asked, but his question was answered when he looked at the spine. There written in gold leaf was the words Homer's Odyssey. He opened the front flap and the date shocked him. The publication originated to the early 1800s. The book was older than he and Rhay combined and she had it in a black backpack.   
"My mother kept it under a glass case and never let me near it. Before they sold off her house after she died, I snuck in and grabbed it. It always seemed so special. I didn't want it to go to auction. It is the only thing of my mother's I have left. I've never read it. Something so precious is meant to be read outloud." He had no idea what to say. He moved the backpack to the side of the bed, and willed all of the lights off but the one by his bed. Moving to the other side of the bed, he laid on top of the blankets and Rhay immediately laid her head on top of his chest. She sighed happily as the smell of dark spices drifted from his skin into her nose. 

His hand went around her shoulders and he turned the first page of the book. Thinking he was going to have the worst case of blue balls in the history of his life, he began reading,

 

"Tell me O Muse,   
Of the cunning hero,  
The wanderer, blown off course time and again,  
After he plundered Troy's sacred heights.

Many cities did he visit,  
and many were the nations   
with whose manners and customs he was acquainted;  
moreover he suffered much by sea while trying to save his own life  
and bring his men safely home; but do what he might he could not save  
his men, for they perished through their own sheer folly in eating  
the cattle of the Sun-god Hyperion; so the god prevented them from  
ever reaching home. Tell me, too, about all these things, O daughter  
of Jove, from whatsoever source you may know them."

"What's a Muse?" Rhay asked sleepily.  
"It's a source of inspiration, usually a female." She chuckled at that and said,  
"We are awfully inspiring."  
"That's what the Odyssey is about, a man wanting to return home to his wife after war. It took him ten years, but.."  
"SH!" she said harshly, "Don't spoil it! So it's a love story?" she asked.  
"Yes, one of the greatest. Right up there with Romeo and Juliet."  
"Will you read that one to me after this one?" Kade stroked her hair and said,   
"Of course leelan," and he continued reading,

"Now all the rest, as many as fled from sheer destruction,   
were at home, and had escaped both war and sea,   
but Odysseus only, craving for his wife and for his homeward path,   
the lady nymph Calypso held, that fair goddess, in her hollow caves,   
longing to have him for her lord." 

"Bitch," Kade heard her whisper and he smiled, but kept reading.

"But when now the year had come in the courses of the seasons,   
wherein the gods had ordained that he should return home to Ithaca,   
not even there was he quit of labours, not even among his own;   
but all the gods had pity on him save Poseidon,   
who raged continually against godlike Odysseus,   
till be came to his own country.   
Howbeit Poseidon had now departed for the distant Ethiopians,   
the Ethiopians that are sundered in twain,   
the uttermost of men, abiding some where Hyperion sinks and some where he rises.   
There he looked to receive his hecatomb of bulls and rams,   
there he made merry sitting at the feast,   
but the other gods were gathered in the halls of Olympian Zeus.   
Then among them the father of gods and men began to speak,   
for he bethought him in his heart of noble Aegisthus,   
whom the son of Agamemnon, far-famed Orestes, slew.   
Thinking upon him he spake out among the Immortals"

 

When Kade looked down at her, she was fast asleep, clutching his shirt, and breathing deeply. He closed the book and laid it down carefully. He willed the last light off and slipped down further so she was resting her head fully on his chest and he could breathe in her sweet scent. "Tell me, O muse," he whispered into he soft hair, "of the cunning hero, the wanderer who was blown off course time and again, craving for his wife and homeward path. Sleep sweet my muse." He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep faster than he had in a long time.


	36. The Rejections

N abandonded the car along the dark highway and cursed at the night. He lost him. How could he fucking lose him?? He was so close to that blonde bitch and the king's demon spawn that he could almost taste it. But the mhis that he ran into was far stronger than the one he learned to penetrate. He had to be getting close to the main house of the first family. Thinking for a moment he dialed Q, and his second in command picked up after a couple of rings. "Yes sir," he said.  
"I am sending you the coordinates of my location now. I want three men up here at all times, rotating 12 hour shifts. They report to me of any and all sightings of any vampires. No one else, got it?" Without waiting for a reply he hung up and sent a signal out, showing his exact latitude and longitude. Without waiting for the backup he returned to the car and took off. Slamming his fist against the steering wheel he cursed again. 

Looking down at his phone, he texted Q to remind him that no one is to report anything to the Master without his prior approval. When he looked back up, he gripped the wheel and slammed on the breaks. If he had a heart it would have stopped beating momentatily. A blonde haired vampire he had only seen once before was standing in the road, impecibly dressed, with a cruel smile on his face. Without hesitation he lunged forward and landed on top of the hood of the car, smashing his fist into the windshield. Grabbing N by the collar he ripped him out of his seat, through the glass, and threw him to the pavement. 

The vampire jumped from the car and stalked towards him. "You're supposed to be dead!" N shouted.   
"Surprise," the blonde said before pulling a dagger out from his coat and stabbing the lesser in the heart, leaving nothing but the male and a streak of black tar-like blood.

*************************************************************************

Rhay awoke slowly and wished like hell she hadn't. Her head was throbbing and she felt far more nauseous than she had last night. Breathing in deep she smelled dark spices and she smiled. She barely opened her eyes, looking up and saw that she was cradled into Kade's left side, his left arm wrapped around her and the other flung over his face, covering his eyes. He was snoring lightly and Rhay drank in the sight of him. He wasn't scowling, and the lines in his brow weren't creased, he looked light and relaxed. Even in his smiles and laughter he always had an air of tension, but now looking at him, he seemed totally at ease. 

Tearing her eyes away from him for a moment she looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was still mid-day, happy to know she had a few hours left to lay next to him. That is, if her bladder wasn't screaming at her. She slowly peeled herself away from Kade and went to relieve herself in the bathroom. When she finished, she started to walk back, rather unsteadily, to Kade's bed when she noticed her phone screen light up. There were seventeen text messages awaiting her. She took the phone and went back into the bathroom once more so as not to disturb Kade. 

Opening her messages she saw most of them were from Murhder, and a couple where from Tahtia. She opened the ones from Tahtia first and what she saw made her gut feel as though it was filled with bricks. I am so sry, I didn't know Murher would get so mad.  
Pls dont b mad at me.  
Are u ok?

Rhay opened the messaged from Murhder, all of them saying to call his home immediately, the phone number listed in his messages. She sighed and grabbed her book and backpack, quickly and quietly exiting from Kade's room and into hers. Placing her book and backpack in her closet she say herself on the bed, not wanting to call Murhder with this throbbing headache, but she dialed the number and it rang twice before one of his doggen answered and asked her to say on the line. Waiting impatiently, her legs began shaking and nausea rose from her gut into her throat. Finally, Murhder's hoarse voice came on the line and he said harshly, "What the hell are you thinking? Dating the prince? I gave you a vacation to spend time with your father, not get mated!"   
"I'm not getting mated!" she replied. "He invited me to dinner and I went, that's it."  
"You are so dense. Do you understand what could happen if they find out everything? Do you? I can't protect you from the king and what he might do. I can't protect you from the Brotherhood. What do you think the prince would say if you told him? Have you thought about that?"  
"Of course I have! I wouldn't tell him!"  
"And when you go back? You aren't coming back to Caldwell after the first of the year, you do understand that right? This is a one time deal. You can never come back to Caldwell after you return home. You must stay in isolation as you were ordered to do." Rhay's hand shook as his words rang in her already throbbing skull. She knew she had to return to Charleston, but she had hoped, that maybe after the rythe, Murhder would allow her to visit. But she knew he was right. Once this was over, and she returned home, she could never come back. 

It was pointless to think otherwise. "I understand," Rhay said.   
"Good. Whatever is going on with you and the prince, end it. Now. Or I will end it for you." With that, he hung up and Rhay sat in the quiet, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. No matter what she felt for Kade, he didn't know about what she had done, and what was waiting for her in Charleston. And if he did, he wouldn't want her anymore. Murhder was right, she had to stay away from him, it would be easier that way. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. Standing, she dressed in the jeans and tshirt she traveled to Caldwell in, her real clothes, not the ones purchased for her. Rhay felt like she was on autopilot as she left her room and walked out of her room and down the hall towards the foyer.

************************************************************************

Kade breathed in deep and smelled the sweet scent of honeysuckle as he awoke. He smiled lightly as he reached out to try to find Rhay. His hand and arm reached out further until he got to the edge of the bed, confused, he opened his eyes to see her gone. Sitting up quickly he looked around, not seeing her anywhere in the room. He stood and walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, "Rhay?" he asked. When there was no response he opened the door and saw the room was empty. He went in to relieve himself and splash water on his face, thinking that his face felt odd with very little hair after his shave last night. 

Leaving the bathroom, he changed quickly and left, going to Rhay's door and knocked. Again there was no answer and he opened the door. The soft beige walls and creme colored bedding were in stark contrast to his own room and he wondered if maybe she felt uncomfortable with all the dark colors of his room. Making a mental note to ask her, he left her room and walked down the hallway towards the dining area, wondering if he slept through first meal. Perhaps she was hungry. He smiled at the memory of their dinner and her veracious appetite for the meal. His bonding scent flared remembering how she let him feed her food from his plate, and a bit of pride swelling knowing he helped make the food that pleased her so much. 

Damn, this bonded male thing was no joke, the thought. No wonder the brothers are so territorial and insane when their mates are around. He never understood his father feeding his mother from his hand, thinking it seemed ridiculous. But now, now he understood there wasn't many pleasures greater than your female being fed and satisfied and content. Reaching the dining room, everyone was milling about, sitting down, first meal not quiet ready to be served. 

Everyone looked up as he entered and he ignored their greetings and went to Fritz who was orchestrating the meal.   
"Fritz, have you seen Rhay. She wasn't in her room this morning and I'm concerned. She wasn't feeling well last night.  
"Why wasn't she feeling well last night?" Rhage asked, stepping forward. Turning to look at him, Kade said,  
"She had wine for the first time. Needless to say she can't handle her alcohol."  
"She left first thing this evening sire," Fritz said bowing lowly. "She said she wanted to go for a run, get some fresh air."   
"Thank you," he said and walked back towards the foyer to exit.   
"Where are you going?" Beth asked.  
"To go find her," Kade said matter of factly and left without another word. Walking out into the night he closed his eyes and searched her out, his blood running in her veins allowing him to pinpoint her general location. She was downtown somewhere. Dematerializing, he sent himself in that direction.

********************************************************************************

Rhay sat, panting on a bench at the harbor in downtown Caldwell, trying to find the words she needed to tell Kade that she wouldn't be spending anymore time with him. Sweat was dripping down her brow despite the unusually cold summer night. She was used to nights far warmer than this down south, so the cool air felt nice on her wet skin. Feeling a presence behind her, Rhay froze for a moment, and reached down to her boot out of habit, before she realized she forgot to grab a weapon. 

Dammit, she thought. How fucking stupid. The figure got closer and then walked around to the front of the bench where she sat. Malina was dressed in her usual overly done way, jewels and gold dripping off her neck, ears, and wrists. "Well well well, what do we have here? I heard you left town." Her arms were crossed and her stance defiant. "To what do we owe the pleasure of you sticking around?" 

Rhay shook her head and said, "I wont be here much longer so don't get too excited."  
"What a shame. Rumor was you and the prince were an item."  
"I thought you just said you heard I left town. How could the prince and I be an item if I left town?" A distant look flashed in her eyes before it was gone and replaced with her practiced smile.   
"Well, you know how rumors work. You never know what to believe." Sitting down beside Rhay she said, "I figured I would get the scoop from the source."  
"And why would I tell you anything?" Rhay asked harshly. "You did nothing but try to humiliate me from the moment we met."  
"Humiliate you? I practically set you up. I gave you a nice dress, took you to a party you weren't invited to, and introduced you to the prince. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have met him. Is it true you are getting mated?" Rhay sighed, exasperated.   
"We are not an item, and we are not getting mated. There is nothing between us. It was just a dinner and nothing else. It meant nothing to me."

"Is that so?" a voice came from behind her. Rhay closed her eyes and felt her heart sink. Turning, Kade was behind her, his face as hard as stone. Malina stood and curtsied,   
"Sire, good evening. I hope you fair well this evening."  
"Get out of here Malina," he said firmly, walking towards Rhay, making the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. Kade air was deadly as he stalked towards her. Malina turned back to Rhay, so Kade couldn't see her and smiled wickedly.   
"Have a great night Rhay. It was a pleasure as always." Walking towards Kade she placed her hand on his chest and said, "If you need anything darling, you know where to find me." Kade shoved her hand away and looked back to Rhay. 

Rhay stood and said, "Kade, I didn't mean what I said, I mean... it's just. We can't be anything more. You don't know everything about me, we wont work." She stuttered and stumbled over her words as he approached her slowly. After he was in front of her he stared down at her and placed one hand behind her head, bringing her lips firmly to his. Pulling away he said,  
"Did that mean nothing to you? Because I can smell your desire right now," placing his other hand on her hip and pulling her in close. "I can feel your body coming alive for me. Don't lie to me Rhay, don't you ever lie to me. I know Malina is a nosey bitch, but we have nothing to hide from anyone."

Rhay shook her head and said, "Kade, there are things about me you don't know. Things you can't know. But if you knew them, you wouldn't want me. When I leave to go back to Charleston, I'm not coming back. There isn't a future for us. We just need to end this. Now."  
"I know all I need to know about you, there isn't anything you could tell me to change my mind."  
"Kade, please..."  
"No. Do this for me Rhay. Give us until the night after the ball. If you still don't want this, I will leave you alone. I promise.  
"I can't," Rhay said, tears filling her eyes again. "Kade please. We can't."  
"What are you afraid of? Your father? My father?" She shook her head and he asked again, "Then what? What is it?"   
"Ask me later," Rhay replied, looking around, avoiding Kade's eyes. He let her go and stepped back, his eyes scarcely hiding his hurt. "If that's how you feel, then I will leave you alone."  
"I'm sorry Kade-"  
"Save it," he snapped harshly, turning around and dematerialized.


	37. The Bear

Her call came in, right on time. "The demon says she will be leaving soon, and the mating rumors are just that. She will be returning to Charleston soon, although I couldn't get the exact date." The Master smiled and said,  
"And when she returns she is as good as dead. Thank you my love. You have been most helpful."  
"Anything for you darling," she said and hung up on the line. Everything was coming together, perfectly, he thought. 

*********************************************************************

A small chime came through and Murher looked down at his phone. It's over the message from Rhaylynn said and he sighed. He knew he was harsh on her, but it was for the best. So why didn't he feel better? Looking out of the window, watching the spanish moss sway in the late summer breeze from the limbs in the trees. It was unusually hot this summer, which he supposed was fortunate since it prolonged the growing season. The doggen had been tending to her garden every day and the bounty they pulled in surprised even him. Every night they returned and canned what the gathered the day before and returned it to her stock the next day when they picked more. 

A call came in on his phone, again. Rhage. He had called every night, several times a night even, leaving urgent voicemails and messages wanting to know more about Rhay's home and her past. But Murhder ignored each and every one. If he found out everything, Murhder was sure that mass genocide would follow, and his name would be first on the list. Agatha entered his study with a full glass of brandy and sat it before him and left quietly. Everything was always so quiet, only the ringing of his phone to break up the silence that deafened him. 

Taking a large gulp of the harsh liquid, he stood and walked to the window. Just over a month. Then he would be back to Caldwell. He hoped Rhaylynn wouldn't be found out by then.

**********************************************************************

Kade dematerialized to the front door of the training center and burst through them. It was less than an hour until training and he needed to get ready. But every cell in his body wanted him to turn around and find Rhaylynn again. What's the point, though. She made it clear. She's not interested. So much for shaving, so much for brushing his hair. So much for any of this shit!

He slammed his fist into the wall, bloodying his knuckles and leaving a crack in the wall. Continuing down the hall he ignored the males that opened the doors to the separate training areas and entered the locker rooms where he grabbed a spare gi and changed.

BJ entered the room not long after him, with enough grace to be tentative when he approached him. "What's doin?" he asked. Kade just grunted. BJ stayed standing quietly while Kade tied the belt around his waist. Kade could feel his eyes boring into him as he changed and could feel the concern emanating from his friend. Sitting down, Kade put his elbows on his knees, frustration and dispare finally overtaking the anger he had been feeling. 

"It's over. With Rhay and I. Thanks for all you help, but it's just not going to work out." BJ uncrossed his arms and his jaw dropped.  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up. Start from the beginning, what happened?" Kade just shook his head and said,  
"I don't know. I thought everything went well, but when I went to find her today, I heard her telling Malina that there was nothing between us. I told Malina to fuck off and I tried to get Rhay to tell me the truth, and she said she meant it. There was nothing between us. So fuck it. It's done. I'm not going to go after a female that doesn't want me." He stood and began putting his clothes in a locker as BJ said,

"Are you sure Malina didn't say something to her?" Kade nodded,   
"Positive." BJ just shook his head,   
"I don't believe it. Something isn't right."  
"Yeah I know. Me. I'm not right for her and she's not right for me."  
"Kade, you don't-"  
"Enough!" Kade shouted. "It's done and I don't want to hear her name again."  
"Well that's going to be kind of tough considering she is in the training center and you told Rhage you were personally going to oversee her training." Shit. He had forgotten all about training her. 

"I will have Quinn train with her," he said. "He's a hell of a fighter and she will learn a lot from him."  
"I'll do it," BJ said. "I'll train her personally." Kade didn't like the male's eagerness to be in such close proximity with Rhay, but he had no reason to deny him. His class was advancing quickly, other than one or two males from the glymera who he was sure were going to drop out soon. The higher up class was not for the weak. Kade nodded.  
"Just be sure that no one in your class gets behind." BJ nodded and turned to leave. Before exiting, he turned back to Kade and said,  
"For what it's worth, I'd date ya!" Kade threw a towel at him as BJ ducked out of the door laughing.

*************************************************************

As soon as BJ closed the door he pulled out his phone and started dialing. Soreen picked up quickly but answered quietly. "I can't talk right now, my parents are getting Sashia ready to meet her new mate, the one helping her through her transition." Sashia was Soreen's younger sister and the apple of her eye. BJ smiled and said,   
"Okay, but do me a solid. Have some girl time with Rhay later. Kade said the date went well but Rhay is flaking on him now. Find out what's up. Put her in an ice cream coma, beat it of her with pillows, or torture her with trash tv. Whatever it is you females do to get each other to make you spill the beans, do it and I will love you till the end of my days."  
"Gee, BJ, maybe we will dress in skanky lingere and tickle each other until we spill our deepest darkest secrets, and then rub chocolate sauce all over each other and lick it off." BJ stopped in his tracks.   
"Do you guys really do that?"  
"No!" she said, her whisper almost turning into a shout. "Can you be anymore male?"  
"If I was any less would you still love me?" He could hear her smile on the other end of the line.   
"I couldn't love you any less if I tried, but I really have to go. I will call Rhay later."  
"Hey," BJ said, keeping her from hanging up, "if you do that whole naughting chocolate tickle fight thing, film it okay?" The other line was silent and looking down at his phone he realized she had hung up on him. 

Laughing he dialed Rhay's number but there was no answer. Strange, he thought. He sent her a text and let her know that he would be in charge of her training. He waited in his classroom as male after male filed in. But still no Rhay. He started to get worried and tried dialing her again, with no answer. BJ wondered if he should tell Kade, but the male was tense enough as it was. He texted Quinn and told him that Rhay was MIA and quickly received a message back saying that he would go out and search for her. Putting his phone away BJ took a heavy sigh and began his instruction for the night.

***********************************************************************

Rhay was wandering the streets of Caldwell, looking into shops, and occationally stopping in one. She was exploring the city in a way she wasn't privledged to do when she first came to the city in seach for her father. But now she took in the sights and sounds. The breeze was cooler than she was used to this time of the year and she wished she had grabbed a sweater. She would have bought one, but she didn't bring anything with her in terms of money. Smart thinking, she scolded herself. 

Wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and looked around. Most shops were closing for the night while the clubs were just starting to open their doors. Ignoring the dinging sound from her phone she continued on until a store caught her eye. There were closing soon and Rhay raced in. All around her were dogs, cats, birds, and small rodents, and the care items they needed. Rhay felt herself smile as she walked to the wall on the right to peer at all of the puppies and young adult dogs that were barking, playing, and pawing at the glass.

"See anyone you like?" a short, round woman asked. Rhay nodded,   
"I love them all, I wish I could take them all home." The woman chuckled, her massive belly swaying as she did,  
"I wish you could too. These little ones need a lot of love and you look like the kinda gal who could give it to 'em." 

"Where do you want Big Boy mama?" A shout from the back came. The large woman padded off and said,   
"Just put him in crate 10. Maybe he will eat something tonight after we leave." Rhay looked over to where the woman walked to and gasped. The male that spoke was a fat and short as 'mama' but what was on the end of the leash he was holding took Rhay's breath away. An incredibly large, shaggy, black dog was standing by the man. His back came up over the man's hip and his head was massive. Rhay walked over tentitively and out stretched her hand. He reminded her of the black bears that wander the woods near her home in South Carolina.

The dog just stared at her with his large, sad brown eyes and didn't move to allow her to pet him. "Don't be disappointed if he doesn't take to you dear," the woman said. "Big boy here doesn't seem to take to many people."  
"What's wrong with him?" Rhay asked.  
"Dunno. Found him wandering the woods a week ago. He won't eat, wont play. He just lays around, moping. Can't find an owner either. And since he won't take to nobody, no one'll adopt him. If he doesn't get a home soon, I'mma 'fraid we'll have to put him down."   
"You mean kill him?!" Rhay asked, shocked, looking at the woman.  
"It's either that, or let him starve himself to death."

The door to the shop opened and Quinn entered, crossing his arms and lookging angrily at Rhay. The shop owners took a couple steps back and Rhay straightened. "Where have you been?" he asked.   
"Oh just, here an there," Rhay said meekly.  
"You missed training and had us worried. You need to come home, now. Wrath has to business to discuss with you." Rhay nodded and looked back at the owners,  
"Can I come back tomorrow and see him?" They nodded, not taking their eyes off Quinn. Rhay couldn't say she blamed them, Quinn was 6' 5," all muscle like most of the brothers, jet black hair framed a face that would be exceptionally handsome if it wasn't scrunched into a scowl. He has two different colored eyes, one blue and one green which made people squirm when he stared them down. Tattoos covered his neck, arms, and Rhay was certain everywhere else, and piercings dotted his face.

Rhay felt a cold wet nudge on her hand and she looked down. Big Boy was gently prodding her hand with his muzzle and staring at her with his large eyes. Rhay knelt down, bringing her face to face with the giant. Her hands touched his black fur and she was saddened to find it matted and tangled. "I will be back tomorrow night. Try to eat something, okay?" she asked. The dog just stared at her as she stood and left with Quinn and Rhay felt her heart break for the second time that night.

Rhay listened only half heartedly as Quinn scolded her for not answering her phone when it rang, how she could have been injured, dead, or captured. On and on he went but all she could think about was the shaggy black dog. He had been wandering alone and still he was no where closer to home. It reminded her of the story Kade began reading to her yesterday, of Odysseus and he long voyage to try to get home. Maybe Big Boy was trying to get home. 

When the arrived to the palace Rhay exited the car swiftly and headed for the entrance, directly to Wrath's office as she had been told. She found him sitting at his desk, Beth by his side, and she entered tentitively. "You wanted to see me?" she asked. Wrath looked up and Beth smiled.  
"We have good news," Beth said. Wrath sat back and said,   
"The Scribe Virgin has granted us an audience to discuss your curse. We will be speaking with her in three nights." Rhay felt her heart drop into her stomach and soar out of her chest at the same time. She was one step closer to possibly having her curse lifted. She smiled and thanked both Beth and Wrath for their time and left the office. She bounded down the hallway, smiling. 

As she was approaching the stairs, Kade and BJ came running up them, both of them shouting at her,   
"Where have you been? You missed the beginning of class! Did you even think to call?" Rhay was too happy to care. The memory of Kade reading The Odyssey came back to her and she interrupted them.  
"Kade, what you did with me last night, would you do that again? Tonight after last meal? I really enjoyed listening to you. I need to go shower, but just let me know if you want to or have time," she said and bounded down the opposite way she came towards her room. 

She saw out of the corner of her eye BJ look over to Kade and ask, "What the hell did you do last night?"


	38. The First Time

Kade paced outside of Rhay's door after last meal. He had wanted to pull her off to the side and ask her what the fuck was going on with her before the meal began but she never showed up. He ran his fingers through his hair again, the tangles started to take their normal place in his dark tresses. First she told him she wanted nothing to do with him, now she was wanting him to come to her room and read some stupid book to her? He couldn't wrap his head around this female. The door to her room opened and Rhay leaned against the door frame. "Are you just going to pace there all day or are you going to come in?" she asked.

Kade meant to scold her, meant to tell her she couldn't keep changing her mind on him, that he was no male to be messed with. The words were caught in his throat as he looked her up and down. Her hair was piled high in a messy tangle of curls to the top of her head, the oversized long sleeve shirt she wore would have hidden her curves if her arms hadn't been folded under he ample breasts. The tight pants she wore did nothing to hide the rounded form of her thighs and her tiny feet were bare. Kade found himself wanting to start at those feet, biting the insoles, before working his way up those lush legs.

She had gained a bit of weight since she had come to the palace and Kade had to admit to himself that it suited her. He always felt with the females in the vampire race they were too thin, too... breakable and fragile. Not Rhaylynn. She was perfect. Rhay moved from the door frame and entered her room, leaving the door wide open. Kade entered in after her, trying to reign in his thoughts and the growing bulge between his legs. Rhay sat down in the center of her bed and held the book out to him, smiling. 

He shut the door and mustered every ounce of discipline to sit on the large wing back chair by the wardrobe instead of climbing on that bed and throwing the book across the room. Rhay's smile fell and she put the book back on the bed. She bowed her head before she muttered, "I'm sorry. About tonight." Kade just sat, staring at her, not sure what to say. She looked back to him timidly and said, "I'm to speak with the Scribe Virgin, in three nights. To discuss having my curse lifted." That got Kade's attention. Sitting up a little straighter he asked,  
"Are you nervous?" She nodded and said,  
"All I've ever wanted is to be free of this monster. To be like other females. To have friends, find a mate, be a part of society where people don't shun me."

"You mean you have always wanted what you have found here?" he asked. Rhay avoided his eyes and said,   
"Well no, I mean, Yes I guess. But it isn't the same."  
"Why not?" Kade asked, his temper growing. Rhay just shrugged which resulted in Kade losing his cool. "Have we not treated you well? Given you clothes, food, shelter? Have we not given you more than you could want and then some?" He stood and resumed pacing. "What is it I haven't done? Tell me please!"  
"Kade, please stop," she whispered.

"No, Rhaylynn," he said firmly, "tell me exactly what it is you think the Scribe Virgin will give you that I haven't." The scent of her tears were like acid in Kade's nostrils and he felt bad about the way he had just spoken to her, but her words still rang in his ears.  
"I just want to be free," she said meekly.   
"Free of what?!" he said.   
"Just.... free," she said timidly.  
"No Rhaylynn, that's not good enough. What do you want to be free of? The curse? Someone in Charleston? Me? What? No one here cares about the curse, why do you want to be free? I don't understand!"

Suddenly Rhay burst out and said, "I just want to be free and not have to be afraid for everyone around me! I want to be able to have real emotions, real feelings, without worrying about getting out of control! I want to have a thought in my head without having this THING in the back of my head whispering constantly. Buzzing constantly!" Her eyes started changing to the violet color as her voice raised higher to almost a shriek, "I want to be able to go to the vampires in Charleston and show them I'm not a threat, that I'm not a monster, that I'm not to be feared! I want Murhder to stop ruling my life and telling me what I can and can't do, and who I can and can't be with. Which is no body, forever and always. I want to kiss you and feel you touch me. Every time you kiss me I can feel it, it gets stronger and it wants out, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to feel you in me without being scared!" She clapped her hands over her mouth at the realization of what she said and her face flushed red. 

"What did you just say?" Kade asked as he slowly stalked towards her. Her words, I want to feel you in me was his undoing at that moment. Rhay just sat there shaking, her violet eyes staring back at him. "Rhaylynn, what did you just say?" She stood up from the bed and started backing away from him, running into the nightstand by her bed. Her hands fell from her mouth as she braced herself against the edge of it. Kade continued forward until his body was pressed against hers and he could smell the desire blooming between her legs. He put his hands on either side of her head, against the wall, and asked, "Did Murhder tell you that you couldn't be with me?" he asked. Rhay's lower lip was trembling and she averted her gaze which told him everything he needed to know. 

"Why did Murhder tell you that?" he asked. Rhay shook her head and Kade lifted his right hand and held her face. "Why Rhay." He watched as she swallowed past a lump in her throat and he swore the next time he saw that male he was going to choke him.  
"Kade, there.... there are things you just don't know about me. Things that would change your mind."  
"You keep saying that. Tell me," he said, pressing his groin into her firmly. He heard her whimper and he smiled. "I know everything I need to know. And you can't convince me otherwise." Rhay placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he kept pressing himself against her, "I know you are kind, I know you are fierce and loyal. I know you are strong but gentle. I know that whenever I see you or hear your voice you unleash something within me. I want to keep you by my side in every aspect of my life and I will never let you go." With his final words he pressed his lips to hers and pushed her back fully on the small table. 

He heard her whimper and he pulled her up, tossing her on the bed. Stubborn strands of the black streak in her hair spilled out from her bun and her lips were swollen and red. Kade stood above her and ran his hands along her thighs. "Kade stop please," she said pushing his hands away.   
"Why leelan?" Her violet eyes seemed to glow from within as she looked up at him. He pulled her left leg up and placed in on his shoulder, leaning his head down to kiss her ankle, nipping with his fangs at the tender flesh. She gasped and writhed on the bed, trying to push herself away from him, but his firm hold on her leg kept her from moving. He heard her growl lightly and she tried harder to get away from him. "What's the matter leelan?"

"The beast, I can feel it, it's trying..." her sentence was cut off as he bit her ankle again, his right hand holding her foot in place as his left began massaging her calf.   
"Let it out leelan," he said between bites and kisses on her ankle and lower leg. Bringing her right leg up to his other shoulder he grabbed her hips and brought her to the edge of the bed where he pressed his hard length against her soft flesh, irritated at the fabric that separated them.   
"Kade, please," she said between gasps, "I don't want to hurt you." Ignoring her he gripped her hips harder, grinding her core against his hardness.   
"The only way you could hurt me leelan, is by making me stop." Rhay moaned and he kneaded and massaged her thighs while he kissed her right ankle, giving it the same attention he gave the other one. 

"Don't make me stop Rhaylynn. Please, I couldn't take it," he pleaded. Spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist, leaning down on top of her, his hands roaming from her thighs and hips to the warm flesh under her shirt. Pushing her shirt higher he began kissing the sweet flesh on her stomach. He felt Rhay grasp the back of his head, her hands getting tangled in his unruly hair. Now he understood brushing his hair, wanting to beg her to run her fingers through it. Pushing her shirt higher revealing her cotton bra. He pulled the cups down and her creamy breasts spilled out. 

Latching onto one of them, he flicked his tongue over her nipple, swirling the hardened bead around. Rhay cried out and wrapped her legs around him tighter. While he lavished one of her breasts with his mouth, he massaged the other one, causing her to grind her core against him in time with his touch. He smiled and released her breast, dragging his fang along the sensitive nub. He looked up at Rhay and found her eyes glowing and fierce up at him. Before he knew what happened she had rolled him over on his back, while she straddled his hips. The black strand near her temple had spread slightly and Kade could feel the power under her hands growing. She began rocking her hips, the thin fabric wet from her arousal. She removed her shirt fully, her heavy breasts pouring out from her bra, and Kade thought he was going to explode just from the sight of her.

*******************************************************************************************

Rhay looked down down at Kade, the beast in her humming and buzzing in her head but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She trailed her hands over Kade's hard stomach and his hips arched deliciously into her core making her moan. Kade's hands grasped her breasts again and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor behind her. The memory of his mouth at the apex of her thighs, bring her to climax, sent a wave of pleasure rippling through her. She wanted badly to repay the favor, to make him feel the way he made her feel, but she had no idea how to please a male. Suddenly the realization of just how inexperienced she was made her nervous. What if she couldn't please him? Rhay roamed her eyes over his body and sucked in a deep breathe. "Kade?" she asked tentatively.   
"Yes Rhay," he said, his hands relentless on her breasts.   
"I don't," she began, stumbling over her words. "I just, I want to please you." Kade's hips rolled under her and groaned,   
"You are doing a great job," he said chuckling slightly. Rhay felt embarrassed as she tried to find the words she wanted.   
"I've just never, I mean I don't know how or what... I want to do for you what you did at the club. Can I do that?" She heard him groan louder and felt his bulge twitch beneath her. 

"Oh baby," he groaned. "You can do anything to me you want."   
"H-how?" she stuttered. He felt Kade grab her and move them to the center of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers.   
"Have you ever done anything at all with a male?" he asked as his fingers slipped below the fabric of her leggings. She shook her head, her face turning bright pink again and she looked away. Rhay heard him growl slightly and looked back over to him. He had a fierceness in his gaze that startled her. Sitting up he wrapped her legs around him so she was sitting fully on his lap, and he was staring down at her. "You have no idea how much that pleases me," he said as he ran his hands over her naked torso. "To know I'm the first male to touch any part of you, to claim you," she felt him unravel her hair and the wild locks spilled down around her shoulders. He toyed with the ends of her curls as he did often when they were alone, and she noticed that he seemed to take comfort in the action. 

"How many females have you been with?" she asked. Rhay saw the light in his eyes dim and he grew serious.  
"Don't ask me that question, I don't care to answer anymore than you care to know. They don't matter now just as they didn't matter then."  
"Do I matter?" He responded by taking off his shirt and pressing her hands to his chest. She felt his heartbeat beneath his smooth skin, the muscles in his chest and abs made her think she could stare at him for hours. She rarely saw him without long sleeves on and she took the opportunity to study the tattoos that ran from his biceps and shoulders down his chest and stomach, outlining his royal lineage, reminding her that he wasn't just any male. He was the prince of the vampires. Had she really asked him how many females he had been with? He was the damn prince, she thought, he could be with anyone he wanted. 

"Look at me Rhaylynn," he said firmly, and she obeyed. "You matter more than anything else in my life. Nothing can change that, even if you wanted it to. I made you a promise once before and I plan on upholding that for the rest of my life. You are mine, mine to protect, mine to touch, mine to care for. Do you understand?" His words grew more urgent and he pushed her back on her back once more, "You, from now until the end of our days, will be mine. And I will be yours. Yours to command, yours to touch, yours to care for," he began peeling the leggings from her, never taking his eyes off of hers. "Nothing and no one can keep me from you," he said throwing the bottoms to the floor. He sat back towering above her, and Rhay felt totally bare, venerable, and above all, loved. 

She loved him, she realized. She was in love with Kade. Her prince, her male, and he was claiming her to be his. The thought sent a new wave of desire through her and she saw him register the change. His demeanor, which started off sweet and gentle was turning into something much more primal, dominant, and desperate. She watched as his fangs descended from his mouth, his cock pressing out against his jeans. Rhay wanted to rip those pants off, and know what it would be like to be taken by a male. No, she thought, not just a male. By Kade. 

As if reading her mind Kade hissed, his desire evident and he grabbed her thin cotton panties and ripped them apart, tossing the shredded fabric in all directions. Grabbing her hips, he hoisted her in the air, bringing her core to his mouth and he began greedily exploring her. Rhay's legs rested on his shoulders and she grabbed his hair once more, crying out at his assault on her clit. His tongue was swirling at pressing relentlessly against the sensitive nub and Rhay couldn't control herself. She felt his drop her to the bed, never taking his mouth from her, and she began grinding herself against his mouth, aching for release. Her legs began bucking and kicking wildly at the waves of pleasure rolling through her. 

The buzzing of her beast began to grow louder in her head, pounding against her skull and she tried to pull away. Kade released her and she retreated to the end of the bed resting her back against the foot board. She watched as he licked her wetness from his lips and stood up from the bed. Without another word he went into her closet. Rhay tried to calm herself, closing her eyes, and breathed deeply. She didn't hear him leave through the tunnel although she supposed the buzzing in her head kept her from hearing anything. 

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her wrist and her eyes shot open. A thin leather belt was around her wrist and Kade had already tied it to the post on the edge of the bed. "No! No, akde please don't!" A flashback of the chains and shackles the vampires in South Carolina always bound her in came flooding into her head and she began to panic. Kade grabbed her other wrist and tied it at well, his strength far exceeding hers. She began panicking more, her breaths becoming short and frenzied, the beast a scream inside her head. 

Kade was on top of her once again and grabbed her face gently, "Open you eyes Rhay," he ordered softly. She obeyed and looked up at him, the deep blue of his eyes calming her a bit, but the panic was still overwhelming. "I know you're scared of the beast coming out, but I'm going to prove to you that it won't."  
"Kade, please. Please let me go." He trailed kisses from her forehead down to her nose and lips, his hands gently stroking her hair, massaging her earlobes, and tracing the veins in her neck.   
"Relax leelan, trust me. I would slit my own throat before I would hurt you. Look at me," he said. He continued massaging her scalp as Rhay stared into his eyes. There was no hint of anger, no sign that he would hurt her, but she was still frightened. She knew if her beast came out, the thin belts wouldn't contain her.

"That's my girl," he said as her breathing slowed. His hands dropped from her scalp to her neck as he massaged the knots and kinks from her muscles and Rhay could feel her body relaxing, her breathing returning to normal. This was nothing like the rythe. This was heaven she thought as he worked his way down her body, kneading her breasts, sides, hips, and down her legs to her feet, kissing over the flesh that he expertly touched. By the end of his lavished attention Rhay had forgotten all about being bound to the bed and she doubted she had ever felt so relaxed and so needy. Her core was wet and aching again, and her hips grinded against the bed in a desperate need to be touched and eased. 

"How do you feel?" Kade asked, his voice rough. She could hear the ache in it and knew he needed release just as badly as she. Rhay looked down at him and said,   
"I need you," she watched his muscles tense and he drew in a deep breath. Smiling wickedly he asked,   
"Where do you need me?" Rhay spread her legs wider, the scent of her arousal filling the air around them.   
"Here," she said, her breath short, "I need you here." Kade began working his way up her legs, slowing kissing and kneading her flesh again, and Rhay didn't know if she could take much more. "Kade, please I need you."  
"Trust me leelan, you will have me. But you aren't ready yet." Rhay laughed out of frustration and exasperation.   
"Oh I think I am plenty ready." Without speaking Kade stood and unzipped his pants, dropping them to the ground and Rhay felt her heart stop. She had never seen a male's cock before but she was sure that there was no way he was sub par in that category. His long shaft was thick, and a bead of clear fluid was at the tip of it. There wasn't any way that was going to fit anywhere she thought, and her legs closed slightly. 

Kade crawled back on top of her and looked down at her, "You aren't ready. This is your first time and it's going to hurt a little. Just at first," his hands found their way to her core and he drug a finger between her folds, making her cry out. "But I promise, it will be much better if you let me get you ready." Rhay nodded and said,   
"What are you going to do?" Kade smiled and pressed a finger gently into her core and Rhay's eyes rolled back into her head, her wetness wrapping tightly around him. She heard him purr deep in his chest and his length began pressing urgently against her thigh.

"First," he said, his voice husky and deep, "I'm going to put one finger inside of you, like this," doing just as he said, his finger exploring her, retreating, and then pressing in again. "Then, I'm going to use another one." True to his word he pressed another of his strong fingers into her, his walls stretching, the dull pain quickly disappearing as her body gladly accommodated him. Rhay began ricking herself against him but he pulled away. She whimpered out of frustration and he shushed her. "I don't want to break your hymen," he said. "No yet anyway." He began in again, adding a third finger and Rhay thought she would explode, that is until his thumb began circling her clit, sending her over the edge. 

She began to cry out and Kade crushed his lips into hers, silencing her scream. Her body rolled and pulsed with waves pleasure, her climax coming without sign of stopping. Kade quickly remove his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. Rhay knew she should be nervous, but she couldn't find a reason to care. She loved this male, he was hers, and she wanted more than anything to give herself for him. Spreading her legs further apart, Rhay silently invited him into her, her climax still pulsing inside her core. 

"I'm sorry Rhay, this is going to hurt a little, I'll go slow." Rhay nodded as she felt the blunt end of his dick press into her, slowly. His thick shaft stretching her, filling her, inch by inch, until she felt him press against her thin membrane. He leaned down, his eyes meeting hers, and he kissed her once more, one hand grasping hers, the other braced against the bed, keeping his weight off her. "You. Are. Mine." he said finally before he thrust himself forward, a sharp pain lancing through her, and she bit her lip and closed her eyes. He stayed there for a moment, and she was grateful for the stillness as her body adjusted to him. He began pulling out and she gasped, a small wave of pleasure overriding the pain.

Inward he thrusted again, this time a bit further, and retreated, repeating the rocking motion until Rhay found herself meeting him thrust for achingly slow thrust, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Kade placed light kisses on her face and neck, never letting go of her hand, as he whispered in the Old Language, a language Rhay had never learned. It sounds sweet and reverent in her ear, as she felt another orgasm building inside of her. His thrusts became faster and more needy and she felt his body begin to tense. He gripped the top of the foot board with his free hand and leaned up, looking down at her, his eyes raking over her body as she felt her breasts sway heavily with the pounding. Her body quickened and soon she felt her core tense and pulse around him. 

Kade leaned his head back and let out at snarl, his fangs fully extended. He dove down and bit her neck, sending a third wave through her as she felt his cock throb and twitch inside her. The pulls at her neck matching the thrusts at her core. Rhay was lost in the sensations, never wanting it to end. After what seemed like an eternity, Kade released her neck and licked the wound closed. He laid above her, their breaths quick and heavy. Rhay laid her head to the side, resting it on their joined hands and she felt herself smile. Yeah, that was nothing like the rythe. She could smell dark spices heavy in the air and his scent seemed to be seeping from her pores.

All too soon Kade withdrew from her and walked to the bathroom. She heard him run the water in the large tub and returned a moment later, removing the belts from her wrist. Rhay sat up, unsteadily on her elbows and her whole body felt weak. Looking over at Kade, he was staring down at her body. Rhay followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at a small pool of blood between her legs. Gasping Rhay tried to wipe the blood away, fearing that something was wrong with her. Did this happen to all females? Was it because of her demon. Kade grabbed her hands and stopped her, licking the blood from her fingers. Once they were cleaned he turned his attention to the blood between her legs, licking and kissing it away. The moment, though unfamiliar to Rhay, felt intimate and special, like it was supposed to happen. 

********************************************************************************

Kade finished cleaning away the blood from her core, a moment that was always said to be a cherished one between mates on their mating night when a male took his virgin female. He felt his heart clench, wishing like hell he had taken her as his mate, his one and only, before claiming her. But he couldn't stop himself, and found that he didn't want to. Whether they had been mated yet or not, she was his. His female, the reason his heart beat. He lifted her up into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He breathed in deeply through his nose, her sweet scent of honeysuckle and jasmine mixed with his bonding scent that was now embedded in her skin. 

He wanted it there forever, he wanted every male to smell him on her, and know to keep well away. She is taken, and she is his. He walked her into the bathroom where the jacuzzi was filling with hot water and he stepped in, easing them both down into it. Rhay rested her whole body on him, her eyes closed and her lips forming a small smile. Whether she knew it or not, she was his. He allowed himself to finally admit it. He was in love with Rhaylynn.


	39. The Scribe Virgin

Kade awoke the next night with the scent of honeysuckle, dark spices, and blood hanging in the air and it instantly made him hard again remembering the day before. The usual mess of blonde curls were spread out over his chest and he watched as her back rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of her skin on his.

They had spent the rest of the day laying together, Kade reading some of her book and telling stories of their youth, sleeping off and on. He desperately wanted back inside her but knew she must be sore after her first time. Instead he tried focusing his thoughts onto something else, which was difficult with her full breasts and smooth legs pressing in on him.

He felt her begin to stir a few moments later and she opened her eyes, taking a few moments to collect herself. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stretched herself out groaning slightly and licked her lips. "Good morning," she said sleepily. "What time is it?" She asked, still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.   
"Just after 6," Kade said. "Sun should be going down soon." She nodded and sat up, still groggy.   
"I should get ready, it's a long run to go see Big Boy." Kade sat up quickly and said,  
"To see who?" He didn't like the idea of her with any male, especially some guy referred to as "Big Boy." Whoever this male was, he needed to know that Rhay was his. Rhay smiled and said,   
"I met him last night before I came back to the palace. I told him I would come back and see him tonight first thing." Kade growled lowly in his throat.   
"Why don't I take you? I can drive us." her face lit up in a smile,  
"Really? Oh thank you! That would give me more time with him! I better go shower." She kissed him quickly and jumped out of the bed walking quickly to the shower.

Kade felt himself snarl and he followed her into the bathroom, unsettled and angry at her willingness to spend time with some male. When he opened the door he found her stepping into the hot water, humming to herself. Kade shut the door and stepped forward. Sore or not, he would remind her that she was his.

*****************************

Rhay sat in the front seat of one of Kade's many cars, as she discovered that he seems to own several. His mood had been off since they snuck out of the palace through the rear passage but she couldn't place why. The soreness between her legs reminding her of their passion only an hour before. She smiled lightly and Kade looked at her again from the corner of his eye.

"So this... Big Boy, how did you meet him?" He asked, his tone tight and forced. Rhay just shrugged and said, "He was in a store I ventured into. He seemed sad and lonely. I wanted to come back and make him feel better." Kade grunted and shifted in his seat, his bonding scent flaring up again and filling the small space.

Rhay finished giving him directions to the pet store and they parked right out front. Once he had parked, Rhay exited the car and Kade was immediately to her side, closing her door and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't read his facial expression as they walked in and Momma looked up as the bell above the door rung. She smiled when she saw Rhay, her round face creasing and she hobbled forward. "Welcome back! I'm so glad you're here! Big Boy finally ate something last night. I will bring him out." She left quickly and Rhay looked up at Kade. His face was full of confusion and his brow was furrowed.

A moment later Momma returned with the large shaggy black dog and Rhay raced forward, wrapping her arms around the dog's massive neck. He buried his large muzzle into her neck and Rhay smiled. "This.... is Big Boy?" Kade asked. Rhay looked back at him and smiled, nodding her head.   
"Isn't he handsome?" She asked, running her hands over his long black fur. "I'm so happy he ate today."  
"Oh me too!" Momma said, "he seems much more lively today. We even have someone coming to look at him for adoption tomorrow." Rhay looked up at Momma, her smile gone.   
"Oh, I see. That's good news," her tone not hiding her disappointment, but Momma didn't seem to notice.   
"I know! His luck is finally turning around." The round woman walked back to the front of the store as new customers walked in. "Take as long as you like dear," she shouted over her shoulder.

Rhay continued to pet him, his tail wagging lightly. She felt Kade walk beside her and squat down. "He's going to go to a new home soon," she said. Kade reached his hand out and let the dog smell his hand before it pressed his massive head into Kade's hand. She watched as Kade began slowing petting the dog.   
"Does that upset you?" he asked. Rhay didn't answer right away. She thought about this big shaggy dog, wandering the streets alone in search of food and shelter. She felt a kindred spirit with him as she held him tighter. They had both been orphans, both had no one to love them and care for them. Could she deny him a home if someone wanted to give it to him? Finally she said,   
"As long as he is loved and cared for, I'm happy. Everyone deserves a home and a family, no matter what."

Kade looked over at her but she couldn't meet his stare. Finally Kade stood and said, "We need to get back. Training is starting soon and if we don't leave now we'll be late." Rhay nodded and stood, Momma coming by to take Big Boy to the back as she and Kade walked to his car. Kade's attitude was different she noticed but they both remained silent the whole drive to the training center.

******************************

AUGUST 23rd  
Three days later

Rhage was pacing the throne room, Mary sitting on a large sofa next to Rhay. Wrath was sitting on his throne with Beth and Kade by his sides. No one was saying anything and the silence was killing him. The Scribe Virgin would be here any moment and the tension was high. Every possible scenario was going through his head as to what she would have to say about the curse. Would Rhay be cursed forever? If it was forever, could she learn to control it? Of course, he laughed internally, you weren't allowed to ask the deity any questions. Any question asked was a death sentence and who knows how her temperament would be these days. She hasn't had an audience with anyone of the vampire race since the old ways died out with Wrath's reign. He began circling the room again when he heard Wrath clear his throat and Rhage spun around. Standing in the middle of the throne room was the Scribe Virgin, his body more of a mist of white light outlining the shape of a woman. She was covered in jet black robe and she floated silently. Everyone kneeled before her as she took her time, looking from person to person. Finally, she settled on Rhay. Rhage hardly dared to look up but out of the corner of his eye she watched as the deity hovered in front of his daughter, silent. Rhage closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they were gone.

*************************************

The air around Rhay seemed to change and in a blink the marble floor of the throne room had changed. Below her was a grass so green and vivid it defied logic. She looked up in shock to see the Scribe Virgin standing above her. Remembering her teachings from her father and Wrath, she quickly looked back down, averting her eyes until she was spoken to, hoping she hadn't offended the deity. Rhay felt the creator move around her and she prayed silently that she wouldn't make any more mistakes. "Rise child," a voice came. It seemed to fill the space and sent chills down Rhay's spin. She stood on wobbly legs and kept her eyes lowered. "Enough of this, child. You have nothing to fear from me. Gaze upon me. It has been a century since I have looked into the eyes of my creation."

Rhay raised her head and found herself face to what she would guess to be a face, the hood covering the glowing white figure. She was a whole head taller than Rhay but that was nothing new. They stood silent for a moment as they studied each other. Finally, the Scribe Virgin said, "I assume they have taught you the correct way to speak to me, child." Rhay bowed her head and said,  
"If it pleases you, I have been instructed on the proper way to show the mother of our race respect and reverence." She heard the figure chuckle and say,   
"The chosen race was taken from this place, the old ways I created dismantled and discarded, and the only time I am called upon is as an appearance for ceremonial purposes as if I am a magic act they wish to use to entertain the masses, and they worry about the arrangement of words to least offend me." Rhay had no idea what to say so she kept silent. Finally the deity said, "Speak to me as you wish child. I have seen your heart and your soul and I know exactly who you are. No words you speak could ever offend me."

Rhay was taken aback by the deity's frankness. "No doubt you have been told I am strick and swift in my justice, and easy to anger," she said as she began walking down a long straight path. Taking a moment to look at her surroundings while the deity's back was turned, she gaped at the blue sky and vivid colors surrounding her. She had only heard stories of The Other Side, and they all spoke of a place of pure white, no breeze, no growth, no death. It just was, and always would be. The female servants of the Scribe Virgin lived here, along with the Primale, the male charged with mating with the Chosen to create offspring fit enough to join the Brotherhood. Nothing, it seemed, was as she had been told.

"It used to be that way," the voice came and Rhay blushed, realizing that the Scribe Virgin had been watching her, and no doubt read her thoughts. "The Chosen used to live here with me, for centuries, birthing the sons and daughters of our race to perfection. Perfect bodies, males strong and fierce, the females gentle and beautiful. But it was not perfect. It was a lie." She turned once more and began to walk away, "Come with me Rhay, walk with me." She obeyed and she fell in time with the figure, gazing at the empty building around her. 

"Why did you wish to speak with me Rhaylynn?" the Scribe Virgin asked. Rhay took a deep breath and said,   
"I wish to see if I could be free of the curse. It has caused me great pain over my life. If it could be removed, I could,"  
"Join the very males and females who have ridiculed you, beat you, and exiled you? Why do you wish to be among them?" Rhay found that she had to answer for that. She supposed she wanted to prove that she wasn't a monster, prove that she wasn't what they thought she was. "Do you think being rid of the curse will convince them of that?" the deity asked. Rhay shrugged and said,  
"What else will?" Realizing she asked a question she clapped her hand over her mouth and bowed her head, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to inquire of you." The Scribe Virgin waved her hand and continued walking.

"Do you feel your punishment is just?" the deity asked. Rhay nodded and said,  
"They said I killed three people. They also think I killed my mother, and I didn't but I can't prove it. But there was a witness, she said she saw me kill them, so I must have. I don't remember, nothing about that moment makes sense. It's like it was erased from my memory."  
"Would you like to remember?" she asked. Rhay froze and stared, opened mouthed at her. "Follow me child." Rhay did as she commanded, her legs unsteady beneath her. When she entered the temple, there were chairs set up with small pools of water in a basin placed in front of each. The walls were covered with books, their titles revealing their contents. The lives of the kings and the members of the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Rhay reached out and touched one of the bound volumes. "Each life has been meticulously recorded by the Chosen. That is, until they all left. I have been watching and recording the lives of the brothers myself now. I see all that has happened." The figure turned to look at Rhay and motioned to one of the bowls. "I know all that was. I know everything you have done, and I know all that you have no done. Would you like to know the same?" 

Rhay was shaking and she wrapped her arms around her waist. She stared at the pools of water, unmoving and she found herself likewise. Rhay shook her head no and looked away. "Very well. Your father was cursed, and that curse was passed along to you. While he has it, you too shall have it. However, your father chose to continue his curse for the health and safety of his shellan. So she could live, so must the beast. You, child, were not considered in that bargain. So I shall lift the curse from you and it will be no more." Rhay felt her heart begin to soar until an ugly realization hit her and she couldn't help herself.

"My mother was cruel and hateful to me until the day she died, yet Mary is sweet and loyal and loving and her ability to bear children was taken from her. I've been told that you are just, but what justice is that?" The Scribe Virgin tilted her head and said,   
"Mary's ability to have children was not doing, but the illness of humans. It is true, her inability to bear a child is tragic, but I cannot gift her with the ability to bear life unless something equal and opposite is given. Rhage gave up his freedom for her life. He has nothing left to offer me that would bring balance to my gift. There must be balance in the world child, even you must know that." Rhay turned away from the deity, frustrated at her. She crossed her arms and paced, thinking over the cruelty of it all.

A cold wave hit her chest and Rhay closed her eyes. Even if she was free of the beast, the Scribe Virgin was right. Why would she want to return to live there with them? Rhay had murdered three innocent people, and she was still going to serve her punishment, beast or no beast. They would never let her be free. "I accept your gift, on one condition."  
"Oh? and what is that child?"   
"You curse me again, and in exchange, you give Mary the ability to have children."   
"So you wish to keep the curse?"  
"No, I wish to be free of it. But I will never be free, just like my father." Rhay turned and said, "I will continue living with this beast, if it means my father and his shellan can have children. Mary deserves it, and so does Rhage. I do not deserve to be free, not with blood on my hands." The Scribe Virgin stared at her for a long time. Finally she said,  
"As you wish. Before we depart, I do have one small gift to give to you, one that requires nothing in exchange." The figured pulled from her robe a long strand of black pearls the size of marbles and placed them around Rhay's neck. They were warm on her skin and she felt a shiver go down her spine at the sharp contrast of temperature from the nothingness of The Other Side, to the warmth of the pearls. "If you ever wish to know what happened on that night, place these pearls around your neck and call upon me. I will answer and bring you here. This gift can only be used once, so use it wisely." 

******************************

Rhage was pacing once more, this time his speed was hurried and he was nothing less than irate curses spilling from his mouth. Everyone was standing this time, concerned for what was happening beyond their world. "Dad," he heard Rhay say and he spun around. She and the Scribe Virgin were standing by the door and Rhage raced to her, pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked hurriedly, pulling away and looking her over from head to toe. Kade was immediately behind him and once Rhage had inspected her, he pulled her away and into his embrace. Rhage wanted to be angry at the male, but from the bonding scent flaring from his skin, and his normal bronze skin paled to a sickly white, as he whispered in the Old Language words of love and relief, he decided to let it go. 

Rhage looked back to the deity and bowed lightly, "I hope nothing was said which offended you, and if my daughter has spoken out of line, I will take on her punishment." The Scribe Virgin let out a small chuckle and said,  
"Old age and fatherhood as softened you Rhage. I remember when you used to scream my name in defiance." She walked past him and headed towards Mary and Beth. "You will want to hear this, all of you." she said and they all circled around her. She held out one arm covered by a black sleeve and said, "Stand here with me child." Rhay moved to stand next to her as she commanded and the deity took her hand, then surprised everyone by taking Mary's hand. 

"The curse is lifted, as it was never Rhaylynn's to bear. But she has chosen to continue on with this curse in exchange. Mary," the deity said, looking down at her, "do not take this gift lightly. Hold it close to you, cherish it for all your days, as you cherish your children, and know the price given." Mary doubled over in pain, as did Rhay, both women screaming out as a flash of light emanated from the Scribe Virgin. When the light cleared the Scribe Virgin was gone and Rhage raced to Mary while Kade raced to Rhaylynn. Rhage helped Mary stand her legs wobbling under her.

"What the hell just happened!?" Wrath shouted. The only sound was Rhay's soft sobbing. She stood with Kade's help and looked over to Mary. On shaking knees she walked to her and wrapped her arms around Mary's neck,  
"You will be a wonderful mother. You already are to me. Thank you for showing me what it would have been like to be loved. I hope I can meet my brother or sister one day." Rhay pulled back tears streaming from her eyes and she turned and left the throne room, Kade following behind her, leaving everyone to stare in disbelief.


	40. The Gift

Mary stood with Rhage outside of Rhay's room, one arm permenantly holding her waist. She didn't feel any different, but she couldn't stop picturing the moment that happened just before. The Scribe Virgin holding her hand, and then a jolt shooting through her arm to her stomach sending her crashing to the floor. Then came Rhay, wrapping her arms around her, and Mary finally realizing what had just happened. Tears welled in her eyes as Rhage knocked on her door. Why did she do that? Why would she choose to live with the beast for the rest of her life? The sacrifice was too great for Mary to understand.

Rhage had sacrified for her because of his love for her, and her for him. That she understood, but this... this was beyond her. "Come in," Kade's voice raised from behind the door and Rhage looked at her and gave her a grim stare, before grabbing her hand lightly and kissing it, opening the door. They walked in to find Kade standing by the open french doors, a cool breeze flowing in. Rhay was no where to be seen but when they entered Kade nodded his head to the open door and he stepped away, allowing Rhage to walk forward. Mary's feet were planted firmly on the ground and she couldn't move. Her hellren went to his daughter on the balcony and she heard them speaking in low tones, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Kade came to stand beside her and pulled her into a one arm hug, "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned. He let go and stood back, knowing it wouldn't bode well for him and Rhage's currently strained relationship for him to be found touching her, no matter how innocent the gesture. Mary just shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach again. "I don't feel any different, physically, but... I just don't understand. Did she say anything to you?" Kade shook his head."I didn't ask. If there is one thing I've learned about Rhaylynn, you don't press questions on her. She will talk about it in her own time." Mary nodded and looked back to the open doors. "I have to go downstairs and check in on something. I will be back in a few minutes, let me know if she leaves the room."

*************************************************

Kade walked solemnly down the stairs, his heart as heavy as his feet. He had wanted today to go very different, and he supposed now wasn't the time for his original plan. Walking into the library he found Fritz and a couple of the doggen brushing and prepping Big Boy, his thick blue leather collar proudly around his neck, and unable to be missed, a large ruby ring, fashioned exactly like his mothers. The ring Kade was going to use today to ask Rhay to be his mate. The stone had been taken from one of the last of the original family jewels, his grandmother's crown that she wore on her mating day.

He knelt down by the large dog and unfastened the collar, slipping the ring off and putting it in his pocket, and returning the collar. Looking up at Fritz and the other doggen he said, "Please, not a word about this. It's not the right time." They nodded and bowed, leaving Kade and the dog alone. Kade returned his gaze to the gentle giant. The owner said he was a Newfoundland dog, avid swimmers and incredibly loyal. Kade doubted he would be much of a guard dog, but with how Rhay fighted, she didn't need a guard dog, she needed something to care for, and this was just the thing. "Alright fella, your person is upstairs, and she's pretty upset. It's up to you to make her feel better. Think you can do that?" he asked. The dog tilted his head and blinked, and Kade decided he would take that as a yes, since he doubted it understood him anyway.

He stood and started walking towards the exit and the dog followed him, up the stairs and down the hall. When they got to Rhay's door Big Boy nudged nose against it in a effort to open it, and scratched at it with one large paw. He sat down and let out a large, deep bark. Almost immediately Rhay was at the door, swinging it wide open, looking from Kade to the dog and back. She fell to her knees, her mouth open and she reached out a tentative hand, the dog meeting her half way, placing his head against it. Rhage and Mary came up behind her and looked confused from Kade to Rhay and finally to the dog.

Kade knelt down next to the dog and started petting his back and said, "I called the owner the moment I dropped you off. I saw the way he took to you and you to him. You were right, Rhay. Everyone deserves someone to love them, and no one will love him more than you." "He's mine?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the dog.  
"If you want him, he will be all yours." Rhay threw her arms around the dog and held him tightly. She turned her head and looked to Kade,   
"Thank you," she whispered. "It's more than I could ever dream about."   
"Why don't you take him to your room and let him get accustomed to his new home?" Kade asked. They both stood and Rhay walked into her room, the dog following close to her heels.

Rhage, Mary, and Kade stood back by the door and watched as she led the dog in and the two new friends jumped on the bed, Rhay petting him and the dog lounging lazily, taking up a third of the oversized mattress. Rhage looked over his shoulder and Kade and asked,"How did you know she wanted a dog?"  
"She didn't want a dog," Kade said. "She wanted that dog. That night she disappeared for a while, she was in a pet store and she has been going to visit him everynight since. I thought tonight was going to go very different. He was going to be a..." Kade paused and then said, "a congrats present. But now, I dunno. Maybe it will give her something else to focus on."

Rhage nodded and said, "I couldn't get her to say much about why she did what she did." Looking over at Kade, Rhage said, "If she says anything to you, will you come to me?" Kade put his hand on Rhage's shoulder and said, "You will be the first to know, true?" Rhage nodded and wrapped his arms around Mary.   
"I'm going to get Doc Jane to give Mary a once over. I want to make sure she's okay, and I'd like for Rhaylynn to do the same."   
"I will get her there as soon as I can, and I will have Doc Jane come and see you once we know something." Rhage thanked him and left with Mary leaving he and Rhay alone.

Kade closed the door and walked over to the bed. "Got enough room for me over there?" he asked and Rhay smiled shifting over and making room for Kade to sit down.   
"I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you Kade," she said wrapping her arms around his torso. Kade wrapped his arms around her shoulder and said,  
"You're going to have to think of a new name for him," he said. "Unless you want to call him Big Boy for the rest of his life." Rhay laughed and said,   
"I don't think Big Boy suites him. I will have to think about what he wants to be called." Kade looked down at her and asked,  
"What he wants to be called?"   
"Well yeah. I don't want to call him something he doesn't like." Kade chuckled and said,  
"What about.... Tank?" The dog sat up and looked up at him, then made a huffing noise causing Rhay to laugh,  
"I don't think he likes Tank."  
"Hey, it's better than Fluffy," he said and the dog sneezed, his head shaking.

"What about.... Tiny?" Kade said chuckling. The dog let out a groan and Rhay laughed again. "Okay well what do YOU think he wants to be called?"  
"How about Argos? Like in the Odyssey."   
"What do you think?" Kade asked. "How does Argos sound to you?" The dog laid his head down on Rhay's lap and licked her hand. "Well that settles it. Argos it is. Welcome home Argos."   
"It's perfect," Rhay said. She looked up at him and Kade found himself admiring Rhay for everything she just sacrificed. Her heart was so full of love for everyone around her despite her hard life and here he was, cold and distant from everyone who has done nothing but love and cherish him. But he supposed that wasn't true anymore. From the day Rhay came into his life, his ice covered heart had been thawing.

Kade leaned down and kissed Rhay on her forehead. "I'm not sure why you made the choice you made tonight. But I want you to know that beast or no beast, I still love you more than I can ever say." Rhay sat up and looked at Kade,  
"What did you say?" She asked.   
"I said I love you. I love you more than the moon and all the stars in the sky. Your smile lights up my life and I will do anything I can to put that smile on your face everyday for the rest of our lives." Rhay touched her shoulder absentmindedly and Kade continued, "I don't care about the beast. It's a part of you and I love it just as much as I love you." Tears began filling Rhay's eyes and Kade instantly wiped them away. "Shhh, none of that. No more."

"How can you love me, even with this thing inside me?" Kade say up higher in bed and replied,   
"How can I not? You've captivated me from the moment I saw you. I love you Rhaylynn." She left the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. "You don't have to say it back if you aren't ready, but when you are I'll be right here." Rhay shook her head and said,

"There is so much you don't know."  
"You keep saying that but you wont tell me what it is. Until you tell me I can't prove to you that you're wrong." Rhay turned her back to him and said,  
"I don't want you to take it all back. I want to live in this moment forever, and not let it go. I'm afraid." Kade got up out of bed and pulled Rhay into his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head and her back pressed firmly against him.   
"I will never let you go," he whispered. Kade looked over at Argos who was watching them from the bed. "Give me a second, okay?" Kade released Rhay and called the dog over and opened the door to the hallway. Spotting a doggen he waved them over and asked them to take him to eat. Closing the door again he turned to Rhay and picked her up, bringing her swiftly to the bed. 

*********************************************

Rhay gasped as Kade lifted her up and placed her back onto the bed, the bed they had shared every day since the he took her for the first time. His appetite for her, and her for him had grown exponentially and Rhay never seemed to be able to deny him when he came to her, not like she tried very hard. Everything about this male made her wanton and dizzy with desire. She told him the truth, she never wanted this moment to end. If he ever discovered that the beast murdered three people she was sure he would hate her, and she couldn't bear that.

She loved him just as much as he claimed to love her, and the thought of letting him go broke her in so many ways. Rhay was sitting on the edge of the bed as Kade carefully undressed her, piece by piece until she was totally bare in front of him. She began to reach for his belt when he stopped her and placed her hands back to her sides. Each day they had been together she had learned something new about love making, where to place her hands, how to please him orally, and she loved every moment of making him moan, and she had a feeling tonight was going to get another lesson.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Rhay heard Kade growl, his finger tips tracing her collarbone and neck, and finally dipping down to her breast where he teased her nipples were hard nubs beneath his fingers. He pulled her up and spun her around in one swift motion, grasping her breasts again and inhaling her scent as his head dipped down to the hollow of her neck. He left small kisses there as his hands brought her close to begging. Rhay grabbed Kade's hair and urged him on by grinding her hips into the already large bulge between his legs. 

Kade released her momentarily to pull of his shirt and then pushed her down so she was bent over the bed. Rhay felt uneasy and venerable in this new position and her whole body tensed. She heard Kade undo his belt and pull off his jeans. A moment later she felt his warm body press against hers, and his scent of dark spices filled the air around her, easing the tension of her. Kade's hands roamed over her back tracing the outline of the beast on her back. Where ever he touched on the beast, a shiver mimicked down her body. He would trace the leg of the beast and she swore she could feel his touch on her leg.

"Well that's interesting," she heard Kade say and he began realizing what he was doing. Rhay tried to roll over but Kade stopped her. He leaned down so his chest was pressed against her back,  
"I want to take you this way leelan. Is that okay." Rhay's heart began beating faster, nervous of the new sensations, the buzzing in her head increasing with every gasping breath she took. Kade's hands moved lower to her ass as he groped and teased her, making her core ache in anticipation. "If you don't like it, I'll stop," he said then nipped at her neck. "But I promise you won't want me to stop." Rhay nodded and spread her legs wider, causing Kade to groan as her scent of arousal mixed with his. She felt him begin to press against her entrance and her nerves took hold again. 

"I love you leelan," Kade said into her ear as he slowly teased her core with his cock. "I want you to trust me. I will never hurt you, never betray you. You are my life." He kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulder between every word sending Rhay's inhibitions through the window. She spread her legs wider as he began thrusting himself slowly into her, the sensation of him filling her core making her moan.   
"I love you Kade," Rhay whispered. He stopped his movements and asked,  
"What did you say?" Rhay turned her head so she could look up at him and said,  
"I love you." Before she could utter another sound he pulled her up against him, and bit her neck, thrusting himself fulling into her, causing her to cry out. He let go of her neck for a brief moment and demanded,  
"Say it again,"

"I love you." He was back at her neck before she had barely finished the sentence and he bent them back over, his thrusting quick, demanding. and possessive. Rhay felt her body quicken as his cock buried deep inside her. He released her neck and said,  
"Say it again leelan," his fingers intertwining with hers, keeping them propped up, her breasts swaying with every hard thrust. She could hardly make the sentence out as he sent her into climax. Rhay felt him empty himself into her a moment later, his orgasm pouring into her, and never seeming to end. He released one of her hands to massage her sentitive clit, drawing her orgasm out to mirror his.

When he finally finished his release, Rhay collapsed to the bed and Kade laid down beside her, their breaths coming in unsteady gasps. He pulled her in close and Rhay felt the pull of sleep calling her. Before she drifted off to sleep, she heard Kade whisper something in the Old Language that made her smile. She had been learning it secretly to surprise him and she recogized enough to know what he said.

You are my world, my heart, and my soul. There are no words to tell you your worth to me. My love.


	41. The Preparations

Rhay knocked lightly on the King's door and she heard his deep voice instruct her to enter. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she pushed open the door and entered the throne room, Argos close to her heels, to find Wrath sitting at his desk and flipping through papers. "Come in and have a seat Rhaylynn." She started walking towards the chair when Wrath spilled over a cup of pens and cursed as he fumbled to pick them all up. Rhay knelt down and picked up the ones from the floor and helped him right his desk. "Thank you Rhay. Sometimes I forget just how much my shellan helps me with these sort of things. I don't know where I would be without her." Rhay sat down in the chair across from the desk and remained quite while Wrath pushes his papers to the side. Argos and George sniffed one another, tails wagging, and soon settled down side by side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.   
"Fine" Rhay said lightly. "No different than before." Wrath nodded and replied,  
"What you did for Mary is a debt that could never be repaid and I know that she is forever in your service for your kindness." Rhay smiled lightly and said,  
"I'm happy I could give her the ability to have a child. If there is anyone who deserves a baby it's her."  
"I'll admit I'm curious as to why you suddenly decided to keep the beast when you've seemed so anxious to be rid of it."   
"There is more benefit to Mary giving my father a child than me being free of the beast. I resigned myself a long time ago to this life and to be honest I don't know what I would do if that suddenly changed. It's my pleasure to do this for my family. They're all I have."

"I see," he said, his sightless eyes hidden behind his wrap around sunglasses staring straight at her. "Well your father wants you to be examined by Doc Jane and frankly I think it's a good idea. Be sure to have an exam by the end of the day today, please. We would all feel a little easier knowing you've have a good once over." Rhay agreed and stood to leave when Wrath said, "One more favor if you don't mind. My Braille skills are rather rusty. Would you mind helping me go through this pile of paperwork until Beth gets back? It goes much faster with a working set of eyes." Rhay hesitated and said,  
"I'm not sure how much help I will be. I just relearned reading and writing myself. Maybe I should get Kade, he would be better at it." Undeterred Wrath waved his hand and said,  
"No better practice, and I really could use the help. Kade has always hated helping me no matter what he might say. He is just like I was at his age and I don't blame him one bit."

Rhay pulled up a chair and sat back down as Wrath grabbed the first document on his stack. It was a dispute over payment for labor from a civilian stating a member of the glymera was refusing to pay the full agreed upon amount for work done on his property. As Rhay read the document the king rubbed his eyes and sighed. When she finished, he sat back, tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the large throne. After a few moments Wrath looked over to her and asked, "What do you think I should do?" Rhay was taken aback by his question and stuttered,  
"I umm well... I don't think... I mean.. I'm not the best person to answer that question."   
"I'm just so exhausted I can't even think straight. I could use a second opinion. So tell me Rhay, what would you do?" Rhay thought for a moment and said,  
"Well if the civilian can produce a signed document showing the agreed upon amount and show proof of underpayment, I think the glymera should pay the remaining balance plus an additional 10% of the total amount owed as an apology. And if the glymera is caught underpaying someone else, he should have the fee increased each time until he pays his bills on time and in full." Wrath smiled and said,  
"I like it. Write it down." He gave her the correct language to use and she wrote the words carefully. When she was finished she helped Wrath pour the melted wax and stamp his ring into the wax to make the document official.

"Alright," he said, "what's next?" Three hours later Beth returned and Rhay and Wrath had almost finished the last document. Rhay said her goodbyes and Beth thanked her repeatedly for the help. Once free of the throne room Rhay went in search of Doc Jane.

***********************************

"So?" Beth asked excitedly. "How did it go?" Wrath smiled and pulled his shellan into his lap, wrapping his massive arms around her and breathing in her unique scent.   
"It went better than expected. I think she's the one." Beth pulled back and smiled,   
"I think so too. When are you going to talk to her about it?"  
"After the party next week. We only have a few days to finish the preparations but thankfully with her help it's almost finished. She makes decisions quickly, fairly, and doesn't considered money or power when making them. I think she would be a great leader."  
"I think you should talk to Rhage about it too." Wrath nodded and replied,  
"I'm sure he would be happy to know that she would be close by.... if she accepted the training of course. Her final test will be how she interacts at the party. I want her by Kade in the receiving line, and you know she will be under a microscope. If she can keep her cool with a few thousand eyes on her I think she would be a perfect fit."  
"It would be a good chance for everyone to get to know her. Word around town about her is nothing but positive. All the males say she is a strong fighter and Tahtia thinks she's spectacular, so does a few females that have met her. They will love her just as much as we do. And if she is elected, she will make a great queen."

************************************

The blonde vampire left his hotel room for the night, his blonde hair temporarily dyed black, with glasses hiding his eyes. He traded his well tailored suit for jeans and a button down, still impeccably tailored, of course, but less flashy than his normal attire. Walking down several back streets he came upon just the female he wanted to see. She was with her two so called "friends" as they always were and he sauntered over to them. They stopped chatting as he approached and her eyes lit up in recognition as he approached. "Excuse me, but have you received the location for the next party? I'm afraid I've been out of town and I'm not sure if I've missed the notice."  
"It actually just came in today," Malina said, batting her eyes at him. "It's at the old barn although why they would have it at that ratty old place I will never know." His lips curled up in a sinister grin that he was sure to the females in front of him came across as charming.   
"I couldn't agree more," he said.

***********************************

Kade stood in the middle of the newly renovated barn that from the outside looked unappealing, which was the point, but the inside was spectacular. A mhis was currently being placed in the back patio of the barn where soft twinkling lights were being strung across trellises, intertwining the ivy that grew wild and beautiful. He took in a deep breath and smelled the honeysuckle he had imported to fill the centerpieces of the tables both inside and out. The inside of the barn was two stories, a massive crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room and two staircases leading up to the balcony were placed on opposite sides of the space. The bottom floor had tables for food and eating, while the top was for mingling and entertainment for young children. Outside the band would play music and dancing would take place out here. And here, he thought, fiddling with the ruby ring in his pocket, is where he would ask Rhaylynn to be his mate, under the trellis lit by lights and scented with sweet flowers.

BJ came bounding up to him in his normal fashion and hung his arm on Kade's shoulder. "So is that a roll of pennies in your pocket you keep playing with or are you just happy to see me?" He asked with an eat shit, I know something you don't know grin.   
"Oh I don't know how I could contain my excitement when you're around," he said as BJ started observing the surroundings.   
"Phury has the mhis almost done, V has finished wiring the place up with the new security system he invented, and Tohr has briefed the guards. So all that there is to worry about now.... is whether or not she will say yes..." Kade whipped around to look at his friend,  
"Who told you?!" He snapped. BJs grin grew wider and he said,  
"You did. Just now." He sat down in the edge of a potted plant and placed his chin in his hands, "So tell me, what do you plan to say? That your life was an empty black hole that mimicked your sense of humor and that you can't imagine living another moment without her by your side?"   
"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to say that."  
"Why not. Isn't that how you feel?" Kade just rolled his eyes as BJ fluttered his eyelashes playfully.   
"I don't know what I'm going to say yet."

"Well the party is only three days away, you better figure it out."   
"I know I know! I just... I know what I will want to say when the time is right."  
"And what time is that?" BJ asked.   
"Right after the royal address." BJ scrunched his nose and shook his head.   
"Too soon, you need to do it later in the night. Give her time to settle in."  
"Okay, well what about after the meal? Before the dancing starts?" BJ made a sound of indifference and shrugged.   
"Well it's not like you've done this before."  
"Actually I have," BJ said, making Kade freeze. "A couple of years ago I rented a yacht and had a five course meal attended by staff and a chef I flew in from California and I cruised around the harbor to candlelight, music, and romantic atmosphere where I asked Soreen to be my mate. She agreed and we are scheduled to be mated as soon as her sister is past her transition. Then she will tell her family and she will be mine for the rest of our lives and into the Fade." Kade's jaw dropped at his friend's revelation.   
"I had no idea..."  
"Of course you didn't," BJ scoffed. "You've been so wrapped up in self pity and self induced isolation on an island in your head where no one is allowed to go. You know, you were the first person I wanted to call after she said yes. Not my dad, not my mom, or my brother or sister. You. And I couldn't because you've been so consumed with being what you think everyone wants you to be, you stopped being my friend." Kade was speechless as he stared at his friend and BJ continued.

"But you know what, day by day I've seen bits and pieces of you come back to us since Rhay's been here. And for once there is hope, real honest to God hope that I might one day get my friend back. I grew up admiring you and when I finally transitioned, I gave my all everyday in training to impress you, and then finally I got to know you. The real you when you let your wall down and man... it's no wonder Rhaylynn loves you. You're a real male of worth. You are. Not that persona you parade around with, that uptight, unyielding, doesn't give a shit attitude. The truth that you don't let anyone know is that you do care, you actually give a shit, and you would give your life for the people you protect. So I'm not worried about whether or not she will say yes, because she'd have to be an idiot not to. There is only one thing you need to worry about and that's brushing your fucking hair."

A knot formed in Kade's gut and he laughed as he ran his hands through his hair. "You're right you know."  
"Of course I'm right."  
"No I mean it. I've been so consumed with being the perfect heir that I was being a less than perfect friend. But that's over now. I'm stepping down as heir and I'm taking my name out of the list of available candidates for ruler after my father passes. It's not for me, it never was. It's just taking me losing almost everything and everyone to realize it." Kade pulled the ruby ring out of his pocket and he heard BJ whistle low as he examined it.

"Now that's a ring," BJ said when Kade handed him the seven carat stone encased in gold.   
"It's just like my mothers. Rhay deserves nothing less than a ring fit for a queen. I hope she'll like it."  
"Well I think it's a little flashy for Rhay but if you made it to mimic your mom's I'm sure she'll love it. And a word of advice, Rhay doesn't like being the center of attention. Ask her somewhere private so she doesn't feel put in the spot." Kade nodded his head and took the ring back from BJ, his hand shaking slightly. BJ stood and embraced him, Kade returning the hug. They broke apart and BJ rested his hands in Kade's shoulders,   
"Just do me a solid,"  
"Anything," Kade replied.   
"On my mating day, be the one to write Soreen's name on my back." Kade grinned and placed his hands on BJs shoulders in return,  
"Only as long as you do the same for me and write Rhaylynn's on mine."


	42. The Ball

*********FAMILY LINES****************  
Wrath + Beth = Wrath aka Kade (124 years old, M)   
Rhage + (Adelynn) = Rhaylynn (143 years old, F)  
\+ Mary = No Young  
Tohrment + Autumn = Wesley (6 years old, M)  
Phury + Cormia = Aine (76 years old, F)  
Alin (76 years old, M)  
Phervor (6 months old, M)  
Zsadist + Bella = Nalla (126 years old, F)  
Freya (7 years old, F)  
Vishous + Jane = No Young  
John Matthew + Xhex = Jhinx (111 years old, M)  
Rosalhynda (42 years old, F)  
Jaxsen (6 years old, M)  
Butch + Marissa = Butch Junior aka BJ (82 years old, M)  
Bhane (44 years old M)  
Madaline (7 years old, F)  
Manny + Payne = Octavious aka Tavy (7 years old. M)  
Rhevenge + Ehlena = Alesandra (6 years old, F)  
Quinn + (Layla) = Alyna (124 years old, F)  
\+ Blaylock = Sykes * adopted (93 years old, M)  
Layla + Xcor = Xenos (23 years old, M)

 

Rhage sat on his bed watching his mate finish getting herself ready for last meal with the entire brotherhood and their families, which always took place the night before the party. The palace was a whirlwind of laughter, shouting, and heavy footsteps thundering down the hall as the young children played, the females compared outfits, and the males drank heartily. It was going to be another successful night and tonight, he and Mary had news to tell the brotherhood. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell the brothers and their families that he and Mary could finally conceive a child, but as he watched Mary pull a light weight sweater over her head he thought back to the moment Jane told them that all of the scar tissue around Mary's uterus was gone, his heart filled with joy again. The damage that had been done by blood transfusions, radiation, and surgery was gone, and she was completely whole. 

The only thing keeping it from overflowing was his guilt over Rhaylynn. He tried calling out to the Scribe Virgin, wanting answers as to why Rhay made the choice she did. She had refused to discuss it with him, saying only that she wanted to give them a gift for the love they had shown her. Jane assured them after her physical that Rhay was still in perfect health and Kade kept him in the loop about any new developments that may have happened. Including his intent to ask her to be his mate. That was still a hard pill to swallow, his daughter already having found a male and being whisked away so quickly from him. But the more he watched them together, the more he found himself unable to deny what everyone else accepted. Kade had bonded with her, and there was no going back. 

He had been watching them in training, secretly of course, and Kade was always cautious but firm in his sparing. He didn't spare a hit if he could land one, but he always restrained himself from actually injuring her. Rhay had begun to learn to dematerialize and even used it against Kade from time to time, her hits on him not restrained in the least. And when they were beyond the walls of the training center, Kade still watched over Rhay in a way that only a bonded male could. He always walked with her on his left side so his dominant hand was free to grab a blade or gun, he fixed her plate every meal and fed her the first few bites to make sure she liked it, and once in a while when Rhay wasn't paying attention, he would look at her as though he found the answer to life. Kade treated Rhaylynn the same way Rhage treated Mary, and for his daughter, he couldn't ask for anything more.

 

Mary turned around to look at him and smiled wider, a smile that lately didn't go away. She was glowing with a happiness Rhage seldom saw in her and it brought him back to the present. "Are you ready?" Mary asked him.   
"No," Rhage shook his head. "I think I need to have you one more time," he said playfully, patting the bed next to him. Mary laughed and leaned down to kiss him,  
"You can have me tonight, but if we don't leave soon we'll be late for dinner. Rhage," Mary said seriously. "Do you think I will be fertile like a vampire where I can only conceive once every five years, or do you think I will still be able to conceive every month since I'm human. The Scribe Virgin never said." Rhage just shrugged.   
"I will be able to tell when you're fertile. All male vampires can sense it in a female, human or otherwise. We'll find out soon enough. Either way, I can't wait for the day I can watch your belly swell with our child inside of you." He sat up and kissed her stomach lightly, Mary wrapping her arms around him, she kissed the top of his head.  
"We better go. I'm getting hungry." Rhage nodded, knowing he couldn't deny his mate a meal no matter how desperately he wanted to be inside of her again. He would make sure her hunger was satisfied before he satisfied his.

***********************************************************************

Rhalynn stood beside Kade, her palms sweating as she wished desperately that she could wipe them on her dress but she knew it would ruin the delicate chiffon. Tahtia made her a gorgeous dress, as Rhay knew she would. The deep red fabric was effortlessly draped around her, one shoulder embroidered with black stones, the other bare, her back showing off part of her beast. She about had a panic attack at the bold statement showing her demon would represent, but when she saw the way Kade looked at her when she stepped out of the bathroom, her worries began to diminish. Now, however, they were coming back in full force as she lined up with Kade and his parents in the receiving line. 

Nalla and Alyna had oggled over the so called honor of being in the receiving line when they heard. Only the first family and their distinguished guest of the evening were allowed to participate. The girls immediately started overanalyzing what it could mean, all of them coming to the conclusion that Kade would propose tonight but Rhay told them their musings were ridiculous. Even if he would ask her to be his mate, she knew she couldn't accept. Her time here was limited and it broke her heart to think of leaving him at the end of the year.

She pushed the thought from her mind as Kade grabbed her hand and graciously ignored her clammy palm, kissing the top of her hand as the door opened. She could feel her heart pound loudly in her chest as the civilians began walking in, anxious to bow and pay their respects for the divine evening provided for them by the royal family. Kade squeezed her hand one last time and looked at her from the corner of his eye and grinned. He mouthed the words, "You'll be fine," but Rhay wasn't so sure. 

An hour later her feet were throbbing from the torture shoes Tahtia insisted she wear once more, but she could see the end of the long procession of people. Each one greeted her and introduced themselves and their families by name but at this point it was all a blur and Rhay barely heard them speaking to her anymore. She admired the way Kade and his parents greeted each person by name and spoke briefly and uniquely to each. Rhay found herself thinking often that Caldwell was losing a fine candidate with Kade stepping down. Everyone who spoke to him said so, and questioned his decision. He would always politely reply that his heart remained in the training center and he felt that he would be best suited there. 

Finally when the last person said their hellos they made their way to the head table, Rhay sitting beside Wrath on his right hand side and Kade on her right. She felt odd being at such a prestigious position in front of so many people and found herself looking down at her feet as everyone stared back at her. Kade wrapped her arm around her hip and leaned down, whispering that the torture was almost over. She eased slightly feeling his arm encircle her protectively and she looked up to find Malina and her date, a black haired male whose name she couldn't recall staring straight at her. Malina with contempt, and the male with muted interest, as if he knew her but couldn't place where from. She pushed the thought aside as Wrath addressed the crowed. Nalla, Alyna, Rosalhynda and Anie were all smiling at her, waving slightly or giving her a thumbs up. 

Rhay smiled back and waved lightly, thankful for the girls' company yesterday before the ball. They filled her in on etiquette, who was dating who, and what everyone was wearing. Rhay didn't care so much about the gossip, but they were excellent distractions from having to sleep without Kade for the first night in over a week. She had become used to him being beside her, but with so many last minute preparations Kade was needed almost all hours of the day. Alyna made a small spin and posed in the dark blue dress she snagged from Rhay's closet and she had to keep herself from laughing.

When Wrath had finished everyone sat down and the meal was served, everything based around apples, the centerpiece for the harvest festival in the Scribe Virgin's honor that would take place later in the month, their sweet smell mixing with the sweetness of honeysuckle. It passed with little interruption and soon the band was playing and people were either making their way outside to dance in the crisp September night or to the desert table where pies, tarts, and handmade confections were laid out. She watched as Alyna messed with Sykes' hair as he pushed her away, annoyed by his sister, and the younger children of the Brotherhood all raced to the table to see what sweets they could sneak before their parents dragged them away. Rhay smiled at them, remembering the story the girls had told her about a massive blizzard that hit late January about nine years ago. Everyone was trapped inside the palace and one of the females went into her needing, setting off a chain reaction causing many other females to go into theirs, thus bringing about six children, all within 18 months of age. 

Watching them had been a favorite pass time of Rhay's at the last meal before the ball. They each tried to outdo the other on who could cause the most ruckus and each prank, joke, or smashed vase caused another round of both laughter and frustration on the parent's part. Rhay looked around and found the black haired male staring at her once more and the hairs on the back of her head stood up. Something about him was off but she couldn't figure out what. "Would you like to dance?" Kade asked, shaking her from her thoughts and she smiled, taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor. The song was slow and sweet, the words the band was singing, about love and devotion, mirroring her own feelings about the male whose arms she was currently wrapped up in. 

Rhay looked up at Kade, his eyes soft as he stared down at her. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and she smiled. "You look beautiful tonight," he said for the millionth time since they had met up.   
"You don't look half bad yourself," she said. "You even shaved. What a treat," she teased as his smile grew wider. He truly was stunning tonight, dressed in all black, from his slacks to his blazer, except for a deep red pocket square that she thought suspiciously matched her dress. His black silk shirt was unbuttoned just enough to expose his collar bone that made Rhay want to push back the rest of the shirt and view was it was hiding. His hair was combed away from his face, giving everyone a better view of a sharp jaw that Rhay swore would cut your hand if you ran over it. Which only made her want to test the theory. 

He twirled her around the dance floor for a few songs, before he pulled her in closer and said, "There is somewhere I want to take you. Right now. Just you and me. Will you come with me?" Rhay thought to herself that she couldn't imagine there would ever be a place where she wouldn't follow him. As she nodded, he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, leading her away from the crowds, several sets of eyes watching their departure, unbeknownst to either of them.

*********************************************************************************

The male excused himself from Malina's side and walked briskly to the restroom. They had been quietly following and watching the prince and his date since they went through the receiving line. Oh and what a rush that was. No one recognized him. Not even Xhex. He smiled at the reflection of himself in the mirror. He had done a fantastic job, to be honest. He wouldn't have recognized himself either. Waiting until the last person left the restroom, he locked the door and got to work. He withdrew the false glasses from his face and took out the colored contacts making his blue eyes turn back to their true steel gray color. His hair was next, the black hair being stripped of its color until pale blonde was all that was left. A puddle of black dye left around the sink, he smiled at his reflection, a snarky twisted smile, and laughed. Show time. He exited from the bathroom, uninterested in the mess he left. Curious eyes greeted him as he made his way through the crowd. It took longer than he cared to admit for someone to recognize him but it was worth the wait. A bloody curdling scream rang through the night sending the party into a frenzy.

*******************************************************

Rhay was making her way with Kade away from the party and she was thankful from the break of hand shaking and mingling. She would much rather be back at the palace with the Brotherhood, listening to them trying to out do the other with embarrassing stories, than here with a large number of vampires whose names she forgot the moment another demanded her attention. She enjoyed the time she got to spend with her father and Mary as she curled up next to Kade, the young children playing and chasing one another, the older offspring drinking spirits, their spirits in turn raising with every glass. The female offspring warned Rhay of the rumors flying around town and finally allowed them to pull her to another room to, "freshen up" and pried for details about Kade. Aine having speculated that Kade was actually terrible in bed while Alyna and had bet otherwise, Nalla and Rosalhynda didn't want anything to do with the conversation, Rosa being Kade's cousin and Nalla stating that she was only a year and a half older and growing up with Kade made him more like a brother than a love interest. However, each one of them were wanting to know if they had been mated secretly, which was one of the biggest rumors circling currently. Apparently being so close to Kade warranted the community's attention and it made her want to curl into a shell until the stampede passed. They walked silently, the music and chatter fading behind them giving way to the late night sound of crickets and owls and the rustling of leaves in the late summer breeze. She shivered lightly as Kade wrapped his arm around her, her body instantly warming for more than one reason. His bonding scent flared as he walked side by side, her shoulder tucked under him, fitting her to him in a way she dared to think made her feel like she was built for him.

They reached a small clearing that made her gasp and pulled her from the flashback. In the center was a 6 foot by 6 foot platform, each corner filled with lit candles that were protected by glass, sending off rays of flickering light. The bottom was covered in petals of crimson and white, the rest of the clearing was taken up by pots and planters of different sizes, overflowing with flowers of various types that sent a sweet aroma filling her nose. She stopped momentarily before Kade grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the platform, her legs shaking. She allowed herself to be led to the center, the light flickering across Kade's features. Her legs felt like they were going to give out as he placed her hands on his shoulder and sank to his knees.

He slipped up the edge of her dress and grabbed one of her ankles gently, never taking his gaze off her. He took off one shoe, and then the other, tossing them carelessly to the side. The silkly texture of the petals feeling soft and cool under her aching feet. He stood once more and grinned, taking her left hand in his right, "You always hated those shoes. No sense in torturing yourself." Rhay laughed, her voice quivering. "Are you cold?" he asked and she shook her head, not trusting herself enough to speak. He began swaying with her, dancing slowly to the sounds of the night. Rhay wasn't sure how long they stayed swaying, the world moving to their rhythm, but she could have let it go round them all night.

"You did wonderful tonight," he said, his fingers tracing the place where her dress ended and her skin began. "I know you were nervous, but I'm proud of you." Rhay smiled up at him and pulled herself in tighter, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat, adding to the sweet music around her. A few moments later Kade stopped them and let go of her hand and lifted her chin, tilting her head to allow him to look into her eyes, the light reflected and flickered in them. "I love you. I used to lay awake during the day and think to myself how much I missed the sunshine on my skin, how much I resented the darkness that I was confined to. But from the moment I saw you, felt you, you burned me. You've got the Sun and stars all wrapped up inside you and I don't miss the daylight any more. I have it with me every time I look at you because you light up my world and everything I am and everything I have revolves around you. Your smile, the sound of your laughter, your anger, and passion, it's the sunshine I've been missing. With you here, I don't lie awake anymore and wish I could have it back, because I can wrap it up inside my arms, feel it's warmth and it's fire inside you. And I never want to let that go, I never want to let you go." Rhay felt her breath hitch and tears filler her eyes, Kade wiping them away with his thumb.

He lowered himself again, withdrawing his hand from her face and reached into his pocket. He held her right hand in his, and with the other held a large ring that glittered like fire in the lights around them. They were right, Rhay thought, panic sweeping over her. "Rhaylynn, in front of all of the crickets of Caldwell and BJ and Soreen who are hiding in the tree line," Rhay heard an outbreak of laughter and surprised shouts. BJ and Soreen emerged from behind a large oak, laughing, Soreen's eyes glassy with tears, BJ's arm wrapping lovingly around her. Kade looked over his shoulder and smiled,   
"I never could get one over on you," BJ said. Kade looked back towards her and squeezed her hand, Rhay realizing he was shaking as badly as she,  
"You've given me my life back, Rhaylynn. You've breathed life back into my lungs and my heart beats again. But it only beats for you Rhaylynn. It beats to love you, and care for you, and provide for you in every way. There is nothing that would keep me from spending every moment of the rest of my life loving you. Rhaylynn, will you allow me honor of being your mate?"

For a moment, everything seemed to disappear, she heard no noise, felt no breeze, and saw nothing but the male on his knees in front of her. All she felt was her heartbeat thundering in her ears as it raced. His mate, Kade's mate. She pictured Mhurder's face and heard his words echoing in her head, her mother's voice joined in, telling Rhay all the nasty thoughts she had come to believe after almost a century and a half, she pictured her mother's mangled body, the photos of the young vampires she was accused of killing. Mangled, torn, and broken. Anyone close to you will die, you will kill them all, no one is safe around you. The governor's voice chimed in among the chorus of voices. No one is safe around you. The image of Kade's mangled body, positioned like her mother's bore into her mind. No one is safe around you. An image of a young baby, with black hair and blue eyes, torn and bloody and broken, laying in Kade's arms. She would hurt him, eventually she would hurt him. The beast would come out, something would set her off, and she would hurt them. The blood began to rush from her face as the sounds around her began to turn up, the silence giving way to deafening sounds. Rhay heard Soreen sniffle daintily as she cried softly in the treeline next to BJ, she heard the crickets chirping, leaves rustling, and a scream piercing the night.

Everyone's attention was momentarily removed and Kade jumped from his knees. "That was Xhex," he said. The scream was followed by additional shouting and screaming, which sent BJ and Kade into a whirlwind. BJ grabbed Soreen and rushed to the platform while Kade shouted to stay there and took off running back to the party. Before she knew what she was doing she rushed past BJ and ran after Kade.

*****************************************************

Kade burst through the barn to find a male in the center of the barn, the brothers all had guns drawn and the males on security detail were in the rafters and balconies, high powered rifles aimed at him as well. He seemed calm and collected even smiled lightly as he hands were raised in the air. The females and young had almost all been cleared out, a few stragglers trying to watch what was happening. His father was standing by the table where Kade last saw him although his mother was no where to be seen. Kade jogged to his father, "What the hell is going on, who is that? Where's mom?" He father seemed to compose himself before answering,   
"Jhinx and John is with your mother and Xhex, although getting them to leave was quiet a task itself." Kade looked back over to the male and another figure burst through the doors.

Rhay was still barefoot, her feet cut up and bleeding from the sticks and rocks that she trampled along the way. She saw the male standing in the center of the circle of men and the color instantly faded, her red gown making her skin appear as white as the rose petals they had been dancing on moment ago. Her hands clasped over her mouth and Kade looked back to the male, who caught sight of her. "Well well well, what do we have here? A little rat come out of her hiding hole? You didn't tell me you were giving pardons to criminals or I would have stopped by sooner."

Kade's anger flared as the male addressed Rhay, his words visibly upsetting her more. The male spun slowly to looked into each male's eyes as he spoke. "Not sure if the little rat here told you or not, but there is an army of lessers being built, and they're heading your way."  
"We got that, now why the hell are you here Lash?" Vishous spat at him. The pale haired male turn to face him a smiled. Kade finally understood. This male in front of him was dead. Supposed to be dead. He was the son of the Omega, the devil of the vampire race, he was a living embodiment of evil and death. He had raped and beaten his uncle's mate for weeks and helped lead the raids on the vampires years ago, killing as many glymera as they could. He had been raised a vampire and when the Omega came back to get him, true war had erupted. Xhex and John had killed him, but obviously he didn't stay dead. Where he went, war and killing followed. And another real war was about to begin.

 

"To warn you of course. I spent years in the dhund and it got me thinking. I had a hell of a better time with you vampires that I did with my father. So I convinced him I was ready to play like a good little boy and," he spread his arms out wide, "here I am. Now the army is almost complete and they are preparing for battle. I'm here to help you do the same."  
"The why wait," Wrath snapped. "From what we have gathered they've had years to build this army. Why wait until now to warn us?"   
"Well the Omega isn't totally stupid. I did have to pull my own weight you know. Prove that I was ready to play by their rules. Took some time," his face scrunching up in mock defiance. "But I came as fast as I could. Although," his attention turning back to Rhay, "someone else is breaking all the rules. What happened to your exile? Thought you were only allowed out to play once a year, and if I remember, that isn't supposed to happen for another few months. Suzerhain wont be happy to hear about this," he tsked.

Before anyone could react, Rhay leapt forward, her fangs barred and threw herself into the circle of brothers, lunging at the male. Her hair was black and her eyes violet, giving away that the beast was taking over her. Lash held his hands out and a wave of energy flew through his fingers sending a shockwave that knocked all of the males down, and surrounded him with visible shield. But Rhay remained standing, the beast already having taken over her. Kade stood and rushed forward to grab her as she tried engaging Lash again. She was pounding on the wall of energy that Lash had surrounded himself with and Kade feared she would hurt herself. Lash's cocky smile was gone and a look of confusion replaced it. Kade's head was still spinning as he grabbed Rhay's arm. He felt another shock wave hit him, this time coming in the form of Rhay, her beast having fully taken over. Her hand lashed out and pushed him back, her nails now long claws, digging into his chest as he flew across the room and landed hard on his back.

No longer the sweet blonde he was proposing to a moment ago, her hair was black and wild with curls spilling in all directions, all of her teeth were long and pointed, and over half of her barred flesh was covered in green and purple shimmering scales. Kade coughed as blood soaked his shirt and the wind was pushed from his lungs. She returned to pound on the shield, small cracks spider webbing out from where her fists met it. Lash began to back away from her, heading towards the door. Kade stood again, pushing away the male that tried to help him and heading back to Rhay. He didn't notice Lash follow him with his gaze as he walked. In an instant Lash lowered the wall and raced towards Kade, drawing a gun and pointed it at Kade's head before putting a new wall back between them. One male let out a round, aimed at Lash but it bounced off the wall and hit the male who shot it between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Shouting and orders to let Kade go began erupting but were silenced by a shriek that pierced the night. Everything stilled and all eyes turned to Rhay who shrieked again, the sound inhuman and hair raising, sending everyone to their knees, and their hands to their ears. Lash dropped the gun in an attempt to try and cover his ears to block the noise and Kade seized the moment, landing a fist into his face. Lash quickly countered and threw a fist of his own, which Kade dodged and landed one to Lash's gut causing the male to double over and Kade threw his elbow against the back of the male's head. A thudding sound came from outside the wall and Rhay was pounding against it once more, this time the blows coming quicker and harder, the cracks spreading faster.

Kade tried to run to her from inside the wall, tell her it was okay, calm her down but before he could reach her a gunshot rang out and he felt a piercing pain through his arm. The shriek came again, louder this time, and one forceful blow caused Rhay to break down the barrier. Lash was lying on the floor, the gun in his hands. Before he could stand Rhay ran to him and picked him up effortlessly by the shirt and threw him against the closest wall. She reached him again and picked him up, this time she thrust him against the wall repeatedly, holding him by his neck and not letting go. V came to Kade quickly to assess his arm while the rest of the brothers circled the scene unsure of what to do. Rhage was being held back as he watched his daughter take on Lash. If Rhage changed into his beast there was no telling what would happen, one hybrid was enough without the full blown terror or another to add to the mix.

Kade pushed V away and the male grabbed him again, "If you try to get between them she could kill you. She isn't herself right now Kade, leave her alone." But Kade knew that wasn't the truth. Those violet eyes had stared back at him as he made love to her, she had pulled him from a fire, and he knew as he felt the power in her hands then and every time she touched him that she would never willingly hurt him.   
"Mary is the only one who can calm Rhage down when he changes, I have to try to help her."  
"Help her?" Quinn called out, "Seems like Lash is the one needing help." Kade looked over his shoulder as Rhay continually pounded Lash against the wall, the wood covering having given way to the steel that was beneath it. Kade stood and walked cautiously to her as everyone backed away.

Before he touched her, he said her name, his fingers brushing her shoulder. She stilled and turned to look at him, Lash's throat still in her hands. Her face was contorted, wild, and feral. Her lips were drawn into a snarl as she snapped at him. Kade pulled his hand back on instinct as if she was a snake ready to bite before he held his hand out again. "Rhay, it's me. It's okay." She looked to the hole in his shirt where blood was seeping out and back to him. "It's fine Rhay. I'm okay. You need to put him down." She growled at him and gripped Lash's neck tighter.   
"He will tell Suzerhain I'm here," her voice was deeper and primal.   
"I wont let him do that. We wont let him," Rhage said stepping up, tears filling his eyes as he saw his daughter truly changed for the first time, the guilt covering his features."Rhay I promise we wont let him do that. But he knows about the army. If you kill him, we can't learn anything and people could die," Kade reasoned. "We have to learn what he knows so we can protect our people." He could see Rhay think over what he said and her grip loosened lightly. Lash coughed and spat out,  
"You murderous bitch."

Rhay tightened her grip and Kade reached for her again, placing his hands on her arms. "Rhay, I know you are in there and I need you to listen to me. I made you a promise." Kade saw the recognition in her eyes and she took a deep breath before releasing him. The brothers instantly swarmed and restrained him, although the action seemed completely unnecessary given his physical state. Kade turn Rhay around to look at him and his eyes met hers as her skin returned to its plush pink and her features went back to her normal blonde hair and teal eyes. She laid her hands on his chest and Kade winced. She shrank back and he tried to convince her it was nothing but she opened a couple of the buttons and revealed a bruise that was already forming in the shape of her hand with puncture wounds where her nails had dug into him. Shaking, she held her hand up and saw that it outlined perfectly against hers, as if confirming that she was the one who hurt him.

"No one is safe around me," she said.   
"Shhh, Rhay that isn't true," he said as he tried to pull her in close but she backed away again, tears spilling from her eyes.   
"Kade...." her voice barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry." Weeping, she turned and rushed out of the barn, no one daring to stop her.


End file.
